Strangeness and Charm
by smallfrost
Summary: While Dr. Santana Lopez works to develop an antidote for a neurotoxin suspected to be used for terrorist threats on US soil, she finds herself strangely infected and fighting the clock to save herself and others with the help of a charming blonde. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well it's been almost a year since I've posted anything and I apologize. I've been crazy busy for the last 10 odd months. BUT I've been dying to write again so here you go. This is full out AU and while I may make some parallels to the show, I'm pretty sure this is going to be spoiler free.  
><strong>

**I must say however, that the plot for this story came from a short music and film project I'm helping a friend work on for a class next semester. Anyway, the idea evolved and she gave me permission to write something on the side. Unlike SofF, this is a WIP so let me know what you think! Feel free to follow me on tumblr (link in profile) for updates and news and to see the promo image for this story (which gives a little hint about the plot).  
><strong>

**Title comes from the song off Florence and The Machine's new album, Ceremonials. If you haven't listened to it, I suggest you do =)**

**Happy New Year and Enjoy!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Glee or Florence. Just borrowing. **

* * *

><p>Los Angeles, March 17, 2025. 5:42 pm.<p>

Santana slammed her back against the concrete after rounding a corner at full speed, her breaths coming in heavy pants as she tried to calm her heart beat. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself thinking all the years of kickboxing and intense cardio workouts finally paid off. She was certain her body would have broken down by now otherwise. It didn't stop the tingling she felt return to her fingertips while her leg twitched almost violently but she continued panting and clutched her satchel to her chest as the smile faded from her lips. She couldn't lose it; no matter how long they chased her nor how fast she ran, the contents of that bag were the difference between life and death for the brunette.

She was barely able to rest for a minute before the twitching became too much. She had to keep moving, so she inched towards the entrance of the alley and peered out into the busy main street of K-town. They had found her before she had made it to the bus depot in one of her many attempts to finally make it out of LA. For eight days she had been on the run and she was now beginning to think it was all for nothing. There were more of them than Holly had ever expected. LAX had been out of the question from day one and Santana still had the bandage wrapped around her arm where the bullet had grazed her. Speaking of which, she really needed to get that looked at.

After glancing around and spotting no sign of the men who had been chasing her, Santana decided it was safe enough to keep moving and stepped out into the hustle and bustle of the street. She made sure to pull the hood of her jacket up to shade her face, particularly her eyes. They would know it was her if they just saw her eyes. Sneaky bastards too because they looked like everyone else, but she had to risk it - the depot was only a few blocks away and she couldn't stay here anymore.

Before reaching the bus station she made a point to conceal the satchel inside her jacket, zipping it up as high as it would go. Better safe than sorry, after all. Santana walked up to the ticket vendor where there was already a small line of people, only to be packed in by others coming up behind her. The line moved slowly but eventually she made it to the window.

"How can we help you, Dr. Lopez?" the vendor asked almost too kindly.

Santana reached towards her back pocket to dig out her wallet, "One ticket to…" she paused and looked up, realizing the vendor had addressed her by name. "Shit."

"Oh, we're very sorry… seems like there are no more tickets for that bus," the man in the booth said with a sickening grin.

The short brunette felt a hand drop down on her shoulder and a large presence make itself known behind her.

"I would suggest you come quietly, as to not make a scene, of course," a gruff voice from behind her right ear said.

Santana felt her right arm twitch much like her leg had earlier. She cursed herself, laughing for thinking it would have been that easy. Shaking her head, she answered the man behind her, "So what? You can kill me somewhere else? I like my chances out here better."

The grip on her shoulder tightened as the vendor started laughing at her. He simply shook his head and turned the sign on his side of the booth from open to closed.

And then it was back to slow motion, something Santana hadn't really gotten the hang of yet. But it was literally as though everyone around her started moving at a snail's pace except for her. The tingle in her finger returned and a shot of pain flashed down her back but before she knew what was happening, her right arm shot up and blocked the man behind her from putting her in a choke hold. She whipped around and managed to elbow him in the back before taking off as fast as her legs would carry her away from the bus depot.

As she ran, things began to return to their natural pace and soon she was acutely aware of the shouts and footsteps gaining on her from behind. As fast as she could run, the speed barely lasted and each time she pushed herself further, the pain that surged through her body was greater afterwards.

But she continued running, pushing her limbs as fast as fast as they could go, feeling the tendons in her knees and joints burning. She had no idea where she was running to now. She had nowhere left to go as the illuminated signs of drycleaners, supermarkets and Korean BBQ places blurred past her. In a final attempt to lose her pursuers she ducked down an alley way and around a corner.

In the split second she took to look over her shoulder to make sure she hadn't been followed, she found herself colliding with a chain linked fence.

"Fuck," Santana panted, punching the concrete where she had collapsed before getting up and gripping the fence in front of her. A dead end. She shook the metal in front of her in fury before looking around and taking in her surroundings. Spotting a door to her left she ran over and tried to open it, only finding it locked.

"No way out, Santana… guess this is where it finally ends, isn't it?"

She slammed her head against the locked door and felt her shoulders drop in defeat.

"Or you could just join us… we could use another brilliant mind like yours, once you're cured of course," she heard another man state.

Santana pushed herself off the door and turned to face the handful of men that stood between her, her freedom and her life.

"I would rather die," she stated firmly, "before helping you."

"That could be easily arranged," said the man who had been in the vendor's booth earlier, as he checked the bullets in his clip before loading it into his handgun with a click. "Just like how everything else was arranged."

Santana couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, and look how that worked out for you."

The man sneered and raised his gun, aiming it at Santana, "I think it's finally time we clean up our mess boys, don't you think? Don't want to disappoint Dr. Abrams now do we?"

"Tell Dr. Abrams he can burn in hell," Santana snapped back, "I have no regrets."

"I'll be sure to pass on the message," the man said before pulling the trigger.

For them it happened fast, but for Santana it took forever as her eyes narrowed in and locked onto the bullet. Following its trajectory, she dipped her left shoulder back, her head following suit until she felt her whole body twisting around as the sound of the bullet ricocheting off the chain link echoed in her head. She found herself lying stomach down against the cracked concrete when she heard the roar of a motorcycle engine and the cursing from the man who fired the gun only seconds earlier.

Glancing up, she saw the black and blue bike screeching to a halt just feet from her head and the men that had previously been blocking her path scrambling to get up from where they dove out of the way of the rogue biker.

"Get on! Hurry!" Santana heard from above her. This voice was not coarse or hard like those of the men before her. This voice was beautiful.

She had only a split second to glance up and lock gazes with the fire-blue eyes from behind the visor of the rider in front of her before heaving herself off the ground and lurching for the bike. Santana barely had a chance to throw her leg over the seat and settle behind the biker before they were peeling away.

"Hold on tight!" the confident voice warned her. Heeding the advice, Santana wrapped her arms around the mysterious figure, pressing her front to the back of the rider as they swerved out of the alley. Santana heard shots being fired as her savior cursed in a hushed tone in front of her, turning on a pin to round the last corner before heading out into the crowded street.

Santana's body was humming from the adrenaline and the rush from dodging the bullet; her finger tips tingled but she didn't twitch away. Instead she tightened her grip around the stranger in front of her and felt her satchel press up against her chest where she had stored it before the incident at the depot. Even though she had no idea who had saved her or where she was going, for the first time in eight days Santana breathed a sigh of relief and rested her head against the strong shoulders in front of her.

"Don't worry," she heard over the revving of the beast below them. "I've got you."

* * *

><p>They rode for what felt like forever, but even Santana knew it couldn't have been that long. Her new-found driver seemed to be an expert at weaving in and out of traffic and staying off the highways. It must have been past 6 by now and Santana knew the 405 would definitely be packed. Instead, she managed to catch glimpses of houses and palm trees as they darted through back roads and alley ways, obviously making sure they weren't followed. Eventually, the sound of boom boxes playing and the smell of salt water provoked Santana into raising her head from where it had been buried against the driver's black riding jacket.<p>

She managed to see the grey sand and stands selling Jamaican colored paraphernalia before they turned down a small alley behind a low, two-story building with a stall for medical marijuana out front. They came to a stop but before Santana could dismount she felt a hand covering hers and the bike begin to move backwards.

"Don't let go yet," her savior chuckled as the bike was steered backwards into a small garage Santana hadn't noticed earlier. Only once they found themselves completely within the small enclosure did the mysterious person in front of her let go of her hands. There was a small pat on her fingers which remained grasped around the waist of the person sitting in front of her and Santana understood it as a signal to release the death grip her hands had found themselves in.

The driver dismounted and Santana slowly slipped off the bike to take in her new surroundings, her left hand clutching at the sack concealed beneath her jacket.

She looked around the small room before her eyes landed on the driver looking out the entrance, inspecting the alley. "Are we at…" she started, only to be interrupted by the figure in front of her.

"Venice Beach? Yeah," the figure finished, turning around to face Santana. The helmet was still on, but the visor had been turned up and Santana was able to lock onto the fiery blue eyes of her savior once again. "We're safe for now… wow you are even more beautiful than the first time I saw you."

Santana was taken aback at the bluntness of the statement, "Excuse me? I'm sorry, have we met before? Who are you?" she asked, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Oh, sorry," the driver said as gloved hands reached and gripped at the riding helmet before lifting it up and off, releasing a mane of blonde that had apparently been hidden underneath. "Special Agent, Brittany S. Pierce, at your service," the blonde stated with a grin, placing her helmet under one arm and extending the other towards Santana in greeting.

Santana stood stock still, mouth slightly agape as she took in the sight before her. She felt her right hand twitch in recognition of the extended hand in front of her but made no move to take it. There was no denying that the girl who stood before her, Brittany, a Special Agent for all intents and purposes, was the most beautiful being Santana had ever seen.

Brittany giggled and took a few steps in Santana's direction until she was close enough to reach down and gently lift Santana's hand until they were shaking gently in greeting. "Yeah, way more beautiful and pretty adorable too," Brittany stated, her own blue eyes staring intently into Santana's, "that's okay though. I don't mind."

Santana blinked rapidly under the blonde's gaze, eyes shifting down to where their hands remained connected but no longer moved before drifting back up to Brittany's eyes. "Wh… what? You know who I am? How? Have we met?" She stammered.

"Well I would say we just met, wouldn't you?" Brittany said in a teasing tone.

"Yes," Santana answered narrowing her eyes at the blonde, "But not before?"

Brittany giggled, "No, technically not before." There was a definite warmth coming from their clasped hands, a new tingling sensation Santana hadn't felt before. It was calming.

"Then how do you know who I am? Wait… you rescued me! From those men! Have you been following me?" Santana began to panic and the calming warmth from where Brittany's hand held hers became too much and she jumped away, snatching her hand back.

"I… well sort of. Ever since the explosion at the lab, I've been trying to find you."

Santana's eyes narrowed, "who are you?"

"I already told you, silly," Brittany answered, moving to place her helmet on the handle bars of the bike.

"Yes… I mean no… I mean, but what's your deal then?" Santana asked warningly.

Brittany sighed and threw a smile at Santana over her shoulder before leaning against her bike, "Let's just say I've been in charge of investigating the work of one, Dr. Arthur Abrams for the last few years."

"I don't work for Dr. Abrams," Santana replied sharply.

"No," Brittany replied with a sly smile. "You work for Dr. Holliday. Or worked, rather," she finished with a pout.

Santana continued to look at Brittany in disbelief, wondering how someone like her had suddenly come into the picture. She had been working with Dr. Holliday for years and she had no recollection of this girl that stood before her now. But staring into Brittany's eyes she felt a white hot flash shoot up her spine and explode behind her left ear. She gripped at her head as she yelped in pain, her vision going white and seeing a pair of fiery blue eyes before everything went black.

"Santana!" she heard someone yelling her name, "Santana, wake up!" blinking in the dim light of the garage as the sun stooped low on the horizon, Santana managed to focus her eyes on the same blue ones she had seen seconds before.

"Do I know you?" Santana asked breathlessly, more to herself than to the blonde leaning over her.

Brittany giggled and helped lift Santana up off the ground where she had apparently fallen, "You're strange," she said softly.

Santana glared up at the blonde in confusion and sucked in a breath when she saw Brittany lift her hand and move it towards her face.

Pale fingers threaded through her hair and brushed it back behind her ear before coming to rest on the skin at her temple. Santana didn't have to ask what Brittany was looking at; even in the pale light of the garage she was certain the marks on her face were obvious.

Brittany traced the vein-like pattern with her fingers before cupping her cheek in her palm and moving her eyes towards Santana's.

"You're eye… its…" the words faded on her tongue and Santana closed her eyes, willing the tears not to come. "It's beautiful."

Santana laughed gently, the warmth of Brittany's palm causing her to lean into the touch. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at the girl in front of her, "Well aren't you the charmer," she managed to get out, reaching up and removing Brittany's hand from her face. "Not every day you get a battle scar like that now, do you?"

Brittany's brow furrowed in confusion, "What happened to you that day, Santana?"

Santana moved her gaze away from the blonde in front of her, her right hand coming up to run through her disheveled hair.

"I guess you don't know everything then, do you? Listen… I've had a long day. I don't even know if I can trust you," Santana laughed, "but I'm almost too tired to care at this point."

Brittany squeezed her hand a little tighter, "You can trust me, San. Can I call you San?"

Santana's gaze pulled back towards Brittany and a small smile played on her lips. There was something about the girl in front of her that she couldn't put her finger on, but she would be kidding herself if she said she didn't feel safe in her presence. She nodded gently in response.

"Then sleep now, I'll tell you everything I know in the morning," Brittany smiled and said simply.

"We can stay here?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, we should be safe here until morning," Brittany explained as she turned towards a set of dusty stairs in the corner, gently pulling on Santana's hand.

Santana allowed herself to be led upstairs until they reached a small room with a musty looking double against the far wall and a desk pushed up against a window that overlooked the Pacific. The sun was in its final descent, sending streaks of light across the floor boards.

"You can have the bed," Brittany motioned across the room. "I'll keep watch and stay over here." She said, walking towards the desk by the window.

Santana nodded and padded her way over to the bed, unzipping her jacket and shrugging it off her shoulders. She removed her satchel but didn't put it down and instead brought it with her as she flopped against the comforter. Clinging to the bag she felt the metal box it held and pushed it tighter into her chest.

Opening her eyes one last time, she scanned the room until they landed on Brittany by the window as she stared out at the last of the shoppers wandering along the boardwalk below, the last of the sun's rays casting her in a stunning glow of gold. "Brittany?" Santana whispered.

The blonde turned towards her and smiled warmly, "Yeah, San?"

"Thank you," was all she managed before she drifted off into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews! I just want to make a note about the 'injury' on Santana's face. I don't want to give anything away because it will be described in detail soon (not this chapter though, sorry), but it's not really a "scar". She just used that term of speech. The little manip my beta and I worked on for this fic actually shows what it's supposed to look like if you're curious now. That's over on my tumblr. **

**If you are confused by anything in this chapter just let me know and I shall clarify. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Los Angeles, August 3, 2022. 11:45 am.<p>

Santana clutched the bag hanging over her left shoulder, shrugging it higher as she stepped into the sun light that filled the Court of Sciences. It was still relatively cool, which, of course, was strange for this time of year in Los Angeles, but she wasn't complaining. The comfortable and warm breeze was welcoming as she walked across the court towards her destination at the other end. She didn't even have to check her watch to know what time it was; students were already lined up outside the food trucks or headed towards the Bomb Shelter after being released from their summer quarter classes.

She had only visited ULCA's campus a few times while living in California, mainly for conferences and what not, but she always enjoyed the collegiate feeling the south campus provided. It was probably one of the reasons she accepted the postdoc position in Dr. Holliday's lab. She soon found herself wandering the complicated hallways of the CHS building, smirk never faltering, until she found the room she was looking for marked with a plaque next to the door frame reading, _Holly Holliday, Ph.D. Neurosciences_.

Gently rapping her knuckles on the office door, Santana cleared her throat quietly and addressed the woman within, "Santana Lopez reporting for duty, ma'am."

The woman looked up from her computer towards where Santana stood in the doorway. "Santana!" the woman said cheerfully, pushing her chair back as she stood and made her way over to the brunette. "You're early! We weren't expecting you for a few more days yet, please come in. Have a seat."

"Yeah well, you know me, Dr. Holliday, always aiming to please. And I couldn't wait to get my hands dirty again," Santana explained with a shrug as she made her way into the small office.

"Santana, please, call me Holly. I thought we went over this when you visited this spring."

"My apologies, it's just out of habit I guess," Santana spoke as she took a seat across from Holly at a small table that occupied the room as well.

"Just don't let me catch you doing it again, now that we're going to be working together," Holly smirked. "So the move went well then? All settled?"

"Yes, everything worked out. I couldn't wait to get out of my other place. Don't get me wrong, Palo Alto is gorgeous, but I guess I just have a love affair with a big city."

"Well I'm sure you'll find LA has a lot to offer. Don't have too much fun though, we need you here," Holly explained.

Santana laughed lightly and tilted her head to the side, "Oh don't worry, you'll probably have to force me to go home some nights."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," the tall blonde across from her stated.

"Me either."

Holly had opened her mouth to reply when she was interrupted by someone calling her name from the hallway.

"Holly! Would it be possible for me to borrow that…." The words died down as Santana followed Holly's line of sight towards her office door where a man in a wheel chair now sat, his own eyes falling on Santana. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were in a meeting. I'll come back later."

"Arthur! Oh, no worries, we were just chatting," Holly called out as the man began to turn his chair back around. He wheeled back gently and turned his full attention to the women inside the office.

"I don't mean to intrude, of course," the man spoke quietly.

"No, no, you're not. Actually, please come in, I'd like you to meet someone very special," Holly said, smiling at Santana out of the corner of her eyes. "Arthur, this is Dr. Santana Lopez, Santana this is Dr. Arthur Abrams. He works in the lab across the hall from ours," Holly pointed out.

"It's a pleasure, Dr. Abrams," Santana said, getting up and extending her hand. "I'm a huge fan of your work."

"Oh is that so? Then please, the pleasure is all mine," Dr. Abrams said, extending his hand in return.

"Arthur, Santana is my new postdoc," Holly explains.

"Oh! You're the Stanford girl then, aren't you? I've heard much about you," Dr. Abrams said with a smirk.

Santana retrieved her hand with one eye brow arched in Holly's direction.

"I might have mentioned you in passing," Holly shrugged off. "But that aside, did you need something from me, Arthur?"

"Oh, right… don't worry about it. I actually remembered something that requires my attention, I'll catch you later, Holly," Dr. Abrams answered.

"You know where to find me," the blonde replied. Santana could have sworn her smile was less than enthusiastic. The pair watched the smaller man wheel his way out of the office and down the hall in silence. "So, you know of Dr. Abram's work?"

Santana turned to face Holly, "Yes, I've read quite a few of his papers, considering his line of work is close to what I've worked on in the past."

"That's good to hear actually," Holly sighed as she moved to retake her seat at her desk, slim fingers running through her hair.

"Really?" Santana questioned, also retaking her seat. "How so?"

"I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you, Santana. About the role I have hired you for in my lab."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I understand."

"There is a reason why I asked you here, Santana. I looked hard to find someone with your qualifications," Holly took a deep breath and stared intently at Santana before spinning around in her chair and fiddling with a safe under her desk Santana hadn't noticed earlier. She pulled out a reasonably sized manila folder and turned to face Santana again. "I'm also afraid you will have to do some extra paper work, for legal reasons. To… justify where you're allegiance lies."

"My allegiance?" Santana shifted uncomfortably in her chair as her eyes fell to the folder in Holly's hands.

"It's quite simple actually…" Holly explained, "How far are you willing to go to save your country?"

Santana blinked a few times, rolling the words Holly spoke around in her head, trying to understand the magnitude of the question. She had no idea where any of this was coming from. Dr. Holliday had recruited her for this position specifically. Knowing her background in what Santana had dubbed "Neuro-chemistry," Dr. Holliday's lab seemed like the perfect fit for her after receiving her Ph.D. What did Holly mean about saving the country? That seemed a little too deep for Santana. She had never considered going into anything like the army or government research. But now that she thought about it, if she could make a difference, help the country that had provided so much for her and her family over the years, it didn't seem too out of the question.

After mulling it over, bottom lip stuck between her teeth, Santana nodded her head to herself. She looked up and met Holly's eyes straight on before finally breaking her silence, "I would devote my life to it."

Holly grinned down at her, "Well in that case, I have a very special project I need you to work on, Santana," the blonde said, lowering the folder in her hand and sliding it across the table in Santana's direction. Santana tentatively reached out, noticing that red letters reading "CONFIDENTIAL" were stamped across the front. "And it has to do with the man you just met."

* * *

><p>Venice Beach, Los Angeles. March 18, 2025. 9:54 am<p>

Upon first thought, it was the almost painful jerking motion of her body that appeared to wake her up. But when her body was now sitting upright in bed, feet tangled in a blanket she swore wasn't there when she fell asleep, Santana's head finally managed to catch up and realize it was the sound of the door opening that had caused her body to react the way it did. She felt her body relax as her eyes connected with blue ones attached to the body that was now halfway into the small room.

"I'm sorry," The blonde whispered, "I didn't mean to wake you."

Santana sighed but didn't respond. She instead settled on dropping back down on the bed and closing her eyes, focusing on controlling her breathing, now realizing the dampness of sweat that covered her skin. She faintly registered the sound of feet hitting the floor boards, the sounds coming closer to where she was laying.

Shifting slightly onto her side, Santana cracked open her eyes only to be met with Brittany's once more as the blonde placed a disposable coffee cup and brown paper bag on the small table next to the bed.

"I brought you some breakfast," the blonde said softly, "didn't know how you like your coffee, but I thought I'd give it a shot."

Santana looked down at the blonde's offering briefly before responding, "I… thank you," her lips pulling into a smile. She looked down at her body, remembering the blanket still wrapped around her legs. "And thank you, for this," Santana said quietly, toying with a loose thread.

Brittany smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed, tugging at one of the blanket ends that was stuck under the brunette. "No problem. You were like, shivering really bad."

"I was?" Santana asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, but now you're all sweaty, so I hope it wasn't too much," the blonde pouted, reaching out to feel Santana's cheek. "And you have a fever."

Santana sucked in a breath and reached up to pull Brittany's hand from her face, "I'll be okay, don't worry. And no, the blanket wasn't too much."

Brittany narrowed her eyes, "Are you sure?" she asked wearily.

Sitting up, Santana smiled, "I just had a long day, yesterday. Let me just eat something and I'll be fine." She reached into the bag at her side and dug out the bagel it held, still warm from being toasted.

"Okay," Brittany stated. "You eat. I have to make a call." She stood from the bed with a smile and made her way over to the desk by the window, opening her laptop.

Santana couldn't help but take in the sight of the girl as she walked away from her. The blonde was still wearing the same jacket from the night before, but instead of the black riding pants, she sported a pair of faded jeans. She looked around and spotted a small duffle in the corner next to the desk Brittany was sitting at and nodded to herself. The blonde hair which had flowed in cascades down Brittany's back after she removed her helmet in the garage was now pulled back in a messy bun. Her smile pulled at the corner of her mouth as she diverted her gaze towards the blanket at her feet and took another bite of her bagel, washing it down with a swig of coffee - dark and sweet, just as she liked it.

Brittany's voice brought her out of the small trance she found herself in and Santana glanced up to see the blonde talking quietly towards the computer on her desk. Curious, Santana extracted herself from the bed, straightening her shirt and pulling down the sleeves from where they had ridden up during the night. She made her way over to where the blonde sat, bringing her coffee cup with her for good measure and taking another sip of the hot contents.

"Yes, please inform Director Sylvester that Santana is safe," Brittany reported to the image on her computer screen.

"_Glad to hear that, Pierce. Please keep her safe and in your possession until we can guarantee safe passage to our facilities here."_

"I don't plan on letting her out of my sight, sir."

"_Good job, Pierce. We will be in touch shortly."_

Brittany nodded and clicked off the image on her screen before turning around in her seat only to jump back in surprise seeing Santana standing less than a foot behind her.

"Jumpy much?" Santana said with a smirk.

Brittany laughed, "Not much, just right now. Didn't hear you come up behind me."

"Sure thing, agent Pierce. Now how about you explain why I suddenly feel like the next Jimmy Hoffa protected witness with all of this," Santana nods her head towards the computer, "Special Agent, the government wants me kept safe stuff." She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow in the direction of the blonde she questioned. "No short version this time, if you please."

"Right," Brittany agreed, turning to face Santana fully and taking a deep breath. "Holly was more involved with the government than I'm sure you ever expected." Santana looked at her blankly, waiting for her to explain. "Where do you think all the funding for your research came from, Santana?"

"The same place most funding comes from, grants and things. I've even written a few myself," the brunette explained.

"I meant your _other_ research, Santana. And besides, the grants you wrote… who where they to?"

Santana thought for a second before realizing what Brittany meant, "Government funded agencies." Brittany nodded. "Wait… my other research? That's classified. How do you know about that?"

The blonde couldn't help but tilt her head back in a light chuckle, "We're the government, San! We're the ones who classified it." Santana let out a sound that could almost be considered a growl, causing Brittany to clear her throat awkwardly before continuing.

"Okay, let me explain," The blonde stated, "the CIA has been investigating the development of a homegrown terrorist group that calls itself the '_New Directions.'_ We had suspicions of an affiliation between Dr. Abrams and the group, intel that he was helping them prepare a means of staging an attack on US soil."

Santana stood there, staring at Brittany in disbelief, mouth hanging open. She suddenly felt her fists begin to clench and she gritted her teeth, "You knew? You knew all along and did _nothing_ about it?" It was more of a growl than a question.

Brittany sighed and stood up, taking the few steps needed before she faced Santana directly, reaching out to take one of her clenched hands, "We had suspicions. We didn't know for certain that he had any direct connections to the group. There is still an investigation going on to try and locate the source of the terrorist threats that have already been made, as well as trying to find out who was fronting the group."

"What about barT-16?" Santana asked, voice now coming out as almost a whisper, too distracted by Brittany's hand on hers. The tingling had started to pick up again.

"We knew little about it. Once again, just rumors. And even then, his work on barT-16 could be attributed to purely scientific endeavors. We couldn't touch him, you know how high profile he is," Brittany explained, Santana nodding in understanding. "But that's where Dr. Holliday's involvement came in."

"And what about me?" Santana asked. "Where did I come in?"

Brittany squeezed Santana's hand slightly, "Dr. Holliday has actually been doing work with the government for the past 20 years or so, under the radar of course. She was more than willing to assist in our investigation and even managed to secure a small sample of the toxin. But we had a problem: she needed a specialist to analyze the sample because she was already too close to Abrams. They had worked together before and we wanted our own man on the inside. It would have raised too many suspicions, though, so we needed someone who could be implemented into Holly's lab under no false pretenses."

"So she hired me?"

Brittany nodded, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth. Removing her hand from Brittany's grip, Santana stood back. She made her way over to the small, dusty window that overlooked the vendors outside.

"Why wasn't I told about all this?" she said under her breath, towards the sun-burnt, beach-dwellers below.

"Essentially, you were an undercover agent. So undercover, in fact, that _you_ didn't even know it. And you were on a strict 'need-to-know' basis. For safety reasons, of course. The same reasons we never met before yesterday," the blonde answered, walking towards Santana and leaning on the opposite side of the window frame.

Santana removed her eyes from the street performers and drew them back towards Brittany, "But you've seen me before?"

Brittany shrugged, "only from a distance on certain occasions."

"Have I ever seen you?"

The blonde smirked and caught Santana's eyes with her own, "I think once."

Santana scrunched her face in thought. The blue eyes in front of her were deathly familiar. After all, she was certain it would be impossible to forget eyes like that. But she couldn't conjure the image as to where she had seen them before. "I'm sorry, I can't remember."

"Makes one of us," Brittany said, causing Santana to feel her ears burn red.

Santana cleared her throat and looked back out the window, unable to hold Brittany's gaze any longer. _There was something about those eyes. _"But why me then? I have no background in government. I mean sure, I believed in my work and what I was doing, but… just, _why me_?"

"Dr. Holliday found you at the conference on Neurophysiology in DC. She was impressed with your work, looked up your publications and pitched you to the CIA."

"I remember," Santana said, picturing the day she met the tall blonde four years prior.

"And well, after an extensive background check and the likes, she was given the go ahead to recruit your _skills_," Brittany laughed, emphasizing the last word.

Santana crossed her arms in deep thought. Some things still didn't sit right with her. If the government was so involved, how did things get so out of hand? She felt the rage begin to bubble from the surface. Turning to her blonde companion, she felt her finger tips begin to twitch.

"But you knew? You knew everything and did nothing to stop him?" Santana repeated, anger evident in her voice. Brittany opened her mouth to respond, but Santana continued before the blonde could speak, "And damned if I care whether or not you had enough evidence. Holly is dead, do you not see that? She's dead and what have you done? Nothing. Have enough evidence now, don't you? Why don't you go do something about it?" Santana spun around and sulked across the room.

"We can't," Brittany said sheepishly, "Dr. Abrams has gone missing. His lab at UCLA has been vacated. They didn't even leave a napkin behind to trace them. And, Santana, please understand, we did everything we could. If we had known what was going to happen, we would have done everything we could have to save her and the others." She walked over to where Santana now stood in the middle of the room and tentatively reached her hand out, gripping the short girl's bicep gently. "Please."

"NO!" Santana shouted, spinning around and pulling her arm from Brittany's grip but meeting her eyes head on, "You have no ide…"

Her words cut short as a flash of pain shot up her back and once more exploded behind her left ear. The coffee cup she was holding slipped from her fingers; the dull thud of its collision with the floor and the splash of its content seemed to echo around the room. She fell to the floor and clutched her palms to her eyes as an image of her back in the lab filled her brain, only faintly registering Brittany calling her name.

She was back at her bench, jotting down some notes from her latest run on the GCMS when Holly came up behind her. They were talking, discussing the progress she had made when she had looked up and over Holly's shoulder only to lock eyes with the bluest blue she had ever seen.

"_Who's that?"_ she had asked, voice now airy in her head.

"_Oh…" _Holly had paused, _"prospective grad student I think. I have to meet with her later._"

Santana had watched as the girl across the lab moved her glance away from her with a playful smile and followed someone out of the room, blonde hair trailing behind her as though it was a ghost.

"_San…_SAN…. SANTANA!"

Santana was ripped out of her thoughts and collapsed against the floor, gripping her head in a pain that no longer existed.

"Oh my god, Santana, are you okay?" Brittany's voice addressed her again. She felt strong arms make their way under hers and the next thing she knew, she was being lifted to her feet. "San, you're sweating."

"I remember," Santana croaks out.

"What?" Brittany asks, surprised.

"I remember the day I saw you… your eyes. I could never forget," Santana panted.

"Santana," Brittany blushed. "I… what… what was that?"

"I remember," Santana panted again, "I remember I was talking with Holly about… about…" She felt her eyes widen as her thoughts were brought back to the present. She brought a hand up to her shoulder and gripped, only to be met with her shirt, now damp with her sweat.

"Santana, what's going on? Are you okay?"

Her eyes, filled with fear, moved to meet Brittany's before frantically darting about the room. "Where is it? Brittany, where is my bag?" Santana breathed out rapidly. "Tell me you have my bag. Brittany, where is it?" She was shaking the blonde girl's shoulders desperately.

"San. Santana, stop. It's okay," Brittany assured her and pointed over Santana's shoulder, "It's over there, on the bedside. You wouldn't stop tossing and turning last night so I moved it."

Santana released the blonde and spun around, practically diving towards the small black bag she now realized sat behind the empty paper bag from this morning's breakfast. She clutched it to her chest, pulling in a breath of relief as she sat down at the edge of the bed. She didn't even realize her eyes were closed until she felt the bed dip and opened them to see Brittany sitting next to her.

"What is it?" the agent asked quietly.

Santana took a deep breath and looked deeply into Brittany's eyes. "It's all I have."

"I don't understand…"

Sighing, Santana released her death grip and lowered the bag to her lap. She paused before untying the ties at the top and reaching in to withdraw a small, stainless steel box with a combination lock latch. She played with the dials until a small click filled the room and she slowly lifted the lid, a relieved smile falling across her face when she realized everything was still there.

"For me… this is life," she said as she slowly turned the box to reveal its contents to the blonde next to her.

Brittany slowly leaned forward to peer inside, lifting a hand to remove one of the small vials within. She paused briefly when Santana audibly sucked in her breath which was only released when Brittany gave her a reassuring look of trust. Santana watched as Brittany pulled out one of the vials and held it to the light, examining the pale liquid it held inside.

"Please," Santana whispered, and Brittany turned to look at her, understanding and placing the vial back inside the box. Santana closed it carefully and reset the lock.

"Santana, is that…" Brittany trailed off, lost in her own thoughts.

"It's everything I've worked for in the last three years," Santana said quietly. "And now it's all that's keeping me alive."

She heard a breath catch in Brittany's throat and she turned to hold her gaze with a sad smile.

"Tell me, Santana. Tell me what happened on the day of the explosion."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this one so I hope I did it justice and I'd love to hear your feedback. Let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

><p>Los Angeles, March 9, 2025. 4:07 pm<p>

"I'm not sure I understand what you're asking me, Santana," Holly stated, stress evident in her tone as she followed Santana towards the back of the lab where the airlock was located. "I thought you said you were ready for animal testing. We're already behind schedule as is."

"Technically yes, I am ready," Santana whispered heatedly. "But I'm only ready because you are asking for results. I need more time. This is just a prototype and I've been struggling with the formulation. I already know it's not perfect. I need more sample."

They reached the door that held the last three years of Santana's work behind it and halted. Santana turned around in time to see Holly reach up and press her thumb and forefinger to the bridge of her nose.

"It's not going to be easy," Holly sighed. "This has taken us longer than we had originally hoped. It's getting risky trying to obtain these samples. Remember we have to avoid any suspicion."

Santana released a deep breath, guilt suddenly washing over her. "I know and I'm sorry. I've been working as hard as I can, you know that. But it's hard with so little to work with and trying to keep my other projects afloat," Santana spoke softly.

"What's been causing you trouble?" Holly asked, looking down at Santana.

"It's complicated," Santana said, reaching for the hazmat suit on the hanger next to the heavy plastic door behind her.

"Girl problems?" Holly joked.

Santana snapped her head back towards her mentor, slightly taken aback. "What? No… I mean the formula. The formula for barT-16 is complicated. It's just been difficult to analyze, especially with such little quantity of sample," she explained, stepping into the suit she held in her hands. "I don't exactly have time for girls anyway."

"Ah, that type of complicated," Holly stated, smiling. The tall blonde paused, watching as Santana zipped up the bright yellow suit in front of her. "Listen, Santana. I know we're asking a lot of you, and you've done an amazing job so far. It may take a while to get you more samples though, so focus on our little furry friends in there for the time being."

Santana sighed but nodded her head in understanding and reached for the hood that matched her suit. "How long, do you think?"

Holly shrugged, "I'm not sure. We need to come up with a plausible reason to use his facilities. He seems to be more cautious as of late so we have to be careful. It could be tomorrow or it could be a week from now. Maybe longer."

"I understand," Santana stated with a nod. "But, please? Try as hard as you can? I want this thing finished just as much as everyone else."

Holly smiled down at her, "I thought you'd never ask. But Santana… don't name the rats this time, I know you did for Chris' project"

Santana felt her ears begin to burn and she couldn't help but turn her face away from her mentor, not realizing she had found out about that particular instance.

"Not so tough now, are you, Santana?" Holly joked. She paused before continuing, "So you'll follow the procedure we outlined?"

Shaking herself out of the embarrassment she experienced seconds before, Santana nodded and answered, "Yes, I'll use the gas chamber to simulate the most probable method of exposure and administer the antidote individually after."

Holly nodded in approval. "Sounds good, let me know about the results once they've been obtained."

"I want to watch them for several days to determine any side effects, so I won't have anything right away."

"I understand," Holly said, turning to leave, "Good luck, Santana."

Santana nodded before lifting the heavy mask over her head, making sure everything was sealed and she could breathe normally. Satisfied, she turned towards the thick plastic door and punched in her four digit code on the panel to the right. The door clicked open and she walked through, waiting for it to close and seal behind her before opening the second door.

Once she stepped fully into the room she paused and looked around the small space. This was her secret office - the one that held her most important and most dangerous work. She had grown accustomed to working here, in a room few knew even existed, over the last few years. In the corner was a small desk and computer, with a safe underneath. On the other side was her bench top and fume hood.

She smiled to herself as she wandered over to the desk and turned on the small stereo that hid there. She took a moment to enjoy the sound of the music that wafted from the system before it was interrupted by a chorus of squeaks coming from the small cages that lined the bench. Turning around, she made her way over to the other side of the room, cringing at the bulkiness of the suit she was wearing. Even after special ordering a smaller size, the suit was still too big for her lithe frame.

"I'm sorry, guys," Santana spoke to the white rats that filled the cages once she stood in front of them. "I don't feel too hot about this either." She reached out and tapped the metal bars of some of the cages, receiving more squeaks from the animals within.

She stood back and reached for her lab notebook, taking a moment to write the date and set up the protocol. It was amazing how much information this one notebook held: hours and hours of painful analyzations and dozens of corrected formulas and calculations.

"Alright," she spoke again. "Florence, Caleb, Rory, Naomi, Sherlock, you're all up for the first round," checking the names listed in her lab book before looking up towards the cages. "Don't look at me like that, I did a random drawing. I swear. You guys are just lucky," she stated, tapping the name plates of the five remaining cages she didn't call: Tom, Jerry, Amy, Emily and Watson.

Santana put down her notebook and pen and reached for the first cage, unlatching the front and reaching inside.

"Be nice, Rory," she warned the rodent in her hand as she turned towards the elaborate plastic cage at the other end of the bench. This cage was their most recent acquisition. It had a special vacuum seal and a vaporizer attached for administering volatile compounds that had to be inhaled. Santana had originally cringed when they first brought it in. It was essentially a miniature gas chamber and suddenly her work had become that much more important. She would do anything to prevent the toxin from being released.

Opening the door to the front of the chamber, Santana gently placed the first rat down inside. Returning to the metal cages, the next white rat was removed, this one showing a bit more struggle than the first.

"Hey, hey now, Naomi. Calm down girl. Don't worry, I promise you'll get to see Emily again real soon," she spoke to the rodent in her hands. This one, like the first was also placed in the gas chamber and soon the next three rats followed suit.

"Well at least the good news is that you won't feel anything while it's going in," Santana said to the animals, lowering her face to the cage. "Can't say as much for afterwards, though. Sorry."

Grabbing her notebook, she made her way over towards the fume hood in the corner and opened her book to the appropriate page. Humming along with the music, she checked her notes and prepared the appropriate sized syringe before reaching into the hood to grasp a small, septum sealed vial. She would use the syringe to transfer the toxin into the vaporizer. Lifting the vial so it was eye level, she pierced the rubber stopper with the needle and slowly lifted the plunger on the syringe to the appropriate height.

The syringe was carefully removed and the vial was placed back in its appropriate compartment in the hood. Everything was ready for the next step, but something was stopping Santana from making her next move. That something being a black gloved hand that suddenly appeared over her left one which was still holding the uncapped syringe.

She didn't even have time to register what was happening before she felt an arm wrap around her neck and her body be pulled backwards. She tried to swing back with her right arm, only to find it also in the grasp of another gloved hand. Panicked and confused, Santana looked around frantically until her eyes landed on the last thing she ever expected.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Dr. Lopez," the gas-masked face in front of her spoke slowly. Santana's eyes widened as she looked over the man in front of her. He was dressed entirely in black with the gas mask he donned only revealing his hollow eyes.

He was the owner of the hand that grasped her right arm but when she tried to move her left, she found her movement also inhibited. The bulky hood of her hazmat suit prevented her from seeing anything to her sides or behind her, but she felt the arm across her neck tighten and her feet lift slightly off the ground. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move.

"Wh… who are you?" Santana gasped.

The man in front of her tilted his head back in laughter, "I don't think I really need to answer that question, do you?"

Santana's eyes widened in fear, "How did you…" She coughed and sucked in a breath as the arm around her neck tightened. "H-how did you get in here?"

The man tilted his head to the side and Santana could see his smile by the way the lines around his eyes creased. "Let's just say secret passwords aren't very secret when your life is being threatened."

It took a second to register what he was saying but when it did, Santana found herself screaming with what little breath she had left, "NO! What did you do to them! What did you do to Holly!" Her arms struggled against the hands restraining them, as she twisted and turned in an effort to break free from the hold she was in. Finding her actions useless, she resorted to using the only things that weren't being restrained: her legs.

The man in front of her must have predicted her movement because the bottom of her foot was met with nothing but air. Instead, another sickening laugh broke over the music that continued to play.

"Nice try, bitch," he sneered before kicking out himself and hitting Santana just over her right kneecap.

Pain shot through her leg as Santana yelped in shock. Her body fell limp against the giant behind her. "What do you want with me?" Santana choked out.

"Well," the man in front of her started, "We're almost here to warn you. To warn you to stop what you're working on. Did you really think we didn't know what you were doing?"

"Took you long enough then," Santana spat back, gasping as she did so. Her mind was frantic as she searched for a way to escape, to overcome her captors. Her body was immobile, but her words weren't. "You're too late. I already finished the antidote. Already sent it off to the government, too. Your sick little group will be brought in by morning."

But by the way the man in front of her was shaking his head, Santana knew her speech was in vain. "You're lying," he chuckled. "You're nowhere near finishing it." He took a step forward and brought his free hand up to the plastic covering of Santana's suit.

He pushed slightly to the left, causing the mask to move Santana's face to the side. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," she heard echo around the small room. "Such a waste, something as sexy as you. Too bad we can't let you live."

Santana's eyes widened in fear once again, "What? You said this was a warning!"

The man shoved her head away and Santana felt the back of her mask hit the shoulder of the figure behind her. "I said this was _almost_ a warning. Did you really think we could let you live after all of this? Not a chance, sweetheart."

"You bastards!" Santana yelled, once again fighting to break free from the two death grips she found herself in.

But soon a pain shot through her right arm as the man in front of her twisted it into an ungodly angle. "You're a feisty one aren't you? Yes, definitely a waste. Bet you're great in bed," Santana sneered in disgust at the man's words. "Azimio, you know what to do," he said, tilting his head in the direction of Santana's left hand.

Santana's eyes slowly turned towards where the man had indicated and she couldn't help the whimper of fear that passed her lips at the realization. The syringe was still in her hand, filled with a substance designed for the sole purpose of destruction.

The hand around hers tightened and she began to feel a pressure build against the tendons in her elbow. She fought against the strain of the man behind her, trying with all her might to prevent the slow movement of her left hand across her body, her right arm still being held at a painful angle by the man in front of her.

"Please!" She gasped, watching the needle inch closer to her right arm, "Please, don't do this!"

The man before her shrugged, "Shouldn't have gotten involved. Now you have to pay the consequences."

The needle was hovering above her forearm now and with the last bit of her strength, Santana fought against the pressure pushing it down further. She seemed to be gaining a small distance back until a second gloved hand came down on the one already surrounding hers.

"Sweet dreams, Dr. Lopez," the man said in a sickening voice before shoving down on her hand, plunging the needle through her suit and deep into her arm.

Santana screamed out in pain as she felt the contents of the syringe rush into her body while the man pushed down on the plunger until the last drop entered her system.

She felt the grip around her neck loosen and her body dropped to the floor. The fall would have been excruciating but the pain that was beginning to emit from her arm was blinding enough. She screamed out in agony as it began to spread through her body like wildfire. Santana barely had a chance to see the two men, the second wearing matching black attire and gas mask, stare down at her before bolting through the double doors of the airlock.

Rolling onto her back, the fire continued to spread through her body. Her arm felt as though it was being sawed off slowly and the suit she was in suddenly became stifling. She couldn't breathe, so she reached up and yanked savagely at the helmet's seal until it clicked open and she tossed it away, gasping in the stale air that filled the room.

The first spasm hit as she was ripping at the front of her suit in an effort to get it off her body. The pain shot through her spine as she felt her back arch, her teeth clench and her eyes snap shut. She felt her mouth begin to salivate and tasted blood, her body uncontrollably throwing her into a fetal position. The burning was making its way up her neck and Santana knew what to expect next, but it did nothing to prepare her for the pain that shot through the left side of her brain, fizzling out behind her eye.

The pain caused her eyes to snap back open only to fall on the safe in the corner of the room. Through the pain, a realization dawned on the small brunette and she forced herself to crawl in the direction of the nearly forgotten metal box. One foot: another spasm. Another inch: a second flash behind her eye. It was burning by the time she made it to the safe.

The palm reader on the safe failed the first two times when her hand twitched away painfully before it could get an accurate reading, but finally the box clicked open. Santana reached inside and pulled out the open metal box within. Her spine snapped back again as she reached for a small vial and syringe from inside the box and she had no choice but to clench her teeth and yell through the pain.

When there was a lull in the fire, her back relaxing, she took a deep breath and reached again for the vial and syringe. She filled it best she could before dropping the glass bottle and holding the syringe above her.

She had no idea what this would do to her, no idea what the pale, violet liquid inside the syringe would cause, but by this point, with the fire beginning to build at the base of her spine once more, she didn't really have a choice. Next thing she knew, Santana was jamming the needle into the same arm where the other one had previously penetrated her body. She pushed down on the plunger with all her might and once again felt the rush of liquid enter her body.

The first liquid had felt like lava as it entered her system, but this second one felt like liquid nitrogen. It rushed through her, quenching the burning within until it shot up her neck and spread across her face. She felt the wave as it moved through her eye, the cold almost burning, and she cried out one last time until it dissipated behind her retina.

And then there was nothing. No pain, only a dull throbbing that seemed to pulse through her body, fingers and legs tingling almost in excitement. Santana lay there, on the cold tile floor of the room that had been her office for the last few years, panting heavily and staring at the ceiling. She was brought out of her trance when she felt the ground below her tremble slightly.

Santana shot up into a sitting position and looked around the room. Her eyes fell on the double doors that were keeping her sealed in and she saw the tell-tale glow emanating from behind them that could only mean one thing. _Fire_.

She shot to her feet and ran to the door and peered out. She could just make out the flames licking at the cabinets on the other side. Turning around, Santana began looking around the room frantically for anything to put the fire out with when her eyes fell on the small metal box that contained more small vials of the violet liquid she had just administered to herself. All her motions stilled as she looked at the tiny box on the floor. For all intents and purposes, she should be dying in extreme amounts of pain. She slowly walked forwards and dropped to her knees upon reaching the box on the floor.

She ran her fingers over the vials the box contained: almost three years of research. Her fingers began to tingle as she traced them along the little glass bottles. The echoing of a loud bang brought her back to reality again and she snapped the small box shut. She had no idea how she was still walking, but if she owed her life to the contents of that box, she sure as hell was going to get it out of this lab if she could rescue herself. Stuffing the box inside her jacket, she grabbed a handful of sterile syringes for good measure and bolted for the door.

The heat she was met with when after forcing the heavy airlock door open rivaled the heat she felt in her nerves only minutes earlier. Shielding her eyes from the flames and the heat, Santana darted through the lab. She tripped over a fallen cart and found herself on her hands and knees, coughing from the smoke and heavy fumes that filled her lungs.

Staying on the ground, her eyes darted around for a clear escape route, only to fall on the cylinders of compressed gas in the corner.

"Fuck," she cursed under her breath. She pushed herself off the ground, but kept low. The exit was just beyond the cylinders, but it would be risky. If the flames got too close, she knew what would be in store for her.

Taking a deep breath, Santana pushed off with her right leg, pain from where her knee had been kicked in barely registering with the adrenaline coursing through her system. Instead, she felt her body begin to hum and a tingling sensation flash through her body and suddenly the flames around her seemed to stand still.

Santana stopped and took in the sights around her. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. She took a step forward and realized she could still move normally. Twisting around, she looked back out through the lab and watched as the flames slowly danced in front of her. But turning back towards the exit she watched in horror as the slow moving flames began to lick at the canisters by the door.

So she ran, dodging the almost immobile flames until she reached the door that she knew led towards the outside hallway. Just before she opened the door, she saw the flames consume the canisters.

Everything returned to normal speed as she dived into the hall, followed merely seconds behind by an ear-shattering explosion. Her body was thrown against the wall opposite the lab and she collapsed against the floor, trying to both catch her breath and comprehend what had just taken place.

Footsteps at the end of the hall caught her attention and her eyes locked on to a figure wearing only black running in the opposite direction. She pushed off and sprinted down the corridor after the figure. She was on him in a second, hurling her body in his direction and tackling him to the floor.

Forcefully turning the figure around she straddled him, held his hands above his head and growled out, "Who does Dr. Abrams answer to?"

* * *

><p>Venice Beach, Los Angeles, March 18, 2025.11:59 am<p>

Santana shifted on the bed under Brittany's gaze. She hadn't said anything for at least two minutes after Santana had finished her story, explaining everything that had taken place nine days earlier. Caving, she turned her head to examine the blonde next to her.

Brittany had a look of disbelief on her face, as though she was trying to comprehend everything Santana had just told her. Santana felt her arm twitch as Brittany continued to stare.

Finally the silence was broken, "They infected you?" Brittany asked quietly.

Santana nodded in response, gaze falling on her own hands as she played with them in her lap, trying to rub away the tingling sensation in her fingers.

"But how are you not dead? The toxin? The explosion!" Brittany growled, startling Santana.

"I've been trying to figure that out myself," Santana shrugged.

"You used this," Brittany stated, holding up another vial of violet liquid. "Santana, you did it. You found the cure!"

"No!" Santana shouted, lifting to her feet and snatching the bottle back from the blonde. "I mean, that's what I figured at first, but I didn't. Not quite, anyway."

"I don't understand," Brittany said quietly.

"I'm saying it didn't fully cure me," Santana said flatly.

"But you're alive," Brittany pointed out, stating the obvious.

"Fortunately yes, but I don't know why or how. It's just a prototype, it hadn't even begun animal testing yet," Santana paused and then chuckled humorlessly to herself, "I guess I'm the lab rat now."

"How do you know it didn't fully cure you though?" Brittany asked, standing up and in front of Santana.

"Found out the hard way when it wore off," Santana said. When Brittany narrowed her eyes in question, she elaborated her statement, "The symptoms I experienced after barT-16 entered my system came back. The burning only stopped after I took more Snix."

"Snix?"

"I uh… the scientific name for the prototype has 13 syllables so I nicknamed it Snix for short, Holly laughed when I told her that one," Santana said, frowning as she mentioned Holly's name. "I didn't know she and the others were in the lab. If I had known, I would have tried to save them."

"How could you have known?" Brittany asked quietly. "You barely saved yourself, Santana. And besides, the coroners said they were already dead by the time the fire was started. Trying to save them would have been in vain and cost you your life." Brittany stepped forward and placed both hands on Santana's shoulders, giving her a firm shake to get her point across.

Santana nodded in understanding and bit back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"So you needed the antidote a second time?" Brittany changed the subject back, dropping her hands from the Latina's shoulders but not stepping away.

"Prototype, and yes. As fortunate as it seems to remove the symptoms, it unfortunately does not actually cure me. It also seems to have a few side effects of its own," Santana shrugged.

"You mean this," Brittany said, bringing a hand up to trace Santana's temple again.

Santana sucked in a breath and took a step back, distancing herself from the blonde. "Among other things."

Brittany seemed to ponder this for a minute before her eyes widened in realization. "You… you dodged that bullet! When one of them shot at you! I thought I had just been seeing things, but you actually dodged a bullet."

"It would appear that way," Santana spoke more to herself as she turned and walked towards the window, away from the blonde.

Silence filled the room again as Santana looked out towards the Pacific Ocean.

"Wait," she heared from behind her. "If you need to keep using your prototype… what happens when you run out?" Brittany's voice was small and nervous.

Santana sighed, "I can only assume the worst." She turned around and met Brittany's eyes again.

"You mean you'll… die?"

Santana nodded slowly.

"How much longer do you have?"

Santana sighed again, "I don't know," she admitted, running her hand through the hair. "I have no idea what this stuff is doing to my body. I don't know the extent of the damage. And I don't know about Snix. But judging by how long it took for the first batch to wear off and how much I have left… maybe a month. Two tops."

She heard Brittany suck in a deep breath, holding her gaze.

"And that's why I have to find the antidote," Santana continued. "I have to find their lab, break in and stealit," she said in a demanding tone, taking a step towards the agent in front of her.

Brittany stared at her in disbelief. "What! You can't possibly do that Santana, no. You're sick!" Brittany almost shouted, striding towards Santana. "You're sick and you're dying, just look at you!" She motioned towards Santana's body. "We've been looking for their headquarters for years. What makes you think you can do any better?"

Santana felt her fists clench and she gritted her teeth, "I didn't ask your permission or opinion, _Agent Pierce_. I didn't ask for you to rescue me either."

"They would have killed you," Brittany panted.

"Like they've tried to kill me all those other times," Santana retorted.

"I can't let you go, Santana. Let me take you to the CIA headquarters. They can help you."

"How? How can they possibly help me?" Santana shouted, "I was the one helping them."

"Maybe they can develop the antidote in time," Brittany propositioned.

Santana scoffed, "I worked for nearly three years to develop what I did. They chose me because I was the best. Do you really think they can do it faster than me?"

Brittany bit her lip at Santana's words. "Then they can help you make more of what you've got. It can keep you alive until you can come up with the real cure." She took a few more steps until she was standing in front of the window as well, facing Santana.

Santana shook her head silently, a look of disgust on her face. "That won't work."

"How do you know that?"

Santana tilted her head back and let out an exasperated sigh, running both hands through her hair. "Whatever this stuff is doing to my nervous system, the rest of my body is having a hard time keeping up," she explained simply. "This isn't some low rate sci-fi movie where I get a mechanical heart and suddenly I'm superman and indestructible. The fever, the pains… my body is fighting an unwinnable war."

She tilted her head back and watched as a look of sadness washed over Brittany's face.

"Listen… that man I tackled in the hallway," Santana started, staring into Brittany's eyes, "He gave me a name."

"A name?" Brittany whispered.

Santana nodded, "he gave me a name. A name that could lead me to what I need."

Brittany opened her mouth to respond but her attention shifted suddenly to something outside. Her eyes narrowed and her mouth shut.

"What?" Santana asked, confused by Brittany's sudden change. She waved her hand in front of Brittany's face before turning to follow her gaze. Her eyes landed on a figure across the boardwalk from the small apartment they were in. At first glance, she would have paid him little mind, but the subtle movement of his head in their direction gave him away.

Brittany snapped out of it soon after. "We have to leave," she stated. "Santana, we have to leave. NOW."

Santana dragged her eyes away from the man on the street just as he pulled out a cell phone and brought it to his ear. When she turned to face Brittany she was met with the same fiery blue eyes she had seen the night before and Brittany's fists clenching at her shirt.

"NOW, Lopez," the blonde said firmly, her breathe tickling Santana's lips ever so slightly as she spoke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Headcanon for this chapter: the rats all survived. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm determined to somehow bring the Naomily rats back into this story, but I can guarantee that won't happen for a while if I ever manage to pull it off. But I couldn't harm the fluffies. **

* * *

><p>Venice Beach, Los Angeles, March 18, 2025. 12:37 pm<p>

Santana could still feel the trace of Brittany's breath on her lips even after the blonde had released her grip on her shirt. She shivered lightly as a tingling feeling traveled down her spine, breaking her from the trance she had found herself in. Brittany was frantically moving about the small room, gathering what little belongings she had and stuffing them in the small duffle Santana had spotted earlier.

"Santana Lopez, for being able to dodge bullets, you have to be the slowest person I have ever met," Brittany called out to her.

"Huh?" Santana asked, looking up at the blonde. Brittany had just reached under one of the desk drawers and pulled out a small 9mm pistol. She watched as Brittany checked the clip, loaded the gun and placed it in the holster that had apparently been hiding under her jacket the entire time. "_Hot._"

Brittany smirked but rolled her eyes and strode up to the brunette. "As much as I thoroughly enjoy that compliment, I really must insist we get moving."

Santana nodded, "Right, sorry." Her voice was quiet, and she inwardly cursed herself for being so distracted.

Finally uprooting her feet, Santana made a dash for the metal box she had left on the bed earlier that morning. Closing it and making sure the lock was set, she grabbed the abandoned satchel and stuffed the box inside. Next, she reached for her jacket and pulled her arms through, securing the satchel inside it as she pulled the zipper up. Brittany met her eyes as her body spun towards the door, bag slung over her shoulder.

"You ready for this?" Brittany asked as they headed down the stairs.

"Do I have a choice by this point?" Santana asked. "How did they even find us?"

Brittany sighed from below her, "I'm not sure. I was certain I lost them last night." They broke through the garage door and Brittany's bike came into view. "Here," Brittany said, handing over the duffle she had slung on her shoulder. "You can wear the spare helmet."

Santana stood in the doorway and took the bag Brittany had in her outstretched hand but didn't budge as the blonde moved around to dig out a second helmet.

"Maybe I should drive," Santana said.

Brittany stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Santana, "Please tell me you're joking."

Santana scrunched her eyebrows and tilted her head in the blonde's direction. "Is there a problem with that?" The look of disbelief on Brittany's face made her shift her feet uncomfortably. "I mean, don't you think it would be helpful? In case they make any sudden movements, I'd be able to react quicker."

The look on Brittany's face softened slightly at this and the blonde made her way towards Santana. Handing her the spare helmet, Brittany looked down into Santana's eyes, "As tempting as the idea of you driving a bike is," she said slowly as her eyes flickered down over Santana's body before coming back up to meet her gaze again, "nobody gets to drive this baby but me."

Santana gulped and accepted the helmet from Brittany, "But…" she started.

Brittany smirked and turned to put her own helmet on, "Listen, Lopez. Nothing comes between a girl and her bike." Throwing a leg over the bike, Brittany kicked up the throttle and revved the engine. "You coming, or not?"

It took Santana mere seconds to shove the helmet on her head and secure the duffle bag over one of her shoulders before straddling the bike behind Brittany.

"Hold on tight," Brittany warned and the second Santana had wrapped her arms around the girl, the bike lurched out into the midday sunlight.

The bike immediately skidded to the right as they entered the narrow alley way. Santana looked over Brittany's shoulder when they slowed to a complete stop. The man standing at the end of the alley blocking their path, provided a valid explanation.

Just as the man spoke into his phone while staring straight at them, Santana felt the engine rev beneath her body. "Brittany," Santana spoke in a warning tone. The man hung up his phone and moved his hand behind his back. "Agent Pierce," Santana called again, this time more demanding.

The bike revved again. "Hold on," the blonde warned. Santana felt the back tire of the bike spin against the gravel of the alley until finally having enough friction to propel them forward.

They reached the end of the alley just as the man had raised a gun in their direction, but the bearing of Brittany's bike left him no choice but to dive out of the way. The grip Santana had around Brittany's midsection tightened and the speed of the bike decreased slightly as they entered the flow of traffic.

Santana tried to follow the path Brittany was taking them on, but after the fifth turn, she lost count and focused on the oddly calm manner of the blonde's breathing against her palms. She closed her eyes for what felt like a second before she registered Brittany saying something over her shoulder. She felt it more than heard it from the change in Brittany's breathing pattern.

"What?" She spoke loudly, trying to gain the blonde's attention over the sound of the engine.

"I said we're being followed," The blonde replied, just as loud as Santana. "Behind us, two blocks back on the bike, been tailing us for the last ten minutes."

Santana craned her neck around and spotted the bike Brittany had spoken of.

"I'm trying to lose him," she said, turning another corner only to swerve violently when another biker cut them off.

Santana heard Brittany swear under her breath as she struggled to correct the angle and momentum of the bike. Her grip tightened again.

"Lose _them_," Brittany corrected and Santana felt her laugh reverberate through her hands.

Santana had to give the girl in front of her credit though; she was an extremely talented biker and Santana briefly wondered if she had ever done it professionally before. She had started to reconsider her earlier request at taking the reins when she heard a sound she knew Brittany couldn't hear, but it made all the difference.

Whoever was chasing them had obviously had the thought of at least trying to cover their tracks in a public setting by using a silencer, but the unmistakable pop of a bullet exiting through the nuzzle didn't escape Santana's ears. It almost seemed as though she tuned everything out at that exact moment, except the sound of the gun but the reality hit her a second later. They were being shot at.

"They're shooting at us!" Santana shouted over Brittany's shoulder.

"What?" Brittany asked just as the first bullet whizzed past, barely missing the blonde's helmet. "Oh."

"Turn now!" Santana shouted and a second later she heard another pop, but this time they weren't so lucky.

The bullet hit the back tire of the bike and the beast below them swerved from the force of the blowout. Brittany cursed under her breath and tried to correct the dangerous angle of the bike with little avail. Santana felt the angle of the bike change from the abrupt arrest in momentum and soon the right side of her body was connecting with the pavement.

Something cracked inside the duffle Brittany had given her to carry and she felt the slightly healed wound on her bicep tear back open as they slid along the pavement. If there was any other pain, it was only momentary because soon Santana found herself being yanked to her feet by her riding partner.

"Brittany, your leg," Santana panted out, looking down to see a tear in Brittany's jeans, blood soaking the material on her right leg. She removed her helmet and tossed it aside, Brittany doing the same.

"No time to worry about that, we have to get out of here," Brittany spoke heatedly.

Santana looked over her shoulder and saw that the bikers were less than a block away. She allowed herself to be pulled off the street by Brittany, heading for the first bit of shelter they could find. It happened to be a narrow space between two buildings and Brittany shoved Santana between them before flattening her back against one of the buildings and inching her way in.

"We can't stay here," Santana panted out. She could feel blood from the open wound on her arm soaking into her shirt.

"I know," Brittany said, turning to look down the small space they were in. It seemed to be another alley, but barely wide enough for a single person to walk comfortably. Brittany flattened her back against the wall opposite Santana and inched her way over until she was directly in front of the brunette. She paused to look down into Santana's eyes before turning to peer down the alley again. "Follow me," she instructed.

Santana had no other choice and opted to follow the woman in front of her as they made their way down the small space. Soon, they came to another gap to the left that opened into a bigger alley. Brittany stepped out, pulling Santana with her and made her way over to the corner of the building to peer around the edge. After a few moments she pulled back and rested against the concrete of the building behind her.

"Any sign of them?" Santana asked quietly.

Brittany shook her head and sunk down the wall to the ground, pulling up her leg to inspect it.

"That doesn't look too good," Santana stated blankly.

Brittany shook her head but laughed lightly, "It looks worse than it is. No broken bones for sure but let's stay here for a little while. Maybe they'll start looking elsewhere."

Santana nodded and slumped down on the ground next to Brittany, the angle of the building providing a perfect shadow from the sun to hide them. She pulled the strap of the duffle over her head and reached inside her jacket to make sure the bag she had put there earlier was still there. It was and she released a sigh of relief.

"Uh, your bag sort of cushioned my fall," Santana said quietly, gaining Brittany's attention. "I felt something break when we hit the pavement."

Brittany frowned and reached over to retrieve her bag. She unzipped it and looked inside, letting out a groan of protest at what she saw before zipping it back up. "My computer," she said, seeing the quizzical look on Santana's face. "Let's just say you won't be checking facebook anytime soon."

Santana nodded her head once in understanding and chewed on the inside of her cheek. She focused on calming her breath as what felt like little shock waves traveled down her arms and into her finger tips.

"So now what?" She asked, breaking the small silence that had settled. "Where do we go from here?"

She watched as Brittany chewed the question around in her head before answering. "Well, my main form of communication is trashed and so is my bike so that's out of the question," the blonde explained. She paused for a bit before continuing, "We head south. We'll go to the marina. The CIA has a boat docked there for undercover ops. If anything, it will get us off the streets."

Santana nodded. She shouldn't be surprised that she was back on the run again. These men had been trailing her for more than a week. A day without being shot at would have been too much to ask for.

They waited for nearly twenty minutes before they decided to move. Brittany had occasionally gotten up and checked around the building whenever she heard a motorcycle engine, but finally satisfied that they would be able to start moving again, she offered an extended hand to Santana and pulled the shorter girl to her feet.

"We'll move slowly," Brittany said, pulling Santana's hood up to cover her face. "Avoid suspicion."

They seemed to barely make it a block, however, before they heard the rev of a motorcycle that was too close for comfort and sure enough, when Santana turned towards the source of the sound, they were met with the figures of their previous pursuers.

"God, it's like they have a lo-jack on you or something," Brittany growled in frustration. "Come on, Lopez, make a run for it." Brittany yanked at the collar of Santana's jacket and took off in the opposite direction of the bikers.

It actually took Santana a second to realize Brittany had already started running but soon she was following the direction of the blonde. If her leg was bothering her, Brittany didn't show it. They darted between pedestrians and buildings avoiding the street when possible and paused for the necessary breath every now and then.

Santana was jogging behind Brittany as they entered another block when the blonde stopped short causing her to run into her back. Recovering, Santana realized their path was being blocked by one of the bikers and her reflexes immediately kicked in. She spun around and started sprinting in the other direction, Brittany shouting behind her.

She ran on instinct, pumping her legs as fast as she could in an attempt to lose anyone who might be chasing her. She barely realized the blur of the pedestrians as she ran past them. Finally slowing, feeling like she was no longer being tailed, Santana slowed to a jog and darted into the shadows of a door frame. Peeking around the frame confirmed it; she hadn't been followed. But it also confirmed something else; Brittany hadn't followed her either.

Santana felt something in her snap and she couldn't help the undeniable pull she felt that caused her to abandon her cover and head back out into the street. She didn't remember the path she had taken previously, but she trusted her feet to take her to where she needed to go. All other sounds were canceled out as Santana made every possible effort to pick up any sounds that would lead her back to Brittany.

Coming to a halt she closed her eyes and listened. It only took a second before she heard the faint sound of Brittany's voice. She was calling her name. Santana's feet turned in the direction of the voice she had heard and she forced herself to run faster than she ever had. Her legs burned like the first time she felt the toxin course through her body but she didn't care. When she rounded the last corner she saw it in slow motion.

Brittany was running as fast as she could but Santana could tell she was struggling from the injury on her leg. Behind her was one of the bikers, gaining speed and minimizing the distance between them.

Pushing off with her left foot, Santana headed straight for the biker. She knew her window of opportunity was extremely small but finding herself weaponless and Brittany injured, her body and her speed became the weapon. Just as the blurred form of the biker was about to pass in front of her, Santana launched herself at him. She knew she hit her mark when she felt her shoulder collide with the man on the bike, dislodging him from the vehicle.

Everything returned to normal speed when they hit the pavement, the rider's body cushioning Santana's collision with the ground. She immediately scrambled to her feet and straddled the man she tackled.

"You fucking BASTARD," She shouted, yanking off his helmet and gripping at his jacket. The man beneath her was young, tall and had a clueless face. She growled down at him.

"Santana," she heard Brittany call out behind her. She must have made her way over to where Santana had the man pinned beneath her.

"He tried to kill us, Brittany. Why shouldn't I do the same?" Santana barked, eyes boring into the man beneath her.

"Because we are not them," the blonde answered softly.

Santana felt herself tense under Brittany's words, realizing the implications of the statement. She felt the grip she had on the man's jacket slacken, "Why can't you just leave me alone?" she growled down at him.

And then he laughed. Even with Santana on top of him, the man laughed. The sickening sound of his voice caused the lava to flash though her body again and before she knew what she was doing, her fist was colliding with the man's face. The snapping of the bone in his nose brought her back down to the ground. She jumped up and scrambled to her feet as the man cried out in pain and grabbed his face.

"Santana, we should get out of here," Brittany's voice was calm, sad almost.

Santana nodded and backed away from the biker, "Let's go." She turned and followed Brittany as she made her way off the street and around a corner just as the sound of the second bike could be heard down the block.

Santana paused once they were safely out of sight and watched as the second biker stopped to help the man she had just hit. She turned back and found Brittany staring at her intently and breathing heavily.

"You came back for me," she said quietly.

Santana gulped and nodded slowly.

"_You can't hide forever, Santana!_" they heard yelled in their direction from the area they had just fled. Santana allowed her head to fall against the building they were resting on and closed her eyes. "_We'll find you!_" The voice was farther away and Santana allowed herself to relax slightly.

"You came back for me," Brittany said again.

"I should have never left," Santana answered quietly, and before she could react, she felt Brittany's arms wrap around her shoulders. It took her a second, but soon her arms came up and wrapped themselves around Brittany in return.

* * *

><p>Marina Del Rey, Los Angeles, March 18, 2025. 5:26 pm<p>

The marina turned out to be less than three miles away from where they had been chased by the bikers but Brittany had insisted that they take their time getting there. She explained that she wanted to avoid any possibilities of being followed and Santana nodded in agreement. It felt nice not being chased after for once and they were even able to stop for a bite to eat.

So by the time they finally made it to the marina, the shadows had gotten longer and the day had begun to cool off. They were easily able to slip onto one of the docks and make their way up to a modest sized motor boat.

"Here we are," Brittany said, stopping by the ramp and turning towards Santana.

Santana took in the boat before her. It was nothing too fancy, with two decks and a prominent prow, no longer than 45 feet long. A low railing wrapped around the whole thing. It wasn't the biggest boat in the place but it was the right size to avoid any suspicion.

"After you," the blonde said with a smirk.

Santana gave her a playful smile as she walked onto the deck of the boat. But she stopped almost right away, not really knowing where to go. Brittany followed after her and stopped close behind, giggling slightly under her breath.

"Come on, this way," she tells Santana, walking past her leading them below deck.

Dim lights filled the cabin and Santana took in the sight around her. "Wow," she said, "I didn't realize boats were this… um, furnished?"

Brittany laughed and nodded in agreement, "Well I told you, this boat is used for stakeouts and undercover ops. They furnished it to accommodate some that may be longer than expected," the blonde explained. She walked towards her and removed the duffle bag from Santana's shoulder.

Santana nodded and unzipped her jacket, once again removing the bag she had concealed there and placing it gingerly on the small table to the side of the cabin. She shrugged off her jacket, hissing in pain at the feeling of her blood-soaked shirt tugging on her raw wound.

Brittany noticed and was at her side in a second, "Santana, your arm! What happened?"

The blonde helped remove the rest of Santana's jacket and pulled her over to the leather booth by the table. "I uh… I got shot," Santana explained.

Brittany's eyes widened in sock at Santana's words, "What!" the blonde shouted, "Today? And you didn't tell me? Santana!"

"No, no. Not today. Almost a week ago," she tried to explain, but Brittany's eyes only grew impossibly wider.

"And you've had a bullet inside you this entire time?"

Santana shook her head as Brittany tried to inspect the wound on her arm. "No, it was just a graze. I guess I wasn't fast enough to dodge that one," Santana said with a light chuckle. "I uh, think it reopened in the crash. You're not exactly all in one piece either," she motioned towards Brittany's leg with her head.

"That's just a scratch," Brittany explained, "We need to take your shirt off though."

"Excuse me?"

"San, youe arm could be infected. An injury like that should have been taken care of immediately. I need to take a look at it," the blonde explained. "So, shirt off."

Santana nodded in agreement and made to lift her shirt over her head only to hiss in pain when she lifted her arm slightly. She felt warm hands over hers and looked up to meet Brittany's eyes. The blonde mouthed "_let me_" and Santana allowed her to take over.

She held her breath as Brittany's hands slowly pulled her long-sleeve shirt up gently, revealing first her stomach and then her sports-bra covered chest. A shiver traveled down her spine when the back of Brittany's fingers grazed the sides of her breasts. She watched carefully as Brittany's eyes darted down, quickly roaming over her body, a hint of red coloring the blonde's ears.

Brittany cleared her throat, "Left arm first," she instructed, suddenly appearing more composed in front of her. Santana raised her arm in compliance and allowed Brittany to pull her arm through, followed by her head. Brittany laughed lightly when her head got stuck for a second. "Sorry," the blonde said sheepishly, "Okay, now the right. I'll be gentle, okay?"

Santana nodded and sucked in another breath as Brittany slowly peeled the blood-sodden shirt off her arm, revealing a gruesome looking gash.

"Oh, San," Brittany said sadly as she removed the rest of the shirt.

"It wasn't this bad this morning," Santana tried to defend.

Brittany gave her a look of disapproval and got up from where she was sitting next to Santana, making her way towards a cabinet on the other side of the boat.

"That needs stitches, Santana. You should have gone to a hospital," Brittany said, returning to the table with a first aid kit in hand.

Santana shook her head, "No, that would have been too risky. They would have found me and had me cornered. Dr. Abrams had too many friends at Reagan."

"There are other hospitals besides Ronald Reagan," Brittany stated, opening the kit to remove gauze pads and a bottle of peroxide.

"Well he had friends there too," Santana argued. "Either way, I wouldn't have been able to get away fast enough if I checked in anywhere. And besides, now I have you to take care of me," Santana said, lowering her voice by an octave.

Brittany laughed and shook her head, "Now aren't you lucky." She reached over and dabbed the wound with a gauze pad she had moistened with peroxide. Santana hissed and pulled her arm back slightly. "Come on, I have to clean it before I can patch you up."

Santana relented and shuffled closer to Brittany in the booth, trying not to wince so much as Brittany worked on cleaning the wound. She watched as the blonde crinkled her brow in concentration and smiled when she saw the small peak of her pink tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth. Her gaze traveled upward and she took a second to appreciate the blue of Brittany's eyes. The same blue eyes that flickered towards hers every couple of seconds causing her smile to grow a little larger.

"See something you like there, Lopez?" Brittany asked playfully, moving to pull a surgical needle and thread out of the first aid kit having finished cleaning the wound.

"Maybe," Santana said with a smile. She watched the blush spread to the blonde's ears before she felt the prick of a needle on a particularly sore area of her arm. She flinched at the pain, "Ouch!"

"Sorry," Brittany mumbled, throwing her a lopsided grin. "This may hurt a little more since it's so tender," she explained, pausing on the next stitch. "You ready?"

"Now or never," she responded.

Six stitches later, Brittany announced she was finished and covered her handy work with gauze pad and surgical tape.

"Thank you," Santana breathed out, locking eyes with the blonde.

Brittany opened her mouth to respond, but didn't say anything. Instead, she nodded lightly and leaned forward slightly. Santana held her breath as the blonde moved closer, still holding her gaze. She watched at Brittany lowered her head and finally broke eye contact to place a gentle kiss on the wound she had just fixed on Santana's arm. Even through the gauze, Santana felt the warmth and gently pressure of Brittany's lips. She felt another shiver in her spine and fuzzy warmth emit from beneath the lips on her arm when they placed a second kiss a little higher, this time hitting her skin directly.

Santana was certain the breath that caught in her throat was audible and she tried to cover it up by clearing her throat. She shifted under Brittany's proximity and the blonde pulled back.

"You're welcome," Brittany said quietly, holding Santana's gaze again.

Santana watched as Brittany's eyes darted between hers, every other time landing on her left eye for slightly longer.

"Uh…" Santana started, "Do you want me to… your leg. It should be taken care of, too."

Brittany smiled and nodded, finally looking down to inspect her own leg. "No, it's okay. I'll take care of it," she informed Santana. "Why don't you go shower. Try not to get the bandage wet."

Santana blinked a few times, "This boat has a shower?"

"Yeah," Brittany said, "Like I said. Furnished. It's over there," the blonde informed, pointing towards the other side of the small kitchen and to the front of the boat. "Just uh, don't take a long one because the hot water tank isn't very big."

Santana nodded and scooted out of the booth, grabbing her shirt on the way.

"Wait," Brittany said, grabbing Santana's hand.

Santana stopped, waiting for what Brittany was going to say next. She could feel her heart beat surging through her veins and the electricity was spreading along every limb, quickly becoming very aware that she was standing there in nothing but a pair of jeans and a sports bra. Brittany stood and limped over to her duffle and began to ruffle through it.

"Here," the blonde said and Santana felt her heart beat return to normal. "Don't put that bloody shirt back on," Brittany tossed her a t-shirt she pulled out of her bag.

Santana caught it and held it up in front of her. It was a simple grey t-shirt with the letters "CIA" printed over the left breast. She turned it over in her hands and saw that the letters spelling out Brittany's last name were also printed across the shoulders.

"Branding me, are you now, Agent Pierce?" Santana asked with a smirk.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders as she leaned against the table. "Maybe," she answered slyly.

Santana chuckled and raised the t-shirt in thanks and headed past the blonde.

"Towels in the cabinet across the way," Brittany called out after the brunette as she made her way towards the small bathroom.

"Got it," Santana answered over her shoulder, popping open the cabinet Brittany had referred too to reveal fluffy, white towels. She grabbed one and turned to slide open the paper thin door behind her to reveal the world's smallest bathroom. She stepped inside and slid the door shut behind her.

Placing the towel and Brittany's t-shirt down on top of the toilet, Santana undid the clasp of her belt and popped the button on her jeans. She shimmied out of them and placed them next to the towel before removing the rest of her underwear. The water was cold when it first poured from the showerhead but Santana didn't wait for it to heat up before stepping under the stream. She rinsed her hair and lathered it with the shampoo she found on the small shelf in the corner.

It took her longer than necessary as she attempted to prevent any water from reaching the bandage on her arm. By the time all the soap was rinsed from her hair, the water was running warm and she briefly allowed herself to savor the therapeutic effect the water had on her scalp. The warmth she felt spread through her body reminded her of the warmth she felt a few minutes earlier. She tingled at the memory of the blonde's lips against her skin and she felt her breathing grow deeper. The shower suddenly felt a lot hotter than it had a few seconds ago.

A violent twitching in her leg brought her out of her revelry and her attention once again turned to the water drumming her skin. She sighed and reached for the soap to begin lathering her exhausted body. She was so conflicted with the events of the last week, particularly the last few days. She was grateful for the blonde coming into the picture. Without her, she would most likely be dead. But Santana had to remember; she was already dying.

She rinsed off quickly, turned off the water and stepped out of the small shower stall. The white towel was soft as she used it to dry herself; running it through her hair after her body was dry. She dressed slowly, pulling Brittany's shirt on last, laughing at the way the slightly too large garment fell against her skin. Stepping forward she reached out and wiped away the small amount of condensation that had gathered on the mirror over the sink. She was met head on with her reflection and she studied it intently for a minute, flashing back to the first time she saw herself after the infection had spread through her body.

It was a shock when she had seen it, probably the last thing she expected. She had been limping down a street in Westwood and people had kept staring at her. Confused, she turned to look at herself in a storefront reflection and she was met with the image she was seeing now.

Starting from her hairline, the faint vein-like marks made their meandering way across the left side of her face and temple. Leaning closer to the mirror and turning her face to the side, Santana could just make out the slightly purple color of markings. They spread out, almost like tree branches and faded as they reached her eye – her eye which had changed from a warm chocolate color to an electric violet. It had taken her a while to connect these markings and changes to the feelings she had experienced inside the airlock. The excruciating burning feeling had begun to spread across her face in the exact path of the markings just as she injected her prototype. That fire had been replaced with a freezing burn that left a cooled trail in its path.

She grimaced at the look of herself in the mirror, wondering how on earth Brittany thought it was beautiful. It was hideous. A tell-tale sign that she remained to be the main person New Directions was hunting. Sighing in frustration, she shook her head and slid the bathroom door open to re-enter the cabin.

"Copy that." She heard Brittany speak softly. She made her way back down to the kitchen area to see the blonde sitting at a desk of computers and other instrumentation she hadn't noticed before. "We'll see you there." Brittany placed the receiver of a phone back in its place as she noticed Santana standing against the wall.

"Was that Headquarters?" Santana asked, running her fingers through her damp hair to rid it of any knots.

Brittany nodded. Santana noticed she had changed into a pair of grey gym shorts and another CIA t-shirt. She hadn't noticed how long the blonde's legs were until now.

"I sort of failed at keeping the bandage dry," Santana admitted, motioning towards her arm with her head.

Brittany rolled her head and tilted it back towards the table, "Come on, Dr. Lopez. Let me fix you all up," She said with a wink.

Santana followed the blonde back over to the table and took a seat next to her. She watched quietly for a minute as Brittany remove the damp bandage from her arm and replaced it with a dry one.

"So what did your boss say?" Santana asked, nervous for the answer.

Brittany sighed and looked up to Santana's face before turning to return the tape to the first aid kit. "She told me to head to San Diego and meet up with their field office. We can use the boat. We leave in the morning."

"And then what?" Santana felt her tongue stick to the top of her mouth.

Brittany closed the lid on the first aid and turned to face Santana, "And then they airlift us to HQ in DC so the doctors can assess your injuries and determine our next course of action."

Santana jerked up and out of the booth, away from the blonde, "You told them? You told them about what happened to me? You had _NO_ right," she hissed.

Brittany signed and pulled herself to her feet. Santana could see the fresh bandage on the blonde's leg. "Of course I had to tell them, Santana. It's my job. You are infected with an extremely dangerous substance and could know information vital to our investigation."

Santana backed away from Brittany and continued to shake her head. "I can't go, Brittany. I might as well walk right into the hands of New Directions. If I go, it means I die. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Her voice was growing smaller by the second.

Brittany stepped forward quickly and placed her hands on Santana's cheeks, "Listen to me, San. They can help you."

"You don't know that," Santana shook out, but Brittany's hands held her in place.

"Maybe not," Brittany admitted, "But what I do know, is that we can't stay here. How long have you been running around Los Angeles, Santana? Eight, Nine days?" Santana whimpered in acknowledgement. "Would you rather I leave you here and you continue to be chased by those sickos, or would you rather make it out of LA?"

Santana looked up into Brittany's blue eyes and she saw how fiery and determined they looked. The blonde had a point after all. She had made no progress on her own in her attempt to make it out of LA. She had 3000 miles standing between her and where she needed to be and had actually moved further away from her target. The idea of making it out of this city for once did have its appeal.

"It's my job to protect you, San," Brittany said quietly, "Let me do my job and you can do yours." She pulled the brunette into a tight hug as she let her words hang.

Santana considered what Brittany had said, rolling it around in her head until giving in and wrapping her arms around the taller girl in return. She nodded her head gently against Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany pulled back with a smile gracing her face. "You look good in my shirt," Brittany teased, pulling on the collar slightly.

"It's too big," Santana laughed lightly in reply.

"Yeah, but still," Brittany beamed down at her. "You want to lie down?"

Santana nodded and allowed herself to be pulled towards the front of the ship. The entire prow had been turned into a bedroom with a large bed filling most of the space.

"Is this the only bed?" Santana asked, somewhat surprised, thinking there would have been a bunch of small ones for multiple agents.

"No," Brittany confirmed, "There are a bunch of shelf pull-outs down the hall," she pointed out.

Santana frowned at Brittany's words and looked back towards the large, extremely comfy looking bed. "You take it," she finally decided out loud.

"Sorry?" The blonde asked in confusion.

"I said, you take it."

"Yes, I heard you. But why?"

"You let me have the bed last night, it's only fair that tonight you get the bed," Santana explained.

"But…"

"No buts," Santana warned. "It's only fair."

"Santana," Brittany gave her a discerning glare. "Those bunks are like sleeping on rocks. What type of host would I be if I made you sleep in one of those?"

"I'm sure it will be better than whatever you slept on last night," Santana concluded.

She watched as Brittany gnawed on her bottom lip, looking between the bed and Santana. "It is a big bed," she finally stated, mater-of-factly.

Santana scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"I mean… we could share" Brittany explained, glancing down at Santana.

Santana's eyes probably widened a bit too much for comfort, "I… uh, I don't think that's a good idea," she stammered out. "I've taken to twitching violently while I sleep. You saw it last night. I'd probably end up punching you in the face."

Brittany laughed, "That actually sounds more appealing that sleeping in one of those bunks. Don't worry, I'm a big girl. I know how to defend myself," the blonde smirked.

"Are you sure?" Santana asks hesitantly.

"Yeah," Brittany nodded. "As long as you're okay with it, I promise I don't bite."

Santana felt her ears grow hot and she subtly moved her head up and down, confirming to the blonde that it was indeed aright.

"Awesome," Brittany breathed out with a smile. "Okay, well why don't you change into some sweats or something and I'm going to hop in the shower. There should be some spares in the drawer below the towel cabinet."

Santana nodded and watched the blonde pull a fresh towel from the closet and then reach into the drawer below it to pull out a pair of grey CIA sweats. She tossed the pants in Santana's direction and stepped into the bathroom with a smirk before closing the door.

Santana quickly changed into the sweat pants and crawled up onto the bed. She lay there with her hands behind her head, staring at the ceiling of the cabin and listening to the hum of the shower and the lapping of the water against the side of the boat. Closing her eyes she tried to focus on the sound of water hitting pale skin and had to bite the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from getting too carried away with her imagery. The blonde in the shower was definitely influencing her decision making as of late. But Santana forced herself to remember the most important thing: she was going to die, and she didn't even know when.

Santana's mind had drifted; she hadn't realized the hum of the shower and the soft pounding of water against Brittany's body had stopped until she felt the bed dip beside her. Brittany crawled up to the space next to her and plopped down, sighing in relief. They laid in silence for a while until she felt the blonde beside her roll over and turn out the light.

"Goodnight, Santana," she heard the blonde whisper softly.

The warmth of Brittany's body and the sound of her voice left her mute for a little while. But when Brittany's breathing had evened out, Santana allowed herself to roll over and look at the blonde next to her. Her back was turned and her blonde hair, still damp from the shower, had spread its way across the pillows. Santana could just make out the rise and fall of her chest and for the first time in eight nights, Santana's body felt at ease.

"Goodnight, Brittany," she finally whispered back, taking a deep breath and allowing her eyes to slip closed peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally a description of Santana's face! I hope that helped explain what it looks like (still think the manip does a pretty good job though). Other members of the Glee Club will start to make appearances soon =)  
><strong>

** Ch. 5 is already in the works but my beta has a lot on her plate in the upcoming weeks. Plus school starts again next week, so after ch. 5 it may be a little longer between posts =(**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to my beta, who just got a job in publicity and editing at a publishing house in NYC. She's pretty amazing, ngl, so lets send her some love because without her, this story would not exist. **

**Hope you like!**

* * *

><p>Marina Del Rey, Los Angeles, March 19, 2025. 7:02 am<p>

The sun streaming through the port hole caused Santana to stir. But in her still sleep-heavy haze, she realized her mobility was hindered. There was a heavy pressure on her shoulders and lower back keeping her in place. So she decided to stay put and just nuzzled deeper into the pillow below her. It was soft and silky and caused her body to hum in delight.

But when a warm breath hit her cheek and her presumed pillow squirmed beneath her, Santana was pulled out of her doze. Her eyes blinked open slowly and she was met with blonde hair and the pale skin of Brittany's neck. She realized the pressure against her back was coming from Brittany's arms when the blonde pulled them tighter around her. Becoming more conscious, Santana realized her arms were also wrapped around the blonde, holding her tightly.

"G'morning," the girl in front of her husked out, sleep still evident in her voice. She didn't release her grip on Santana.

Santana pulled her head back slightly to look up at the blonde and she was met with hazy blue eyes. "Hi," she said quietly.

"Hi," Brittany breathed down at her, moving the hand on Santana's lower back up a little higher.

"I… Uh," Santana started, still looking into blue eyes and trying to figure out what the blonde was thinking. "How did we get like this?"

Brittany giggled and shrugged her shoulders, leaning back slightly to get a better look at Santana, "Not sure exactly. I think maybe you were twitching again last night and then… this." Brittany moved her hand up and down slightly, stroking Santana's lower back over her t-shirt. "It's kind of nice though," she said, smiling down at the brunette.

"Did I hit you?" Santana's voice was quiet, enjoying the calming feeling she received from Brittany's hand on her back.

Brittany shook her head, "I don't think so." Her hand paused against Santana's back. "If you did, I don't remember."

"Really?" Santana asked, somewhat surprised. In their close proximity, she was sure she would have lurched out and struck the blonde sometime during the night. The blonde nodded and Santana felt the hand at her back begin to move slowly again. That calming feeling returned at the blonde's touch and this time the smaller girl's hum was more audible than the first as her eyes drifted shut.

Brittany grinned, "You okay there, San?"

Santana nodded her head against the blonde's neck, "Feels good. Calming." The pressure increased slightly and Santana noticed she felt warmer than usual. She flexed her fingers, finding the sudden urge to also move them down the blonde's back.

"How so?" Brittany hummed into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

Santana pulled back slightly and looked up at Brittany again. She shrugged, answering, "Just calm. No spasms. No twitches…"

Brittany bit her bottom lip and looked up in faux thought. "Hmmm… I wonder why?" she asked the ceiling before returning her gaze to Santana. Her hand drifted slightly lower, a finger slipping past the hem of Santana's shirt and touching bare skin.

Santana pulled in a breath and looked up at the blonde. Her hands gripped at Brittany's shirt, inadvertently pulling her closer. Brittany's grin only enlarged at this and her hand dipped a little lower, slipping fully beneath the grey t-shirt and causing Santana's skin to hum with excitement. She shivered as Brittany resumed her stroking, this time gently moving her finger tips over her spine.

Santana's mind clouded in confusion as she held Brittany's gaze. The feeling of Brittany's fingers on her bare skin was causing an eruption of feelings. Each stroke left a burning trail behind, yet fizzled out into something electric. She knew she shouldn't get close to Brittany. She should keep herself closed and guarded. There was too much on the line for her to begin feeling this way, but the blonde's touch was driving her crazy.

Her grip on the blonde's shirt tightened and Brittany arched into her touch. The movement brought their bodies closer together and Santana realized their legs were already tangled. She could feel the beat of Brittany's heart reverberating against her chest. Her breath deepened and Brittany's eyes darkened above her.

"Brittany," she breathed out, arching slightly as Brittany's hand began to cover more distance on her back.

"Hmm?" The blonde hummed out in response, flicking her eyes down to Santana's lips. They stayed there and watched as Santana moved her tongue to moisten them.

She could feel Brittany's breath against her lips, coming in heavy, warm pants. Santana watched as a pink tongue darted out of Brittany's mouth, running over lips that looked far too soft for their own good. Her senses were on overload, her body contradicting her mind, wanting nothing more than to move forward and close the small gap between her and the blonde. The warmth from her back had spread through her entire body and she almost didn't care about her recent doubts and fears.

Brittany moved her eyes back up to meet Santana's and held her gaze as she slowly began to dip her head forward. Brown eyes began to frantically dart back and forth between the blonde's and her lips. Santana's breath hitched in her throat and her eyes drifted shut, sinking into the electric warmth that had enveloped her.

A sudden churning in her stomach followed by an embarrassingly loud growling noise caused her eyes to snap open, some of the fog lifting in doing so. She couldn't let this happen. She realized how close Brittany was and just before the blonde's lips descended on hers, she shifted her head, causing Brittany to place a kiss against the side of her mouth instead.

Brittany groaned and started laughing lightly against her cheek. Santana pulled back and looked away sheepishly as Brittany buried her head in the pillow they were currently sharing.

Santana closed her eyes and swallowed thickly, willing the tingling feeling where Brittany had kissed her to dissipate. "Sorry," mumbled out, knowing she had done the right thing, but almost wishing she hadn't. "Guess I'm really hungry," she said, trying to sound playful in an attempt to break the sudden tension that had settled between them. The grip she held on Brittany's shirt slackened and she brought her free hand to the blonde's hip, the other hand still pinned beneath the girl.

Brittany nodded and opened an eye to glare up at Santana, "Sounds like that's the case," she said playfully. There was a pause before Santana found herself completely overpowered by the blonde as Brittany suddenly changed their position, pinning her to the bed.

The pressure of the blonde's body, flush against hers, almost caused Santana to give up her internal battle and throw caution to the wind. Her heart began to beat faster as Brittany's hair draped down, forming a canopy over their faces. If Brittany made a move to kiss her again, she wouldn't even put up a fight. But instead Brittany pushed back, creating a distance between their bodies as she supported herself with her arms.

Staring down at her, Brittany grinned. "Well, I guess you better eat something," the blonde said. Santana nodded in reply. "Why don't you go get dressed and I'll make us breakfast?" Brittany asked, moving to sit on her heels between Santana's legs at the end of the bed.

The separation of their bodies brought with it a cool rush of air and Santana immediately missed the comforting warmth of the blonde's body. She pushed up onto her elbows and nodded as she watched the blonde shimmy down the narrow hallway to the kitchen towards the back of the ship. Santana swore there was more sway in her hips than normal and the smirk the blonde threw over her shoulder merely confirmed it.

Santana sighed and collapsed back on the bed. She lifted her hands and rubbed her eyes with her palms before finally pulling herself up. Grabbing her jeans from the night before, she made her way into the bathroom. After a brief search she was able to locate a toothbrush and some toothpaste. She watched herself in the mirror as she brushed her teeth and her heartbeat seemed to return to normal, the reflection of her discolored face grounding her and reminding her of her priorities.

She heard Brittany pulling dishes from a cabinet and moving around the cabin as she made her way to the kitchen. She was greeted with a smile from the blonde as she entered and made to sit at the table with a small nod.

"So, I'm afraid that this ship is low-stocked, Dr. Lopez," Brittany said over her shoulder as she busied herself by the stove. "Mostly non-perishables and dry food, but none-the-less," she turned towards Santana and walked over to her, placing a bowl and mug down in front of her, "Breakfast is served."

Santana looked down from the smiling blonde to the food Brittany had placed in front of her. She couldn't help but smile in return. For having a limited amount of supplies, the blonde had still found a way to prepare a decent breakfast. In front of her was a bowl of steaming oatmeal, some cinnamon powdered on top and sprinkled with raisins and dried cranberries. Next to it was a steaming cup of coffee, its aroma pulling Santana towards it automatically.

Picking up the mug and inhaling deeply, Santana looked up at Brittany again, "It looks great, Brittany. Thank you." Brittany smiled and turned to retrieve her own bowl and coffee before joining Santana at the small table. "This doesn't seem low-stocked to me," Santana commented, stealing one of the spoons Brittany had brought over and digging into the oatmeal.

Brittany shrugged, "It's instant oatmeal. We probably should have picked up a few things on our way here yesterday." Brittany turned her gaze down to her coffee, swirling it in the mug. "Like milk… or creamer. I hate this powdered stuff," she said with a pout.

Santana lifted her mug and took a sip of her own coffee. She sighed in delight as the dark liquid made its way down her throat. "Well, I'm still impressed," she said between sips, "How did you know, by the way?"

"Know what?" Brittany asked.

"How I like my coffee," Santana clarified. "You guessed the first time you brought me some."

"Oh," Brittany leaned back in the booth and shrugged, "I don't know. I guess you can just tell a lot about a person by the way they prepare their coffee, and on the contrary, you can tell how they like their coffee by their personality."

Santana leaned back and mulled over Brittany's statement. Her eyes lowered to the white mug she held between her hands, the liquid in debate still tickling her senses.

"It's like this," Brittany said, placing her mug down and leaning forward. "For some people, coffee is everything. They need to have it made a specific way, exactly the same each time. Take for example, someone who needs exactly two packets of Splenda and three tablespoons low fat dairy creamer, both of which are added before the coffee and then stirred together counterclockwise for thirty seconds."

Santana looked up and blinked at Brittany is amazement, finding herself speechless.

"See, you can tell that a person like that has a very structured life. They live and breathe by their schedule," Brittany explained.

"How do you take your coffee then?" Santana asked, finally breaking her silence.

"Aren't you going to guess?" Brittany countered playfully.

Santana smiled and shook her head, "I guess I lack your talent."

Brittany shrugged, "Well I like to think my coffee is adventurous, just like me." Santana raised an eyebrow in question. "I'm always up for trying something new," Brittany explained. "I like to try different flavors and types of coffee. Sometimes I even combine flavors to make something totally new and exciting."

Santana watched as Brittany excitedly motioned about the cabin as she talked. With each word, her smile grew just a little bigger until the blonde had finished and was smiling back at her.

"And my coffee?" Santana asked again, eyes lowering to her mug as she traced the rim with her forefinger. She watched as the steam danced across the surface, creating intricate patterns that lifted, swirled and disappeared into nothing.

"Well…" Brittany began, leaning forward with her arms crossed on the table. "You're dark and mysterious. The first time I laid eyes on you, you immediately intrigued me; strange, but in a good way. I knew there was so much more below the surface."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself there, Pierce," Santana said with a grin. She adjusted her posture and leaned forward, mirroring Brittany's image against the table. "How could you possibly know what's going on inside my head?"

Brittany smiled, shrugged and leaned back in her booth, "Something I saw in your eyes and I just knew." Santana felt something pull inside her chest at the blonde's words. "So your coffee had to be dark, but not black, and sweet. Just like you," Brittany finished with a small smile.

The grin Santana had on her face previously had melted into a shy smile. There was such sincerity in Brittany's words and she couldn't help but be amazed at the blonde's interpretation. She looked back down at her coffee cup, knowing she would never be able to think about it the same way again.

"Well," Brittany spoke suddenly, breaking the small silence that had settled, "I have to get the boat ready for launch and just other CIA stuff."

Santana nodded as Brittany stood and began wandering about the cabin. Even in the dim light, Santana could make out a tinge of red, creeping its way up the blonde's cheeks. She smiled to herself but couldn't help the warmth that was accumulating at the tips of her ears. Lifting her mug to her lips one last time, she finished the rest of the coffee inside, savoring its taste as it slid down her throat.

* * *

><p>Pacific Ocean, March 19, 2025. 12:15 pm<p>

It had taken them a while to finally leave the marina. Santana understood that they had to keep a low profile, but the twitches that had started to surge through her body almost drove her insane. After what felt like forever, Brittany finally managed to push off and steer the boat out of the marina. Santana sat below deck, a laptop Brittany had lent her in front of her on the table.

The brunette had nearly passed out in joy when she remembered the small memory chip she had stored in the box that held her prototype. She hadn't been able to save her laptop during her escape from the lab, let alone her lab notebook, but she had always been paranoid about backing up her research. If ever there was a reason why her other records were destroyed or lost, she had this back up, stored safely inside her vault.

So while Brittany had the task of steering the boat, Santana busied herself by once more immersing herself in her work. She went over formulas and data, trying to figure out the missing link. She logged notes about her condition and all her side effects that went with it. And she went over her notes on the toxin itself, reviewing the physiology.

But after a couple hours in the dim light of the cabin, her eyes started to hurt and her body grew restless. Sunlight was peeking through the portholes and licking across her face, almost as though it was calling her outside. Satisfied that they were far enough from land to not be spotted, Santana sighed, saved her work and ejected the memory chip. She made sure to replace it to its rightful spot inside the lock-box containing her prototype before climbing up the short flight of stairs and breaking into the sunlight.

She had to bring a hand up to block out the blinding brightness of the sun, her eyes not yet adjusted to the natural light. But after a few minutes, Santana could actually see and she stretched her back as she walked out onto the deck.

Santana figured they didn't have much further to go by this point, but then again, she had never traveled by boat before. Maybe the occasional ferry, but nothing like the current trip she was on. Satisfied her legs were stretched and her eyes were adjusted, she turned and made her way up to the top deck of the boat where she knew a certain blonde would be at the wheel. Sure enough, when she reached the top of the stairs, Brittany was sitting on a leather-covered bench, similar to the booth in the kitchen, wind blowing through her long hair.

"Hey," Santana said as she plopped down on the empty space next to Brittany.

The blonde turned and smiled at Santana, keeping one hand on the wheel but turning her body to face the shorter girl. "Hello, beautiful," she said with a grin, causing Santana to rub the back of her neck shyly. "Decided to come out of hiding?"

Santana chuckled and nodded, looking towards the front of the boat and squinting in the sun.

Brittany didn't say anything else after that and turned to face the front of the boat again. Santana caught the occasional glance every now and then, but she allowed herself to sit back and enjoy the ocean air. She had just closed her eyes, allowing the sun to tickle her skin, when Brittany spoke up again.

"I wanted to ask you something," the blonde said.

Santana felt her heart quicken slightly under Brittany's words. "Yes?" she asked nervously, blinking her eyes open to look at Brittany.

"You said before that you got a name," Brittany started, "a name from the man you tackled after the explosion." Santana's heart rate lowered, understanding what the blonde was asking. "Who was it?"

Santana shifted in her seat and leaned forward on her elbows. On the one hand, she could withhold the information from the blonde; it would be quite easy. But on the other, there was a good possibility that Brittany would know something. She was, after all, one of the main investigators working on figuring out the inner workings of the New Directions. Taking one look at the curiosity in Brittany's eyes, she nodded before answering.

"Berry, Rachel Berry. That's what the man said. Apparently, Dr. Abrams was getting his orders from her, along with most of his funding," she spoke softly, holding Brittany's gaze. "Apparently she works out of New York." She watched as Brittany's eyebrows scrunched together while she processed the new information.

"How… how is that possible?" the agent asked.

Santana knitted her eyebrows in confusion, "That's what he said… how is it not possible?"

Brittany shook her head, adjusting her posture so she sat on one foot and faced Santana again. "We would have known."

"So what, you've never heard of her before or…"

"No, no I have," Brittany corrected. "It's actually the opposite. Rachel Berry has been on the CIA's watch list for years now. We even have an undercover agent tailing her," Brittany explained. "I just find it hard to believe that she would be involved with the New Directions and we wouldn't know about it."

Santana leaned back and crossed her arms, "Who is she then?"

"Well, besides being a tycoon in the performing arts, she's been suspected to be part of an organized crime group working out of Brighton Beach," Brittany explained. "The agent who's working undercover has been in for almost three years already. Good friend of mine actually," Brittany looked away and smiled, obviously reminiscing. "But if Berry was involved with the New Directions, I'm positive Quinn would have provided us with that intel."

"Well that's the name he gave me," Santana said diligently. "And I can be pretty intimidating when I'm angry, so I doubt he lied to me."

"I guess I'm just surprised, that's all," Brittany added.

Santana nodded in response, but kept her thoughts to herself. How could such a high profile person keep under the radar with something as big as the New Directions? It all seemed out of place to her. But Brittany had given her some valuable information. She now knew where to look next in this twisted hunt for salvation.

"I'll bring it to the Director's attention, though. See if there are any new leads," Brittany said, still shaking her head in disbelief. "Did you get any work done by the way?" The blonde asked over the sound of the motor, changing the subject.

Santana sighed before replying, "Not really." She played with the seam of the leather seat she was sitting in. "I don't have any of my software, just notes and data I've collected. I was just reviewing to see if I might have overlooked something."

Brittany nodded and turned to look towards the water. She was silent for a few minutes and Santana couldn't help but watch the thought process going through the blonde's head. She missed the first words Brittany spoke when she finally broke her silence.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She asked.

Brittany looked at Santana from under her eyelashes, "I said, what you've accomplished is really amazing. You are an amazing person, Santana."

Santana felt her cheeks grow warm and she quickly looked away, but smiled at the blonde's compliment. "Thank you," she whispered. She took a deep breath and turned to face Brittany again.

It seemed as though the space between them had slowly gotten smaller, causing Santana to notice just how bright Brittany's eyes were in the mid-day sun. "I feel like I failed though," she admitted quietly, eyes searching the blue ones in front of her.

A look of sadness filled Brittany's eyes and the blonde inched even closer, still managing to keep a hand on the wheel of the boat. "You didn't fail, San," she spoke softly. "You just didn't have time to finish. But what you've accomplished so far, it's amazing."

"What have I accomplished, Brittany?" her words were almost angry as she started to remember the events of the last week. "All I've accomplished is managing to get my friends killed and turning myself into a freak."

Brittany reached out and grasped one of Santana's hands with her free one. The reaction was almost immediate and Santana felt a calming warmth run through her body. "You didn't kill anyone, San. And what you've made… it saved you."

Santana gazed downward and couldn't help but play with the pale fingers in her hand, bringing her second up to join her first. Brittany's fingers were strong, safe and warm.

"Hey," Brittany said, "Look at me."

Santana took a deep breath and raised her eyes to look at the blonde. She watched as the blue eyes in front of her trailed over her face slowly before landing on her left eye. She wanted to blink away, feeling conscious of herself, but she couldn't bring herself to break the connection between them.

Brittany smiled and let out a small laugh, "it's like a little thunderstorm," she said. Santana narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Your eye," Brittany clarified. "The way the light hits it, I can almost see little lightning strikes, like sparks in a thunderstorm." Her gaze shifted so she was fully focused on her face, "San, I've never seen anything as beautiful before."

Santana smiled a watery smile. The sincerity in Brittany's voice sent electricity down her spine. The effect the girl in front of her was having on Santana was almost more of a mystery than the disease that now riddled her body. Brittany's grip on her hands tightened, slowly pulling her forward.

"I did find something," Santana breathed out, now close enough to the blonde to share the same air. "Before, while I was doing work," she clarified, "Well… not so much found, but realized."

"Hmm? And what was it?" Brittany hummed out.

"This," Santana said, lifting their now entwined hands. "Your touch," she shook her head in disbelief and giggled at the sly smirk that had appeared on Brittany's face. "I don't know, but when you touch me… it's like I'm on fire. But not the scorching pain I felt before," she explained. "This… it's calming. When you touch me it's almost as though everything else goes away." The soft back and forth caress of Brittany's thumb on her hand gently urged her to continue. "Like this morning," she said, holding Brittany's gaze in serious thought. "Last night was the first time I've slept peacefully since before…" she trailed off knowing Brittany would understand her meaning.

"What does it mean?" Brittany asked quietly.

"I don't know," Santana shook her head.

Brittany nodded in thought. Santana continued to hold her gaze until Brittany turned her head to the side, casting her eyes down with a small smirk forming on her lips. She watched until Brittany turned back to her and slowly unclasped their hands.

"So what does this feel like then?" the blonde asked, slowly bringing her now free hand up to gently trail her fingertips along Santana's arm.

The brunette found her breaths becoming deeper as Brittany's fingers moved higher, a trail of icy fire being left in their wake. She swallowed thickly, "It feels like… like a current is running through my body," she started quietly. Brittany's fingers moved higher, stimulating a deep shiver to run down her spine. "It feels like a winter frost moving over glass. Like lava being cooled and leaving warmth and a cold burn in its place." Brittany's hand slipped over her t-shirt, still branded with the blonde's last name until pale fingers skated over her collar bone. "It feels like jumping into a pool at the foot of a waterfall on a hot summer's day… when the water traps the heat under your skin for those few seconds before," Brittany moved her hand higher, running her fingers over Santana's jaw, tracing the contours of her face, until finally trailing a finger over her bottom lip. A breath caught in her throat as she forced herself to continue, "before… p-penetrating your skin to leave you shivering… u-until you adjust and it's just – _warm_."

Brittany's smile was almost blinding as she held her gaze. The blonde glanced down to where her finger still rested on Santana lower lip. Santana felt her chest expand to full capacity as the blonde's smile melted away when Brittany sucked her bottom lip into her mouth.

"That sounds amazing," Brittany whispered, leaning in slightly. Santana nodded, finding herself suddenly speechless, her entire body humming with just, _Brittany_. "So I wonder," the blonde continued, now close enough for Santana to distinguish between Brittany's soft breaths against her lips and the ocean wind around them. "I wonder… what this feel like."

There was no breath left in her when Brittany slipped her finger away and replaced it with her lips, soft against her own. Santana let out a whimper as the connection surged through her body. It was as though Brittany was a power source and an electric current flowed under her skin. Everything was excited and tingling with icy warmth. She felt the blonde part her lips slightly and lean further into her. She welcomed the change, tilting her head slightly until something clicked and they just fit. Their lips molded together perfectly as Santana brought a hand up to place at the base of Brittany's neck, pulling her closer.

She heard the blonde let out a sigh as she traced a pale lip with her tongue. She felt her body give, falling into Brittany when the blonde's tongue darted out to greet hers. It was almost too much to process and almost embarrassing how tightly she held onto the blonde.

Santana remained completely consumed until the boat hit a ripple in the ocean water, causing it to skip on the waves and jolt them apart. It felt like she was being ripped apart from the blonde - the lack of contact seeming like a slap in the face with icy water. There was no more warmth. There was no more burn. There was no more Brittany, just the residue from pulling the band aid off.

Brittany laughed and turned to correct the steering wheel of the boat, making sure everything was sailing smoothly before returning her gaze to the brunette. Santana suddenly found the brightness of her smile frightening.

Santana watched as Brittany's smile faded into one of worry. "Santana?" the blonde asked, nervousness evident in her voice. Santana felt her heart begin to beat faster, but for a different reason. Her mind rushed to process this new information and she suddenly found herself standing and backing away from the blonde.

"Santana, what's wrong?" Brittany asked hurriedly. Santana opened her mouth to respond, but no words came out. "Santana, wait. Don't go."

Santana shook her head. She was down the stairs before Brittany had another chance to call after her. She leaned against the railing at the bottom of the steps, trying to catch her breath before glancing back up to where she knew the blonde was still sitting. Sighing in frustration, Santana walked forward until she couldn't go any further. Below the railing, the propellers could just be made out as they broke through the water.

What had just happened? Santana couldn't figure it out. She had been running though every encounter she had with Brittany over the last few days. Every touch and every conversation, her body was reacting to everything the blonde did. It was absurd to her. She barely even knew the blonde agent. For all she knew, Brittany could be lying about being part of the CIA. She could be working for the New Directions herself and she was dumb enough to fall right into her trap.

But Santana shook her head after thinking that. She must truly be out of her mind to think Brittany would be affiliated with the New Directions. She would be dead already if that was the case and the blonde had saved her before. Even so, everything plagued the brunette. She shouldn't be having feelings like this because of a stranger. It was almost as though her body just reacted on its own and even though Santana would never be one to admit it, they scared her.

Santana brought her fingers to her lips, tracing where the blonde's had been only moments ago. She had never been kissed like that before. Such a little kiss had caused a cascade of reactions to take place in her body. It had felt like nothing she had ever felt prior. It was as though everything at that moment had washed away. The explosion, the deaths and the chases, her illness, had all just dissipated the moment she felt Brittany's lips against hers. And then the moment they were ripped away, everything in its harsh reality came flooding back.

What was she doing? Three days ago, Special Agent Brittany Pierce was in no way part of her life and in a month's time, it was almost inevitable that Santana would no longer be part of Brittany's. Regardless of these feelings Brittany stimulated from deep inside her, she had to remember the big picture. Whatever this was that she was feeling, Santana knew she couldn't let it keep her from her goal. She needed to track down the antidote. She needed to find her salvation.

Santana turned from where she leaned against the metal railing at the rear of the ship, glancing up towards the top deck. Even if she allowed herself to investigate the feelings she had for the blonde, she couldn't handle the idea of leading Brittany on. She was sick, dying and deteriorating; she wouldn't drag Brittany down with her. She turned back towards the water and rested her head against the cold metal bar. She knew what she had to do, both to save herself and Brittany.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me your thoughts! So I just want to give you a heads up again, it may be a little longer than usual before the next update. School starts up again next week and I have an interview for grad school all next weekend. I hope to make some progress on the chapter before then because I hate long waits between updates ;)**

**I also realized after writing this that I unintentionally channeled one of my favorite poems. Care to guess which one?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for such the long wait for an update! I've been unfortunately fortunate to be extremely busy ever since school started back up again. Unfortunate because I don't have much free time but fortunate because I love being busy. I hope that the next update will be sooner but I can't make any promises.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! They make my day better whenever I get them. And an anon actually brought up a good point in regards to the last chapter. I know it seems as though there is a lot going on in this story but I want to assure you that new characters are not new plots, but rather plot devices for the overall story. This is a Brittana story but it is about Santana's journey. I did give a heads up that other members of the club will begin to make appearances and this next chapter also fulfills that. Others will trickle their way in. I am, however, worried that the plot is getting a little complicated. So please let me know how you feel about it. This next chapter almost represents a change in tide for the story and I'm certain it is not at all what you were expecting to come next. That was kind of the point though =)**

**I have a vision for where this story is going, but I'm curious to know what you think!**

**I'm done rambling now. Enjoy the chapter.**

**EDITED: just a small continuity fix in the second half of this chapter. Nothing game changing, I just wanted it to flow better.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Philadelphia, March 23, 2025. 7:34 pm<p>

The first thing Santana registered when she came to was the pain in her arms. A few moments later and she realized it was due to the uncomfortable angle at which they were pulled behind her. But it wasn't until she tried to move her hands, finding them bound tightly together, that she actually started to panic. Her mind was a hazy blur as she blinked her eyes open, trying to remember where she was, how she had gotten there and why exactly she had woken up bound to a chair with her arms tied behind her back. Definitely confusing.

It was dark though, that she did realize. The room she found herself in was barely illuminated by an emergency light in the corner and she could just make out the smell of something almost like MSG. There was a dull throbbing deep within her skull as she lulled her head forward, attempting to stretch her neck as best as she could. She soon realized that her feet were tied to the chair she was sitting in and the panic then turned to absolute dread.

Her fear only made the pain worse. Now suddenly aware of the situation, her body was attempting to free itself. She felt, in horror, as her legs followed by arms and back started twitching violently, pressing against her restraints. If the surging fire she felt wasn't painful enough, she could feel the plastic ties cutting into the flesh around her wrists. The warm trickle of blood that dripped down her fingers was a discomforting contrast to the cold sweat that soaked her shirt - the same shirt that still bore Brittany's last name. Santana focused all of her energy on calming herself and trying to remember how she had ended up in her current position.

While she was raking her brain in an attempt to remember anything that happened before waking up, Santana was broken out of her daze by the sound of a metal bolt sliding open. She looked up and watched as the steel door across the room from her swung open. The sudden flood of light that erupted when the switch next to the door was flipped burned Santana's eyes and she let out a small yelp of pain.

By the time her eyes adjusted to the brightness and the figure that now stood in the doorway was recognizable, everything came rushing back to Santana. "Matt?" she asked in quiet disbelief.

Matt Rutherford. Santana had known Matt for years. In fact, seeing his face reminded her of why she had stopped in Philadelphia on her way to New York in the first place. She and Matt went way back – back to the very first day of general chemistry during her very first semester of college. She was so awkward back then; awkward and nervous to be in a new environment after leaving her kingdom that was high school behind. But even though she was slouched in the back of the room, attempting to remain as inconspicuous as possible, Matt had plopped down next to her and they had been friends ever since.

Matt was like the brother Santana never had: same major, same classes, same taste in girls. They were inseparable. And after graduation, they kept in touch. She had run off to Stanford, pursuing her doctorate while Matt had gone into industry. But eventually, the mundane cycle got to him and he headed back to school. Santana had been thrilled when Matt called her up, telling her he had been accepted into the Ph.D. program at U. Penn.

Besides Holly, Santana had believed Matt to be one of the few people she actually trusted. That was the exact reason why she had set out to find him. As she looked into his eyes now, she remembered her thought process. It had been on the plane to D.C., as she watched Brittany sleep slumped in a chair with a blanket wrapped around her. Santana hadn't been able to sleep. Her mind was racing for an option, for an answer, and that's when she thought of Matt. She had to get away, save Brittany and save herself. But she needed help. She needed someone she could trust and someone who might even be able to help her with her current situation.

And now she looked up at Matt with confused eyes. The man in front of her didn't look like her Matt. His eyes were darker, hollower than she remembered. She had to know what was going on. Swallowing thickly due to her dry throat, Santana croaked out, "What's going on… Matt? Where am I?"

She could barely hear her own voice. The bright fluorescent lights blinded her. But she was able to make out Matt's figure as he sighed and walked fully into the room. He closed the door behind him and walked over to where Santana was sitting.

"You're in the basement of my building at Penn," He said, his voice loud in the small room. She blinked and forced her eyes to adjust. She could just make out some of the other objects in the room: a tray on the floor in the corner, a few broken flasks strewn throughout and an Autoclave to her left. That at least explained what she smelled earlier. Someone must have been using this room to sterilize media for cell cultures. Then how long had she been down here? She must have asked the question to herself out loud because Matt answered her.

"Less than 24 hours," Matt said heavily.

"What?" her throat was dry, lips sticking together as Santana expressed her disbelief. "When? How?" she continued asking.

Matt produced a water bottle that he must have been carrying when he entered the room and he walked over to Santana, unscrewing the cap as he did so. He didn't answer until he was lifting the bottle to Santana's lips.

"Chloroform," he said simply as Santana took a tentative sip. "They wanted you alive."

Santana sprayed the water back out, hitting Matt on part of his face in doing so. "What!" Santana sputtered in disbelief, "Who, Matt?" She asked, grimacing when he tried to bring the bottle back to her lips.

Matt sighed and stepped back from Santana, "Do you really need to ask?"

He stared down at her, eyes boring into her own and she felt a small part of her heart break. Matt Rutherford, one of her best friends, one of the people whom she had trusted with her life, was telling her they were no longer on the same side. She had come to Penn seeking his advice and his help. She knew leaving Brittany behind was the right thing to do, she knew she had to get away from the CIA and she knew what they had planned to do was almost as bad as the current situation she found herself in. Santana had thought Matt would be a safe person to confide in and use as a stepping stone until she could make it to New York. The fact that she was wrong stirred regret deep within her heart.

"You work for New Directions?" She asked more out of a hope that she was wrong, that Matt was just kidding and that she was safe. The small nod he sent her way broke her heart even more. "But, why? Matt… Tell me why? I trusted you."

Matt crossed his arms and started walking about the small, dingy room. Some of the paint on the walls had started to peel next to a rusty-looking pipe. The water dripping from it helping to keep the time as the seconds passed. A biohazard bag occupied one of the corners, its presence mockingly ironic. "And you should trust me now! More than ever!" He huffed out as he paced back and forth in front of her, almost in tune with the dripping water.

"You're kidding right? Come on, Matt. This isn't funny anymore," Santana's nerves were getting jittery. The longer this went on, the greater the feeling of dread that brewed in her chest became. "Just let me go and we'll laugh about this over beers or something."

"I can't do that, Santana. But you can trust me! I only did this to you because I know you're stubborn and wouldn't listen otherwise," Matt said, ceasing his pacing and kneeling down in front of the brunette.

"Seriously, Matt?" Santana asked in disbelief, straining against her restraints to prove her point. She hissed in pain as the ties cut further into her wrists. "You betrayed me, rendered me unconscious and are delivering me to my death and you're saying I can trust you?"

"See, you're wrong, San. On the contrary, I'm saving you," Matt stated, almost monotonously.

"Enlighten me," Santana growled through gritted teeth. She clenched her fists behind her, wobbling slightly on the uneven legs of the chair.

"I haven't called them yet, they still don't know you're here," he said slowly.

"What?" Santana would be lying if she claimed to not be confused by this. The fact that she was strapped to a chair in the basement of a university being told mere moments before that she was wanted alive by the same people who wanted her dead was very contradicting to what Matt had just told her. "Why?"

An almost sickening smile grew across Matt's face, "I can get you the antidote. I can save you."

Santana narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her. This was not the Matt she used to know. There was something about him that had changed, something was different. And she didn't trust this man. "What's the catch?" She asked wearily.

Matt smiled again, "Join us, Santana. Join us and help create a better society. A better world!" He waved his hand around, as if imagining what it would be like in the future. Santana shook her head slowly back and forth as Matt motioned about the room. Seeing this, his smile fell and he leaned forward to rest his palms on Santana's knees. "Imagine it, San. We would be working together, me and you. We could make a difference."

"How, Matt? What difference are you trying to make? What difference did they say they're trying to make?" Santana asked.

Matt stood up again, this time looking down at the brunette, "You know as well as I do how corrupt this government is, Santana. This country is rotting from its very core and we just want to fix it. We want to create an honest and functioning society. Is that so bad?"

"No," Santana spoke honestly. "But killing millions of people is."

Matt was silent for a second before speaking in a low and slow tone, "We wouldn't have to kill them if they just joined us."

Santana shook her head and grimaced at the face above her. It was so wrong, it was all so wrong. "You don't even know what you're talking about! The New Directions is nothing but a sadistic cult and you fell right into their trap. You and the rest of that group are the rotten part of this country."

Matt sighed, almost appearing sad in front of Santana. "I was really hoping you would understand, San. I love you and I didn't want to see you get hurt."

"Bullshit, Matt." Santana spat, her rage continuing to boil. The cuts on her wrists barely hurt anymore, for with each flare of anger, the pain in her system simply grew higher. She was certain that she would soon spasm hard enough to break through her restraints. And she almost hoped that would be the case. She needed to get out of here. She needed her salvation. She needed Brittany.

"Then I'm afraid you leave me no choice," Matt said, pulling out his iPhone and typing out a number on the screen. He brought the phone to his ear as his gaze held Santana's. The phone rang, from what Santana could make out, once, twice, and on the third ring she could just hear a man's voice on the other line.

"Finn?" Matt asked into the phone. "It's Matt. Yeah, I got her. No, I have her restrained." Santana furrowed her eyebrows and grimaced up at Matt, her hands clenching into fists behind the chair that was her prison. "We're in the basement of my building. In the sterilizing room. How long do you think… Okay, I'll see you then."

He brought the phone down from his ear and hit the call end button, eyes never leaving Santana's.

"They're on their way. This is your last chance, Santana. I'm begging you," Matt said, his eyes pleading. "_Join us_."

Santana continued to stare up at Matt; she could see his eyes searching hers for some sort of answer. She held them for several seconds before giving him her final and only answer, "Never."

"Then I'm sorry," he said as he turned back towards the door of the room. He glanced back at her as the heavy door opened for the second time, his other hand reaching for the light switch next to it. The loud bang created from its closing startled Santana out of her growl and she was left, once again, in an empty and damp room with nothing but the flickering emergency light casting an eerie glow.

The quiet brought with it heavy thoughts. She remembered the joy she had when she first came to see Matt, her arms wrapping around the man in greeting. She didn't even know how long ago but it was the first bit of joy she had felt since leaving D.C., only to be zapped away in the worst possible manner. Her thoughts drifted towards a certain blonde, her current and sole source of happiness in this gloomy and miserable world and one that she was greatly regretting leaving behind. And as she sat there, strapped to a chair with her hands and ankles bound a fire burning along every nerve and staring at the twinkling emergency light in front of her, the only thing she could picture was the blue of Brittany's eyes.

* * *

><p>Washington D.C., March 21, 2025. 10:07 am.<p>

The longer they were in the black, Government issued sedan, the harder it became for Santana to muster up the courage for what she was planning to do once they finally stopped. The warmth radiating off of the blonde next to her was beyond distracting. The last couple of days had been her own personal form of purgatory. She had forced herself to keep a "professional" distance between the blonde and herself at all times. Getting closer would only mean more pain for both of them. But Brittany hadn't made it easy.

The blonde never pushed her. Brittany was understanding and noninvasive. Santana required distance and Brittany let her have it. But even with that distance, Brittany knew how to tug on her heart strings.

Brittany's finger twitched on the leather seat between them, almost as though the blonde had to stop herself from reaching over the short distance to twine their fingers together. Santana's twitched in response and longing as she thought back to a similar moment when she had to restrain herself from giving into the blonde.

The flight from San Diego had taken just over five hours in the Government jet they had used. They had left is a rush and flown through the night. Santana knew that Brittany had been exhausted, both physically and emotionally. It wasn't hard because she had been feeling the same fatigue. But she hadn't been able to allow herself to sleep. The thoughts of what was to come once they reached Washington D.C. plagued her mind. So instead she had found purchase in a deep armchair, across the walkway from Brittany, and watched as the blonde slept.

She was restless where she laid, curled in a tight ball in the leather-covered seat and all Santana wanted to do was stand and cross the small pathway between them to wrap her arms around the tall blonde. Aside from being awake at that particular moment, sleep hadn't been coming easy to Santana. Ever since waking up in Brittany's arms, she had barely found satisfaction in resting her body and mind. It was almost as though her body _craved _for Brittany – like her every cell needed the blonde's arms wrapped around her in order to relax and rejuvenate. Santana didn't understand it. She knew she couldn't allow herself to get attached in her fragile state, especially after what had happened only hours earlier. It scared her how much of an effect the blonde had on her, the memories of soothing touches haunting her. So even though it was all she wanted to do at that particular moment, Santana stayed put in her chair and didn't rush to Brittany's side. Instead, she watched as Noah, another agent and friend of Brittany's who had met them at Kona Kai Marina in San Diego, gently placed a blanket over the blonde. He had glanced over at her with empty eyes after doing so, almost as though he had been judging her for not aiding Brittany in her obvious discomfort. But Santana had just stared back, knees brought up to her chin and dark locks of hair covering her face.

It was similar to the staring contest she was having with Noah in the rear-view mirror now. It was almost as though the man knew of her intentions. She forced herself to look back out of the window, the light rain that had started up pattering against the glass as they meandered through the busy D.C. streets.

Her pain was short lived, however, because she soon felt the car crawl to a stop and finally park. She sucked in a breath and turned to face the blonde next to her.

"We're here," Brittany said quietly. Santana watched as she hesitated for a second before finally reaching over to place her hand over Santana's.

The feeling was instantaneous and Santana allowed herself to sink in and enjoy the rush of warmth from the pale hand holding hers for a few cherished seconds before slowly pulling her hand back. She clutched at the small metal box she now held in her inside jacket pocket instead: a silent reminder of her priorities.

Brittany sighed and gave her a sad smile before exiting the car and waiting for Santana to join her. Santana looked to her right, across the black leather seat as she watched Brittany exit. With the door remaining open, she could see the steps leading up to the entrance way of the CIA building across the sidewalk. She knew whatever future that building held would mean the end of her. Not because the CIA would purposefully harm her, but merely because she knew they couldn't help her. Even with the computer chip she had locked away inside her box, there was not a single person in that building that would be able to crack the puzzle in time. Sliding across the seat before her would mean slowly sliding to her death.

But it was the temptation of the blonde that stood by the door waiting for her that made her make up her mind and reach for the handle of the door to her left instead. The fact that she felt herself considering the idea of staying with the CIA as their lab rat just to be close to Brittany terrified her. She also knew it was extremely selfish. The idea that she would sacrifice her survival to be with Brittany for the remainder of her days, leaving her behind once it all ended, was cruel. She couldn't hurt Brittany like that.

"Goodbye, Brittany," she whispered as she tore her eyes from the ominous CIA building and instead opened the other door, darting out into the rain and across the street in the opposite direction.

She could barely make out the voice shouting at her as cars screeched and horns blared. The rain had picked up significantly and Santana felt the water begin to seep through her clothing. She dodged pedestrians and cars as fast as she could, trying not to draw attention to herself by moving too quickly. She had never been to D.C. before but she knew she needed to find the first possible route out of the city. She needed to get to New York.

Santana was so focused on trying to read street signs and avoiding running into anything that she missed the first time someone yelled her name from behind. She heard it the second time, though and her heart ached at the sound. Even with Brittany chasing after her, she knew she shouldn't stop.

"Santana! Wait!" Brittany called again. Santana tried to run faster, but for the first time she found it impossible. If anything, she was convinced that she was slowing down instead.

"Please, San!" Brittany's voice was raw and Santana felt her legs turn to lead. They stopped on their own accord and try as she might, she was grounded.

Brittany came running into her from behind, almost as though she had been pushing herself to run as fast as she could and couldn't stop once she needed to. But the arms that had wrapped around her soon spun her around and gripped violently at the collar of her now almost-soaked jacket.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brittany shouted above her. Her eyes were wild and Santana felt her heart rate quicken. She gulped and felt the dryness of her throat contract painfully. "Why, San? Where are you going?"

Brittany's strength was enough to lift Santana up off the ground by her jacket lapels, her toes brushing against the cement sidewalk. She felt powerless underneath Brittany. Santana looked up into fiery eyes, and she slowly shook her head.

"Release me, Agent Pierce," Santana said slowly. She watched as something in Brittany's eyes changed, almost like the blonde's revelation could be visualized. Brittany's strength slowly gave out and Santana felt herself being lowered to the ground. Brittany's hands, however, remained gripping her jacket, almost as though she was afraid to let go.

"What are you doing, San?" Brittany asked again, this time in a quiet and hurt voice. "Where are you going?"

Santana stared up at the blonde, eyes searching before answering. It was now or never. "New York. I'm going to New York to find Rachel." Brittany had relayed the information Santana had told her about Rachel to the San Diego field office. They had immediately started the process of investigation and reaching their undercover for possible intel. The results had come up suspiciously clean, but Santana knew she had to find the girl. "I won't be used as a lab rat until I wither and die," she told the blonde in front of her.

"They want to help you!" Brittany's voice rose a little higher and she gave Santana a quick shake. "Santana, they will do everything in their power to keep you alive while we search for the rest of _them_."

Santana shook her head. "No. They can't help me."

"I'm not going to let you go out there on your own. You can't… how is this better?" Brittany asked.

Hearing the blonde's words, she knew she needed to sever all ties; she needed to convince the blonde that she didn't have any feelings for her. "I would be better on my own," she said coldly, her body humming in disagreement at her own lie. Brittany's eyes screwed up in confusion. "I know what I need to get and you're doing nothing but getting in my way."

Brittany's hands snapped away from where they gripped her jacket. "What? Santana, you don't mean that."

"No!" Santana almost shouted. "I do mean it! Ever since you found out about what happened to me, you've just wanted to lock me up and out of the way."

"I just want to help you!" Brittany yelled back over the now heavy rain. "Santana, you must understand, all I've ever wanted to do was help you."

Santana felt the shock of a spark within her system spread throughout her body, fizzling and dissipating at her finger tips. "And your idea of helping me is to subject me to hundreds of tests that will lead nowhere."

"That's not true," Brittany pleaded.

"Isn't it? I'm not going to be caged like some ape while I could be out here, fighting for my life."

"But it's too dangerous! Santana, let us look and we'll take care of you! I'll take care of you!" Brittany reached out to grab at Santana's hand only to have the brunette pull back, her skin slick from the rain slipping through the blonde's pale fingers.

"Danger is irrelevant when you know you're dying, Pierce," Santana said, glaring as best as she could at the blonde in front of her.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Brittany asked quietly, Santana could see the heartbreak in her eyes.

Santana took a deep breath before laying on the harsh words, "Because I don't trust you."

She watched the hurt rush across Brittany's face as the blonde took a step back from her. "What?"

"I don't trust you and I can't trust you."

The rain beat down against their skin at a steady pace. Santana could see the water droplets rolling slowly down Brittany's temple only to be caught in her long eyelashes before being blinked away. The water soaking her skin caused her to shiver in the cool March air.

"Why?" The blonde asked.

"Because you don't know what's best for me. And for all I know, you could be working for New Directions right now, and that's why you aren't telling me about Rachel." Santana argued, albeit painfully. It wasn't a very good excuse, but it was all she could manage at the time.

"That's not true, San. And you know it. Why are you doing this?" She knew Brittany was seeing straight through her lies.

Santana took a moment to consider Brittany's question and didn't answer her. She couldn't possibly tell Brittany the truth. It was the truth, after all, that scared her to the point of running away. She couldn't tell Brittany that within the few days of knowing her, she already knew she was falling for the blonde. For the first time since the accident, she felt normal. She felt happy, but only when she was around the blonde.

Brittany took a step forward and searched her eyes. "Please, Santana. I can't allow you to leave. I won't…" Brittany said.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me" Santana tried to say forcefully though failing in a wavering voice. Everything in her body was pushing her towards yielding.

"Yes, there is," Brittany whispered, taking another step forward.

"Oh yeah? And what might that be, _Pierce_," Santana sneered as best as she could. "Are you going to release your CIA hounds on me to round me up? Drag me back to your pens? Good choice there, I can definitely trust you after that."

Brittany shook her head back and forth quickly. She was only a few inches away from her now and Santana could feel her resolve quickly crumbling. "I need you," Brittany whispered.

Santana opened her mouth to retaliate but found her words lost when her lips were covered with Brittany's. Pale lips slid across hers, the rain causing their mouths to slip against each other. The second Brittany's lips touched hers, she felt her shoulders sag and she had no choice but to melt into the kiss. It was hungry, passionate and full of meaning. There, deep down, she felt her chest swell and something tug at her heart. She whimpered against Brittany's lips as the blonde gripped at Santana's jacket to draw them closer together.

The feeling of warm lips and the trickle of rain water down her face was enough to set her senses on fire. With Brittany's lips casting spells against hers and the blonde's tongue seeking and claiming, Santana was helpless. She felt tears begin to swell up in her eyes. All she wanted, with every fiber of her being, was to give in and be with the blonde. But she knew that would never happen… that it couldn't happen. The first tear that escaped was warm against her cheek, lasting for only a mere second before it mixed with the cold rain water. It was the first time she had ever shed a tear over her situation and it was then that she realized she would never be able to have the woman she was falling in love with in the way she deserved. She forced herself to pull back.

Santana thanked god that it was raining enough to cover her tears. They would have given her away in a heartbeat and foil her plans. Brittany's breathing was heavy as she leaned forward to rest her forehead against Santana's.

"Please," Brittany begged, the warm breath from her mouth gently hitting Santana's lips. "Tell me there's something there. _Trust me._" All Santana could do was shake her head back and forth slowly for fear that her words would fail her if she opened her mouth.

Brittany sighed and Santana watched as her eyes became more and more hollow.

"Tell me what I need to do then. Tell what I need to do in order to gain your trust, San," Brittany asked helplessly.

Santana pulled back, looked up and once again searched Brittany's eyes. She only had one more answer and she knew it would sever her from the blonde for good. She wanted to memorize Brittany's eyes, burning them into her memory before she had to say goodbye. She sighed before answering, "You'll let me go."

She heard Brittany suck in a breath, a small whimper from her throat escaping over the sound of the rain. Brittany's hair was matted to her forehead and suddenly the powerful special agent in front of her looked nothing more than a 16 year old girl after her first broken heart.

"Let. Me. Go," Santana said again slowly, almost as a whisper.

Brittany searched her eyes for a while, almost as though trying to find an alternative way. After blinking away a few more raindrops, the blonde finally took a step back and nodded slowly.

"Okay," she said simply. She held Santana's gaze steady. "But just understand that this does not mean I'm giving up on you," Brittany clarified. "I promise. I will do whatever it takes to bring these guys down. I will do everything in my power to save you."

Santana nodded, her own heart breaking again at the look of determination in Brittany's eyes.

"Go," Brittany spoke softly. "Go and find Rachel. Find the antidote."

Santana took a step back and gave Brittany a sad smile. "Thank you," she spoke softly.

Brittany nodded, "Go… please just go, before I change my mind."

So Santana left. She spun around the second she felt herself regain control of her legs and ran as fast as she could away from the blonde, leaving Brittany standing at the edge of the pool of the Washington Monument. The only thing that gave Santana hope was the idea of finding the antidote so she could return to Brittany a whole person; ready to give her heart and ready to love her fully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: If you have any questions, my askbox on tumblr is always open! smallfrost(.)tumblr(.)com**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Lovin' the reviews! I really appreciate every type of feedback. To Anon D who wrote that review about the science stuff... BE MY FRIEND! **

**So I made a very small edit in the second half of the last chapter. It was just to make everything flow better with the timeline in this chapter. It's nothing major, but I think it sets the tone a bit better because it might be confusing at the end of this one. Just a heads up. And a thank you to my awesome beta as usual.  
><strong>

**Also... excited for V-day ep! And vote for Brittana in the E! top couples poll. **

**Have an update. =)**

* * *

><p>Philadelphia, March 24, 2025. 3:17 pm.<p>

1127… 1128… 1129… Santana mumbled the numbers to herself as the drips echoed throughout the room. It seemed as though with every drip the echoes grew louder. She had taken to counting every droplet to save herself from going crazy at the dull splat of each one as they hit the concrete floor. 1135… 1136… 1137…

The drops seemed to be slowing down. The longer she sat there, the further apart the drops became. She couldn't tell if it was the room playing games with her or an actual occurrence she happened to hone in on. 1151… 1152… 1153…

Leaving her head lulled forward seemed to be the least painful position for the girl.. The burning pain that had risen between her shoulder blades and spread down to her finger tips had become so numbingly excruciating that she barely felt anything anymore, just a dull throbbing in every finger tip. She made every attempt to sit as still as possible. It hadn't taken her long to discover that not only did trying to free herself lead nowhere, but it seemed to also stimulate her nerves in a very unsettling way. At this point, she had been sitting in that position for so long that any movement felt like an earth-shattering event. 1176… 1177… 1179…

Her mind rushed to fix her mistake, but all was in vain because Santana soon felt her eyes grow heavy. The dripping of the water was hypnotic. 1182… 1813… 814… The numbers sloppily rolled off her tongue as she lost the battle to stay awake. She felt her eyes blink once, then twice before finally remaining shut while her head fell as far forward as possible.

_She found herself standing at the prow of a ship. This ship felt oddly familiar to Santana, almost as though she had been on it before. But she could barely make out the railing in front of her. None-the-less, she attempted to look over it, expecting to be met with the rich smell of salt water lapping against the hull. _

_Santana squinted through the thin fog that was resting against the water's surface, every once in a while a splash would break through. Something down below caught her eye and Santana tried with all her might to look through the fog. _

'_It's a shame.'_

_The voice came from somewhere behind her and Santana snapped her head up from where she was looking down at the water. She would recognize that voice anywhere. _

'_Brittany,' Santana whipped around and there she was, standing on the deck of the boat with the light breeze running through her blonde hair causing it to ripple like waves on a calm summer afternoon._

_But there was something different about this Brittany. Her eyes were not as blue as Santana remembered them to be; those blue eyes that she had burned into her memory were gone. Instead they were replaced by something darker, almost as though the spark that Santana remembered was gone. Brittany took a few steps forward until she was standing next to Santana at the railing. Santana never took her eyes off the taller girl. _

'_What is?' Santana asked breathlessly._

'_Hmm?' Brittany hummed out. Normally the sound would have been accompanied by a flood of warmth and a broad smile. But there was nothing of the sort this time. Just cold and a stoic face._

'_What's a shame, Brittany?' Santana asked fully this time as the hair at the back of her neck prickled. She shivered at the feeling._

_Brittany tore her eyes from where she was looking over the railing and faced Santana. She smiled but there was no life behind it. 'It's a shame they had to die,' she answered wistfully. _

'_What?' Santana asked, searching Brittany's vacant eyes. 'Who?'_

_The wind picked up and caught Brittany's hair, lifting it and blowing it across her face towards the water, almost as though directing their attention to the side of the boat. Sure enough, Brittany turned with the wind and pointed over the railing. 'Them,' she said quietly, 'Every one of them.' The waves that flowed through her hair became violent with the increase of wind. _

_Santana knitted her eyebrows together and followed the direction of Brittany's hand. She peered over the edge and was met with the same swirling fog that she had seen before. She felt Brittany's presence next to her, but felt no warmth radiating from the tall body. That warmth was the one thing she craved the most as her eyes searched the fog below. _

_A wave lapped up against the side of the boat and Santana leaned further over the railing. _

'_Such a shame,' she heard Brittany say again. And it was at that moment when the fog began to clear, swirling and dissipating on the surface of the water. She gasped as it all became clear in front of her. _

_Bodies. Hundreds of bodies covered the surface of the water. Santana watched as the ship's prow slowly parted them through the red-stained water that was jumping up against the hull, trails of blood staining it before trickling back down into the water. Santana's eyes frantically searched over the figures, a pain in her chest forming and tightening as they fell on a familiar person. Holly. Santana snapped back up and turned to face Brittany, searching her eyes for some sort of meaning only to be met with the same cold emptiness as before. _

'_I don't understand, Brittany, what's going on?' Santana could hear the fear in her voice. Brittany didn't answer, she just looked back at the bodies on the water. Santana's heart broke when she looked back, eyes falling on the faces of her parents._

'_They're all dead. They killed them all,' Brittany said blankly._

'_Who? Who killed them, Brittany?' Santana's voice was wavering. _

_The dry laugh that left Brittany's throat made Santana shiver in discomfort. She had never heard the blonde sound so cold. 'You know who, Santana. And it's such a shame because they didn't have to die.'_

_Santana searched Brittany's face, hoping that she could find the light that used to be there. 'I don't understand,' she said quietly, hoping Brittany would provide an answer. _

_The blonde shook her head, 'You failed them, Santana. You failed them and New Directions took over.'_

_Santana's eyes widened in fear, 'Brittany, no! I didn't know. Brittany, I tried.' She turned back towards the water as more and more bodies flooded past._

'_You failed me,' Brittany whispered into Santana's ear, causing her to jump at the sudden closeness. _

_Santana's eyes widened after Brittany said it. She shook her head in disbelief, 'No, no, no,' she spoke to herself. She couldn't believe it. She refused to believe it, 'Brittany, no.' But as she spoke, she felt the need to look back out at the bodies in the water and watched in horror as a mirror image of the girl behind her slowly floated past on the red tides. Her blonde hair was matted, her eyes hollow and as cold as the pale skin of the corpse. _

_Santana spun around to face the Brittany that stood behind her, heart aching in disbelief. She lunged forward and tried to wrap her arms around the blonde. But as her arms passed through the image in front of her, Santana knew why Brittany's eyes had looked so dead. The body floating on the red tides was no haunting image, rather it was Brittany herself. The figure in front of her was the mirror image and no matter how hard she tried, Santana felt no warming comfort of Brittany's skin against her own, just cold as her hand slipped through like smoke. And Brittany didn't make any move to try and embrace her back. 'Brittany, please. I didn't mean it. Please, I need you.'_

_She heard Brittany sigh, swearing she could almost feel the hint of a breath against her ear, 'You failed me,' she said again, more quietly than the first time. Santana gripped at the image of Brittany in front of her as she felt the sobs begin. She shook her head rapidly but still elicited no response from the blonde. 'You failed me…'_

Santana snapped her head back as she jerked awake, the deafening sound of dripping water once again filling her ears. She was panting, trying to clear her mind of the images that had only seconds before clouded her head. The cold sweat was back and she could feel her skin crawling in discomfort, the hairs on back of her neck prickling like they had in the dream. A choked sob filled the room as Brittany's lifeless body plagued her mind.

Her lips were parched and cracking. Dragging her tongue over them felt like sandpaper and she hissed in discomfort. She felt her legs begin to shake as tiny bolts of lightning tingled through every nerve. It was excruciating, the pain paired with the dreadful images of her dead loved ones making her crave for any sort of relief. The flickering bulb across the room was teasing her with every burst of light and the dripping water was threatening her into insanity.

As the drops echoed throughout the small room, Santana sighed, lowered her head and consented to the infernal dripping. 1… 2… 3…

So she counted. She would continue counting until sleep once again overtook her body. Minutes and hours passed and each time she would fall asleep, the same dream would plague her mind. She longed for Brittany in a way she had never longed for anyone before. She wished for one last chance to see the blonde and her bright blue eyes, the ones that were full of life. What she would give to run her fingers through Brittany's golden locks surprised even her, but it would be anything at this point. Three times she had the dream and three times Brittany passed through her fingers like a ghostly figure when she reached for her, tormenting her.

When Santana was ripped out of the fourth rerun of her dream before she tried to embrace the blonde, she soon realized it was for a new reason. The sliding bolt of the door was barely audible as Santana rolled her head back and to the side. She groaned and screwed her eyes shut when someone flipped the switch at the side of the door causing light to once again flood through the room. But when the laugh of a new voice filled the space, Santana forced herself to open her eyes and strain against the bright light.

"Well, well, well," the voice said, "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes. I see Matt's accommodations have done you well."

His image was blurry at first as her eyes adjusted but the first thing she was able to focus on was the bandage that covered the bridge of the man's nose that stood in front of her, Matt flanking to his right. He was young, tall and even through his sickening grin Santana could see his clueless eyes. She recognized him immediately.

"Finn," she heard Matt call from the doorway almost in a chastising tone. The last couple of days had been dreadful and even though Matt had been the one to lock Santana in the basement, he managed to at least bring her something to eat and drink. She had refused anything during their first encounter but after she couldn't hold out against the hunger anymore, she gladly accepted when Matt had returned a second time with a bottle of water and a pop tart. It wasn't much and Santana still knew this wasn't her Matt by the way he barely spoke, but she could tell that he was in there somewhere. It didn't come as a surprise when he sounded discontented with the man who stood in front of her now.

He clicked his tongue but didn't take his eyes off of her. "Close the door, Matt," He spoke roughly. Matt complied and slowly swung the metal door shut. "Dr. Santana Lopez," he spoke slowly, accentuating each word with a step towards where she remained strapped in the chair. "Oh how I've been dying to meet you again. I don't think we've been properly introduced," he kneeled down in front of her as Santana looked on. "I'm Finn Hudson, and I believe you owe me an apology… for this," he pointed to his nose.

Santana sneered down at the kneeling man in front of her. He couldn't even be called a man. He looked like a wheezy teenager, awkward and uncoordinated in his movement. "I don't owe you anything," she spat. She wondered how New Directions would accept someone like him; perhaps because he didn't quite have a functioning brain, she mused.

"Is that so?" Finn chuckled. He grinned at her for a second before raising his hand and bringing the back of it down against her cheek.

The echo of the slap filled the small room as Santana's head was roughly thrown to the left causing her neck to crack and a bolt of fire to rush down her spine. She hissed in response.

"You sure you don't want to apologize now?" Finn threatened.

Santana slowly turned her head back towards where Finn still crouched on the floor. "I'd do it again if I got a second chance, Tubs."

Finn raised an eyebrow and glanced over to Matt where he stood against the door behind him. Matt just shrugged and Finn turned back to Santana before slowly rising to his feet. "Please, even if you weren't strapped to that chair, you wouldn't be able to lay a finger on me. You got lucky, that's all."

Santana couldn't help but laugh, suddenly finding her whole situation extremely hilarious, save for the fact that she was still helplessly restrained. "Why don't you remove these straps and find out," she pushed out through her teeth. If she was lucky enough, this Finn guy was stupid enough to do just that. He sure looked stupid enough.

Finn clicked his tongue against his teeth, shaking his head slowly. "Now, Dr. Lopez that would be too easy. No, you see I'd rather put you in your place a different way."

Santana scrunched her eyebrows together. She didn't like the way Finn was looking down at her, with some sort of primitive hunger in his eyes. She fidgeted in her chair as she clasped and unclasped her clammy hands behind her back. Looking over to Matt she silently asked him for an explanation, anything.

"I don't know how you're still alive, Dr. Lopez," Finn began walking around the small room, examining the machine against the wall and staring at the broken flasks in the corner for a minute before continuing. "Azimio was pretty certain they injected you with a very concentrated form of the toxin."

Santana watched Finn's every move as he continued his search of the room. She couldn't help the cold shivers that traveled down her back with every word that left his mouth.

"We were also 100% certain that you hadn't found an antidote. That's why we struck when we did, you see," Finn turned to face her again. "We knew you were getting close. Did you honestly think we didn't realize you were pilfering samples of our toxin?"

Finn paused and Santana felt a drop of sweat form and drip down the side of her face, falling from her temple and rolling over her cheek until slowly sliding down her chin and dropping to her lap. "But we didn't know about this," Finn reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the all-too familiar stainless-steel box. Santana's eyes widened in realization.

"No!" she shouted, only cursing herself afterwards for appearing helpless under Finn's possession of the box.

"Yes, this is something important to you, isn't it, Doctor?" Finn smiled and fiddled with the lock on the box, easily clicking it open and pulling out a vial of the pale violet liquid. "But this isn't an antidote, is it?"

Santana's eyes watch his every movement like a hawk, her heart beat becoming erratic under the fear of him opening the box, wondering how he knew the combination. She bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from saying something she would regret. Any type of hint on what that vial contained was crucial to her survival and Santana might as well kiss herself goodbye.

"Matt here was so generous to explain what exactly this little vial contains. Too bad for you, isn't it? You were so close," Finn stopped and moved his gaze from the vial back to Santana's eyes. "Oh well," he shrugged.

"But, good for us," Finn smirked at Santana again. "We caught you just in time. And now we know that this," he lifted the vial in front of Santana's eyes, tauntingly moving it back and forth, "is the only thing keeping you alive… we don't have too much to worry about now, do we?"

Santana blinked up at Finn, trying to dislodge the droplets of sweat that had accumulated on her eyelashes. She didn't like the implications behind what Finn had just said. "W-what are you saying?"

Finn lowered the vial and straightened his back. "I don't intend on killing you today, Dr. Lopez," he said causing Santana to raise her eyebrows. "I don't have to, you see?" He twirled the vial around between his fingers. "No, I don't have to kill you… I don't want to _kill _you," he paused and smiled at her again. "I want to watch you _die_."

Santana's eyes widened in fear and understanding, "No!"

"I want to make you pay for what you did to my face, for all the trouble you've put us through for the last few years," Finn sneered back at her.

Santana resumed her fight to try and free herself, ignoring the agonizing jabs of pain as her body resisted not only its restraints but also itself. The pain she felt now would be nothing compared to the pain she knew was coming if Finn was telling her of his true intentions.

"How long has it been, Hmm? How long since your last fix?" The way he asked the question made Santana's skin crawl. It wasn't like she had a choice when it came to using her prototype. It was his fault in the first place that she was infected with a deadly toxin. "How long does it take before you need a little bit more?" He punctuated the last three words slowly.

It seemed as though the harder Santana fought against her restraints, the tighter they got.

"It can't be long now, can it? I bet its right around the corner. Soon, whatever this is," he raised the vial again, looking at it briefly before continuing, "will be out of your system. And you know what that means." Finn bit his bottom lip and looked back down at Santana, "I've heard it's almost too painful to watch. I've heard you can almost feel the pain yourself." His movement was so quick Santana barely had time to snap her head back before his face was close enough to feel his breath against her skin. "But I'll bare it just for you."

The whimper that escaped her throat was embarrassing but she couldn't keep it behind her lips. Santana turned her face as far away from Finn as possible, his breath sickening as he panted out in front of her. But she felt large sausage-like fingers reach up and grab her chin, forcing her head to turn back towards his prepubescent-like face. She struggled against him, unable to stop the tears that began running down her cheeks and twisted her wrists even harder against the plastic they were wrapped in.

He roughly pushed her face to the side and stood back up. "Pitiful," he said, looking back down at Santana's whimpering form. "I would have thought you would have had some sort of snarky reply," he shook his head back and forth.

The truth was, normally Santana would have been able to at least verbally fight back. She wanted to put Finn in his place. Play her words and perhaps trick Finn into at least removing some of her restraints. But the events of the last few days had drained her to the point that there was barely anything left in her, just the dull throbbing pain that pulsed everywhere in her body. Her nightmare plagued her mind, the eerie implication now seeming inevitable. And then there was Brittany. The bright blue eyes that had once been the one thing that kept her motivated to survive now appeared as the dull, lifeless ones from her dream instead. She had failed her and that alone was enough to remove any life she had left from her body, her voice leaving her as well. She was surprised that her heart still managed to pump blood through her veins.

Finn continued to stare at her. Even though Santana had her head lulled forward, she could still feel his eyes on her. It was quiet for a moment until he spoke again, his voice appearing irritated almost as though her lack of response bothered him. "Well then, I guess you won't be needing this anymore."

That got Santana's attention and she slowly raised her head to look at Finn again. He was holding the vial of her prototype between his fingers for her to see. She felt her heart begin to beat a little faster and she slowly started shaking her head back and forth. Her voice may have been failing her but her body seemed to know what she was thinking.

Finn smirked and moved the vial closer to her face, slowly moving it back and forth, teasing her before pulling back. He raised it slowly, holding it high for a few long, torturous seconds. The smashing sound sent tiny bolts of pain through her entire body as the small glass vial shattered against the floor, the violet liquid splashing against the concrete and evaporating into a colorless wisp before finally disappearing.

"NO!" Santana yelled as she found her voice, the image of the dissipating liquid acting as a harsh reality check. As she watched the last traces of her prototype disappear, it felt as though she was watching her salvation disappear with it. When the last drop was gone, she raised her head and looked at Finn straight in the eyes, his grin reminding her of what to come.

* * *

><p>San Diego, March 20, 2025. 7:28 pm.<p>

Santana brought both her hands to her temples and rubbed small, slow circles in hopes that the pressure would relieve some of the throbbing that had accumulated there. It was just the cherry on top of the cake, her body humming in the most uncomfortable way. She could feel her stress level rising, the twitches in her back and shoulders growing more painful than they had been in days. There was a half empty glass of water on the table in front of her as Brittany and a handful of other agents sat scattered around the conference room. Noah "Puck" Puckerman stood leaning against the door as they all listened to her story.

She was tired of telling it. The look on Brittany's face told her that the blonde knew how tired she was, but Santana had been doing everything in her power to prevent herself from looking at the blonde. And when they were finally ushered into the San Diego field office by Puck, it had only taken a few minutes before they started asking her questions about what had happened. She had no choice really and now Deputy Director Figgins was staring at her intently, waiting for all the details. It only increased the throbbing that had settled towards the front of her head.

It made sense, really. They had the right to know what had happened, what she knew. They were the good guys after all, even if they were going to try and detain her. Any information she gave them would only help her in the long run. It was just frustrating that she had to tell her story again. Telling it to Brittany had been hard enough. She tentatively pulled the small metal box from her jacket after recounting the explosion in the lab, explaining once again what it held. She had glanced at Brittany then, not being able to help herself, and saw the hurt in her blue eyes. Her own eyes were quickly averted elsewhere and grimaced when they landed on Puck.

She didn't like the guy. He had been waiting for them as they docked the ship, standing on the pier and watching as Brittany got ready to toss him the rope. Santana had immediately kept her distance. The guy seemed to be a major jerk, but Brittany promised that deep down he was actually a decent dude. She had relaxed slightly but still maintained her distance, not liking the way he looked down at her, blatantly staring at the violet that stained the left side of her face. He snapped the gum he was chewing and raised an eyebrow at her from where he now stood against the doorway. She averted her eyes and returned to her story.

She left some more recent parts out though, the ones that included Brittany. She only brought up the necessary parts, explaining how Brittany had rescued her in the alley and how they had barely made it to Marina Del Rey. The room became slightly warmer as the story finished and Santana couldn't help but pull at the collar of Brittany's shirt. She could feel Brittany's eyes on her as the administrators talked amongst themselves.

Santana reached towards the glass of water that remained on the table in front of her. The ice was long gone, melted away and lost of its coldness, making the water feel hot as it poured down her throat. Her head was spinning as she tried to focus on what the agents were saying, Brittany's voice mixing in with the others. She knew they were debating about what to do with her. Debating whether or not they should ship her off to D.C. right away or keep her in San Diego for more questioning. The room became hotter as she heard Brittany bring up Rachel's name, raising another round of arguments.

The burn that had started at the base of her spine seemed to rise with the noise level in the room. Every time a new argument erupted a new flash of pain shot down her back. Soon the voices had all turned into dull echoes and at that moment Santana knew what was about to happen.

She had barely been able to call out Brittany's name before her eyes rolled back in her head and the spasm that rushed through her body knocked her off her chair. She must have said it louder than she realized because the room soon became deafeningly quiet, save for her own cries of agony. She should have been anticipating it. Ever since it happened the first time she had been keeping count of her days. The first time it had only taken six days before the first bout of Snix had worn off and it had been five days since. Santana should have been more cautious about her time.

But these last few days had been emotionally exhausting and she hadn't realized it would happen sooner than anticipated. She knew immediately that this one was going to be worse than the last, the last one being even more painful than the first time she had been exposed to barT-16. This time it literally felt as though someone had reached into her back and was attempting to pull her spine directly from her body. She felt the pull of her nerves as they went into overdrive, every one of her fingers and toes arching at an ungodly angle. Her back arched and she heard a sickening crack echo through her head. She felt her body being ripped apart.

Brittany's name fell from her mouth a second time, just before she felt saliva begin to pool in the back of her throat, causing her to gag and choke. She felt more than saw the blonde by her side and she was both grateful and fearful at the same time. She had no control over her body, every second bringing about another shock of pain causing her to lash out violently.

"Santana!" she heard Brittany call her name and she tried to open her eyes to find her. It proved to be a big mistake, the bright fluorescent lights of the CIA conference room burning her corneas the second she opened her eyes. She cried out again and tried to bring her hands up to shield her eyes only finding she had no control over them at all. She was helpless in her struggle and instead felt her arm lash out at the closest thing to her: Brittany.

She heard a yelp of pain and Brittany called her name again. Her leg twisted back as she began to twitch violently and rapidly on the cold, linoleum floor. "Br-Britt… Brittany," she somehow managed to call out.

"I'm here, Santana. I'm here. Tell me what to do!" Brittany called desperately. But Santana couldn't answer as she felt saliva begin to drip down the side of her face.

"The box!" She heard someone call out, almost answering Brittany for her. She felt the blonde scurry to her feet only to fall next to her once more.

"Puck, help me hold her down," Brittany cried out and Santana could hear the pain in her voice. She felt strong arms push against her, attempting to hold her down but the touch merely caused her more pain and her body lashed harder against her new restraints.

"San! Please, Santana," Brittany called desperately and it was almost as though her voice suppressed some of her pain.

"Britt," she mumbled out helplessly.

"San, I don't know the combination. What's the combination? Please, Santana," her voice called to her. She felt Brittany's fingers trail against her forehead, wiping away some of the sweat that caused her hair to stick there. Puck pushed harder against her shoulders but she felt a calming sensation where Brittany's fingers trailed. She still didn't have control over her body but she knew she somehow needed to grit out what Brittany needed.

"T-two," she barely got out, her back straining against the force Puck was exerting against her.

Brittany's hand left her head for a second as she heard the blonde play with the lock on the box, the subtle clink of the pins inside somehow sounding like gunshots. With Brittany's hand no longer grounding her, the pain shot through her body straight to her head. She cried out, feeling her body lifting up off the ground.

"San!" Brittany called out again, her hand rushing back to where it had been against her left temple. Santana's back relaxed as she collapsed against the ground, panting in pain as the coolness of Brittany's fingers rushed through her. "Come on, Santana, stay with me. Just two more numbers."

Santana panted heavily as she felt her body continue to twitch uncontrollably. "O-one…" she gritted her teeth as stabs of pain began to rise up all over her body. "Oh god!"

"One more, Santana, please!"

"Five. F-five," she stammered out, breathless as the stabs turned into tears, almost as though her skin was being ripped open. She felt Brittany's hand leave her face and everything came rushing back.

Her body fought against Puck's restraints, one of her legs lashing up and hitting him in the head. She heard him cry out in pain as bolts of lightning traveled down her spine. The burn on the left side of her face was back as she felt it move at a deafeningly slow pace towards her eye. She had no choice but to snap her eyes open and let the light burn them. It wasn't as painful as the burn that was moving across the inside of her eye anyway.

She felt numerous hands grab at her arm and her body resisted against them as they pulled at the jacket that still covered her. The first hand that touched her bare skin burned and she cried out in pain. But when another gently pressed against the inside of her arm, she knew immediately who it was by the strange rush of calmness that coursed through her.

"Hold on, Santana, hold on," she heard Brittany's voice call to her, wrought with pain and emotion. She could practically hear the tears in Brittany's voice. A second later and she felt the tell-tale prick of the syringe needle against her skin.

The cold rushed through her body at the speed of light, cleansing her with a burning chill. The next thing she knew she was panting on the floor, her body tingling all over as she slowly blinked her eyes open. Most of the hands that had been restraining her fell away but one remained. Turning her head to the side, Santana opened her eyes to meet chilling blues staring down at her. Still taking deep breaths, Santana managed to mouth Brittany's name.

The blonde reached up with her free hand and brushed a lock of brown hair behind Santana's ear. "You're okay, you're going to be okay," she whispered down at the brunette.

Santana felt her throat tighten at the look of fear and sadness in Brittany's eyes but she couldn't look away. "Thank you," she managed to whisper out and she couldn't help it when her eyes slipped shut and she leaned into Brittany's touch.

"Pierce," she heard someone call from across the room. "That's that, we're moving her now."

Santana's eyes snapped open as Brittany's hand was quickly removed from where it rested against her temple. "No!" she heard Brittany respond. "She needs to rest, didn't you see what she just went through? She can barely move!"

"Brittany," Puck said in a condescending tone.

"No, Puck, she can't be moved. Not yet. Please just give her some time," Brittany snapped back. The excruciating pain was gone, but Santana could feel her heart rate begin to pick back up again.

"Agent Pierce," she heard Figgins call out. "We're moving her now. She needs to get to a secure facility. This just goes to show the extent of her illness."

The argument carried on but Santana wasn't listening. She was focusing on the strong hand that had moved to hold hers, Brittany still kneeling next to her as she argued from the floor. Santana didn't have the strength to argue back as she let her eyes slip shut. But a few moments later she realized the room had grown quiet again. Someone must have given up.

When she felt Brittany's hand back on her face, soothing and caring, she opened her eyes to look up at the blonde and she knew it had been Brittany who had conceded. "Hey," Brittany's voice was soft as she stroked her hair, "can you walk?"

Santana opened her mouth a few times, making sure she could still use it before answering, "I-I'm n-not sure," she managed to stutter out.

"Come on, you have to try," Brittany said softly, her hand moving to her back and gently pulling her up.

When she was sitting, Santana looked at Brittany and asked, "Where are we going?"

Brittany took a deep breath and halted her movements in trying to get Santana up, "D.C., we're taking you to D.C. so our scientists can take a look at you."

Santana looked up at Brittany with pleading eyes but knew that she was helpless in her current state. She could barely stand, let alone try and fight their decisions. So she let Brittany drag her to her feet, swaying in her spot as the blonde carefully handed her the small metal box she cared so dearly for.

The next hour was a complete blur. She relented to allowing Brittany to pull her to where she needed to go, but she was barely able to register what was going on. Her body was still trying to reboot and regain its full potential. She barely caught the sound of phone calls about airplanes and orders delivered to drivers as she was ushered into another government vehicle.

The night was cool as they stepped out onto the tarmac; it was refreshing but Santana swayed in her spot until she felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulder.

"We're almost there," Brittany whispered into her ear, causing a shiver to run down her back. She knew it wasn't due to the chill of the night air.

Santana allowed Brittany to lead her across the short distance to the jet that waited on the runway. Less than a minute later and she felt herself being lowered into a large armchair, immediately missing Brittany's presence when the blonde scurried off with the other agents. Sighing, Santana helplessly gave into the comfortable leather of the chair she found herself in. There was nothing she could do otherwise. Her body still hummed from her experience the hour before, the memory of the pain causing her to shiver. So she leaned her forehead against the cold window of the airplane, allowing her mind to drift to the blonde and she wasn't sure which hurt more.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: KISSSSS! Sorry, had to get that out there. How many of you died last night? lol. Anyway...**

**Happy Brittana kiss! Onwards to Ch. 8!**

* * *

><p>Philadelphia, March 24, 2015. 10:25 pm.<p>

It was the apple that Santana saw first when she opened her eyes, her body thrumming with discomfort and pain. She must have fallen asleep, though she wasn't sure how that would have even been possible with the state she was in. But as she slowly raised her head, her eyes fell on the red colored fruit before realizing it was in the hand of Finn Hudson. Santana couldn't help the small recoil from the shock of seeing him when she woke up. It's not like Santana expected him to have disappeared or anything but she wasn't expecting to wake up and see him sitting there like that.

Matt was nowhere to be seen but Finn had somehow found a chair that matched hers and placed it directly in front of her. He sat there, one leg brought up to rest on the thigh of his other and leaning back with the same disgusting grin on his face. This time, however, Santana could really feel his eyes as they bore into her and she suddenly felt more uncomfortable than before. He was watching her intently, eyes following her every subtle movement.

"Morning, sleepy head," Finn said lightly, tossing the apple up in the air.

Santana's eyes followed the fruit as it lifted into the air, hovered for a split second before falling back into his sweaty palm. She wondered briefly if it was actually morning outside. She hadn't seen any sort of natural light for what felt like days. In fact, the bright fluorescent light of the small basement room was starting to play with her head, casting strange shadows and brightening colors. The red of the apple in Finn's hand seemed blinding.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she heard Finn say, breaking her line of thought. "Do you want this?" Her eyes moved to his face before traveling down his now extended arm that was holding out the fruit.

Santana couldn't help but lick her parched lips subconsciously. His laugh told her he had seen her not so subtle movement and he tossed the apple back up into the air before catching it and buffing it against his shirt.

"I love apples, don't you?" he asked her playfully. Santana grimaced. "Do you ever play the stem game?" He twirled the fruit in his hand before moving his other up to grasp the stem and Santana clenched her jaw, not wanting to give into his subtle torments. "How about I play for you?"

Santana kept her eyes trained on his, eyebrows set in an almost permanent furrow. When she didn't answer he continued speaking. "You see, you twist the stem," he twisted the apple around once in his hand, keeping the stem in place with his other. "And you keep twisting," He was grinning as he continued twisting, like he knew something Santana didn't. She bit her tongue. "And you twist until it comes off."

Santana couldn't help the twitch of her eyebrow that begged to rise sarcastically in Finn's direction. His foolish grin was enough to make her squirm in her seat.

"But you count the letters of the alphabet. One with every twist, so that's C," he twists the apple again, "D… E…" He paused before twisting the apple one last time, snapping the stem off in the process. "Well, what do you know. You got the letter F. My name starts with an F."

Santana wanted to spit out '_No shit, Sherlock,'_ at his dumb statement, but Finn was grinning like an idiot, like he'd won the lottery and Santana was pretty sure it had nothing to do with a dumb middle school lunch game.

"You got me, Dr. Lopez. And I guess that's appropriate because in my version of this game, the letter you get is the first letter of the person's name who will cause your death," Finn said slyly. "And since I highly intend on that being me, it looks like fate truly has laid a hand."

Finn laughed and tossed the stem towards Santana. It hit her in the face and she flinched away, her hate for the man in front of her only growing more. Refusing to turn her gaze away, she watched as Finn reached down into his boot and pulled out a five-inch long hunting knife. Santana gulped at the sight of it. She didn't expect Finn to do anything but let her deteriorate in front of him, but the presence of the knife suddenly made the room a lot hotter. There would be no way for Santana to defend herself if he decided to use that knife against her.

He played with the blade for a minute as Santana watched him muse to himself. "How about this," he said suddenly, breaking the silence. "I could cut you a slice." As he said it, Santana watched him raise the knife until the point of the blade rested ever so slightly on the curve of the apple. Their eyes locked and Santana held her breath as he solely moved the tip of the blade down, over the rosy flesh and along the side of the fruit. Santana swore she could feel the path of the blade on her own skin, causing it to tingle in discomfort.

"Hmmm," Finn hummed out, holding the tip against the apple and pushing in slightly. It was just enough to break the skin. "But on second thought, I don't think I will." He removed the knife and twirled it in his fingers. With the knife out of the way, Finn held up the apple for Santana to see. "I think I'll just eat it myself."

Santana watched as the man in front of her slowly brought the apple to his lips. He made a show of breathing in its scent, barely brushing his lips against the skin. She knew he was doing it on purpose. Obviously she was hungry, her stomach growling from its emptiness. But what she didn't understand was why she could feel everything he was doing as if he held her in the palm of his hand instead, her skin burning at every touch.

She felt the first spasm coming this time, building at the base of her spine and growing like a fireball ready to explode as Finn broke his smile just long enough to sink his teeth into the fruit he was holding. As she watched the white juice of the apple drip out and stained his stubbly chin, the fire was released and she cried out in pain. It shook her body violently and Santana could already tell this one was going to be the most painful. She started panting in fear, knowing that even as the first withdrawal shock radiated through her body and numbed, it was far from over. She just hoped maybe her body would finally succumb to the pain and go into shock before the worst of it took place.

Her sudden cry of pain had been enough to get Finn's attention. He looked at her wide-eyed as though he had suddenly won the jackpot, the white juice of the apple still dripping down his chin. Santana gritted her teeth and bit the inside of her mouth as she met his stare head on, hoping that locking onto his eyes would give her some sort of grounding. Finn lowered the apple and scooted closer just as the second spasm began running through her body.

Santana had no choice but to break eye contact with the man in front of her when she felt the burn reach her eyes once more. They rolled back in her head as she bit her cheek in an effort not to scream out. The taste of blood that filled her mouth was enough to let her know exactly how hard she had clamped down.

The sliding bolt of the metal door that sealed the room echoed in her ears like a gong, causing her head to throb in pain. But she forced her head to turn towards the door with what little control she knew she had left. It wouldn't be long until she would be writhing helplessly against the ties that still bound her. Forcing her eyes open against the pain within, she managed to focus on the door behind Finn.

It was Matt. She figured it would be seeing that he was the only other person who knew where they were. Finn spun around in mild shock, relaxing slightly when he saw that the intruder was Matt.

"Just in time, dude, hurry up!" Finn tossed over his shoulder, having immediately turned his gaze back to Santana after seeing Matt. But when Matt didn't answer, he tore his eyes away from her, back over his shoulder to the man standing in the doorway.

Santana's body was trembling uncontrollably as the small pricks of pain began to explode all over her body, but she somehow managed to keep her head focused on Matt. He hadn't moved from his spot in the doorway, his eyes hollow but fear-filled in a way Santana had never seen before. She briefly allowed herself some hope that in his time away from this dank and dreadful room that Matt had come to his senses. Maybe he had actually come to put a stop to this cruel form of torture she was being subjected to. But when he still made no move to stop Finn in any way, her heart sank again.

"Matt, bro, come on. Don't chicken out on me now," Finn barked.

Santana watched as Matt slowly shook his head back and forth, bringing both his hands into the raised position. Finn opened his mouth to question the boy in front of them but his speech was lost along with any breath left in Santana's chest as they watched blonde hair and blue eyes step out from behind Matt. She had a gun raised and pressed to the back of his neck.

"Sorry to crash your party," Brittany breathed out and Santana could hear the anger bubbling in her throat as she removed the safety on her gun with a small click. "But I believe you have something that belongs to me." Santana watched as Brittany's eyes flitted over to her and she felt her heart skip a beat.

Their eyes connected and Santana felt a warmth blossom deep within her chest. But this fire wasn't painful, it was invigorating, renewing her with a hope she thought she had lost. The blue eyes in front of her were far from the ones that haunted her dreams. These were filled with life, electric and sizzling as they stared back at her and Santana tingled with the idea of being Brittany's, body and soul.

There was a lapse in any pain for the few precious moments that their eyes remained connected. It was a harsh reminder of reality, however, when the pain of her nerves being ripped apart shot back through her body with no warning once those few seconds had passed. Her head craned backwards to bare the pain and suddenly the room was full of commotion.

Matt had lurched backwards, trying to catch Brittany off guard while her attention was still on Santana. It worked at first and the blonde stumbled backwards. But Brittany was too graceful for the man in front of her. She caught herself, making her falter look like it was intentional and managing to deflect an incoming blow form Matt's fist, knocking him to the side in doing so. What the blonde did next Santana considered to happen so fast that if she had blinked she was certain she would have missed it. Brittany hadn't hesitated on bringing the butt of her gun down against the back of Matt's head, instantly knocking him out. The thud of the pistol hitting his skull was almost nauseating, causing Santana to cringe slightly. It didn't seem to bother Brittany though, because a split second later she was once again facing Santana and Finn, gun raised in a poised position, Matt's crumpled body lying on the floor next to the door.

Finn had already stumbled to his feet during Brittany's grapple with Matt. He now stood frozen in place, staring Brittany down with his evil grin. Santana's eyes dropped towards his right hand, slightly hidden behind his large body. The glimmer of metal reflecting the fluorescent light caused her nerves to rise, simmering in pain.

The simmer soon turned into a boil as her body began to lose its battle fighting the disease taking it over, the slight relief she had received upon seeing Brittany beginning to dwindle. She could feel her body begin to quake where she sat and after a particularly violent tremor she saw Brittany's posture falter as worried blue eyes flickered over to her.

That break in resolve was all Finn needed to lurch forward at the blonde, growling like a feral animal. Santana barely had a chance to call out Brittany's name, warning her of the knife Finn still gripped in his giant hands, before the blade was baring down on the blonde. As soon as the words had slipped through her mouth, something exploded at the end of her spine and rushed upwards through every vertebrae until her entire body felt like it was being torn apart. The force of it all was enough for the chair she was still sitting on to give out. The right side of her face collided with the slimy concrete of the basement floor with a wet-sounding smack, knocking her sight out for a split second.

When her vision began to come back into focus the first thing her eyes landed on was the red fruit that was slowly rolling in front of her face. With the bite that had been taken out of it, Santana could see the white, juicy insides as the apple slowed to a stop by her forehead. She had to blink a few times before everything became clear, her body still shaking, but soon she was able to make out the shuffle of feet behind the fruit in her foreground.

It took her a few seconds but eventually she could distinguish between the pairs of feet that were grappling across the room. Though Brittany was tall, Finn was still taller and Santana could tell the blonde was fighting more against his sheer size rather than his strength. The harsh clinking of metal on metal drew Santana's attention as she strained with all her might against her resisting body to maneuver her head to the blonde's face.

Brittany's eyes were wrought with determination and Santana could see that she had managed to catch the blade of Finn's knife against the barrel of her gun. The angle Santana had forced herself into fought back and she was forced to tear her eyes away from the scene in front of her. She had no choice but to close her eyes and listen as best she could as the pain overtook her body.

The sound of a single gunshot sent a whole new slew of violent tremors streaking through her, not only in pain but also in worry. She heard the blonde curse loudly and the shuffle of feet against feet grow more desperate. Finn was screaming loudly but Santana couldn't hear him. She could feel herself slipping away, her body craving release and silence from the pain.

And then it was quiet. Santana thought for a moment that perhaps her body had finally lost its internal battle. She quickly dismissed the thought when she realized that while the noises that had filled the room seconds before had dissipated, the pain she was feeling had not. There was a shuffle of feet and Santana managed to open her eyes long enough to see the apple get kicked out of the way by black combat boots. A second later Brittany was down on her knees next to Santana's face.

"Santana!" Brittany's voice was desperate and soft hands were on Santana in seconds, sloppily stroking hair out of her face before immediately moving to the plastic ties holding her hands together. As the blonde inspected the ties all Santana could think about was the sudden coolness that had blossomed from where Brittany's fingers had touched her. It rushed through her body, subduing the tremors and bringing life back into it.

"Stay with me, San. Please stay with me," Brittany spoke hurriedly to her as she broke away and scrambled across the dank floor. A moment later and the blonde had returned, Finn's knife in hand.

Santana felt her body instinctively contract at the sight of the shiny, silver weapon. But she didn't have time to protest before she felt the blade slip between her palms and pull at the plastic that held them together. As soon as the ties were cut apart, the knife seemed less intimidating in the hands of the blonde.

She rolled her wrists in their new-found freedom as Brittany made quick work of the ties around her feet. The sudden calmness that had passed over her body provided a comforting numbness to the pain she had felt earlier. But she still didn't have the strength to lift herself off the floor. The knife clattered across the room after Brittany had freed her of her constraints. Santana looked up at Brittany with sad eyes as the blonde knelt in front of her, chest heaving from the adrenaline that still pulsed through her lithe body.

"Britt," Santana managed to gasp out hoarsely. Her eyes locked onto the blue ones in front of her. "It's gone," she whispered. "He destroyed the prototype. He smashed it."

Santana watched as Brittany's eyes widened in fear and understanding, her breaths growing deeper and more rapid. "No!" The blonde cried and before Santana could process Brittany's movements, the other girl was rushing forward to press their lips together in a hurried and desperate kiss. It was frantic, and she couldn't explain it, but when Brittany's lips touched hers, the pain was gone. The flooding coolness seemed oddly familiar and all Santana could think about in that moment was _Brittany_.

When they broke apart, Brittany leaned her forehead against Santana's as best as she could from the weird position they had found themselves in. The deep, erratic breaths from the blonde brought a weirdly soothing clarity to Santana. It was as though Brittany's kiss was the missing piece of the puzzle; providing the answer she was looking for in her moment of perturbation.

"Brittany," Santana choked out. "Brittany, look at me," she pleaded, her hands flexing slightly at the new found control in her body.

Brittany shifted backwards, removing her forehead from Santana's and looked down at her with watery blue eyes.

"The box. Check the box," Santana mumbled. "He only smashed one vial, Britt…" she let her words trail off. She shouldn't let herself have that much hope.

But her words made something click in Brittany's head and Santana watched her eyes fill with a realization. Brittany was on her feet a second later and Santana instantly missed the blonde. She could feel the pain starting to grow inside her again, causing her to crave the blonde's touch.

"B-Brittany," she called out in warning. The blonde was shuffling across the room and she heard Brittany grunt as she rolled over the large, unconscious body of Finn Hudson.

A second later and the blonde was back at her side. "I'm here. Santana, I'm here," Brittany assured her. Santana's eyes flickered down to the box Brittany was holding in trembling hands before moving up to the blonde's eyes and asking her silent, desperate plea.

Brittany broke their gaze but Santana kept her eyes locked on Brittany's face. She wouldn't be able to bare her own heartbreak if she looked down to find the box empty. She wasn't ready to face the reality of that situation just yet. The blonde's breathing had slowed, the adrenaline beginning to fizzle away but the nerves had started to grow, evident in Brittany's occasional shaky breath.

The soft click filled the room and she saw Brittany take a deep breath before lifting the lid and staring down at the contents of the box. The blonde sucked in a breath and slid her eyes shut, her lungs visibly trembling. Santana let out a whimper, questioning the blonde with words she didn't have and when watery blue eyes moved to meet her own, it only took Santana a few seconds before she realized that the tears forming in Brittany's eyes were those of happiness.

Santana let out the breath she had been holding in anticipation and allowed her eyes to fall down to the steel box Brittany held in her lap. As Brittany slowly turned the box to reveal the three small vials that remained within, Santana couldn't help the sigh of relief that washed through her body. Finn hadn't destroyed everything.

Once the realization had taken over both of them, Brittany wasted no time at all in removing one of the vials and a syringe from within the box. The blonde reached out and gently grasped Santana's left arm, the one lucky enough to not be pinned beneath her body, and turned it up right to expose her trembling forearm. Brittany's hasty and unexpected kiss had seemed to dull the side effects Santana's body had been experiencing. Her body was still shaking uncontrollably, but it no longer hurt and it was no longer violent. She couldn't explain it, but as Brittany gently inserted the needle of the syringe into her arm, Santana knew that the relief she felt couldn't solely be awarded to the medicine entering her body.

They were silent for a while after Brittany had finished and the cleansing effect of the prototype had made its way through Santana's body. Santana focused on Brittany's breathing, reveling in the fact that the blonde was actually there in front of her and closing her eyes at the feeling of fingers gently combing through her hair. She sighed and looked up at the blonde next to her. The blue orbs she found were nothing like the ones that still haunted her from her dreams. These were filled with life and hope as they generously stared back at her.

After a while, she felt Brittany's strong arms wrap around her and soon she was being lifted to her feet. Santana immediately collapsed into Brittany's arms, her body apparently not quite recovered enough to support itself. She sighed into the blonde's embrace.

"Thank you," she whispered and she felt Brittany's arms wrap tighter around her.

"Anytime," Brittany chuckled back. "And as much as I'm enjoying holding you like this, we really should get going. Someone was bound to have heard. How are you're legs?"

"Shaky," Santana admitted but pulled back none-the-less. She understood that they needed to get away. Pushing herself to function properly, Santana bent down to gather up the box that was still resting on the floor and watched as Brittany moved to pick up her gun from where it lay next to Finn. It was then that Santana remembered the gunshot.

"Britt! Oh my god, Brittany did you get shot?" Her voice was panicked as she clutched her box to her chest, the sudden rush of nerves jolting her body back into action.

Brittany turned to face Santana with a small frown on her face. She checked the clip of her gun, turned on the safety and secured it back inside her shoulder holster. The blonde shook her head.

Santana breathed a sigh of relief and then looked at the crumpled body of Finn that was lying next to a shallow breathing Matt. "Is he…"

"No," Brittany said. "They're both out cold. But I don't think he'll ever walk normally again." The blonde's tone was harsh as she glanced down at the men on the floor. "Come on, let's get out of here," Brittany held out her hand to Santana.

A shy smile spread across her face before Santana stepped forward, her own hand engulfing the blonde's. She didn't have to be told twice to leave this dreadful place. Brittany pulled her along, twisting and turning around different hallways and up stairways until finally breaking through a fire exit door that lead into a small side-street. Santana almost tripped when she was hit with the cold night's air. It felt like forever since she had been outside.

She shivered, the cool atmosphere hitting her bare arms and sensitive skin. Brittany had stopped when Santana had stumbled out onto the street, but her hand remained entwined in the brunette's. She turned and brought her hands up to rub some warmth into Santana's arms.

Blue eyes locked on to hers before Brittany whispered down at her, "I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner." Brittany's fingers gingerly skirted over the cuts on Santana's wrists and Santana saw blue eyes fill with a different form of pain.

Santana opened her mouth to respond but couldn't find the words right away. Instead she closed the short distance between them, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck and pulling Brittany's body against hers.

"You came for me. You found me and you saved me," Santana mumbled against the skin of Brittany's neck, "And that's all that matters."

Brittany moved her hands to rest on Santana's hips and gently applied pressure to push Santana back enough so she could look into her eyes. "I should have never let you leave," Brittany mumbled as she rested their foreheads together and wrapped her arms around Santana's lower back, the proximity of their bodies sending shivers down Santana's spine.

Santana shook her head against the blonde's, the light of the streetlamp above them making her hair glow gold. "No," she whispered, "I should have never left you." Her fingers played with the blonde hairs on the back of Brittany's neck as their eyes searched each others', her body all sorts of warm and fuzzy and just content to be wrapped in the arms of the blonde in front of her. She wanted so much to apply the slightest amount of pressure against the blonde's neck. It would be so easy and the distance to close was so small Santana could practically feel their breaths mixing together.

The thoughts of Brittany's lifeless blue eyes flashed through her mind. Just a few hours ago Santana was certain this moment would never come. But staring up into Brittany's eyes, those images began to melt away, releasing Santana from her nightmare. It was amazing. Santana had only been with the blonde for a few days before they parted ways in D.C. but these last few days without Brittany made Santana feel like she was missing a part of herself that she didn't even realize she had until she met the blonde. Less than an hour before, Santana had been strapped to a chair with certain doom looming in her future and the only thing she regretted was not being able to see Brittany one last time. It was as though she had a new sense of purpose now that she was standing safe in Brittany's arms. She wasn't fighting for just her salvation anymore, but also for the salvation of the girl standing in front of her. Santana vowed at that moment to do anything and everything possible to prevent her nightmare from becoming a reality. All there was left to do was seal that vow with a kiss.

But now that she was standing there, in the cold, Philadelphia night air under a twinkling streetlamp, Santana didn't know how to act. The kiss in the basement had been rushed and adrenaline filled. And although her heart was still beating erratically, it was for a different reason. She longed to tilt her head up ever so slightly and feel that rush of life again from pressing her lips against Brittany's. But the tight nervous feeling in her chest kept her grounded and she bit her lip instead.

Brittany chuckled, her eyes smiling from the crinkles that formed in their corners and gave her a gentle squeeze that almost acknowledged Santana's sudden nervousness. "Come on, you must be exhausted. And we really should get going before they wake up and come looking for us," Brittany spoke softly. "I don't know how many more of them may be hanging around either. It isn't safe to stay here."

Santana nodded, shivering again. Brittany unwrapped her arms from around Santana and quickly shrugged off her jacket, the same one she was wearing from the first time they had met in the alley back in LA.

"Here," Brittany said softly. "You must be freezing." She helped Santana pull her arms through each of the sleeves until it was snuggled around her body. Santana pulled the collar closed around her neck and reveled in the warmth and smell of Brittany.

"Now come on, silly," Brittany said with a grin, holding out her hand to the shorter girl. Santana smiled sheepishly up at the blonde before slipping her hand into Brittany's.

Brittany smiled down at her before turning to reveal a jet black motorcycle parked beneath the streetlamp. Santana hadn't noticed it before but now that she did she couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, her nerves lightening.

"What?" Brittany giggled down at her, "It's part of the appeal." The blonde shrugged and Santana couldn't help but let out a deeper laugh, shaking her head at the girl next to her but giving the hand in hers a gentle squeeze. And this time, as they skirted through the deserted Philadelphia streets in the middle of the night, Santana didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around the biker in front of her, holding the girl's strong body against her own and trying to convey with her strength what she couldn't in words just yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: If you're confused about why there are more vials of Snix; I was never clear on how many there actually were, so I apologize and I'm sorry for not making it clearer. It is implied earlier in the story that there are multiple vials.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Oh my god, I am so sorry for the wait. It really wasn't my intent to have this out so late. Life suddenly got very busy after the last update and then Brittana Week happened. I did a piece for the hp!brittana day which took priority over this until it was finished and it ended up being a lot bigger than I anticipated. But go check it out if you like! And for those who have read it, I already have the sequel all worked out and I'm on Spring Break now so I'll have more free time to write. **

**I don't know if you remember what I wrote in my first A/N about this story being based off of a film project I was helping my friend work on, but it is and the class is actually a music theory class. To make a long story short, my friend actually composed a piece of music for this story! I will be posting it on my tumblr later tonight. **

**Thank you for all the favorite stories and alerts as well as the reviews. I love getting your feedback! And as an apology for going on an unofficial hiatus, here is a much longer than usual chapter. **

**;)**

* * *

><p>Philadelphia, March 25, 2025. 10:58 am.<p>

Her mind was a little blank when she woke up for the first time. All Santana remembered as she stretched her sore limbs, was stumbling into a hotel room, Brittany trailing behind her, and collapsing onto a bed before everything went black. The bed was comfortable, soothing against her aching joints. It didn't take long for Santana to realize that everything was pulsating with a dull throb of constant pain. The next thing she realized was that there were soft bandages wrapped gingerly around her wrists where the plastic ties had cut into her skin. She knew they hadn't been there the night before, so Santana was pretty certain Brittany had probably found a way to clean the cuts and bandage them sometime during the night.

A tight pull against the right side of her face announced the presence of yet another bandage. Santana wondered briefly how beat up she really was before rolling over and groaning in discomfort. Only a few seconds later and she was met with a warm chuckle and blue eyes.

"Morning, Sleepy Head," Brittany spoke quietly. The blonde was standing by the window and Santana was stunned into momentary silence as she took in the sight before her. The light coming through the panes filled the room, clear and bright, and reflected gracefully off of Brittany's hair. The girl seemed to radiate and Santana second guessed herself about being awake.

But the ever-present pain in her body reminded her that she was indeed on the conscious side of life and she simply groaned her response to Brittany.

"That bad still, huh?" Brittany said, making her way over towards the bed Santana was occupying. "I can't imagine how much pain you were in."

"S'was a lot," Santana mumbled, surprising herself at how raw and robust her voice sounded. She tried to lift herself up using her elbows but fell back down mercilessly.

"Careful!" Brittany called out, jerking forward. Within moments, pale hands were coving tanned biceps and Santana instantly felt better. Santana looked up at Brittany with a sheepish smile before allowing the other girl to help her slowly move into a sitting position, resting her head against the headboard.

"Here, try and drink something," Brittany reached over to the bedside table and held out the bottle of water to Santana who graciously accepted it with yet another small smile.

The water helped sooth some of the ache in her throat but got caught at the last second, causing Santana to cough.

"Woah, careful there, Sparky," Brittany laughed as she reached to pull the water bottle from Santana's lips.

Santana merely coughed more, "S-sparky?"

Brittany's smile grew even bigger before she shrugged her shoulders, "Seems fitting."

"How so?" Santana asked after composing herself. She reached for the water bottle a second time.

"You're always twitching," Brittany said, inching forward to help bring the water bottle to Santana's lips. Santana gave her an offended look before the blonde continued. "No, it's okay. Just, even though you're all banged up, your body seems so full of energy. It took me forever to get these bandages on last night," Brittany explained, reaching out to touch the white bandages on Santana's wrists.

Santana looked up to meet Brittany's eyes, attempting to hide the rush of excitement that pulsed through her body from the blonde's touch. Instead she shrugged her shoulders, feigning ignorance but keeping her smile after lowering her gaze to where Brittany's hand covered hers.

"And then there's that little lightning storm in your eye. The beautiful one?"

Santana lifted her eyes again. She opened her mouth to respond but soon realized it was helpless. Brittany had left her at a loss for words.

Brittany laughed lightly and gave Santana's wrist a gentle pat, "Hey, you need to eat something. I'm sure didn't get much over the last few days."

Santana blinked a few times and nodded, "Uh, yeah. Not really." She thought back over her time spent as a captive of New Directions. She had been thankful for the little bit of sustenance she had received from Matt, but as she watched Brittany walk over to the hotel room desk and bring back a platter of assorted fruits and pastries, Santana felt her stomach churn in discomfort.

The pain must have been evident in her face because Brittany flashed a concerned look. "What's wrong?"

Santana swallowed and looked from the platter to Brittany and back to the platter before shying away into the pillows she was propped up on. Amongst the fruit in Brittany's hands were a few apples and suddenly, Santana didn't feel hungry anymore, just nauseous.

"Santana?" Brittany asked more forcefully, taking up her position on the side of the bed again.

"I uh, I don't think I can eat right now," Santana stuttered out, trying to avoid the round fruit that was now rolling around the plate.

"Santana. You need to eat something. You need to keep your energy up," Brittany all but whined. "Why don't you try something light first?" Brittany reached out and picked up an apple, holding it out to Santana.

She immediately flinched away, as though the harmless fruit posed a threat to her well being. The tickling sensation moving up her neck caught her off guard and Santana couldn't help but bring her hand up to grasp at the trembling skin. The second her hand hit her skin she felt an oddly familiar pain shoot through the side of her head, fizzling out behind her ear.

The image of Finn with his knife blade against the red apple flashed through her mind. It was only there for a split second but it was enough for Santana to screw her eyes shut and sink further into the pillows until the burning sensation was gone. Santana felt stupid, but for obvious reasons, the idea of eating the same fruit that she had been tortured with made her sick to stomach. It wasn't Brittany's fault, though - the blonde had no idea what had taken place back in the basement.

Brittany pulled the fruit back to her chest and looked at Santana with worried eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I… Just… not that," Santana mumbled out. "It's hard to explain… just, can I try something else?"

Brittany gave her a half smile and placed the apple back down on the plate before reaching for a bowl of berries and grapes. She held it out to Santana, asking her silently with her eyes if it was okay. Santana nodded and reached out with shaky hands to take the bowl from Brittany. She still wasn't sure if she would be able to stomach anything, but Santana knew the blonde was right, she needed to try and get some food in her system. Santana could already feel the fatigue resettling into her bones. She was weak.

Santana tentatively lifted a strawberry from the plate to her mouth and sunk her teeth into it. Some of the juice escaped and trickled down her chin., The once-uncomfortable grimace that marked Santana's face melted away with the gratified look that played across Brittany's features. After she had lowered the remainder of the berry, Brittany reached up to swipe the drips off her chin and Santana couldn't help but smile.

"Sloppy. Feel better?" Brittany asked.

Santana nodded, choking slightly as she swallowed her first bite. "Yeah, I just have to go slow," she said as she lifted a second berry to her mouth, this time a raspberry. Brittany smirked as she reached forward and grasped a blueberry between her thumb and forefinger before popping it into her mouth.

"You wouldn't happen to have any coffee, would you?" Santana asked somewhat playfully and much to her own surprise.

"No!" Brittany snapped and Santana flinched at the sudden loud noise. "Sorry," the blonde corrected, lowering her voice. "No coffee for you."

"What? Why?" Santana shifted in the bed, attempting to feign an annoyed glare but obviously failing miserably at the small shaking motion of Brittany's head, paired with a sly smile that graced the blonde's lips.

"You need your rest, San. You can't be drinking coffee and keeping yourself awake when your body needs time to recover."

Santana locked her jaw and stared into Brittany's blue eyes. She did not like the idea of being deprived her morning coffee. She had been deprived for too long and now when she was finally free to have her favorite beverage, the blonde woman sitting on the edge of her bed was denying her it. But Brittany did have a point and Brittany's set and commanding jaw was very convincing.

Santana sighed in defeat. "Fine, but I expect an extra large cup later."

"I promise," Brittany said, holding out another strawberry to the brunette. "Now, eat."

Santana gladly accepted the fruit. Brittany had been right in getting her to eat something. Even after just a few bites her body was feeling slightly stronger. She was still weak though, and it was evident in the way she could feel her eyes starting to grow heavy with fatigue once more. It was almost as though all the energy her body had was being utilized to digest the food she was working on.

Brittany was talking and Santana nodded at her words without hearing them. Instead, Santana watched as the blonde emphatically waved her hands around in an effort to stress whatever point she was trying to make. Santana instantly felt guilty at her inability to process Brittany's words. She wanted so badly to know what the other girl was saying, but she could feel sleep slowly sneaking up on her.

It wasn't until she felt Brittany's fingers combing through her hair that she realized her eyes had actually slipped shut. They fluttered open and found Brittany's bright blue ones smiling back at her. She watched as Brittany reached forward to extract the bowl of fruit from Santana's grip, placing it back on the tray. Brittany quickly placed the tray on the hotel desk before moving to adjust the pillows behind Santana.

"Come on, you need to get your rest," she reminded her softly.

"But I'm not tired," she mumbled and Brittany gave her a disconcerting look.

The truth was Santana was exhausted. But she was scared to fall back asleep, afraid of where she would wake up. She didn't think she would be able to handle it if she woke up and Brittany wasn't there. Too much could happen between her falling asleep and her waking up; so Santana fought to keep her eyes open.

"You need your rest. It's okay, Santana," Brittany said, ghosting her fingers through Santana's hair before standing up and making to walk away.

Santana's hand shot out and grabbed Brittany's wrist with a speed that surprised them both due to Santana's current state. Brittany stopped abruptly and turned to face the smaller girl again, questioning her with her eyes.

Santana gave the wrist in her grasp a light squeeze and forced her eyes open one last time. "Just, don't leave me? Please be here when I wake up." Santana's voice was pleading as she spoke up towards the blonde.

Brittany smiled and moved closer to Santana's side before leaning down and placing a light kiss on her forehead. "I promise. I would never leave you, Santana."

The words made Santana's chest swell with a calming warmth. She could feel the lingering heat from where Brittany's lips had pressed against her skin and Santana felt suddenly at ease. Santana allowed her eyes to grow heavy and finally close, knowing that the blonde would be there when she woke up.

_The sun was warm on her face. It was hitting her cheeks perfectly with her head tilted lazily upwards, eyes closed. The light squeeze around her hand made her lower her head and open her eyes, the initial brightness blinding her. But this brightness was warm and welcoming, unlike the harsh fluorescent ones from the basement she had been locked in for what now felt like weeks, months even. _

_It didn't take long for her eyes to adjust to this light at all. Just a few seconds and Santana was taking in the sight of pale fingers wrapped around her own. Their clasped hands were swinging slightly and Santana didn't hide the way she slowly followed the length of the proceeding arm, admiring the way it dipped and turned and glowed in the sunlight. _

_Brittany smiled back at her when their eyes met. The vividness of the blue eyes in front of her was shocking and Santana realized they were the same color as the sky. Everything was vivid. From the highlights in Brittany's hair to the green grass of the field they were walking next to. Santana couldn't help but pull her eyes away from the other girl and take in the sight around her. _

_They were in a park. She was sure she recognized it but she wasn't sure from where. It seemed oddly familiar as she glanced towards the field off to their left and the small playground through the trees on their right. The path they were walking on was freshly paved, park benches and street lamps lining the walkway. She could just make out a cluster of tall buildings in front of them, beyond the park and the tree line. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. There wasn't a single pain in her body. It was a perfect day._

_Santana felt a sudden tug on her hand and turned to realize that Brittany had stopped walking. The blonde was looking down at her, smile permanent and broad. A blink of an eye and they were suddenly closer, Santana enjoying their bodily proximity. And when Santana allowed her eyes to slip shut as Brittany lowered her head even further, Santana was certain this was indeed the most perfect day ever._

* * *

><p>Philadelphia, March 25, 2025. 4:37pm.<p>

Santana could feel her heart beating in her throat when she woke up the second time. Her body was shaking and she felt her lungs tremble as she took in a shaky breath. Running her hands through her hair confirmed the presence of sweat and Santana couldn't help but sink back into the confines of her bed.

It was a new dream. Santana was thankful for that at least. The Brittany in this dream was the epitome of life, radiating warmth and beauty. But that fact did little to ease Santana's elevated heart rate. In fact, it probably made it worse. The liveliness and familiarity of this dream made the outcome even more dreadful and Santana immediately longed for Brittany's touch.

The feeling made Santana bolt upright in bed, looking around for her blonde companion. She had promised to be there when Santana woke up but looking around the small hotel room, Santana couldn't spot the CIA agent anywhere.

"_Britt_!" Santana called, wincing at the hoarseness of her own voice. "_Brittany!_"

When the blonde didn't show up, Santana found herself starting to get nervous. She pulled back the sheets and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She tested their strength and immediately felt them begin to wobble. Having no choice, Santana allowed her body to fall back onto the bed and rest for a few more seconds before attempting to stand a second time.

"Britt?" Santana asked, slightly louder this time as she stumbled around the room. She caught herself by the desk and waited until she felt her legs grow stronger. The sound of water running in the bathroom caught her attention and Santana immediately perked up, her heart beat creating a new rhythm against her chest.

The slight fear that rose in her chest electrified her entire body. Santana felt her limbs grow stronger and her motions become more coordinated. It was almost as though she was running on adrenaline.

The sound of the water grew louder as Santana slowly approached the bathroom door. It was cracked, but not enough for Santana to see into it. Her arms tingled in a new excitement, happy to be free from any kind of restraint but nervous for what was to come.

"Brittany?" Santana whispered again once she was just a few steps away from the door.

The water stopped but she didn't hear any sort of answer. Her fists clenched as she waited. There was a rustling from behind the door and Santana felt her body grow tense as she braced herself. Her reflexes acted of their own accord when the door swung open suddenly. It took Santana longer to realize her body was moving than it did for her to recognize the figure standing in the door. The force of stopping the movement of her fist towards Brittany's face caused Santana to whiplash back on herself, clattering to the floor with a thump.

"Santana!" Brittany cried from the doorway and Santana groaned on the floor. "Santana, what…" Brittany slowly knelt next to the brunette where she lay rubbing the back of her head. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," Santana mumbled.

"What happened? I didn't know you were awake."

Santana looked up at Brittany with tired eyes, "You weren't there when I woke up. I didn't know where you were and you weren't answering… I thought," Santana's voice faded out in embarrassment. "I overreacted, sorry about that."

Brittany looked down at Santana with sad eyes before offering her hand. "I'm sorry I wasn't there." Santana gladly accepted the outstretched hand and allowed the blonde to pull her to her feet. "I just left a second ago. Good to see your reflexes are still top notch though," Brittany laughed, giving Santana's hand a small squeeze. "Did you sleep well?"

Santana shook her head, "bad dream."

Brittany's eyes immediately turned sympathetic, "Oh no. What happened? Do you want to talk about it?"

Santana paused before answering. She hadn't gotten the chance to tell Brittany about her reoccurring dream when she was still being held hostage by Finn and Matt and now she had yet another one to tell the blonde about. It didn't feel like the best idea for her to burden Brittany with her nightmares and she didn't feel like reliving them. At least not yet, so Santana slowly shook her head back and forth.

"I don't really remember it," Santana lied. She could remember everything as vividly as it had appeared in the dream itself.

"You sure?" Brittany asked, looking doubtful of Santana's decision. But when Santana shook her head a second time, the blonde gave in and nodded in understanding. "Well then, I think that, now that you're up," Brittany started with a playful tone, "That maybe you'd like to take a nice hot shower?"

Santana raised a slim eyebrow in the direction of the blonde, enjoying the way Brittany managed to change the mood of the conversation so easily. But she felt her knees tremble as they fought to hold her up.

Brittany must have noticed because she tightened her grip on Santana's hand, "Do you think you're strong enough? I just think it might make you feel more comfortable," Brittany shrugged. "You just passed out last night. I'm pretty sure you have some sort of slime in your hair." Brittany giggled and poked Santana playfully in the chest.

Smiling, Santana answered, "I can try? Still a little shaky though."

"Well I'm not going let anything happen to you so don't worry," Brittany informed her sternly as she led Santana towards the bathroom.

Upon entering, Brittany released Santana's hand and wandered over to the shower, adjusting the taps and testing the water. Santana watched, swaying slightly where she stood as the sound of spraying water filled the room..

Brittany looked at her from over her shoulder before getting up and grabbing a fresh towel from the rack, "Are you going to be okay?"

Santana looked up into Brittany's eyes and attempted to nod but swayed slightly.

"Careful," Brittany said, steadying Santana with strong hands against the shorter girl's shoulders. The pressure of the blonde's palms immediately grounded her and Santana felt stronger.

Santana felt her chest swell with a deep breath as Brittany gave her shoulders a gently squeeze. She could feel the life radiating from the taller girl's grip. Her muscles felt stronger and her legs sturdier against the tile floor of the bathroom.

"Here," Brittany whispered, "let me help you?"

She was asking permission from Santana. The air surrounding them fizzled with electricity as a silent conversation passed between them. Santana was barely able to nod as her heart beat increased ten-fold. The steam from the heat of the water pouring out of the shower head was starting to diffuse through the small room making everything feel heavier.

Her skin tingled where Brittany's fingers grazed on their journey down to the hem of her shirt. Grasping the fabric in her fingers, Brittany slowly started lifting it upward, revealing the trembling muscles of Santana's stomach along the way.

Santana could tell Brittany was being extremely meticulous by the time the blonde was working the shirt over her bra. Regardless, she heard Brittany's breathing deepen when one of her pale fingers slid along the curve of her breast. Santana bit her cheek as the room grew significantly hotter.

Their eyes linked briefly before her vision was being blocked by the fabric moving over her head and shoulders. All the pain from her joints seemed to dissipate in the growing heat of the room causing Santana to tilt her head back and soak in the hot steam. When her shirt was carelessly dropped to the floor, Santana rolled her head forward to meet Brittany's blue eyes. There was an intensity there; focused on the task at hand. Santana watched as they flickered lower and she couldn't help but follow the blonde's gaze down to where slim fingers rested lightly against her belt buckle.

The fingers made quick work of the clasp, steadily sliding the leather out of the loops holding the belt in place. The belt was deposited on the floor next to Santana's shirt.

Her pants were next and suddenly Santana's legs were trembling for an entirely different reason. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Brittany was working the denim down her thighs when she opened them again.

"Lift," Brittany commanded softly, tapping Santana's heel. She was kneeling in front of her now and it made Santana's heart beat a little faster.

Knowing she would probably fall over if she lifted one of her feet off the ground, Santana reached forward and placed her hand gently onto Brittany's shoulder. She lifted her foot and the blonde helped free it from the denim, sock following after.

"And the other," Brittany said and Santana could hear the smirk in the blonde's voice. She didn't hesitate in shifting her weight to fulfill the blonde's command.

By the time Brittany was standing in front of her again, Santana was clad only in her remaining undergarments. Despite the steam from the shower warming the air around them, the brunette couldn't help but shiver. The movement was fast, but the way Brittany's eyes flicked over her body definitely didn't escape her attention.

She saw the blonde swallow before slowly moving to stand behind her. Santana couldn't help the small twitch when the tips of Brittany's fingers landed on the skin just below her rib cage. She could feel the heat radiating off of the blonde agent against her back as Brittany began to trail her hands up to the cloth of Santana's sports bra. The blonde slipped the tips of her fingers under the elastic resting on Santana's ribs.

The feeling of Brittany's fingers as they passed gently over the curves of her breasts, pulling the fabric up and over, was excruciating. But it was in the best way possible as Santana felt her body heat rise. Santana felt her nipples stiffen as thick air of the room hit her bare chest. She swallowed a whimper, Brittany's breath hot against her neck as the blonde worked the bra over her head, sending shivers down her spine.

Santana was certain her heart skipped a beat when fingers hooked into the elastic of her panties and paused. Her body was tingling in excitement from where the blonde had touched her in some way. She could feel the life pulsing through her veins. And when she heard Brittany's breath hitch after her last remaining piece of clothing had mindlessly slid down her thighs to the floor, Santana was certain her heart had stopped beating all together.

That was, of course, until she felt the ghosting of pale lips against her shoulder. Santana would have thought herself dead if it wasn't for the breath of life pulsing through every nerve in her body originating where Brittany had her lips pressed to her skin. Slowly, pale fingers splayed against her hips, tips digging in slightly at the soft flesh they found there. For a moment, all thoughts of nightmares and mass destruction slipped from Santana's mind, leaving her to think of one thing and one thing only: _Brittany_.

She spun around in the blonde's arms. Not being able to stand not seeing those blue eyes any longer. When she met them, they were dark and filled with something Santana hadn't seen in them before.

Brittany's mouth was slightly open, taking deep breaths as she stared down at Santana who now stood before her in all her glory. The blonde's fingers flexed slightly against her hips and Santana watched as Brittany slowly slid her tongue over her lips.

"Brittany," Santana couldn't help but whimper when clouded blue eyes flicked downwards in one fell swoop.

Something snapped in Brittany's mind and the speed at which the blonde jerked her head up almost knocked Santana off guard. The blue eyes that only moments before had been dark with a deepness unlike any other were now guarded and stoic. Santana just managed to catch a glimpse of a pink tint making its way up the blonde's neck and reaching the tops of her ears. Brittany held her gaze for a second before biting her lip and stepping back from her abruptly. The spell was broken as Santana felt the steam rush in around her.

"You, uh, should get in," Brittany mumbled, looking everywhere expect at Santana leaving the brunette feeling suddenly vulnerable. "I'll just be out here, let me know if you need anything," Brittany finished as she made her way over to the bathroom door, motioning to the hotel room on the other side. She was gone before Santana could object.

Sighing, Santana felt suddenly cold. Even as she stood surrounded by the hot steam of the shower, she missed the warmth and life Brittany brought to her body. Thinking back to the way her body had reacted to Brittany's lips against her skin, Santana realized that her legs no longer felt wobbly and unsure. They felt strong and lively as she made her way over to the shower.

The first spray of hot water against her skin immediately brought relief to her muscles. Santana could definitely tell her body was still wound as tight as a drum now that Brittany wasn't around. Something about the other girl's presence made Santana muse to herself as she lathered her hair with shampoo.

She thought back to their very first kiss on the deck of the CIA boat, traveling south on the Pacific. She had described every feeling going through her body to the blonde at that moment. It seemed now as though those feelings had only intensified, blossoming into something greater. A brush of Brittany's finger was no longer just like fire beneath her skin, but more like a phoenix erupting to life and flying through her body with ease.

She thought back to that hellish moment in San Diego, when her body was being ripped inside out by itself, destroying Santana's every being until she had felt Brittany's hand against her skin. It had grounded her then just the way it had grounded her while she was writhing in pain on the cold cement basement floor back at the University. It was as though she was a battery running on empty until Brittany came, supplying her with energy Santana never thought possible.

And she thought back to the rush of life that had flashed through her, mere minutes ago when Brittany had placed the lightest of kisses against her skin. Santana's body had felt so rejuvenated in that moment she was certain she would never feel more alive ever again.

But what did it mean? Santana kept asking herself as she worked a washcloth over her body. She couldn't help but shiver as she remembered the last kiss she shared with the blonde. It had been rushed and unexpected but as she looked back on it, it had been the one thing Santana needed most in that particular moment. She wondered what it would be like to press her lips against Brittany's now; what it would feel like compared to the blonde's other touches.

Her fingers combed through her wet hair, trying to get all the conditioner out. Santana allowed her eyes to slip shut, forcing herself to focus on the rhythmic beat of the water against her scalp. But as the darkness overtook her, it brought with it memories of death and destruction. The life she had felt pass from Brittany seemed to waver as her mind raked through her dreams. She was still determined to do everything in her power to prevent her first nightmare from coming true. But this new dream hurt even more and Santana still didn't know what to make out of it.

She gulped and blinked open her eyes, flicking away the streams of water running down her face as she felt her heart begin to sink. She definitely felt something growing in her chest for the blonde agent waiting for her in the next room. There was a connection between them that Santana couldn't figure out for all her years as a scientist. She cursed under her breath for their current situation. Was it even possible for Brittany to be feeling the same things that Santana was? Or was it just the toxin running through her body that was messing with her head? All Santana knew was that she had felt so happy at the beginning of her latest dream. It had been perfect, the most natural thing in the world to be with Brittany. It was the end that frightened her the most.

Her hand reached for the tap, shutting off the water. The shower had definitely helped her feel better: her body still tingled from both Brittany and the hot water, but Santana could tell she was beginning to grow tired once more. The pain had begun to return to her wounds acting as a tell tale sign that Santana was indeed still on the mend.

Santana's eyes skimmed over the contents of the bathroom after wrapping her body in the towel Brittany had pulled out for her. When her eyes fell on a neatly folded pile of clean clothes by the side of the sink, a smile grew across her lips. She hadn't seen them before and briefly wondered if Brittany had snuck into the bathroom while she was showering. Santana couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when she realized the shirt Brittany had laid out didn't sport the blonde's last name like the last one did. This one was just a simple black v-neck, more of her style, but Santana felt strangely naked without Brittany's name resting across her back.

The blonde was flipping through TV channels, back against the head board of the large king-sized bed when Santana re-entered the hotel room. She was sitting with one knee bent up, pillow on top of the other where her hand, holding the remote, rested. Blue eyes snapped up and smiled at her as she made her way over to sit at the bottom of the bed.

"How you feeling?" Brittany asked, a calm resolve in her voice. It was so different from the trembling breaths Santana had felt against the bare skin of her neck back in the bathroom.

"Much better, thank you" Santana replied trying to mimic the strength in Brittany's voice. She was pretty sure she failed when her voice cracked slightly on the last word causing her to clear her throat awkwardly. Brittany grinned at her as she continued, "But no Pierce shirt for me this time? I'm disappointed, Britt."

Brittany broke out in laughter, tilting her head back against the head board before flicking off the TV and tossing both the remote and pillow off to the side of the bed. "Is that so?" Brittany asked with a grin, shuffling down the bed until she was sitting crossed legged facing Santana. "Well I guess we'll have to change that then, huh?"

Santana felt her cheeks grow hot and she had no choice but to tear her eyes away from the blonde. Brittany laughed lightly again.

"I have to change your bandages," the blonde announced, laughter still evident in her voice but Santana was grateful for the change in subject. "And check your stitches."

Santana's head snapped up. She had forgotten about the mending wound on her arm that the blonde agent next to her had sewn up. She grimaced at the thought of the threads holding her skin together.

"Don't do that," Brittany said.

"Don't do what?"

"That look," Brittany looked into her eyes as she answered. "Don't think that look is going to get you out of it, you know I'm right."

Santana's eyes couldn't help but widen and she felt her skin grow hot once more. She nodded her consent towards the blonde.

Brittany's hands were graceful as they worked off the old bandages that covered Santana's wounds. It was almost as though her fingers were dancing against her skin. Santana sat on the edge of the bed as Brittany worked first at her wrists before moving towards the bandage above her right eye, placing a light kiss over each one as she finished. The kiss against her temple seemed to linger a little longer than the others.

The short sleeves of her new t-shirt easily allowed Brittany access to the wound on her bicep. Brittany looked over the wound slowly, inspecting its progress. "You're going to have a scar," the blonde said softly, finger tips gently applying pressure around the still enflamed edges of the wound.

"I'm probably going to have many scars," Santana retorted dryly.

"True," Brittany mused, "but this one is going to be pretty bad. It reopened so many times before I was able to get at it."

"Better late than never," Santana shrugged. She was desperately attempting to avoid thinking about the way Brittany's fingers were driving her body crazy.

"Good thing I think scars are sexy then, isn't it?"

Santana felt her mouth fall open at the blonde's words before letting out an embarrassing squeak instead of a proper response. Brittany glanced up from her work and winked at Santana. The blonde made sure to lean down and place a kiss on the wound just like she had the others when she finally finished with the bandage. Santana still hadn't said a single syllable.

"All done," Brittany spoke quietly, bringing her hands to rest in her lap.

Her body was tingling as Santana processed everything going on around her. From the words Brittany spoke to the feeling of Brittany's lips against her skin. Brittany's eyes were flickering back and forth between hers. Santana licked her lips as she glanced down at Brittany's pink ones. They looked so kissable.

"You need more rest," Brittany said, breaking the short trance they had found themselves in.

Santana tore her eyes away from Brittany's lips, "But we can't stay here."

"We're safe, I promise," the blonde affirmed.

"No. I mean, yes, but we have to go," Santana said, beginning to stand. A firm hand against her trembling thigh held her in place, though. "Brittany, we have to get to New York. I've lost so much time as is."

"Santana, you're staying here. You are in no condition to travel." Brittany's voice was commanding. Santana felt heat travel up her neck but couldn't help but be grounded by the blonde's words.

She had slid her eyes shut to try and calm herself when a sudden nervousness washed over her body and an all too familiar fatigue took over. It was as though all the energy she had felt before had just dissipated, leaving no trace behind. Brittany must have noticed because she felt a warm palm press against her forehead.

"Easy there," she heard Brittany mumble, "See, I told you, you still need your rest,"

Santana didn't fight it this time. Even though she would have preferred to stay awake with Brittany and begin the next leg of their journey, she could tell her body was still fighting the losing battle. That theory was confirmed when Santana felt herself slipping into sleep before her head even hit the pillow. She didn't even get the chance to enjoy the light press of lips against her temple.

_There was a whimper when their lips parted. Brittany rested their foreheads together and Santana couldn't help but smile at the blonde's Cheshire-cat grin. She leaned forward to steal another kiss, just because she could and immediately reveled in the feeling of Brittany's against her own. _

"_Hi," Brittany whispered against her lips and Santana just grinned even more. _

_They continued walking along the path, taking in the sights around them. There was an old man feeding pigeons on one of the park benches, a much younger man playing fetch with a black lab in the field across the way, and joggers running slowly past them on the concrete. It made sense that there would be this many people out on a gorgeous day._

_As they approached the edge of the trees, the playground came more into view, enough so that Santana could now make out some of the children running around. Brittany slipped her arm through hers and pulled her off the path to head towards the trees. Santana smiled and lowered her head to the blonde's shoulder as they walked. _

_They reached the playground, full of life as children ran about climbing monkey bars and sliding down the slides. Something caught Santana's eye off to the side and she turned her head to strain her eyes. There was a little brunette girl playing in the sandbox, attention focused on the sandcastle she was making with a look of determination on her face. Santana smiled at the little girl's expression. She must be no older than five yet she was set in her ways. Something prickled at the back of Santana's neck as she watched the young girl. There was something oddly familiar about her._

_Santana was pulled from her musings when a flash of blonde went bombarding into the sandbox, tripping and landing directly on the brunette's masterpiece. Santana was certain the little girl would be furious; all of her hard work ruined by some stranger. But what she saw surprised her. Though there was an initial look of disdain on the brunette's face, it immediately melted when the young girl realized that the blonde creature that had landed on her project was indeed crying. _

_The tiny brunette instantly started comforting what Santana realized was another young girl, about the same age as the first one. The blonde was wrapped up in the brunette's arms and Santana felt her heart swell. The grip around her arm grew tighter and Santana wondered if Brittany was experiencing this same event. _

_The two girls in front of them were suddenly joined by a pair of adults. Santana automatically assumed them to be the parents of the small blonde girl due to their matching hair color. There was a look of sadness on the brunette's face as the other girl's parents pulled her away to inspect her. _

"_Do you want to have children, San?" Brittany asked against her ear._

_Santana turned her face to look at the blonde. She had never considered having children before, but here in the park, with Brittany by her side, it suddenly seemed like a fantastic idea. She leaned in with the intent of kissing her answer onto Brittany's lips when she felt a shiver run down her spine. And it wasn't due to the intense stare that the blonde was giving her. _

_The voices she heard wafting from the playground were too familiar for her comfort and Santana slowly turned her attention back towards the playground. Two new people had joined the small family that had started to grow by the sandbox. Santana could tell by their dark hair and general likeness to the small brunette that they were indeed the little girl's parents. She watched as the new man and women shook hands with the blonde's parents. The father was tall and had dark features and when he tilted his head back in laughter, Santana felt her heart drop._

"_No, it can't be," Santana mumbled to herself. _

"_What? Santana, what's wrong?" Brittany's voice was distant. Santana could barely hear the blonde's voice over the sound of her heart beating in her ears. _

_Santana swallowed, realizing why the little girls had seemed so familiar to her. As her gaze held strong while the mother picked up the tiny brunette, holding her close to her chest, Santana answered Brittany's question silently, '_They're my parents.'

* * *

><p>Philadelphia, March 26, 2025. 1:20 am.<p>

Santana felt her body jolt when she woke up a third time. Her breaths were coming short and fast again as she screwed her eyes shut and silently screamed into her pillow. It was happening again; her dreams on repeat. Just like before when she was being held by Matt and Finn, her dream from earlier in the day had plagued her slumber, casting it in a dark and ominous shadow.

She blinked her eyes open while taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself. The room was pitch-black, save for the illuminated digits of the clock next to the bed and it took Santana a moment for her eyes to adjust. Once it didn't hurt to look at the bright red numbers, Santana couldn't help but groan at the ridiculous time she found herself waking up at.

Her joints ached so she made an attempt to stretch them, longing for some sort of relief. It was then that Santana realized the arm gracefully wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly and the soft breaths of air landing lightly against the skin on the back of her neck. The grip only tightened when she tried to move and in an instant it was as though the dream had never existed. This was real. She was lying in a bed with Brittany, who was very much alive, holding her tightly.

The steady breathing against her neck broke for a second as Santana felt Brittany shift behind her.

"S'tana," the blonde mumbled in her sleep before Santana felt a soft kiss placed against her neck. It was followed by a gentle squeeze around her middle as the blonde nuzzled her nose deeper into Santana's neck.

The tingling sensation from where Brittany's lips had touched her skin immediately soothed her aching heart. It acted like a lullaby and Santana felt herself beginning to slip back into sleep. But it was okay, everything was going to be okay as long as she was in Brittany's arms.

_Santana whipped her head around to face Brittany, a look of terror on her face. But the blonde didn't seem to notice. Instead the blonde had a small smile on her face as she continued to watch the scene unfold, almost as though she had forgotten the question she had asked Santana moments before. Scrunching her eyebrows in confusion, Santana returned her focus to the couples by the sandbox. _

_The longer she looked, the clearer it all became. There was a reason why the little girls had looked familiar. Her grip tightened around Brittany's hand as Santana felt her stomach begin to churn. She didn't understand how she could be standing there, staring at herself and Brittany as children, both their parents watching on. _

_The tingle at the back of her neck was enough to let her know something was coming. Everything had suddenly grown quiet. But it wasn't as though life had stopped. No, it was more like someone had muted their television, catapulting their existence into silence. And the silence was what allowed Santana to hear the distant whistling sound, growing louder with every passing second. _

_Her eyes were immediately drawn to the sound, turning her body until it was facing the opposite direction. The field across the path was immense and seemed to go on forever where people were still playing fetch with their pets or tossing a frisbee back and forth. Santana's eyes searched the sky until they landed on a tiny, silver object. Her heart dropped as she watched the missile grow closer. She knew what lay hidden inside the explosive device. _

_The people around her didn't have a care in the world. Brittany didn't have a care as she watched their younger selves play in the sand. Santana tried shouting, but realized her voice had been muted as well. The only sound she could make out was that of the approaching missile. _

_She knew she didn't have much time so Santana reached out and grabbed Brittany by the collar of her jacket. She shook the blonde violently, attempting to scream out her name only to be met with silence. Brittany's head was tilted back, laughing in joy as though this was the greatest day ever. Santana shook harder but to no avail. _

_When the sound of the missile had grown deafening, Santana felt her hands go limp against Brittany's chest. The blonde's smile was almost more blinding than the flash of the explosion when the missile hit its target against the tall buildings behind the trees. _

_The gas was released the second the weapon hit. Santana couldn't see it, but she knew it was there. They didn't have any time to react before the shock of the explosion had reached their little sanctuary. It would have been pointless to try anyway because Brittany was still grinning down at her as though nothing had happened. _

_Santana's eyes darted over to the playground once more, falling on the families they had been watching. The shock wave ripped through the small space, bringing the deadly toxin with it. The children kept playing, the parents kept bantering, but that didn't stop the deadly material from taking its affect. _

_Even from where she stood, Santana could see the little girls' skin start to bubble. But they continued to play as though unaffected by their deteriorating bodies and the raw muscles of their parents that were now visible where their skin had melted off._

_Santana snapped her head back towards Brittany, her breaths coming in hot pants as she tried desperately to get a response out of the blonde. Brittany was still smiling down at her as Santana screamed her name, tugging on the collar of her jacket again. But strong as she pulled, Brittany didn't budge. In one last desperate hope, Santana lunged forward, grabbing Brittany's cheeks in her hand and pressing their lips together._

_When the blonde didn't respond, Santana pulled back. The smile was still there but the life in Brittany's blue eyes had disintegrated. She felt the pale skin beneath her fingers start to change, growing hot to the touch. Santana's eyes frantically searched over Brittany's face before everything clicked._

"_No! No, no, no, NO!" Santana shouted, still going unheard. _

_She felt her fingers sink into Brittany's skin as though it were a stick of butter that had been left out of the refrigerator for far too long. She felt the skin beneath her hands begin to melt and drip down her arms, hot and sticky. She felt the flesh of the beautiful face in front of her begin to peel and watched in horror as it slipped off the ghostly white bone that lay beneath it. _

_Bile rose in her stomach as Santana watched Brittany melt away in front of her. She barely got one last glimpse at those beautiful eyes before they were gone, dropping out of their sockets, one after the other. Her hands were still held up around where Brittany's face had once been but now only grasped the smooth bone instead. _

_Everything remained silent for a second as Santana took in the sight around her. There were no more children playing in the sandbox, no more dogs running after balls and no more joggers skirting past on the bike-path. She was alone. That was until she felt that all too familiar tug at the back of her spine. Santana didn't even have time to react before it exploded up and through her body at lightning speed, casting everything into darkness as Brittany's skull smashed against the concrete._

* * *

><p>Philadelphia, March 26, 2025. 9:31 am.<p>

The third time Santana woke up, she found herself sitting bolt upright in bed, panting heavily under a thin sheen of sweat.

"Santana?"

The sound of Brittany's voice from behind her made Santana jump. She quickly turned around, eyes falling on the sleepy figure of Brittany who was rubbing her eyes awake. Santana immediately felt her heart rate slow and allowed herself to fall back down onto the bed.

"What's wrong?" The blonde mumbled sleepily through a yawn. She slowly opened her eyes when Santana didn't answer.

Santana couldn't help it; she was enchanted by the post-waking up beauty of the girl next to her, afraid that the image was just her mind playing tricks on her. Moments before she had watched that same face melt away in front of her.

Brittany smiled up at her before reaching out with one pale hand to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Santana's ear. "Are you okay?" She asked, her look growing worried.

Santana still hadn't found her voice but immediately leaned into the blonde's touch. The girl in front of her was real and this wasn't a dream. Her heart was still beating rapidly and Santana forced herself to shake her head. She was nowhere near okay, not with what she had just dreamed for the third time in a row.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here," Brittany cooed and Santana couldn't resist anymore.

Her hand immediately fell on Brittany's face, tracing every perfect contour and memorizing every dip. She traced her hand over the smooth skin, reveling in the soft feel of it before threading her fingers through blonde hair. Santana inched her body closer on pure instinct, wanting nothing more than to feel the life Brittany seemed to radiate.

"You're here," Santana whispered, still amazed that it was true. "You're here."

Brittany laughed nervously, "Of course I'm here. I promised I would be." Santana felt Brittany snake her other arm under her shoulder, pulling them closer together. "What's wrong?"

Santana searched Brittany's eyes, still unwilling to share her nightmare.

Brittany's eyes fell, "Did you have another bad dream?" Santana swallowed but nodded her head slowly. "Santana, what's going on? What happened in them?"

Santana could hear genuine concern riddled in the blonde's words. Blue eyes were searching hers, looking for an answer. But she didn't want to think about her dream; she didn't want to relive it. All Santana wanted to focus on was the girl in front of her and how she had made such a difference in her life over the last week. A caress of Brittany's palm against her sent life running through her and she pressed closer to the blonde.

"You, you were. And," Santana stammered, not sure of exactly what she was trying to say, "I just… here, now."

"Santana, what?" Brittany asked confused.

The palm against her back tightened its grip where it held onto Santana's shirt. Her eyes searched the blue ones in front of her as her heart tightened in her chest. "Just… never leave," Santana pleaded.

Brittany's eyes widened slightly and she gripped at Santana's shirt impossibly tight. She shook her head back and forth slowly. "Never, I promise. Never…"

Santana didn't wait for Brittany to finish. Instead, she lunged forward, meeting Brittany's lips in a hurry and muffling the blonde's words. Her body reacted instantly when the blonde kissed back with fervor. The lingering touches and chaste kisses against her skin paled in comparison to the feeling of Brittany's lips sliding against her own. A soft bite against her bottom lip was enough to erase all thoughts of her nightmares from her head before she slipped her tongue through pink lips to meet Brittany's on the other side.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Heads up, this may be the last chapter for a while. It's getting pretty busy at school as the semester is winding down so I have too many other things to focus on. I will still be updating this, but just not very often until everything is sorted out. Most of my presentations are next month so after April 17th, I will be a little more free. But besides being busy, I really want to focus on the next chapters and make them perfect. This chapter I think fits into the "halfway" role for the story. The second half is going to be fast-paced and it has to be perfect.**

**Keep an eye out for the Something Like Magic sequel. It will be posted before the next update for this story. Anyone else going to see The Hunger Games tomorrow night?**

* * *

><p>Philadelphia, March 26, 2025. 9:45 am.<p>

Little tingles shot down Santana's spine with every swipe of Brittany's tongue against hers, each one more powerful than the last. Her entire body was on fire and burning with life, so the last thing she expected was Brittany pulling away with a deep moan leaving her throat.

The blonde rested their foreheads together, breathing heavily against Santana's lips. Santana couldn't help but lean forward to press their mouths together again.

Brittany hummed against Santana's lips, mumbling, "Santana. Santana, wait." Her speech was broken between kisses.

Santana felt her heart sink as she slowly pulled away from the blonde. Her heart was racing and every nerve in her body tingled with excitement. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against the pale skin of Brittany's neck.

Brittany moaned, threading her fingers through Santana's hair and whined, "San… we… we."

Santana moved back so she could rest their foreheads together once more and look into Brittany's eyes. "We, what?" She panted softly.

She watched Brittany swallow and glance down at Santana's lips before she spoke. "We really shouldn't," she almost whispered, a finger from her recently extracted hand coming down to trace along Santana's bottom lip. "We should slow down."

Santana nodded and swallowed deeply but the finger resting against her bottom lip was too tempting and she allowed her tongue to slip out and gently lick the tip of it. Brittany bit her lip at the action and Santana felt the blonde shift forward slightly, finger slipping down to trace her chin.

"You're right," Santana said. "We really shouldn't." Her voice was a lot deeper than normal as she played with the small and soft hair at the back of Brittany's neck. Their noses brushed against each other as Santana shifted even closer, her leg slipping easily between the blonde's and tangling together.

Brittany inched closer, eyes fluttering shut at the sensation. A slight tilt of Santana's head caused their lips to brush ever so slightly against each other and before she could react, Brittany was kissing her again.

Santana felt her eyes roll back in her head as Brittany kissed her, sucking her top lip into her mouth and biting down on it. She mimicked the action by sinking her teeth into Brittany's lower one. The groan that left Brittany's mouth was deep and strong and Santana felt the blonde shiver.

"Fuck," Brittany panted as she pulled away slightly, causing Santana to blink in surprise. She had never heard the blonde swear and it caused the warmth beginning to grow deep in her stomach to flare.

"How do you do that?" Brittany asked, eyes closed as she shook her head back and forth against Santana's.

"Do what?" Santana asked, swallowing nervously.

Blue eyes opened slowly and met Santana's. A breath hung between them before the blonde answered, "Make me feel like that?"

Santana furrowed her eyebrow in confusion. "Like what?" The question was followed by her tongue rolling over her lips, dry from anticipation.

Brittany pulled back slightly but kept her hands held firmly against Santana. She looked at her fully now, eyes darting back and forth between Santana's, searching, seeking for an answer. "Tell me again, Santana," Brittany whispered, "What does this feel like?"

Santana held her breath as Brittany began to trace her fingers down Santana's neck. They were barely even touching her skin but Santana instantly understood what Brittany was talking about. Every caress caused an eruption of icy fire under her skin, bursting into calligraphy and writing its way into her body. Her skin danced where Brittany's fingers danced, growing stronger with every brush as the blonde began to move her hand over Santana's body. Santana's eyes fluttered shut at the sensation and she allowed herself to become consumed by it.

"You feel it too?" she asked with a shaky breath, eyes instantly locking with sapphire when they opened.

Brittany nodded, licking her lips in the process. "Just as you do," she said. She sighed, pressing further into Santana's body as if she was drawn to it. "How? How do you do it?"

"No, Britt," Santana husked, "How do you?" She asked her question pushing further into the other girl, palm gently cupping under Brittany's jaw, just behind her ear as she leaned forward slightly.

Brittany groaned and Santana couldn't help the way her heart jumped in excitement at the way Brittany's body shuddered. She bumped their noses together until blue eyes were locked intensely on her own.

There was a moment where the air lay thickly between them, neither of them wanting to break the spell they were under. And then Brittany broke their silence.

"Fuck it," the blonde pushed out. Santana barely had time to release the breath she was holding before Brittany had closed the small gap between them in a hungry kiss.

She could feel the blonde's strength as Brittany pressed into her, tongue instantly probing and searching for a new home. The kiss was hungry but it only fed her once-aching body. It sent a shock wave straight through it, instantly breathing life into every cell. They shivered against each other and Santana had no doubt in her mind that Brittany felt the same thing.

When Brittany ghosted her fingers under Santana's shirt, they broke apart, each silently asking the other to make the next move. Santana felt the muscles on her abdomen tremble beneath Brittany's palm. The hand was warm and strong and it amplified the fire that had been continually growing in the pit of Santana's stomach. So she answered their silent questions by moving her own hand down from where it cupped Brittany's cheek to the small of the blonde's back. It hesitated for a split second before slipping under the material it found there and immediately pressing against the skin of Brittany's back.

That was all Brittany needed, the blonde instantly rushing her head forward to claim Santana's lips again. Brittany's hand shifted under Santana's shirt, sliding higher and hotter while Brittany shifted her position, pulling Santana onto her as she leaned back. Brittany's head instantly melted into the soft pillows behind her while Santana melted into her.

She moaned into Brittany's mouth, completely unashamed at the sound. Brittany's hand slipped from her stomach to her back and rose higher along Santana's spine, fingertips digging slightly into her skin and pulling the brunette even tighter against her body. Santana allowed her fingers to slip over the curve of Brittany's hip and rest flat against the agent's taunt stomach. Her other hand came to rest next to Brittany's head and her fingers instantly threaded through golden hair.

The rolling motion of Brittany's hips up against hers sent a flash through her body. The feel of Brittany's lips against hers, her tongue being massaged graciously and pale fingers stroking over her spine was sending Santana's senses into overload. Everything was Brittany. Every tremble and every touch was driving her crazy. Santana felt her fingers begin to tingle, almost like the way they did before her nerves kicked into overdrive, but this time it wasn't painful in any way. If fact, it was just the opposite and she let herself indulge in the blonde's quivering stomach muscles.

When Brittany released her mouth from Santana's with a wet pop and made her way down to give Santana's neck some much needed attention, Santana felt her body collapse further against the blonde. Her forehead fell against the pillow as she nuzzled into Brittany's shoulder, allowing her to claim her skin with her lips. Apart from the kisses, Brittany graciously moved her hands to explore the curves of Santana's back, bringing the brunette's t-shirt up with them. Santana didn't resist from trailing her fingers over the sides of Brittany's ribs, exposing more skin with every upward stroke of her hand.

The blonde bit down on the skin between Santana's shoulder and neck once Santana's hand had found purchase against the agent's hip, gripping tightly. This time Santana was certain her eyes rolled back into her head when she felt Brittany suck against the skin beneath her lips and slide a hand up and around until it was cupping a bra-clad breast.

Santana canted her hips down, wanting to feel Brittany in every way possible. A squeeze from the blonde's hand was enough for Santana to raise her head and hungrily seek out Brittany's lips. The stroking motions of their hands had caused their shirts to rise up, Santana's stomach now entirely exposed from Brittany's hand exploring her chest. When their bare stomachs finally molded together, Santana was certain that sparks had erupted between them. She had never felt anything like the intensity of their bare skin touching.

Brittany whimpered against her lips as they both paused, simply enjoying the sensation of their lips and skin against one another. Santana opened her eyes and was met with an intense blue staring back. Brittany kissed her, long, deep and hard and never broke eye contact whilst her hands worked together to slowly begin to pull at the hem of Santana's shirt.

Santana didn't want to break any of the contact between them but she knew it would be worth it if she did. So when Brittany couldn't pull up any higher on the shirt, Santana released the blonde's lips and sat back on her knees briefly. Her speed came in handy because a split second later Santana had reattached her lips to Brittany's and continued her exploration, hands at once returning to Brittany's stomach as she now lay shirtless on top of the blonde. She rolled her hips down, causing Brittany's hands to snap up and grip at her shoulder blades.

Their tongues began their dance, their hips joining them this time as they seemed to be dancing to some unheard song. Santana tugged at Brittany's shirt, working her own hand under to cover one of Brittany's lace-covered breasts. Brittany moaned into her mouth, pulling her closer as she did so and Santana suddenly felt way too hot in their remaining clothes. She held her breath as she felt trembling hands of the girl beneath her move to grip at the elastic of Santana's bra.

Brittany wasn't as meticulous about removing the garment this time. It wasn't slow and hesitant like before. This time it was fast as the material lifted from her skin, Brittany leaning up to provide enough space between them but leaving their mouths together until the last possible moment. When the garment was gone, Santana didn't lean back in immediately again. This time she held herself above the blonde and watched as Brittany's eyes trailed from her face, down her neck and to her newly exposed chest. Even without touching her, Santana still felt a trail of fire being left from where sapphire eyes burned into her.

Santana leaned back slightly, Brittany now supporting herself on her elbows. Her face was so close to Santana's chest that the brunette let out a shiver at the pants of hot breath against her skin.

"Britt," Santana whined, longing to feel the blonde against her once more. She moved her hands to Brittany's remaining shirt, removing it in one quick pull. Once it was out of the way, Brittany's lips were against hers, moving with a new fervor as pale hands came up to grip at her naked chest.

Santana gasped, her mouth falling from Brittany's at the sensation.

"Oh my _god_," Santana panted. Brittany had moved her neck to suck on her pulse point while her hands continued their exploration of Santana's exposed chest.

When the blonde's lips moved down to wrap around a pert nipple, Santana was certain her insides were about to explode. She gripped desperately at the blonde agent who now cradled her in her lap. Each swirl of Brittany's tongue sent a lightning bolt through her stomach, moving directly to that area between her thighs: the area that was crying out for Brittany's touch. The explosion Santana could feel building there was so different from all the others she had felt in her body as of late. This one also still threatened to tear her body apart, but this time not in pain. The chilling fire pulsed under her skin and Santana could literally feel herself trembling against the blonde.

She could barely register everything that was going on. All Santana could process was the multitude of sensations coming from the blonde that were radiating through her body. Her hands managed to find the clasp on Brittany's bra on their own accord, fumbling haphazardly until she finally managed to undo the clasp. It didn't take long for the garment to be removed after that. The motion caused Brittany's mouth to release Santana's chest with a groan but Santana didn't care at that moment. They were sitting facing each other, chests bare and burning and just aching to be touched.

Brittany's eyes flicked up to meet hers. The blonde's pupils were dilated, making the blue of her eyes deep like the ocean and Santana allowed herself to drown in them. They reached for each other at the same time, Santana's hands grasping and pulling at Brittany's shoulders until their chests were flush against each other. They both simultaneously gasped into each other's mouths, noses bumping as their torsos fused together seamlessly.

Brittany moved a hand up to tangle in Santana's hair but they were otherwise frozen in place. Santana's eyes fluttered as Brittany's did the same, the force of their heaving breaths causing them to rock slightly in their sitting position. Brittany tilted her jaw just enough to place a wet and sloppy kiss against Santana's open mouth, panting hot air in as she did so.

Santana groaned, digging her fingers into the flesh of Brittany's back as they continued to stare at each other and rock against one another. Brittany's eyes were so immensely clear, Santana was certain she could see herself in them. She was finally able to regain enough control over her body to lean in and kiss Brittany fully on the mouth, not even hesitating to slip her tongue in. Keeping her eyes open, she fell into Brittany's blue ones. They were so close, Santana could see every speckle of color and for a split second she was certain she saw something light up and sparkle deep within them.

They broke the kiss when Brittany moaned and bit Santana's lips. "I… I can't even," Brittany mumbled as they continued to slide their skin against one another. Santana could feel the beat of Brittany's heart sporadically banging against her sternum.

"Amazing," Santana panted out against Brittany's lips and the blonde could only nod in response.

"I don't understand," Brittany almost whispered, voice breaking in the attempt to form the short sentence.

Santana was at a loss for words, shaking her head instead to let the blonde know that the feeling was mutual. The pleasure building between her thighs was incomprehensible. The way the blonde in front of her made her skin come alive and tingle with the sensation of life was insane. The sensations she had felt from wherever the blonde's fingers touched her skin before had now spread throughout her entire being. She didn't understand it because she was supposed to be dead. Her body was supposed to be completely torn apart by now. It was already an inexplicable blessing that she had somehow managed to make it this far, and now this.

Instead of dwelling on it, Santana rushed their mouths together, needing to feel the heat of Brittany's tongue against her own more than she needed air. Brittany's hands shifted lower and grasped at Santana's hips, just above the waist band of the cotton pants Santana was wearing as they rocked against each other. Each grind was followed by the blonde pushing the fabric further over tanned skin. Brittany slipped her hands lower until she was able to fully palm ample flesh and squeeze.

Santana groaned against the feeling. She allowed Brittany to slowly shift their position, careful not to lose any form of the contact they had established, until Santana felt her back sink into the comforter below them.

Brittany gave her backside another gracious squeeze before bringing her hands to rest gingerly at the curve of Santana's hips, fingers still tucked into the elastic of both Santana's pants and panties.

Santana couldn't help but dig her nails into the skin between Brittany's shoulder blades. The weight of the blonde against her now was causing her to race towards something magnificent. With each passing second, Santana felt her body grow warmer and her heart beat faster. Something was blossoming deep within her and there was no way to stop it.

The gentle movement of Brittany's fingers as they traveled over the sensitive skin at the apex of her thigh was already enough but when she felt Brittany's finger slip down, under her panties and claim her with a single, languid stroke, her body exploded in a pleasure she could have never imagined. Her mouth fell open against the blonde's, Brittany still sucking on her lip as she felt every muscle in her body contract and writhe under the sensation of the blonde's touch.

"Oh, _oh…_" Santana panted against pink lips and she was certain her grip on the blonde's skin was strong enough to leave marks.

When Brittany realized what had happened, she stilled her movements and just held Santana impossibly close. Her fingers rested against liquid heat as she continued pressing lazy kisses against Santana's jaw.

Santana hadn't been expecting that. Brittany had barely even touched her down there and her body had given into everything she had felt since first meeting the blonde. Her climax began to fade but the sensations running under her skin did not. The fire was still there as Brittany continued to press into her. A slight movement of Brittany's hand where it lay nestled between her thighs broke her slight daze.

"Britt," her voice husked, dry with need. "Brittany, look at me."

She felt the blonde's lips trail against her skin, as though leaving breadcrumbs to be able to find their way back later. When blue eyes finally opened to meet hers they were crystal clear and full of life. Santana couldn't help the small rocking movement of her hips against the blonde, groaning slightly when Brittany pressed back.

"It's okay," Brittany mumbled, pressing an opened-mouth kiss against Santana's mouth, making sure to hold their gaze while doing so. "It's okay."

The longer Santana stared into the blonde's eyes, the hotter she felt her body temperature rise. The electric surges began to grow stronger, building from the aftershocks of her first orgasm. When Brittany's tongue slipped into her mouth, Santana sucked happily, enjoying the taste of the girl above her. She scratched her nails gently over the skin on Brittany's back and she felt Brittany moan into her mouth.

"I want…" Santana started. Her fingers moved to grip at Brittany's yoga-pants. Brittany nodded her forehead against Santana's in understanding.

Santana pushed down against the fabric, slowly moving it down, panties coming with it, over the curve of Brittany's back until she couldn't push down any further. Groaning in protest, Santana pushed up. She needed all of Brittany. A shift in their position rolled Brittany onto her back, Santana making sure to keep their mouths locked in a heated kiss in doing so.

Brittany's hand slipped from her pants in the movement but it allowed Santana to settle comfortably between the blonde's now spread legs. She broke the kiss and lifted her head just enough to stare down at the girl beneath her. Her fingers were still gripping at Brittany's last remaining clothes so she swallowed before asking, "Can I?"

Brittany's lips were slightly parted, swollen from the attention they were receiving from the brunette. They glistened in the dim morning light as the blonde slowly nodded her head.

Santana made sure to place one last kiss against Brittany's lips before shifting back to rest on her calves. She took in the sight before her, making sure to memorize the way Brittany's hair fell over the pillows in golden waves and the slight part of her pink lips as she took deep, ragged breaths.

The blonde's chest was heaving when Santana made sure to roam her eyes slightly lower. She licked her lips at the way pink nipples hardened and ached for her touch. She didn't deny them, realizing she had yet to explore Brittany's perfectly shaped breasts. Santana started with just a graze of her finger against the curve of flesh, enjoying the way Brittany gasped slightly under her touch. When she reached a hardening nipple, Santana gladly brushed her thumb over it, watching the skin tighten even further. She held her breath as she fanned her hand out and cupped the supple flesh, enjoying the way it fit perfectly in her palm.

The sharp intake of breath from the girl below her caused Santana to snap her eyes up to meet Brittany's. The sapphire eyes were deep and dark, longing for something that only Santana could provide. And they were magnetic, pulling Santana forward until their lips were flush against each others'.

The kiss was quick but soft. Santana had a task at hand, afterall. The pout that formed on Brittany's lips turned into a whimper when Santana finally moved her hands back down to the waist band of Brittany's pants. She leaned back again, gripping tighty at the soft fabric as Santana tore her eyes from Brittany's and trailed them over the girl's perfectly toned body that lay squirming below her. Her eyes greedily took in the creamy skin as she pulled at the fabric.

Brittany canted her hips upward to allow Santana to fully remove the piece of clothing. The brunette didn't attempt to hide the way her eyes took in the newly exposed skin. The way Brittany's hipbones jutted out was making her mouth water and she followed their contours down until her eyes reached Brittany's core. They stayed there as she pulled the clothing the rest of the way off, leaving Brittany's legs to fall open against the mattress.

Santana was almost embarrassed when Brittany sat up slightly on her elbows, making her realize that she had been staring. Her eyes flickered up at the movement and met Brittany's. The blonde's breathing was deep and ragged, causing the muscles across her stomach to tremble in anticipation.

"Santana," Brittany said throatily. She pushed herself up further and gently pulled at Santana's wrists, begging the other girl to move.

Santana obliged, following the blonde back down to the mattress with a heated kiss. She felt Brittany's hands move to first her lower back, scratching slightly before finally coming to rest at her hips.

"I want to feel you," Brittany murmured against her lips. "I want to feel _all_ of you."

Santana whimpered at Brittany's words, nodding while doing so. The hands at her hips instantly gripped the fabric they found there and hurriedly pushed it as far down as it would go before Santana had to take over. She kicked off her remaining garments and immediately moved to hold herself above Brittany.

Hesitating to finally bring their bodies together without the barrier of clothing for the first time, Santana held Brittany in a deep gaze. Her eyes searched the midnight-blue ones under her as her body hummed in what she could only guess was excitement. The mere proximity of their naked bodies was enough to drive Santana crazy.

She silently asked if Brittany was ready and the blonde answered in the best way possible; by reaching up and threading her fingers though Santana's hair and pulling her down until their lips met once more. But as their bodies touched, Santana had to break the kiss as they heavily breathed in each other's air. The heat from Brittany's core, so close to hers, was sending waves of electric pleasure though her body.

It took a few minutes for Santana's body to adjust to the sheer bliss of being molded against the blonde's before she was able to move again. When she was, she started slowly by rocking her hips forward. Brittany groaned, louder than Santana had heard before and pulled her in for another kiss. It was almost as though they needed to be kissing at every possible moment now that there was nothing hidden between them.

Brittany graciously sucked Santana's tongue into her mouth, humming in delight as Santana continued to rock her hips forward. With each rock of Santana's hips, Brittany countered with a small thrust of her own; when they began to grow more sporadic and frantic, Santana didn't hold out any longer.

She trailed her left hand down the side of Brittany's body. The skin of Brittany's inner thigh was impossibly soft as Santana tickled her fingers against it. She reveled in the feel of it, enjoying the way Brittany moaned against her before finally moving her hand higher.

Her fingers were cautious at first, after breaking their kiss to lean their foreheads against one another. Santana held Brittany's eyes and watched the way the blonde's mouth fell open when she slowly circled Brittany's tight bundle of nerves with her index finger.

"Oh, _oh_ my god…" Brittany panted. "That's… that's…"

'_Amazing,_'Santana mentally finished the statement as kissed the words from Brittany's lips. "I know," she assured the blonde beneath her. Brittany was experiencing everything Santana had before.

"_Santana_," Brittany moaned when Santana dipped her fingers down, gathering some of the wetness that had pooled between the blonde's thighs before moving them slightly higher again.

Their bodies moved fluidly against each other, one knowing exactly where the other was headed. They were dancing; Santana kept time with her fingers and Brittany gladly followed. A bite against her lip let Santana know Brittany was ready for something more; the blonde was silently begging to feel more of Santana and Santana didn't hold back. The connection she was feeling between the blonde and herself was too strong to deny so she let her fingers slip lower, pausing briefly before gently sliding two of them deep into the girl beneath her.

She had never felt anything like it: being inside of Brittany. All the heat and fire Santana had felt in this lifetime and the last was nothing to compare to the engulfing blaze she felt now. There was no thought of the deadly illness running though her veins. No, all Santana could think about was how perfect everything was in that moment and how at home she felt.

The subtle rocking movement of Brittany's hips against hers encouraged Santana to slowly begin moving her fingers. Brittany grasped at the skin of Santana's back, pulling their bodies so close together that Santana was barely able to maintain the steady pumping motion of her fingers.

It didn't take long for Brittany's thrusts to become longer and harder, attempting to pull Santana's fingers in deeper until they finally hit that special spot. Brittany broke their kiss, pulling their foreheads together and looking directly into Santana's eyes.

"Britt," Santana whispered, surprised she was even able to produce the sound. Her fingers paused, deep inside the blonde as she curled them up, reaching and searching for everything _Brittany_.

She was caught slightly off guard when Brittany answered by prying one of her hands from Santana's back to move down to the curve of her hip instead. Brittany groaned, hot air hitting Santana's lips in waves.

"Fuck, San… _Santana_," she husked, frantically rolling her hips.

When Santana slowly picked up their rhythm once more she felt Brittany shifting against her, causing them to roll over on their sides.

"Brittany, what?" Santana started to ask only to be cut off by another perfect kiss.

"I want to feel you," Brittany mumbled, having slowed her hips slightly but still continued canting them into Santana's hand. "I need to feel you."

Santana swallowed thickly, skipping a beat as she processed the blonde's words. Her head was already spinning in pleasure just at the mere feel of Brittany against her fingers as they slid in and out easily. But the feeling of Brittany's fingers scratching down over her thigh until they slipped between her legs was enough to cause a short circuit somewhere in her body. She held her fingers still as they trembled along with the rest of her body as Brittany gracefully entered her with first one and then two fingers.

Santana groaned against Brittany's shoulder, sinking her teeth into the skin at the feeling. Her senses were on overload, with Brittany pressed up against her and filling her in the best way possible, she knew she wasn't going to last long. So she reveled in their shared feeling of completeness, simply soaking up every feeling imaginable, from subtle to maddening.

Brittany's breath was hot against her ear as they both waited to adjust. Santana could feel the erratic heartbeat of the blonde matching her own. When she felt the subtle rock of Brittany's hips begin again, she knew exactly what they both needed.

"Together," Brittany whispered against her temple. Her voice was dry and hoarse and she was running her tongue over her lips to moisten them when Santana pulled back to look into Brittany's eyes again. She nodded, bringing their lips together before following Brittany's lead back into a subtle but erotic dance.

From then on, when Brittany pushed, Santana pushed and when Santana curled, Brittany followed. Each twitch of a finger sent tongues of fire licking down Santana's spine and the simple feel of Brittany's wetness on her fingers amplified the feeling. She steadily pumped in and out of Brittany's centre, the blonde arching into her touch, pulling her deeper inside.

She didn't understand how Brittany was doing it, but every cell in her body felt elevated, each stroke of the girl's fingers leading her and pushing her further. Santana's body began to tremble, her fingers and toes tingling in white heat as she began to feel hundreds of nerves fire all over her body. They weren't even kissing anymore, both of them having seemingly lost the ability to make use of their mouths as they hung open against each other, sharing the other's breaths. When Brittany reached that spot deep inside of her, Santana lusciously rolled her hips forward responding by rolling her thumb over Brittany's swollen clit.

A deep noise escaped the back of Brittany's throat and if Santana wasn't so enveloped by the feeling of everything, she might have been able to make out a few syllables. They rolled their hips in time with each other, pressure building at a fast but steady pace. Soon the strain in Santana's stomach was too much; especially when Brittany's deep and guttural moans had changed to ones that were louder and more high-pitched.

"B-Britt," Santana panted against Brittany's lips, flicking her tongue out to taste them. Brittany moaned against her, holding their bodies impossibly close with the hand that wasn't working into her.

The first ripple of the blonde's inner muscles against her fingers caused her entire body to erupt. Santana's body trembled from head to toe, clenching down on Brittany's fingers as she rolled on the waves that overtook her.

"_Santana_."

Her name leaving Brittany's lips was enchanting, beautiful in a way Santana never thought possible. It only amplified the way Brittany's body writhed under her touch. And Santana made every effort possible to hold Brittany's gaze as she rode out her second orgasm, right alongside the blonde, blue eyes twinkling in a way she was sure mimicked hers until her vision went white.

When her vision returned Santana could still feel aftershocks rippling through her body but was met with a mess of blonde hair. Brittany had buried her head onto Santana's shoulder, still holding her as close as possible but trembling slightly as their naked bodies gleamed in a thin layer of sweat. The slight flexing of the blonde's fingers, still buried deep within her, caused Santana to flinch and moan.

Brittany extracted her head from the crook of Santana's neck until they could look at each other properly. Brittany's eyes searched hers before she spoke, "Sn'tana, that… I mean, how?" Her words were broken and all Santana could do was shake her head next to hers.

"I don't… I don't know," Santana mumbled, placing a chaste kiss against Brittany's lips. She felt Brittany's muscles ripple against her fingers again and she enjoyed the feeling of still being engulfed by wet heat before her eyes drifted shut.

She wasn't sure how long they were asleep for before they regained consciousness but she didn't really care, not when she woke up to the subtle movement of Brittany's fingers, reminding her of the exact position they fell asleep in.

"Hi," Santana croaked, watching the way Brittany's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, you," the blonde replied, shifting slightly in Santana's grasp which resulted in Santana's fingers slipping out from between her thighs. She moaned throatily against Santana's lips.

"Sorry," Santana mumbled, moving her hand to Brittany's hip.

"It's alright," Brittany said. "But maybe we should do something about this?" Her eyes fluttered lower, down to where her hand was still buried inside Santana.

"Oh, yeah," Santana answered. "Just… slowly?"

Brittany nodded before gingerly removing her fingers from the brunette, eliciting a moan and deep shiver from the smaller girl. The free hand immediately found a place at the small of Santana's back, holding her close.

They lay in silence for a while, Santana unsure of to say next to the blonde. Her eyes searched Brittany's as she continued to enjoy their glowing bubble of closeness. She swallowed before breaking their silence.

"Thank you," She said, almost a whisper.

"Thank you for what?" Brittany asked, eyebrows knitting together in slight confusion.

Santana leaned forward to kiss the frowns from Brittany's forehead. "Thank you for finding me," she clarified. "I don't think I would have made it without you."

Brittany continued to shift nervously against her. "It's my job," Brittany said, voice breaking slightly and Santana realized the blonde agent had misunderstood her.

"No, Brittany. You saved me in more than one way. Without _you_, all of _you_, I think I would be dead."

The furrow on Brittany's brow dissipated as she processed Santana's words. "How, though? How is this," she made a point to look down over their bodies as she said it, "happening?"

"Haven't figured that out yet," Santana chuckled, leaning up on her elbow and stroking the soft skin of Brittany's shoulder with her other hand.

"Then let's not question it," Brittany said. "Yet." And Santana couldn't stop the light laughter that left her throat.

She watched as Brittany reached up to play with her fingers before lacing them together. But as she reveled in the slight hum her body was producing under the blonde's touch, something was tugging at the back of Santana's mind: a question that for her had been left unanswered and now seemed more important than ever.

"Brittany?"

"Yeah, San?" Brittany asked, tracing patterns on the palm of Santana's hand.

"How did you find me?" Santana's voice was quiet against Brittany's temple. "How did you know I was in that basement?"

Brittany shifted enough so they could look at each other properly. Santana looked deep into her blue eyes and saw pain there.

"Brittany, what?" Santana asked with concern.

"Puck. It was Puck," Brittany whispered, averting her eyes.

Santana felt something tighten in her stomach and her eyebrows contorted in confusion. She swallowed, feeling the bile threatening to rise. "What about him, Brittany?"

"I'm sorry it took me so long to find you. The second you walked away from me that day I knew it was a mistake to let you go. I should have gone with you. I'm sorry, so so sorry, Santana." Brittany's words were rushed and mumbled as she buried her head against Santana's chest.

Santana automatically wrapped her arms around the agent in front of her, slightly caught off guard at the sudden loss of composure in the blonde beauty. "It's okay, it'a okay, Brittany. I should have never left," she whispered into Brittany's ear. "Now, tell me about Puck."

Brittany pulled back slightly, eyes brimming with unshed tears. "We caught him leaking information. Apparently he went to high school with the man I shot. Finn Hudson? And he was providing him with information on your whereabouts."

Santan clenched her eyes shut, definitely feeling as though she was about to be sick. She held Brittany even closer.

"I'm so sorry, Santana."

"It's not your fault, Brittany. It was his choice, not yours." Santana said.

"I trusted him though."

Santana ran her fingers through Brittany's hair as she mulled the new imformation over in her head. "I know," she finally decided, "but I should actually be thanking him."

"Why?" Brittany asked, sniffling slightly.

"Because if it weren't for him, you wouldn't have found me," Santana said with a small smile, aproving of her concluson.

The smile seemed to be contagious because soon Brittany had joined her, the last traces of tears fading with it. "You're right. Still wish I hadn't let you go."

"I shouldn't have left."

Brittany leaned forward to meet Santana for another breif kiss. "Also, New Directions still doesn't know that we know about Puck and what he knows..." Brittany paused and Santana watched as the blonde repeated the sentence to herself in her head. "Yeah, so we managed to get more information from him. Not much, but it was something."

"Well it's a good thing you caught him then," Santana said as Brittany nodded. She looked down at their now entwined hands, enjoying the lighter contrast of Brittany's skin against hers before working her bottom lip between her teeth. "So what's going to happen now? To me... to us?" She asked quietly.

Brittany shifted until Santana found herself on her back, Brittany's body fitting into hers and their legs threading together. She felt her body bloom with a subtle but strong warmth. "Well now that I got you back, I'm not letting you get away again," Brittany smiled down at her. "I'm here to stay, Sparky. We're in this together now."

Santana felt her heart actually flutter at the words and she couldn't resist reaching up to pull Brittany down for a long, open mouthed kiss. She felt the heat begin to build in her stomach again when the blonde pulled away, leaving her to whimper in longing.

"It's getting late," Brittany said, glancing over at the clock, "how are you feeling?"

Santana raised her eyebrow playfully at Brittany's words, earning her an equally playful shove from the blonde. "You know what I mean," Brittany laughed before pulling herself off Santana.

She winced when the cold air of the surrounding room hit her bare chest and she groaned her dissaproval at Brittany's absence. "Better until you did that."

"Sorry," Brittany said, leaning down to give her a quick kiss. "You should rest. I need you at your full potential." Brittany winked at her when she pulled back.

Santana sat up on her elbows and watched as Brittany slipped from the bed, picking her underwear up off the floor and heading towards the desk. "What are you doing?" Santana asked warily.

"Getting us some food," the blonde agent replied before picking up the phone to dial room service. "You've never going to get better if you don't eat, Santana."

She collapsed back against the bed, sighing because she knew Brittany was right. She knew she was getting stronger, she could feel it. But as her stomach rumbled and her thighs continued to twitch from past events, Santana allowed herself to settle back and close her eyes at the sound of Brittany ordering a bacon cheeseburger and a side of fries.

* * *

><p>Philadelphia, March 27, 2025. 10:27 am.<p>

Santana fluttered her eyes open as the morning light came streaming in through a crack in the curtains. The first thing she registered while stretching the sleep from her arms was the press of Brittany against her side, blonde head tucked under her chin and she smiled. The second thing she registered made her just as happy: no dreams last night.

There was a subtle but constant hum that tingled through her body, almost like a revving engine and Santana knew it was her body's way of conveying its wellness. She felt rejuvenated, her muscles stronger and her mind clearer. Santana had thought it humorous when she fell asleep so soon after consuming the food Brittany had ordered for them, but now she knew it was all for the best.

The subtle movement of the blonde against her sent a flush of warmth over her. Santana slowly lifted the bed sheet, careful not to disturb the slumbering beauty next to her. The sight of their naked bodies caused a waterfall of memories to come flooding back.

Even after they had initially gotten somewhat dressed before the room service had been delivered, it seemed their curiosity over what they had felt earlier had gotten the best of them. Santana couldn't remember how long they had spent simply enjoying the touch of their naked bodies against each other, exploring softly before they finally fell asleep wrapped up together. It might well have been crazy and illogical but Santana was certain yesterday's events were related to her current state of wellness.

"Morning," Brittany mumbled against her collar bone.

Santana smiled, tilting her head towards the blonde as Brittany nuzzled and stretched against her. "Good morning, Agent Pierce."

Brittany lifted her head and crinkled her nose at Santana before burying her head back in the crook of Santana's neck. "Seems like you're feeling better," came the garbled words against her skin.

Santana smiled, nodding slightly as she ran her fingers calmly up and down the curve of Brittany's back. Brittany hummed and lifted her head to look down at her.

"This is nice, isn't it?" The blonde asked.

"It is," Santana said simply, enjoying the new patterns Brittany had begun to trace against her skin. She responded by bringing her second hand up to join the first in its exploration of pale skin.

She held Brittany's gaze, not having any other care in the world at that moment except for the feel of Brittany's skin against hers.

"Hey," Brittany whispered and Santana hummed in response, "Your right eye almost has a violet tinge to it now." Brittany's voice was full of wonder as she glanced back and forth between Santana's eyes.

Santana felt her eyes widen, taking in this new information. "Really?" Brittany nodded, still not moving her eyes from Santana's. "Oh," she said, turning her head to the side to escape the inquisitive blue.

"Hey," Brittany said, reaching forward to turn Santana's head back towards her. "I think they're beautiful." Santana gave her a sheepish smile and shrugged lightly. "What do you think it means?"

"I don't know," Santana said, playing with Brittany's fingers. "I mean, I feel fine. I guess it's just a side affect due to prolonged exposure." She was talking more to herself than Brittany and it was made clear when the blonde leaned in to silence her with a kiss.

She hummed against the other girl's mouth, pulling Brittany closer against her. She just wanted to revel in the moment and not think about anything to do with science or sickness. She just wanted Brittany and it was all she was able to think about when the kiss ended.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this," Brittany said, ghosting a kiss against her lips again "But we should get up." The blonde agent slowly peeled herself off Santana's body, leaving the other girl to shiver slightly in her wake, "You've been on the mend for a few days and we don't know how much time you have left."

Santana paused in her effort to get up at the blonde's casually-said statement. She felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach as she was reminded of the harsh reality of the entire situation. Just like that and Brittany was back to being the composed special agent that she was and Santana returned to the sick scientist, dying from the toxin that still afflicted her body. She wrapped her arms around her chest, suddenly feeling vulnerable and cold.

"You're right," she said as Brittany began to piece together their clothes. "We need to get to New York."

Brittany nodded, humming in agreement as she first pulled on her panties followed by her black cargo pants instead of the light cotton sleep ones she wore before. "Yeah, before we found out about Puck, we were looking into Rachel Berry. Sent out a message to Quinn but she hadn't gotten back to us before I left. It's typical in such an undercover situation. Could be weeks before she finds a safe way to respond."

"I don't have a few weeks, Brittany," Santana said, her voice coming out a lot harder than she anticipated. It must have caught Brittany off guard because the blonde agent turned to face her with a puzzled look.

"Santana, I know," she said, walking over to where Santana still sat on the bed after pulling a tank top over her blonde head. Her hands fell to Santana's knees. "I didn't wait around to find out. I left as soon as I knew where you were. Not hearing from Quinn was actually one of the reasons they're letting me stay with you. We have to find Quinn while they investigate the leads we got from Puck."

Santana nodded her consent before shifting from under Brittany's grasp to fetch her own clothes. The touch of Brittany's hands on her bare thighs was too much to handle at that particular moment.

"Santana, what's wrong?" Brittany voiced from behind her as she started pulling on her clothes.

Santana bit her tongue. She didn't want to make this moment any more awkward than it had already become. "Nothing, guess I still feel a little weak." She kept her eyes on the ground in front of her but could see Brittany shrugging on her shoulder holster and running her fingers through her hair out of the corner of her eye. There was silence as she pulled her shirt back over her head, the plain black one Brittany had given her earlier.

"Santana," Brittany said in a condescending tone.

"It's nothing!" Santana almost shouted, spinning around to face the blonde. The sudden outburst sent painful shocks up the side of her neck, fizzling behind her eye. She reached up to grip at the skin, willing the pain away. "I' m sick and we don't have much time so let's just forget about this and get our asses out of here. We need to find Quinn."

"Santana, stop," Brittany said, strength radiating from her voice.

"Stop? I can't stop. I have to keep moving, keep running."

"No," Brittany said, walking forward to invade Santana's personal space. "Stop this. Stop trying to run from me. I know you're scared," Santana scoffed at the word. "No! See, stop this," Brittany reached forward to pry Santana's hand from her neck, twining their fingers together and pulling her close.

"I know you think you don't have much time left, that your existence on this miserable planet will be over soon, but I know that won't happen," Brittay spoke softly down at Santana, holding her gaze under her sky-blue eyes. "I know that won't happen because you're too stubborn to let yourself die. Look how far you've come already. But more importantly... I know that won't happen because I refuse to let you die. And I promise to do everything in my power to prevent that from happening. We're in this together, you and me; you die, I die, or rather I might as well die too because now that I have you..." Brittany paused, glancing down briefly before looking up to hold Santana's gaze once more, "I don't think I'd be able to survive without you."

Santana was speechless. She felt her heart grow and swell with something she had never felt before at Brittany's words. She was suddenly overcome with the need to just be consumed by the blonde, causing her heart to ache in the best way possible. All her fears about Brittany melted away before her and she hastily brought their mouths together.

She rested their foreheads together once they parted, panting slightly. "Ditto," Santana mumbled against pink lips. She was certain she felt the same way about her blonde companion. "I promise I'll try to stop running, but promise me you'll be there to help me come back if I do."

Brittany laughed softly against her, "I promise."

"Thank you," Santana said. "Now, tell me what you learned from the traitor."

Brittany smiled down at her, "Besides where to find a one Ms. Berry? Only that they refer to their leader as '_The Teacher'._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: SO! I didn't particularly like the way this chapter ended up so I hope it came out okay. I'd love to hear your feedback on the story (and this chapter) thus far.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:Hello! Oh man, it's been a while, and for that I greatly apologize. It has been a hell of a semester. But it's almost over and though I have a busy next couple of months coming up, I actually have the remainder of this story outlined in detail. We're in the back half now and it's going to be nonstop from here on. **

**Once again, my apologies for the brief hiatus, I hope to get back on track as finals wear down. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Cherry Hill, NJ, March 27, 2025. 11:35 am. <em>

The clutch was rough against her bare palm as Santana gripped it just a little tighter than before, revving the engine of the bike beneath them as they waited for the red light to change. The ridges of the thick rubber molded into her hand slightly as she felt Brittany squeeze her waist playfully from where she sat behind her, front flush against her back.

"Hey, take it easy on my girl there, San," Brittany called to her over the engine, the faint smell of gasoline drifting to her nose and tickling it slightly.

Santana smirked under her helmet, leaning back against the strong agent and loosening her grip slightly. She wasn't going to be the one to disobey Brittany's wishes. It was a miracle that she was the one driving the bike today anyway and Santana wasn't going to press her luck. She smiled at the recent memory of convincing Brittany to let her drive instead of the blonde. In the end, Santana figured it was the situation they had gotten themselves into the last time they were on a bike that had convinced Brittany to let Santana take the reins. Even the blonde agent had to admit that Santana's reflexes probably would have saved them from the crash back in LA. Although, Santana also hoped her kisses had helped convince Brittany as well. The light turned green and Santana revved the engine again, Brittany's hands tightening around her waist.

Brittany had been wary about their travel plans as they had gotten ready to leave the safe-haven they had set up back in Philadelphia. They had been off the radar for a few days and she wasn't sure of the current whereabouts of either Finn or Matt. For all she knew, they could have been waiting for them outside of the hotel. All they had to go on was the 'all clear' they had received from Sylvester back in DC.

The train was determined to be too risky. If someone found out they were on a locked, moving metal box, they would be too easy of a target. God forbid they happen to sit down next to someone who would recognize Santana. There is only so far one can run until reaching the end of the line on a traveling train. So Brittany had determined their best chance at sneaking into New York was on her trusty bike – even though they hadn't had the best of luck with it before – because with a bike, they would be able to weave and meander if they needed to, sneaking by between crowded vehicles and to safety.

Santana felt a pat against her stomach, drawing her eyes briefly towards Brittany's lifting hand as the blonde directed her towards the sign for the New Jersey Turnpike. Santana nodded and merged into the proper lane as Brittany replaced her hands on Santana's stomach, her grip strong and comforting. It didn't take long for them to pass through the tolls and merge onto the wide highway but Santana never once let her guard down. Though Brittany's hands were a rightful distraction against her, she needed to focus. She needed to be at her sharpest to avoid any possible surprises.

The changes in her body were scary, making her feel decidedly less human and more like a lab rat, but at the same time they were almost welcomed. Her body was changing, evolving with whatever was festering inside of her. She could still feel the side effects, the small painful pin-pricks at her finger tips and the soreness in her muscles from overstimulation, but over the last few days Santana had felt her body begin to heal and fight in its own way. Maybe it was this thing (whatever it was) between her and Brittany, the way the blonde's touch was rejuvenating, but this far in the game, if she was going to deal with having these consequences of infection, she might as well own up to them and hone her newly increased senses. With her time ticking down and her new-found passion with Brittany, she felt the fire in her gut, the one pushing her to fight and survive, flare even brighter than before. With a rejuvenated purpose and focused senses, Santana leaned forward and revved the bike a little harder.

By the time nearly two hours had passed, they had made it to the upper half of the Garden State. The road they traveled on was no longer painfully straight but had begun to meander as they approached the denser cities in the area. Santana had allowed herself to relax slightly, enjoying the way the crisp March air whistled around them and Brittany's hands continued to grasp against her stomach. She felt the blonde shift slightly behind her, breaking her momentary musing only to realize the sudden pain in her stomach. She could practically hear the growling over the sound of the bike's engine and the giggle she felt erupt from Brittany's chest against her back meant the blonde had felt it too. Brittany didn't question her when Santana veered off and took the exit for the Grover Cleveland Service area.

Brittany's hands fell to her hips once the bike came to a stop. "You did well, San," Brittany said in a playful tone, her words jumbled by the helmet she was still wearing.

Santana laughed, removing her own helmet and getting off the bike before turning to Brittany, "does that mean I get to keep driving?"

Brittany's eyes were playful once Santana got a good view of them, no longer obstructed by the black visor of the blonde's helmet once it was removed, golden hair falling out slightly from the messy bun she had it in. "I'll think about it," Brittany said with a shrug, adjusting the strap than had settled comfortably across her chest, holding their now shared duffle bag in place.

Santana gave Brittany a shy smile, looking down at the other girl where she still sat on the leather seat of the motorcycle. "Hungry?" She asked lightly.

"Famished," Brittany answered, Santana noting the playful teasing in her voice. The tall agent finally removed herself from the bike, swinging one of her strong legs over the saddle and standing to her full height in an almost excessive stretch before walking past Santana towards the building in front of them. Santana watched her go for a second before the blonde glanced over her shoulder and beckoned Santana towards her with a tilt and jerk of her head. Santana smiled back and gladly followed after her.

"I'll get us some food," Brittany told her once they had entered through the glass doors. The room around them was filled with bustling people, whether it was mothers dragging their children along or lonely travelers meandering through, the place was thriving with life. "Bathroom?" Brittany asked her.

Santana nodded her simple answer and headed off in the opposite direction towards the woman's room as Brittany made her way over to the selection of fast food restaurants. It felt weird, suddenly being away from the blonde and it made Santana nervous. She knew it was irrational, that there was probably nothing to worry about, but Santana couldn't help but feel her heart begin to race a little deep within her chest. Before she knew it, she was high-tailing it out of the restroom and speed walking towards where the blonde had headed.

But she wasn't there. That definitely got Santana's heart racing. She could feel the panic begin to rise in her chest as she spun around looking for her blonde companion.

"_Brittany_," Santana groaned to herself, eyes flicking frantically through the crowd. She could feel the eyes of curious strangers on her as she continued her search, barely paying mind when some lingered longer than others.

Before she knew it, her feet were leading her towards the door, barreling through it and back out into the sun. She was momentarily blinded, bringing her arm up to cover her eyes as she continued her frantic search around the parking lot. As her eyes began to focus they fell on the blurry outline of the black motorcycle across the parking lot but nothing else and she felt her heart beat even harder in her chest..

"San?"

Santana spun around on her heels, jolted by the familiar voice. Brittany was standing in the doorway, paper bag in one hand and a drink in the other. Santana could hear the worry and confusion evident in the blonde's voice.

Santana didn't answer. Instead she strode forward and in a few long paces she had buried her face into the blonde's neck, gripping tightly at Brittany's jacket as she pressed into her causing the tall agent to stumble back slightly. Relief instantly rushed through her at their close proximity.

"Where were you?" Santana asked and she could hear the annoyance bubble up in her throat.

Brittany pushed back on Santana's shoulders and looked down at the girl, "Just to get food, that's all."

"Just…," Santana mumbled, sighing and resting her head back on Brittany's shoulder. She shook her head back and forth slightly. "I didn't know where you went… I thought maybe," Santana let her statement hang in the air as she rested her head against Brittany.

"Oh, San. I'm sorry," Brittany said, looking sympathetic. "It was so busy in there and then I saw you running out," Santana felt Brittany's arms tighten around her. "I should have come to get you."

"Just… don't leave me again," Santana said, stepping back and glancing back up until her eyes locked with Brittany's blues.

Brittany smiled and slipped her arms around her in a tight but brief embrace, hands smoothing down the back of her hoodie. "I won't," she said when they pulled apart. "I didn't like it either," Brittany laughed before handing the paper bag to Santana and leading them back towards the bike. "Here, eat something. You need it."

Santana nodded and took the food from Brittany's hand. When they reached the sleek vehicle Brittany gracefully leaned against it and patted the seat next to her. Santana shifted slightly until she was leaning against the bike, mirroring Brittany's stance but still close enough so their shoulders were touching. Santana rolled her eyes at herself, wondering when she became so dependent on the blonde next to her.

They ate in a comfortable silence, Santana not knowing exactly what to say to Brittany. Her mind was scattered and sporadic, bouncing back and forth between everything that had happened and wondering what was in store for them once they reached New York. She had so many questions she wanted to ask Brittany, she craved so many insights into the mysteriously strong woman next to her who seemed to know so much more about her than Santana knew about the agent. She suddenly felt selfish and ungrateful for everything Brittany had given her.

Santana took a deep breath and turned towards Brittany, a question poised on her tongue, needing to know more about the girl next to her but was cut off the second she opened her mouth by Brittany's words cutting through the air.

"We should get back on the road," Brittany stated, pushing off the bike and gathering their wrappers. "It's never a good idea to stay for too long. We have to keep moving."

"Right, yeah," Santana muttered, cursing herself for the missed opportunity. "Uh, do you want me to drive again?"

Brittany smiled at her as she made her way back towards the bike, stopping to contemplate as she tapped her fingers against the roof of her helmet where it rested on the back of the bike. "I think I'll take over," she said after a short time.

Santana straightened her back, feeling slightly rejected by the blonde's words. "What, why?"

Brittany chuckled and glanced up at Santana through her eyelashes, "I like driving, Santana. You did nothing wrong, but you should rest. I'll take over for now."

"But, what if…" Santana trailed off, looking around her nervously.

"It's okay, San. It's been clear all day," Brittany explained, lifting the bag from her shoulders.

Santana was quiet for a while, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth and gnawing slightly. A slight tickling started to breeze through the hairs at the back of her neck and it caused a jolt to run through her system. She instantly brought a hand up to clasp at the back of her neck as she spun around and searched her eyes frantically over the parking lot. The light breeze she had felt earlier played on her face as the sun danced off the hoods of the cars that surrounded them but nothing seemed out of order, just the prickle that refused to go away.

"Santana?" Brittany's voice wafted towards her and she turned to face the blonde again.

"You can drive," Santana finally replied, moving to take the bag from the blonde. She tossed it over her head and adjusted the strap until it lay comfortably across her chest. She grabbed her helmet, shoving it over her head and waiting for Brittany to straddle the bike before sliding in behind her. She instantly wrapped her arms around the strong waist in front of her, the feeling of nervousness still tugging at her gut.

"Are you okay?"

"Just drive, Britt. Please?" Santana mumbled, pressing further into the blonde.

Brittany didn't answer. She just simply kicked up the kickstand and pushed down on the throttle, roaring the small but powerful bike to life. Santana briefly felt the press of Brittany's warm hand over her own before the bike jerked forward and Brittany steered them through the parking lot and back out onto the highway.

It barely took them 10 miles before Santana knew something was wrong, just as they were passing exit 13A for Newark Airport. The prickling had only grown and she shifted nervously behind Brittany. The blonde tilted her head to the left slightly, almost as though she was trying to check on her but it was impossible to do so without Brittany losing balance. But something must have caught her eye because she continued to glance to the side and Santana could feel the muscles of the stomach beneath her hands begin to tense. She risked a look in the same direction and curiously furrowed her brow at the sudden proximity of the semi-trailer next to them.

Brittany revved the engine and quickly glanced to the right before merging onto the next lane. The truck followed. Brittany's legs tensed against her own and she felt the blonde dig in further and try to speed up, but the second before she could make a pass, the car to their left merged in front of them.

They swerved slightly and Santana heard Brittany curse, releasing the clutch to reduce their speed. She gripped around the blonde's waist even tighter than she thought possible as she watched Brittany take in their surroundings. They were in the far right side lane now, boxed in by the semi to their left and the black SUV in front of them. Santana felt their speed continue to reduce until the sound of a horn blaring jerked Brittany into gaining speed again. Santana couldn't stop herself from glancing over her shoulder at the car gaining on them from behind.

"Brittany!" Santana shouted over the sound of the engine and the truck next to them. She doubted the blonde heard her as she called out as the mile markers ticked by. First one, then two and that's when Santana realized their situation wasn't going to change anytime soon. She felt the bike drift slightly to the right, causing her to look up. Her eyes immediately caught the faded green sign indicating the proximity of the next exit and she squeezed Brittany around the waist to convey her agreement in their travel plans.

Brittany took off the second the exit lane appeared to their right, swerving almost violently and pushing to get ahead of the SUV that had been blocking them before, veering off of the main road towards the extension. It wasn't the route Brittany had outlined for them. This would detour their path north towards the bridge but at this point they seemed to have no choice. But the vehicle didn't make it easy, however, obviously catching on to the blonde's intentions and once again blatantly cutting them off.

Brittany cursed again, causing an involuntary shiver to run down Santana's spine. Santana could feel the tension in the muscles of the girl in front of her, aching and dreading in what was to become of this new situation.

"Hold on!" Brittany shouted, probably at the top of her lungs.

Santana did her best to tighten her arms as far as they would go and dug her heels into the side of the bike. It didn't take long for Brittany to down shift and punch forward. The sudden appearance of the exit lane had at least caused them to break free from the box they had been in, the semi-trailer falling behind slightly. There was an opening, just slightly between the dark SUV in front of them and the other lane.

She merged over, revving the engine until she was right up against the other car in the lane and right up alongside the black SUV. There was barely any space between the front of the SUV and the other car they were tailing but Brittany made it work. She seamlessly cut through the small opening until they were in front of the unidentified car that seemed to like them so much.

It had only been for a split second, but Santana had tried to get a good look into the vehicle as they passed. It had been impossible though, the windows tinted beyond hope of even catching a glimpse of someone inside.

There was nowhere else to go now but forward, weaving in and out of the other cars on the road. The car behind them didn't let up, pursuing them with a renewed vigor but Santana didn't lift her head from where it was pressed tightly against the blonde's back, her face pushing against the padding inside her helmet. Even though she was certain she could hear the screeching tires of at least two vehicles she didn't lift her head. She wanted to look, but she couldn't, hanging on for dear life as Brittany continued to speed past and in between cars.

A horn blared from somewhere just as Brittany cut in between a Prius and pick-up truck. The distinct sound of tires skidding on the asphalt was loud and clear over the humming of the bike below them. Santana waited for the sound of crunching metal but it never came. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or frustrated but it was enough for her to risk lifting her head and peeking behind them at the oncoming vehicles. No accident, but the one of the black SUVs was closer now than it had been, now free of the vehicles Brittany had placed between them in her effort to lose the other vehicle.

She knew calling to the blonde would be pointless, the only way to get her attention was through gripping her even tighter and by this point Santana knew that wasn't even possible. So she gave a tight yank on the front of Brittany's jacket, hoping that would at least gain her attention enough to glance in the small side view mirror of the bike. It worked, and Brittany doubled her efforts in weaving between the countless cars.

They missed the first possible exit, Santana seeing the sign indicating for Bayonne as they squeezed in between the lanes again. The cars were getting thicker and suddenly Santana had a new-found appreciation for Brittany's bike. The small and powerful machine cut easily through the increasing congestion and Santana allowed another backwards glance just in time to see the SUV get cut off and have to instantly slow down.

By the time there was enough space between them that she couldn't even make out the mysterious vehicles, Brittany made it obvious that she wasn't taking any chances as she continued to dodge between cars. Santana saw her bypass the next set of tolls and head towards the signs leading towards the Holland Tunnel, allowing her to breathe a sigh of relief. She let her grip relax slightly, moving her hands to rest more on Brittany's hips as they slowed slightly to avoid the accumulating cars. Brittany was constantly lifting her head to peer above the car tops, searching for the next gap for her to slip between. Santana lifted her head as well and focused on the approaching skyline on the other side of her visor, the dark tint of the helmet making everything darker than she knew it was. Freedom Tower loomed in the distance as a shiny beacon of hope and destination. They were getting close.

The hope didn't last long. As they approached the bottom of the Turnpike exit ramp, the standstill traffic had caused them to slow to a crawl, moving in and out of the seemingly parked objects until they couldn't go any futher. The nine lane entrance to the tunnel was filled to the brim with cars. Brittany's feet planted on the ground as they waited for the red light to change, sitting straighter in the saddle and glancing cautiously around at the rows of gas stations and honking vehicles.

Brittany tensed in front of her, and Santana felt more than heard her next words. "You've got to be kiddng me."

The words were followed by a quick vibration under Santana's palm and she knew the agent in front of her was laughing. It made her nerves begin to tingle.

Santana gave Brittany a squeeze in question and the blonde simply nodded her head to the left, almost too subtly to notice.

Santana strained to look over the shoulder of the taller girl, her helmet making it even more difficult than it would have been. It only took her a second to spot what had caught the blonde's attention.

"Maybe it's nothing," Santana said. When Brittany didn't respond she wondered if the agent had heard her at all. She could feel the tension radiating off of the other girl and she didn't blame her. She could feel herself getting anxious at the biker they had spotted, stopped just like them at one of the red lights on the cross road.

The seconds seemed to tick by, wondering which light would turn first in the giant cluster-fuck of an intersection. There were cars everywhere and Santana only hoped they got the go ahead first to finally clear all this mess and sneak away into the crowd, blending in.

Their light turned green. If Santana had been working at her normal speed, she was certain she would have fallen off the back of the bike at the manner in which Brittany had brought the machine back up to speed. And for a brief second, Santana thought that perhaps everything was fine when the other biker didn't move right away. It didn't last long though, barely halfway through the intersection and the other driver was effectively running his red light and heading straight for them.

Brittany swerved, nearly hitting the car next to them as they cut the vehicle off, its horn blaring. The noise was joined by an ensemble of other cars, screeching to a halt in their effort to avoid hitting the new biker. This time, the sound of crunching metal was clearly distinguishable in the mess of sounds.

They barely made it across the intersection before having to stop again, the congestion of the tunnel traffic almost too great to move. A quick glance over her shoulder let Santana know that the other biker was also caught in the jam, now even worse from before with the obvious billow of exhaust coming from the crashed vehicles.

Brittany didn't let them be halted though, quickly making her way over to the side of the wide road and into the nearest gas station. The rear tire of the bike spun rapidly as Brittany turned it on a pin point and Santana could feel the heat radiating from the burning rubber. But that didn't stop the blonde from shooting forward, cutting through the gas station and onto a side road right as the second biker had managed to meander his way through the heap of twisted metal he had caused.

Santana got a brief glimpse at a quiet-looking neighborhood just down the street, with a park and old, strong rows of houses before Brittany led them away and up a ramp Santana hadn't seen before. This road was clear, unlike the inward-bound route into the tunnel, and it lifted them above the roads below.

They were being followed, that much was obvious as they passed one of the lone cars on the overpass. The strength Santana felt radiating from Brittany's body made her shiver. She knew her blonde companion was not happy about their current situation. No matter what they did, or how hard they tried, their pursuers always seemed to find a way to get to them. They were relentless and Santana felt helpless in her position behind Brittany, not to mention suddenly nervous as she thought back to the similarities between their current situation and the last time they were on a bike together.

The overpass was starting its descent, having gone over the entrance of the tunnel, and Santana found them in a much quieter area. There was a mall to their right, not modern in any way and tall, commercial buildings looming up ahead.

There was a red light up ahead but Brittany made no sign of stopping, the engine of their pursuer making itself known as the other driver barreled down the small incline towards them. Brittany cut right and immediately let the bike jump up onto the curb of the sidewalk, her voice shouting out from under her helmet as she urged the pedestrians to clear the way.

Where cars had been the main obstruction before, now there were people everywhere – people crossing the streets and people walking into restaurants for a late lunch. Cars halted for pedestrians as they came pouring out of the underground entrance to the subway station Santana could see up ahead. She could tell Brittany had instantly regretted her decision coming this way and only hoped their trailer was having the same amount of difficulty. They had to get out quickly.

Santana pushed herself up slightly to look over Brittany's shoulder. Two sets of eyes were better than one in trying to navigate the minefield of people. She unclasped her hands from around Brittany's waist and pointed over to their left. There was a large crosswalk just off to the side, people bustling across to get to the sky scrapers on the other side. Brittany nodded and immediately cut through, carefully guiding the black beast beneath them until it was back on the sidewalk and gliding across the cross-walk.

Once they made it over to the other side, Brittany was free to rev the engine once again, breaking through the people and towards the water Santana could just barely make out in front of them. They had made it to the Hudson at least, just the wrong side of the river.

Brittany paused for a second once they had made it to a small park-like area, Santana looking around to find the sign that indicated it as "Newport Town Square." She let out a shaky breath, hoping her blonde companion knew where they were headed now that they were off their path.

"Is he gone?" Brittany asked her over the hum of the bike, voice muffled by the visor.

"What?" Santana shouted and Brittany brought a hand up to lift the obstructing plastic out of the way. She was met with a pair of fiery and obviously very pissed off blue eyes.

"Is he gone?"

Santana looked over her shoulder, frantically searching for a sign, anything out of place through the crowd of people. Her heart dropped when her eyes fell on just that.

"It's nothing my ass," Brittany almost growled, reaching up to slam her visor back down and kicking the throttle back into action. "Hold on!"

They jolted forward, circling around the small park and to the left, back and forth and against the traffic as the mysterious biker was hot on their tail.

Brittany kept pushing forward, obviously bringing out every trick in her book to try and shake the rider. As they approached a particularly looming but well-landscaped building, Brittany decided to pull out another one.

The rear tire skidded at an ear-shattering decibel as the blonde maneuvered the bike quickly to the right, even having to plant her foot on the ground to prevent them from falling over. Santana got a good look at the biker then as he came barreling towards them, turning wide so he could follow Brittany onto the small boardwalk they now found themselves on.

The water was easily seen, lapping against the side of the pier ruminants that protruded out of the river. It was definitely cooler now that they were right next to the water and the buildings that were a mere mile across the river seemed temptingly close as they flickered in the sunlight. Santana would have shivered if they had a chance to stop and enjoy the view. The thought of what it would have been like if they could be there under a different circumstance flittered through her mind as they headed north.

She was sure it would have been a perfect date; strolling down the boardwalk arm in arm or hand in hand, just enjoying the light, salty breeze coming off of the river as they watched the ferry's go back and forth between the two states. Santana was certain Brittany's eyes would be of the deepest blue, full of happiness and hope.

It wouldn't happen though. Not today or maybe never, but they did zoom past the startled pedestrians who looked like they were living the reality Santana wished she could have. Brittany was graceful in her maneuvers, unlike the man behind them who had nearly skidded out of control the last time Santana checked. But the blonde was meticulous at dodging those who didn't deserve to get wrapped up in their affairs. She didn't want to hurt anyone.

They slowed down slightly, Santana looking up to see them coming up on a train station. They had no choice but to follow the path they were already on, the only one leading them into the grand and ancient looking station that lay nestled against the water, the clock tower at the point just visible at the angle Santana was in.

The roar of their engine filled the towering building, causing people to scream and jump out of the way. Brittany tensed under her as the blonde lifted her head and searched for any sort of exit. It took her a second before locating the small opening up ahead, the light and the city street could easily be seen on the other side.

A new set of screams wafted through the building, indicating the arrival of the second driver. Brittany shouted again, begging people to clear the way as they headed for the small entrance-way.

The light grew brighter and the city snapshot grew larger the faster they approached. They were almost out, away from the scattering people and back onto the city streets where they could hopefully lose the lone man following them.

The black SUVs that came to a skidding halt just outside the door trashed all of Santana's hopes.

Brittany immediately brought the bike to a screeching halt, pulling it into a sideways slide until it finally came to a stop just before the exit to the building. Her helmet was still on but Santana could tell that the blonde agent was searching frantically between the vehicles parked outside and the biker growing inevitably closer on the other side.

On the third double-take, Brittany's gaze fell straight ahead and Santana followed the trajectory of her helmet until her eyes fell on the sign above the staircase in front of them: "PATH."

Brittany revved the engine back to life.

"Britt…" Santana stated in a nervous and warning tone.

The blonde revved the bike again, the distinct sound of a car door slamming to their left and the sound of the approaching cyclist on their right.

"Brittany!"

"Hold on." The blonde demanded and Santana felt something in her stomach clench.

The stairs approached at a blistering speed, people jumping to the side to avoid being hit and then Santana had that feeling of falling. The one you get when you're at the peak of a roller coaster's ascent, and just tip over into the seemingly never ending plummet. Except this time it was bumpy, and this time it felt as though she was going to be thrown off the back of the bike they were on and never see Brittany again. So she clung even tighter than before, willing Brittany to be her harness on one roller coaster ride she swore never to repeat if they made it out alive.

They came to yet another screeching halt at the bottom of the steps and this time Brittany reached up and yanked off her helmet. Her blonde hair came billowing out, falling in waves as it broke free from the tie that had previously held it in place and landed over Santana's visor, momentarily blinding her from the dim lights of the subway station.

Brittany tossed her hair over her shoulder, effectively removing it from both her own face and Santana's helmet.

"MOVE!" Brittany shouted and Santana could hear the adrenaline in her voice, deep, strong and enchanting. Santana gripped Brittany's hips at the sound, shivering slightly.

Looking around, Santana could see the dingy station around them, the small turn-styles to their right and left and the bodega in the corner.

"Don't let go," Brittany shouted at her from over her shoulder, revving the engine and sending the bike into a tail spin. She stopped only when the front tire was facing the handicapped entrance to the station, currently being used by a group of people pulling luggage through the door.

"Brittany…" Santana said warningly, knowing the blonde wouldn't risk harming anyone innocent.

The agent waited a beat, just long enough for the people to clear the way and the sound of shouts coming from the stairs behind them to waft down. The force at which Brittany accelerated caused the bike to lift up on its back wheel, front raising up and catching the door just as it started closing.

It slammed open again, the travelers barely making it out of the way before they were literally flying down the next flight of steps. Or maybe they were just falling, Santana couldn't tell anymore.

They landed at the bottom of the stairs with an unkindly sounding crunch, metal of the bike's rims hitting the worn concrete of the train platform. Brittany swerved violently, trying to avoid hitting the newly disembarked passengers from the train to the right. With one foot planted on the floor, the bike spun slightly causing them to pivot in almost a complete circle before regaining control of the vehicle.

People were shouting every-which way and Santana could feel her ears burning at the sensation. Brittany was panting beneath her grip, making her tremble in return. The blonde pushed forward with her feet, willing the bike to break through the crowd of people and further onto the platform until there was enough space to fire up the engine again.

Santana had no idea what Brittany was planning on doing next. They had obviously reached the end of their road, a dead end so obvious in front of them. A small chiming sound came from the train to their left and Brittany immediately skidded to a halt, turning the front wheel towards the sound.

"Brittany, what?" Santana started to ask, but was cut off when the blonde punched the clutch one last time and shot forward into the silver subway car and between the thin closing doors.

Their landing wasn't graceful at all, Brittany barely getting the chance to slide the bike to the side in an effort to not crash into the adjacent wall of the small car or get wrapped around the metal pole that stood in their way. It didn't stop them from bumping roughly against it though, the cool metal pressing painfully against Santana's knee.

The car was silent around them for a few moments before everyone broke out into a fit of angry confusion. Brittany braced them up, placing the heels of her black combat boots on the dirty, linoleum floor tiles and stretched her back. She was panting heavily and Santana could feel the rushing pulse of her blood through the thick material that hugged her hips.

Brittany stood suddenly, throwing her leg over the bike and dismounting before gracefully pacing towards the end of the subway car and back again. The car was jostling along the track already, gaining speed as Brittany stalked back towards Santana, a blue fire flaring in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked once she had made it back to Santana.

All Santana could do was nod, the heavy weight of her helmet causing her movement to seem lethargic. She slowly raised her hands to the offending object and lifted it off her head. Her hair fell free and she squinted at the new found lack of tinted visor in front of her. Brittany's eyes just seemed to burn brighter.

"San," Brittany breathed out, rushing forward to envelope her in a tight embrace.

"I'm okay, we're okay," Santana mumbled against Brittany's chest before pulling back, well aware of the conversations of confusion and anger going on around them and directed towards them. She shied away from the agent in front of her.

"Woah, that was awesome!" Santana heard from somewhere behind Brittany causing the other girl to turn. Santana peaked over her shoulder, standing slowly from where she still sat on the bike.

He was a tall kid, probably still in highschool and he sported that baggy jean style that seemed to be a generation old. A second of similar appearance came up behind him, hair cut shorter than the first.

"Dude, that was wicked. Who are you chicks?" The second guy asked and Santana's eyes flickered towards Brittany who now stood taller than before, looking decidingly intimidating in her stature.

Brittany was quiet for a second before answering in all seriousness, "Santa Claus." She turned around to face Santana again without giving the guys a second thought.

"Damn bitches." Santana heard them say and Brittany simply shrugged.

Santana glanced around the rest of the cabin as it swayed back and forth on the track. Everyone was looking at them, judging them.

"Mommy? What's wrong with her face, mommy?" Santana heard to her left.

She hesitantly glanced towards the side and saw the small girl pointing directly at her. Her mother reached out and pulled her daughter closer to her body, sending a disaproving glare in Santana's direction. Santana felt suddenly uncomfortable, realizing eveyone around them was whispering and pointing in her direction.

"Britt..." she whispered, just loud enough for the blonde to hear.

It got Brittany's attention from where she had also been investigating the cabin around them. The look on the blonde's face was enough to show she had picked up on the exact same topic of conversation that had spread around the small space. Brittany stepped foward and lifted her hands towards Santana's shoulders. She played with the fabric there before gently raising the hood of Santana's sweatshirt, tugging it up until it fit snuggly on top of Santana's head.

"Don't listen to them," she whispered, pulling lightly on the draw strings of the hood, casting Santana's face in shadow. "You're beautiful."

"Biased," Santana accused, trying to sound playful but she could hear the nervousness bubbling up in her throat. Brittany just took a step closer and dropped her hand onto one of hers, shaking her head slightly to let Santana know she wasn't.

Santana twisted her palm and gripped Brittany's tightly, letting her eyes slip closed and letting herself slip into the safe comfort of darkness in the blonde's close proximity.

A faint shout caused them both to jump, Santana's eyes flashing open again. Brittany looked down at her with a curious look in her eyes before a second and much louder shout made its way into their train car.

Brittany had spun around, drawing her gun at a speed that would have been impressive even on Santana merely a split second before the sliding door between the train cars slammed open. There was no questioning who the man was that now stood in the door-jam.

The ruckus had reached their car now, the cries of warning and fear spreading through the area like a virus, moving from person to person as eyes flittered between the two characters in a standoff, guns raised.

Santana felt Brittany's arm come up, reaching back to slowly push her further behind her strong body.

"Give her up, Pierce," the man at the end of the car shouted over the barrel of his gun.

"In your dreams."

"Give her up and we'll let you go. No one else here has to get hurt." Santana gulped, feeling Brittany's hand tense against her. "We just want her."

Santana's hand instantly fell to cover Brittany's where it continually held her in place. She was pretty sure she had stopped breathing minutes ago, her heart beating harder and harder with each small step the man in front of them took towards them.

"No one else has to get hurt?" Brittany spat back at him. "I let her go and _everyone_ else will get hurt."

Whispers filled the train car, questioning the blonde's sudden words. Santana heard the man chuckle, cocking his gun with an audible click. "Collateral damage for the greater cause," he said. Santana dug her fingers into the back of Brittany's hand.

"Says who?"

The addition of the third, yet familiar voice was enough to pull Santana out of her hiding place behind Brittany's back, the blonde herself also startled. Santana followed Brittany's gaze, gun still pointed at their enemy but eyes now trained on one of the two boys that had talked to them when they first crashed into the train car.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man in front of them growled, obviously not happy about being deterred from the task at hand.

"Kevin."

"Well, Kevin, I wouldn't suggest interfering, my business is with the Doctor over there," the man said, jutting his head in Santana's direction.

Santana watched as Kevin's eyes slowly slid over to where her and Brittany stood and barely caught the slight movement of Brittany shaking her head out of the corner of her eyes.

"What did she mean then? About all of us getting hurt?"

"That doesn't concern you."

Kevin's eyes flickered towards them again and Santana felt an uneasiness build in the pit of her stomach. She was practically clawing at Brittany's hand now.

"Next stop, World Trade Financial - Freedom Tower," the mechanical voice wafted through the train car, pulling them all out of their momentary stand still. "End of the line."

The car jerked as it began its turn into the station and it was enough to throw their balance. Brittany took it as an opportunity to escape their current situation. As the blonde agent spun around and began pulling Santana towards the sliding door at the other end of the car, her eyes widened in fear as she watched Kevin take the same opportunity to lunge at the man with the gun.

"No!" She heard herself shouting as the two men fell to the car floor, grappling between them for the gun. But she found herself being dragged backwards, away from the mayhem and through the door to the next car by Brittany in a hurried rush, leaving their bike behind.

The slam of the metal door and the shouts of the members of their new compartment weren't loud enough to cover the distinct sound of a gun going off behind them. Santana felt numb as she let herself be dragged from compartment to compartment. She could see the platform coming into view on the other side of the subway car windows and she could feel all the eyes of the passive observers fall on her as they ran past.

Brittany was the first one off of the car when it finally came to a stop and the doors slid open, the stale air of the station hitting Santana full in the face and bringing her to her senses as they came to a stumbling stop.

"San," Brittany panted, turning to face her and replacing her gun in her holster. She glanced around nervously.

"Kevin… he," Santana began.

"I know, San. I know," Brittany said and even though she radiated stoicism, Santana could hear the pain in her voice. "We can't stay here, Santana. We have to leave."

A commotion at the other end of the platform was motivation enough.

"Shit," Santana swore under her breath, watching the way Brittany's attention was focused towards the sound of the commotion. "Let's go." She reached out and grabbed Brittany's hand and the blonde didn't protest, spinning on her heels and hightailing it out of the station, Santana gladly following.

The New York streets where crowded as ever and Santana was grateful. Brittany immediately pulled them into the flow of traffic just outside the station. They cut through the hoard of people until they were just around the corner, hidden in the long shadow of one of the tall buildings.

"Brittany… we should keep moving," Santana started, only to be stopped by Brittany raising her hand slightly to quiet her. "But…"

"Wait," Brittany said, her tone quiet but demanding. She brought her hand down to twine their fingers together before peeking around the corner of the building.

Santana calmed her breathing, enjoying the feeling of Brittany's hand in hers. She inched up behind Brittany, peering around slightly. A strong arm around her waist held her back slightly but she was still able to follow the blonde's line of sight.

Her eyes fell on the entrance to the subway station, people filtering in and out at a blistering pace. One person caught her eye in particular and she gave Brittany's hand a tiny squeeze. They watched as the same man who had previously been aiming a gun at them down in the subway tunnel came running out of the station and coming to a halt in the middle of the street and looking around frantically.

Brittany pulled back, pushing both of their backs against the cement of the building they were hiding behind. She gave Santana a stern look before slowly peeking around the corner of the building again. Santana held her breath, focusing on the feel of Brittany's hand pressed against her stomach, holding her in place. She watched as the blonde's shoulders rose and fell rhythmically as she peered around the corner. Santana took the excruciatingly slow passing time to adjust the strap of the duffle she still had slung over her shoulders. In the mayhem of what had happened she had nearly forgotten about the bag and quickly pressed her hand against it to search for the metal box within. Feeling the warm metal through the fabric brought relief into her chest and she allowed her eyes to slip shut for a short time.

"He's gone," Brittany said, causing Santana to open her eyes. "Not before making a few phone calls, though. New Directions knows we're here." The blonde collapsed against the building, tilting her head back until it rolled against the rough surface and closing her eyes. A few seconds passed between them in silence until Brittany slammed her fist against the cement. "My bike, I can't believe I lost another bike…"

Santana felt guilt wash through her. "I'm sorry."

Brittany sighed, rolling her head towards the side to look at Santana, "No, it's not your fault."

"But," Santana started.

"Santana, no," Brittany said calmly yet forcefully. She held her gaze and a silent conversation passed between them.

"Are we safe?" Santana asked quietly after a while.

"For now," Brittany said, "But we can't stay here."

Santana nodded, agreeing full heartedly that they had to get off the streets and keep out of sight.

"Follow me," Brittany said, stepping past Santana to join the moving foot traffic of the city street. One of her hands gripped Santana's while the other dug in her jacket pocket to pull out her cell phone, instantly bringing it to her ear.

"Sylvester," Brittany stated into the phone, weaving between people as Santana kept on her heel. "It's Pierce. We have a situation… yes she's with me."

Brittany gave Santana a quick glance, blue eyes glimmering. "We need cover, is there somewhere we can… yes I'll hold."

Brittany pulled them to a stop once they reached the next corner, sliding out of the main flow of traffic. "She put me on hold," she said, shrugging her shoulders slightly and Santana couldn't help the small chuckle that left her throat.

"I heard," Santana said, waiting patiently just like the agent. They stared at each other as they waited, Santana enjoying the small smile that was playing on Brittany's lips.

Brittany opened her mouth to say something only to have her attention drawn back to her phone. "Yes, I'm still here. Okay, we'll be there." With that, she ended the call and placed her phone in the front chest pocket of her jacket.

"Well?" Santana asked.

"A hotel, reservations under an alias," Brittany told her. "About a 15 minute walk from here. We'll be safe there for the night."

"And then what?" Santana asked as Brittany nodded her head in their desired direction.

"She said there would be a message waiting for us at the front desk," Brittany explained, reaching up to pull the hood back over Santana's head. "Just in case," she spoke softly, her eyes warmly looking down at Santana.

"How did you know where to go back there?" Santana asked in sudden curiosity.

"I'm CIA, Santana," Brittany said with a shrug and a grin. "I know things. We made it to New York, didn't we?"

Santana smiled back with a crooked smile. "Right. Maybe we should stay away from motorcycles for a while. Never seems to work out, does it?" She gave a nervous chuckle as she looked up at the blonde.

Brittany laughed, the sound strong and deep as she threaded their fingers together and lifted the bag from Santana's shoulders. "But they're oh so sexy," Brittany argued, leading them down the street. Santana felt the heat rise through her cheeks and to the tips of her ears as they blended seamlessly with the pedestrians around them, suddenly grateful for the hood covering her head to hide her blush from the blonde agent walking next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: heads up... Part 1 of the Something Series will be posted this week ;)**

**Check out my master fic page over on Tumblr for profiles, art and updates on the series.  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry! I totally thought I would have more time this month but that was just not the case. I've been running nonstop for almost 3 weeks and barely had anytime for writing. Same thing for my beta because she had work, amongst other things. So thank her very very much for finding free time to edit and discuss this chapter (and by free time I mean while driving on the highway and listening to me read it out loud to her from the passenger seat). And I was also hoping I'd get the chance to start the next chapter, you'll see why, before I posted this one but I had a final 20+ page thesis dropped on my shoulders (which is now 2 weeks overdue) and it's been eating my time. So I apologize deeply but just remember I have the entirety of this story planned and outlined! **

**Thank you for all the favorites, reviews and alerts! Each one makes my day a little brighter =)  
><strong>

**Don't own anything as usual, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Brooklyn, March 28, 2025. 10:36 pm.<em>

Santana sighed as she leaned against the cool metal of the subway car. Its jostling movements were almost hypnotic as she watched the neighborhoods fly by in the darkness outside. She shivered slightly at the coldness of the late March evening that was seeping through the window they were standing next to in the back corner of the compartment. Brittany must have noticed her movement because she shuffled closer and pulled the collar of her riding jacket tighter around Santana's neck where it rested on the brunette's shoulders. Santana let her eyes flick up to meet Brittany's and offered her a tired smile of thanks, pulling the jacket tighter around herself.

She had been shy to accept the jacket in the first place but it was all part of the little plan they had devised earlier that day. When she dropped her hand back down to her side, Santana felt Brittany's hand slip into hers and squeeze. She let her eyes slip back towards the ruddy Brooklyn landscape, memory flicking through the last twenty four hours and the feeling of Brittany's hand in hers.

The hotel had been interesting, to say the least. There had been a message waiting for them upon arrival, just like Sylvester had informed them, instructing them on a brief plan of action for the following day and urging Brittany to contact her ASAP. The second they had entered the double-bedded hotel room, Brittany slinked into the bathroom to call Headquarters, leaving Santana to fall face first onto one of the giant beds.

That first wait hadn't been too long and Brittany had come gliding out of the privacy of the small room and immediately sat down on the bed next to Santana. Sylvester had not been pleased with the fact that their presence in New York was already known by New Directions. They must have had someone on the lookout at all the major connections between Philadelphia and Manhattan for days in order for them to pick them up as quickly as they had. Brittany had been berated for being so careless and Santana couldn't help but feel a little guilty herself. Nonetheless, since Brittany finally had Santana safely under her wing again and with their current situation, Sylvester had asked them to rendezvous at the New York field office. It was decided that they needed a plan before they went any further.

Santana thought back to the way a comfortable silence had passed between them after Brittany filled her in on all the details. She had suddenly felt extremely nervous about being alone in a room with the blonde agent, sitting on the same bed and in extremely close proximity. Playing with a stray thread from the comforter, dozens of thoughts ran through Santana's head but converged into something she had been pondering for a while.

"Hey, Britt?" She had asked, voice small and nervous.

"Yeah, Sparks?" Brittany answered with a bright smile.

Santana continued to play with the comforter for a while, sliding her hand back and forth over the soft material before it was stilled by Brittany. Her palm was turned and pale fingers laced with tanned ones and she had looked up to find Brittany's eyes warm and inviting as the agent stared down at her expectantly. The warmth from Brittany's hand in hers was calming and the slight tingle from where their skin touched was motivating, allowing Santana to continue speaking.

"W-where are you from?" Santana remembered stammering, heat rising in her cheeks. "I mean… where did you grow up?"

Brittany had let a small grin spread across her lips. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just," Santana had paused, looking from their entwined fingers up to Brittany again, "I feel like I don't know _you_ even though you know so much about me and I just, I guess I don't really like that."

Brittany's grin had grown larger at her admission and leaned down to place a strong and warm kiss against Santana's lips, making her tremble slightly at the feel. The blonde broke away only after making sure to give Santana's lip a quick nip.

Santana had waited, glancing back and forth between Brittany's crystal blue eyes until she watched the blonde open her mouth to respond to her initial question. Something had tightened in the pit of her stomach knowing she was finally going to begin to unravel the mystery in front of her.

But just before Brittany could answer, the distinct beeping of the blonde's phone filled the room. The agent's mouth had snapped shut as she fumbled for the device as it rang. Santana remembered the way Brittany's brow had furrowed as she looked at the phone.

"I'm sorry, San. I have to take this," she had said simply before getting up and walking back into the bathroom leaving Santana speechless and embarrassed.

The second wait had been much longer than the first and Santana had repeatedly glanced up towards the bathroom door, willing the blonde to come back. She had tried to think of ways to occupy her time but there had been truthfully nothing. They barely had any supplies, let alone a computer and Santana had sat in the ornate office chair, draped over the desk in the corner of their room and playing with the small memory card between her fingers for longer than expected.

It had been days since Santana had last accessed the files and programs saved on the small chip and she knew her notes were in desperate need of some housekeeping and updating. After everything that been happening between her and Brittany and her experience back in Philly, Santana had longed to delve back into her research. She wasn't used to being away from science for so long and there was so much she still needed to learn about the toxin running through her system.

She remembered the way her eyes had flickered between watching the small chip rolling through her fingers and the bathroom door on the other side of the room before finally sighing and placing the chip back into the metal box with the last two remaining violet vials. There had been a slight ping that resonated through her heart when she had closed that box the night before, lock snapping into place as she did so and reaching for the television remote. She had needed something to distract herself with while she waited for her blonde companion.

The time had ticked by even slower after that and she had flipped through every channel on the television, but still no Brittany. She had been tempted to lightly knock on the door and inquire but quickly dismissed the idea, not wanting to interrupt an obviously important phone call. Bored with the program selection after her third run through the channels; Santana could barely keep her eyes open anymore and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

It wasn't until she felt the bed dip next to her and strong arms slip around her waist that she realized Brittany had finally finished her phone conversation. If she had come back when Santana was awake, she was certain she would have instantly asked what was going on. But by then, Santana had drifted off into a slightly restless sleep and she knew that the moment to ask about the phone conversation wouldn't take place that night. But worst of all, even in her sleep-induced haze as she calmed under Brittany's touch, Santana had felt a sinking sensation in her chest over the lost moment and missed opportunity to get to know the girl who held her so tenderly.

Santana let her eyes drift back to the blonde who currently stood next to her, almost shielding her it seemed at the way they were standing on the train. Brittany had one hand in Santana's and the other grasping the railing above their heads as she looked cautiously around the train car. Santana noticed the blonde's eyes linger on a certain figure towards the other end of the car. She didn't have to look to know Brittany was having a silent conversation with the other agent that had been assigned to follow them at a distance and engage in case anything else went wrong. It was all because of what had been discussed since that phone call last night.

It had been about Quinn; Brittany had whispered it down to her when Santana had woken to find the blonde propped up on one elbow, smile on her face and watching her sleep. Santana had actually felt the normality and comfort slip into her bones until Brittany had spoken her colleague's name. It had turned out to be good news actually, with Quinn finally contacting Sylvester after her long period of silence, but it brought everything back. The other agent had provided details about Rachel's current whereabouts and whispers of a new project Berry was working on.

The new information led to their new strategy and an entire morning's worth of planning in an overly air-conditioned room. And now they had a third, almost invisible member to their party who would be the one to make the call if backup was needed.

"Columbus," Brittany said, breaking their silence and Santana's thoughts.

"What?" Santana said, moving her eyes to Brittany's. The blonde leaned slightly closer, almost towering over her. It should have felt intimidating but instead it felt safe. Especially because of the little smile Brittany had on.

"That's where I'm from," Brittany said, still looking warmly down at Santana.

"Really?" Santana asked, perking up slightly and lifting herself off of the window she was resting against.

Brittany released their clasped hands only to slip her arm around Santana's lower back, just under the jacket before she nodded. "Born and raised. Left after high school though."

"Wow," Santana stated, enjoying the small circles Brittany was tracing on her lower back, she leaned into the touch, glancing down the car to make sure the other agent hadn't noticed. "We were so close."

Brittany nodded, "Lima, right? I've never been though. Funny it took all this for us to meet. Maybe some things are meant to happen, no matter what the circumstances."

Santana felt her heart swell slightly but couldn't help the light bit of laughter that bubbled in her chest, "Too bad it had to be these circumstances," she said, shaking her head slightly.

"At least it happened," Brittany said with a shrug. "It will make a good story, don't you think?"

Santana felt herself frowning at the blonde's words, "If we ever make it that far."

"Hey," Brittany said, pulling the hand from under her jacket to rest it against Santana's cheek. "Think positively, okay? We're going to be fine."

Santana's eyes moved to lock onto the blonde's, holding her gaze from under her eyelashes, and momentarily forgetting about everything and everyone else around them. Brittany's unfaltering smile was rejuvenating and she couldn't help but feel a little bit of hope grow in her chest.

Brittany nodded as she saw the change in Santana's demeanor, changing her bright smile to a playful smirk and moving her hand to trace the other side of Santana's face.

"It's sort of weird, seeing you without the marks," the blonde said before glancing at her eyes. "And the violet."

Santana felt her ears grow hot. She didn't know why; she had hated what the toxin had done to her face and was grateful when they had taken the initiative to try and hide some of Santana's more immediately noticeable side effects. The cover up and brown contacts weren't perfect, but they did the job of hiding the obvious violet branches that licked her face. But now, as the fire between her and Brittany continued to grow, she found herself being less conscious of the marks and had almost come to accept the same things that branded her as infected and dying.

She was getting there, but not yet. Santana couldn't stand to look at Brittany anymore in that moment and glanced back out the window, letting her shoulder fall against it once more.

"Will they go away?" Brittany asked quietly, lowering her hand from Santana's face.

Santana sighed again as the train rocked loudly. She understood what the blonde was implying, asking if her face would go back to normal once she's cured, if ever, and even with the small bit of hope seeded in her heart that question remained unanswered. "I don't know, Britt."

Brittany nodded and shuffled even closer, releasing her other hand from the railing to place both of hers on Santana's shoulders. "Well, I'll still think you're beautiful. Even if they don't."

Santana smiled and felt herself leaning forward, almost as though she was being pulled towards the blonde only to be knocked off-course by the sudden stopping motion of the train. Brittany laughed and reached out to steady her as they heard the mechanical voice announce that they had reached the last stop on the B line. But Santana internally thanked the powers that be for stopping the train, unsure as to how the other agent amongst the crowd would react to her suddenly kissing the blonde in the middle of the train car.

The last thing she needed right now was to have Brittany pulled off her case for liability reasons. The ache that formed in her heart when the thought passed through her scared her but she knew she needed the blonde who was standing next to her. As the ache grew in her chest, Santana felt something else growing as well. She did her best to bite her tongue and swallow hard, because that growing feeling emanating from deep within probably scared her the most out of all.

"Guess we're here," Brittany said once the train came to a complete stop. "Ready for this?"

"Do I have a choice?" Santana asked as they waited to exit the car. Brittany gave her a knowing look as they stepped out onto the platform.

They walked side by side this time, Santana ever-conscious of their friendly shadow walking a block behind them. She was grateful for the extra security, but she wanted nothing more than the security she got from Brittany's hand in hers at that particular moment. She was sure Brittany felt the same way, feeling the blonde glance down at her ever so often. And Santana was fairly sure Brittany had to catch herself from looking over her shoulder and throwing the other agent's cover. With her frustration growing since the close call on the train and their lack of physical contact now, her mind drifted to the last memory of Brittany's lips against hers.

Santana had woken from an impromptu doze after the long morning spent in a conference room at the New York office. Brittany was nowhere to be seen but the small note that was placed neatly on the table where she had been resting her head gave her clear directions towards the blonde's whereabouts. Five minutes later and Santana stood in the doorway of a decently sized gymnasium littered with dummies, punching bags and a small boxing ring in the center. Brittany was in the far corner, giving her all to a duct-taped punching bag. Santana's breath had definitely grown deeper at the site.

She had slowly made her way across the room, mesmerized by the movement of the blonde's lithe body as she worked the bag. She was so strong, powerful yet graceful in her choreographed attacks. Brittany ducked and weaved, throwing punches at the opportune times.

Santana had only been ten feet away when Brittany swung into a spin kick, hitting the bag at mid-level and resulting in her eyes catching Santana's as she spun. Once back on two feet Brittany had turned to her, chest heaving and skin glimmering with a light sheen of sweat.

"Hi," the blonde had panted. "Feel better?"

Santana had simply nodded, taking a few steps closer to the blonde but eyes never leaving the piercing blues in front of her.

"Sorry I wasn't there, I needed to unwind a bit," Brittany had said softly and Santana knew the blonde had felt guilty about leaving her side again. She understood though.

"You left a note," Santana had stated, as though the little piece of paper had solved everything.

Brittany had grinned down at her before reaching for a water bottle on the floor and taking a long drink. "I did. I hoped you would meet me here."

Santana had blinked at that, "Why?"

"Well... I guess I realized," Brittany had started to explain, "That you may have super-fast moves and are sort of crazy-strong, but I have no idea if you have any idea about how to properly defend yourself."

Santana had opened her mouth in a silent 'Oh', nodding her head slightly in understanding. She had shrugged before answering, "I took a few kickboxing lessons here and there. And a rape defense class." Santana watched as Brittany grinned at her. "I mean, L.A.," she stated as though that explained everything.

"Alright then," Brittany had stated, dropping her water bottle and clasping her hands together, "let's see what you got then."

It had taken a second for Santana to process Brittany's proposition, watching as the blonde agent fell back into a defensive position with her fists raised, and ready for action.

"Uh," Santana had stuttered.

"Come on, Sparky," Brittany had teased. When Santana still hadn't moved Brittany was on her in a second leaving her no choice.

She knew the blonde was moving fast, she had seen her speed before on the bag and previously in the basement of UPenn, but to her at that moment Brittany's movements passed by like slowly turning pages of a flip book.

The first deflection was easy, Santana not even bothering with the basic techniques she had under her belt. Each time Brittany's fist started a new trajectory, Santana's forearm was there to deflect it away. She could see the burning focus in Brittany's blue eyes and she held her gaze as she brushed off attack after attack. Finally, only after Brittany tossed in a round house kick which Santana had side-stepped easily, did the blonde stop.

The room had returned to its normal pace and Santana was left standing there sheepishly as Brittany panted in front of her.

"Well," Brittany had said through deep breaths, "I guess we don't have to worry about defense that much, but we should still work on technique" The blonde had chuckled and walked back over to her previously abandoned water bottle. "How did you do that by the way?"

"I could see them coming," Santana explained easily.

"How does that work?" A drop of water had escaped Brittany's lips as she lowered the bottle.

Santana's eyes had followed the droplet as it had rolled slowly over Brittany's chin until the blonde carelessly whipped it away. "I guess it's just like watching everything in slow motion," Santana had explained, eyes still glued to Brittany's lips. She flicked them up to look more directly at the blonde, "And my body just reacts."

Brittany had nodded in thought. "Okay… well what about attacking?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you just put up a great defensive show, but do you know how to throw a proper punch? I don't want you to get hurt," Brittany had explained, lowering her voice slightly and stepping forward.

"I guess… Sort of?" Santana had answered honestly.

Brittany had smiled at her then, "I'll teach you."

They had spent the better part of an hour sparring back and forth, Brittany giving her lessons on technique and proper posture. With each passing second, Santana felt more and more confident that together with Brittany, they would make it out of all this.

She had been working at half speed, not wanting to injure her blonde companion in any way when Brittany had grabbed her wrist and held on tight instead of her normal deflection of Santana's well-placed punch. Santana had been slightly taken aback as Brittany twisted her grip and locked Santana's arm under her own. With one hand still free, Santana had tried to catch Brittany off guard with a second swing. Santana only found that arm also restrained, twisted and held in place until they had been face to face, bodies pressed up against each other and breathing heavily.

Brittany had licked her drying lips, slow and heavily as her warm pants of air hit Santana's face. She could feel the hammering heartbeat of the blonde against her chest and was certain hers was beating just the same. The second before their lips had touched; Santana could swear she had seen a flash of light reflecting in Brittany's blue eyes.

After the glorious burning sensation of their lips fitting together had ended with their unfortunate separation, Brittany had leaned back and looked deeply into Santana's eyes.

"I wish you could see what I'm seeing," Brittany had said quietly.

"See what?"

"Your eyes, they're," she had paused, flicking back and forth between your eyes. "They're electric." And suddenly the flash she had seen in Brittany's eyes had made sense: a reflection.

"How do you do that?"

"Uh, I don't?" Santana had answered truthfully. "It just happens? I guess when I'm really worked up."

Brittany had lifted a single eyebrow and smirked at her comment and Santana had to fight off the blush that had crept up her neck. She had relaxed when Brittany pressed her lips against hers again. They had stayed like that, barely moving and just relishing the feeling of their lips against each other's for several long moments until they finally had to pull apart.

Santana licked her lips at the recollection of the kiss, remembering how afterwards Brittany had told her to just look at her with that fire in her eyes and she would be by her side, ready for anything in an instant.

"We're here," Brittany said, reaching out and gently grabbing Santana's arm.

Santana blinked and turned to face the establishment across the street: _The Gold Star_. She didn't even know how long they had been walking, once again distracted by her own thoughts and recollections.

"I suddenly feel underdressed," Santana stated in monotone looking down at her outfit and back up to the club across the street.

They had researched the club while they were with Deputy Director Bieste, learning everything they could in order to get a leg up on Rachel Berry. The Gold Star was no raunchy night place, but rather a reputable and respected establishment so it only made sense that there would be a dress code and they had tried to clean up their appearance. Brittany was deprived of her cargo pants and combat boots and replaced by dark jeans and calf-high leather boots. With Santana wearing Brittany's riding jacket, the blonde had a new, white jacket on instead. One of the ones with a little snap at the collar and a pocket on the sleeve and just heavy enough to hide the gun holster tucked under her arm. Even though it was nowhere close to the semi-casual evening-wear Santana was looking at across the street, it met the code and Brittany still looked amazing with her hair flowing in waves over her shoulders instead of her normal messy bun and just the right amount of makeup to highlight her features.

Santana on the other hand, felt completely out of place. She clutched Brittany's jacket tighter around her chest. The garment was stylish, in her opinion, but not for an establishment like this one. It had actually been more out of practicality for her to wear it than anything else. She moved her hand towards the pocket hidden deep within it and felt for the significantly slimmer metal box she had received earlier that day: a means of carrying her life-saver in a more discrete and cautious manner. Aside from the jacket, and the heavy makeup plastered on her face, Santana simply wore black skinny jeans and a tight, white tank top. She didn't even want to think about her shoes.

"You look beautiful," Brittany said, reaching out and grabbing her hand.

Santana scoffed and kicked the ground with her foot. She heard Brittany chuckle before feeling a tug on her hand and forcing herself to follow the other girl across the street.

Brittany strode straight up to the bouncer at the door, ignoring the evil glares coming from the patrons queued outside. "Hi, we're on the list," the blonde said with her most charming smile.

The large man lifted his head and gave them a once over, raising his eyebrow and lingering a little too long for comfort on Santana. "Names?"

"Naya Rivera and Heather Morris," Brittany stated with a nod towards Santana as she spoke the first name. Santana still wasn't fond of the aliases. _What kind of a name was Naya anyway? It sounded like a lion_.

The bouncer blinked twice before slowly moving his eyes down to the clip board he held in his hands. His large finger traced over the names on the list, stopping at two and tapping them a couple times before looking back up at them.

"ID's," he asked gruffly. Brittany quickly dug into one of her pockets, Santana mimicking her action until they produce two IDs, each containing a picture of themselves and their fake names. The bouncer looked at the IDs and back at them before nodding his head once and reaching for the rope that barred their way. "Right this way, ladies."

Brittany flashed him a wide grin as she walked past him, Santana trailing closely on her heels. She glanced quickly over her shoulder to see their shadow blend seamlessly into the queue.

The club was already well into the night as they made their way through the crowd and deeper into the building. The lighting was soft, not the typical bright obnoxious flashing of a normal night club. No, this place was elegant and refined yet lively at the same time. The bar was off to the right corner, soft blue lighting reflecting off of the bottles that lined the shelves. The dance floor lay further beyond, tables and booths lining against the walls and a stage at the back. Santana could just make out several VIP rooms up a few steps and overlooking the dance floor.

Santana was taking it all in, watching as the patrons moved between the bar and the dance floor and swaying to the live band and singer on stage. She barely registered Brittany walking up to her with a grin on her face. She must have not realized that they had been separated while she was distracted by the surrounding environment.

"Hey, stranger" Brittany said, having to slide up close to Santana so she could hear her over the sound of the music. A pale hand came to rest on her hip, just below where her tank top had ridden up and she felt heat radiate from the close proximity of Brittany's face to hers as the blonde spoke.

"Hey," Santana whispered back. Brittany probably didn't hear her but it didn't stop the blonde from slipping her hand into Santana's when she finally leaned back and smiled at her.

"So, can I get a beautiful lady a drink?" Brittany grinned, motioning her head towards the bar.

"Uh," Santana stalled, "I don't think that's a very good idea, Britt."

"Aww, come on, Sparky. You deserve it."

Santana bit her lip and looked around the room nervously until her eyes fell back on Brittany. The blonde grinned widely at her before rolling her eyes and pulling her towards the bar. She waited patiently as Brittany waved down the bartender and ordered them drinks, taking in the way Brittany's hair glowed in the soft lighting of the club.

"I still don't think this is a good idea, Britt. We're here for a reason," Santana said warily as she took a sip from the glass that was handed to her. She grimaced slightly at its strong taste. It had been a while since she last drank and the alcohol felt like fire going down her throat.

"True," Brittany said, bringing a glass to her lips and leaning closer to Santana. "But we're alone, and just on the lookout for Quinn or Rachel for now."

"We have to find them, Brittany," Santana glared at the blonde.

Brittany placed her glass down on the counter before turning back to Santana. Her hand immediately found Santana's hip again and she pulled her closer until her lips were grazing Santana's ear.

"We will," Brittany assured her with a husky whisper. "But right now, I just want to dance with you."

Santana pulled away slightly, Brittany's words already having that familiar effect on her. "Dance?" Santana asked awkwardly, taking another sip of her drink just to occupy herself. This sip was less painful as it burned its way down.

Brittany nodded, "I'm pretty good, you know," she said with a shrug, taking another long sip of her drink. "I used to be the captain of my dance team in high school."

Santana smiled, enjoying the new information about the girl in front of her. "Dance team, huh?" she asked.

"More like a crew I would say," Brittany shrugged nonchalantly but Santana could tell she was just being playful. "But I've always loved dancing, since I was little. Wanted to be a professional dancer for a while."

Santana scrunched her eyebrows as she observed the passive features of the agent in front of her as she drank. She could tell Brittany was deep in thought due to the slight furrow in her brow. She suddenly felt the need to rub that furrow away and she didn't stop herself from reaching out and running her thumb over the small wrinkle. "And you didn't?" She asked once Brittany's smile had returned and blue eyes landed on her again.

Brittany shrugged again, "I decided on something more practical. Good thing too, because then I wouldn't have met you and we would probably all be dead."

"Do you like your job, Britt?" Santana couldn't help asking, intrigued by the blonde's childhood dream of being a dancer and the charming agent she had instead become.

She watched as Brittany smiled and tipped her glass back to empty its contents before answering, "I love it." Brittany's grin was intoxicating and Santana felt her cheeks grow warm when the blonde gave her a playful wink upon setting her now empty glass on the counter. "So, how about that dance?"

Santana didn't know what made her do it but suddenly she was nodding her answer and enjoying the smile she got in return. Santana knew better than to be distracted from their task but she couldn't deny the sudden urge to dance with the girl in front of her.

Brittany led her through the crowd, hand warm and heavy in her own and already sending sparks of electricity up her arm in anticipation. The blonde turned to face her, walking backwards the rest of the way to the middle of the dance floor, hips swaying with the sultry voice of the singer on stage. Santana looked sheepishly around at the other couples dancing. She had no idea what she was doing, she had to admit, with all of the people around them dancing in what seemed a choreographed fashion. Brittany didn't let Santana's hesitation deter them and she instead slid her hands up Santana's arms and down her shoulders until they rested at the small of her back.

Santana swayed awkwardly, breaking Brittany's practiced pattern. "I don't really know how to dance," she admitted quietly, lowering her head so she didn't have to look at Brittany. "Don't you need to go to classes for this type of dancing?" she asked, motioning to the other couples around them.

The agent let out a light laugh before guiding Santana's arms up and around her neck and placing her hands on Santana's hips. Santana let her fingers get lost in the golden locks, finally looking back up at Brittany.

"That's okay," Brittany said, leaning in slightly. "You don't, just let me guide you."

Santana knew the way she trembled was noticeable; the throaty chuckle from Brittany only confirmed it. Santana let the blonde guide their movements, her hands strong and warm against her hips, slipping under the jacket Santana suddenly wished she wasn't wearing. The club had gotten at least ten degrees warmer in the last ten minutes, but maybe that was just the heat Brittany was causing her body to produce as they moved to the music.

Santana was still hesitant as they danced, not wanting to lose control of the situation. She knew if she focused purely on the feeling of Brittany's hands against her or the silky hair she had her fingers laced through or the heat of Brittany's breath on her temple that she wouldn't be able to control herself. If she let it get to her, Santana was certain their dancing would not be approved of in the current establishment, let alone draw unwanted attention to themselves.

The song ended and the singer immediately started up another one, triggering Brittany to change their movements to follow the shift in the beat. She reached up and untangled one of Santana's hands from her hair, clasping it in her own and causing the other to fall to Brittany's shoulder. The blonde's other hand was strong and guiding against her lower back, holding Santana in place as she tried to follow Brittany's steps around the dance floor. Santana couldn't help the laugh that left her lips as Brittany moved their bodies to the beat. Brittany pushed her out and twirled her around before roughly pulling their bodies flush together again.

Santana laughed at the movement, gripping Brittany's shoulder even tighter but stumbled clumsily on her feet and would have fallen if it wasn't for Brittany catching her with both arms around her waist. Santana felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she looked shyly up at the blonde who was just wearing one of her signature grins, looking as though Santana falling was the greatest thing that could have happened. Their new position brought them closer together, hips clicking into place and moving in sync with one another as Brittany slid her hands back down Santana's back, holding her close.

Santana gripped at the strong biceps of the girl in front of her, still supporting her in their stance as she trembled at the feeling of Brittany's pelvis pressed against hers, seeding a warmth that spread and blossomed somewhere deep in her stomach.

"Britt," Santana groaned as she flexed her fingers against Brittany's arms as the blonde moved in and rested the side of her head against Santana's. The beat of the bass took over her body almost as though it was a second heartbeat.

"Dance with me, Santana," Brittany husked against her ear, holding her even closer as she moved their hips together again.

Santana's hands instantly found the back of Brittany's neck again, pulling her down until she could bury her face against the pale skin under Brittany's collar. The metal box in her jacket pressed between them and it only made her feel closer to the blonde agent. Overcome with a sudden urge, Santana placed a gentle kiss against the skin she had her face tucked into, and then another, the second one hotter and wetter than the first.

Brittany was doing something to her body as they moved, not even caring that the song had ended and another one had begun. She trembled against the agent as Brittany moved her hands slightly higher up Santana's back, still hidden under the cover of the jacket. They flexed against her spine and each one felt like a tiny explosion under her skin. She could only roll her eyes back at the idea of what it would feel like if those fingers were under the thin tank-top material instead of above it.

"Don't stop," Santana nearly moaned as she lifted her lips to Brittany's ear. She felt the pull of Brittany's hips as the blonde took her turn to shiver, dragging her nails down Santana's back. She knew they shouldn't be doing this. It exposed them too much in the conservative nature of the club but Santana was lost, drowning in everything that embodied the girl pressed up against her.

"Never," Brittany husked, words warm and wet against her ear, holding her close. And Santana was certain Brittany would have kept her words if not for the heavy hand that landed on Santana's shoulder.

She reacted instantaneously, not even realizing what was happening until her fist was hitting the young man in the face at an impressive force, causing him to holler out in pain. The room around her was a blur. Santana blinked as everything finally caught up to her, spinning back around on her heels to see Brittany standing there almost in a daze.

"What the fuck?" Santana heard, turning to see a second figure move over to the first who was also swearing as blood trickled out of his nose, leaning forward to prevent the red fluid from dripping onto his neatly pressed shirt and suit jacket. He turned on Santana, glare in his eyes, and strode up to her.

Santana automatically backed up into Brittany, fists clenching slightly as the man approached her. He was bigger than the first and dressed in a cleanly pressed shirt and slacks.

"We just thought you ladies could use a little company," he smirked, stepping forward. "Now, I think you owe him an apology," he jerked his head towards his friend who had regained his posture and cleared the blood but glared at them from where he stood.

"I'll take a dance," he said from behind his friend. "How 'bout you? I think they owe us a dance, don't you?" He took a step forward.

"Not in your wildest dreams," Brittany spat from over Santana's shoulder.

"Now that's not nice," the second guy said, moving to the side to get closer to Brittany, "A fine thing like you needs a dance partner."

Santana tensed as he stepped forward and reached out to touch Brittany's arm. "Don't touch her," she gritted through her teeth, sending him and his friend the best death glare she could muster. Brittany stepped out of the man's reach but held her ground not wanting to make any more of a scene.

"Santana," she heard Brittany warn from behind her. "Stay calm, we don't want to cause a scene." Santana's eyes flicked back towards where she knew the blonde stood before landing on the two men in front of her. The racing beat against her chest made it obvious enough that she was still running off of the high from their dancing. She was quickly losing control of the situation.

"But that's hardly fair," the first man said, "After what you did to my face, I think you owe us." They were both closer now and the second man made to touch Brittany again, pushing Santana over the edge.

Her hand snapped out at lightning speed to catch his wrist before he had the chance to touch the blonde. His eyes went wide as Santana glared up at him, her mind instantly returning to what the blonde had showed her earlier that day. "I said. Don't. Touch. Her."

He sneered angrily and used all of his strength to reach out and try to shove Santana, clearly enraged over his lack of control of the situation. Her body saw it coming, though, and she quickly side-stepped his lunge, effectively pushing Brittany out of the way.

"_Santana_, no," she heard Brittany whine in her ear, but her body was on autopilot, blood rushing through her veins at a blistering pace as her nerves fired on overdrive. Before she knew it, she was wrestling with the men, pinning the one she hadn't hit to the floor.

Brittany cried out and Santana spared a split second to watch Brittany reach out and grab the first guy by the back of his collar when he was mere inches away from pulling Santana off of the man on the floor.

Knowing Brittany had the other man engaged, Santana brought her eyes down to the man beneath her, grin spreading over her face. The slight prickling up the side of her neck informed her of the first body guard and she instantly snapped her hand back to catch the wrist that had been reaching for her from behind. The surprised look on the large man's face was amusing and Santana felt her muscles flex, her knees tightening around the man that still lay beneath her. She was aware of the presence of a second guard, but being completely preoccupied she was overpowered and before she knew it, she felt herself being lifted off of the man below her by someone incredibly strong. She released the arm of the first body guard and fought against the grip of the second as she was dragged away, but to no avail.

"Brittany!" she shouted only to see the blonde also being dragged off the dance floor by a large figure dressed in black. Her heart began to beat rapidly, fear seeping through her as she cursed for their carelessness. She didn't even know if their shadow had made it into the club yet.

They were pulled off of the dance floor, away from the whispering crowd and over to a set of winding stairs Santana hadn't noticed before. There was someone standing at the foot of the steps and it took her a second to focus her vision. She heard Brittany suck in a breath from where she was being restrained and flickered her eyes over to the blonde agent. The look of recognition was enough for Santana to know who the mysterious figure was. But none-the-less, she slowly turned her head back towards the woman.

She had short, scruffy, shoulder length hair, dyed pink at the tips and a nose ring that caught the reflection of the mood lighting around the club. Her eyes, from what Santana could make out in the dim, were a hazel green, burning slightly and giving her a feline-like appearance. Her arms were crossed against her chest, hiding her misplaced looking white button down shirt, tie fitting loosely around her neck. Santana wanted to speak but knew she shouldn't. The small bit of comfort that came from knowing the undercover agent in front of them would never let any actual harm come to them made her swallow her words of relief. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin Quinn's cover.

"Is this them?" Quinn asked from her place on the stairs. Brittany had stopped fighting the grip the security guard had on her, Santana following suit. She felt the men nod behind her and Quinn gave them a disapproving once over. "Bring them up," she said before turning and disappearing up the winding staircase.

Santana was pushed forward, arm now held uncomfortably behind her back as she stumbled up the stairs behind Brittany and her captor. She practically fell into the well-lit room at the top of the stairs, looking around once she regained her footing.

The walls were lined with old posters for Broadway shows, playbills and album covers. One area in particular was graced with a giant gold star, surrounded with awards of achievement and honor. The entire place made Santana incredibly uncomfortable, especially when her eyes fell on a dresser against the far wall that was graced with picture frames, whiskey bottles and tumblers. She couldn't make out anything in the pictures but she didn't like the feeling she got when she looked at them.

Facing forward again she saw a large, mahogany desk, neatly organized with different papers and pens, more picture frames facing away from them and a gold star paperweight. Behind the piece of furniture was a massive leather chair, turned so it was facing the wide window on the other side of the room. From what Santana could make out, it overlooked the entire establishment. She felt her fingers tingle as she waited for the next move to be made.

Quinn walked over to the chair and leaned down next to it, mumbling something under her breath at its occupant. Santana barely saw the reflection of movement coming from the chair before Quinn was striding back over to them, tie swishing against her chest.

"Search them," she commanded forcefully and two more security guards walked around to face them.

Santana winced as the man roughly moved his hands over her. She wished nothing more than for his hands to not be as thorough, let alone there at all. She had to bite her tongue when his palm brushed unnecessarily hard against her chest. A quick glance at Brittany let her know that the blonde was possibly fuming more than she was, taking in the way Brittany's eyes were glued onto the hands of the man searching Santana.

"Gun," Brittany's searcher reported, reaching into the blonde's jacket and removing the weapon from its holster. He handed it to Quinn who accepted it and inspected the pistol.

"This one's Naya Rivera," the man in front of her pronounced, looking at her fake ID. Santana heard Quinn scoff. "Fake name," the man said before returning his hands to her body.

"Ah, Heather Morris," the other said, "Better known as Brittany S. Pierce, Special Agent, CIA." He handed the fake ID and Brittany's badge over to Quinn who looked at it with a sly smile.

"Well, well, Agent Pierce, I expected better from you," Quinn said with an underlying meaning to her words.

Santana held her breath as she continued to be searched. She almost felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach when the man's hand wrapped around the small box in the hidden pocket. She had hoped that he would miss it entirely.

"Luce," the man said, holding out the small silver box to the pink haired girl.

She took it from his grasp and looked down at it, running her fingers over the edges. She looked up at the men and gave them a brief nod, sending them back to their corner having finished the search. Quinn looked down at the box curiously as she walked back over to the desk where Brittany's guns and their IDs were now spread out and waiting to be further investigated.

Quinn leaned over the side of the chair again and whispering something to whoever was sitting in it before handing them the metal box that contained Santana's salvation. Santana was pretty sure her heart was going to force its way out of her chest some way or another and leave her hopelessly writhing on the floor.

She waited and watched; the room now filled with silence save for the unsteady thump of her organ against her ribs. She frantically glanced over to Brittany who was standing quietly with a look of absolute focus on her face. Santana didn't think she had ever seen the other girl so stoic before. It was frighteningly beautiful.

The sudden chuckle emanating from the chair broke the silence and made Santana's skin crawl, bringing her attention back to the desk in front of them.

"Well, well, well… I was wondering when you were going to show up, _Santana_," a voice said, female and so utterly annoying that it tugged on Santana's heart strings. _It couldn't be_.

When the chair spun around and a laugh filled the air, her suspicions were immediately confirmed. Santana felt her heart begin to beat through her chest, sending a cascade of pain down her spine. "_Rachel!_" She asked, her mouth dropping open at the sight of the tiny brunette sitting behind the desk. The girl's grin only grew wider as she stared back at Santana.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: ...thoughts?****? Please let me know if this chapter was overtly confusing in any way. I realize there were a lot of "reminiscing moments" and some of them might have gotten lost. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well this took a lot longer to get out then I ever anticipated. Please forgive me. Not only did I have an irrationally hard time with this chapter, thanks to minor writers block, I also had very little time to commit to it. I've been crazy traveling back and forth and working over the last month. It seems I have less time now than when I had classes and exams to study for. Good news is, most of my work work is almost finished (finally) and I have about a 2 week break before I have to go back. The only thing consuming my time is the hunt for a decent apartment which is taking longer than anticipated as well. I will hopefully have more time to write in the near future. I really want to finish this story because I already have it all outlined. But, over 100 reviews! That makes me so happy. I love reading them all and I am forever grateful for your feedback.**

**Also, I finally was able to start up an AO3 account (thanks to some very awesome peeps for getting me an invite). It's still smallfrost over there as well and I'm in the process of transferring everything over. So just in case, you can find me there.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Club Gold Star, Brighton Beach, Brooklyn, NY, March 29, 2025. 12:13 am.<em>

The room was silent for a few long, painful seconds as Santana let the dull throbbing tingle spread from her fingertips through her arms. She could feel Brittany's eyes burning a hole into her skull and could just make out Quinn's darting back and forth between Rachel and where she stood.

"You? _You're_ Rachel Berry?" Santana managed to snap out. Rachel gave a curt nod, holding her smile in place as she rested her palms together, fingers outstretched. "How," Santana turned to Brittany then, "Brittany, how? You had to have known." Her words were urgent, questioning.

Brittany looked directly at her, eyes furrowed in complete confusion as she glanced over to Rachel. "Yes, she's Rachel Berry. I don't understand what you're implying, Santana."

"No, no," Santana shook her head, grimacing at the wave of shocks that ran up her spine. They traveled higher, up her neck until they burned into the back of her left eye. She was barely able to push out the next words through the pain. "Her name _isn't_ Berry, it's…"

"On the contrary," Rachel interrupted, "It is. I haven't gone by _that_ name in over a decade, _Dr. Lopez_. And nice shoes by the way, Santana. You always had the most _awesome_ style after you ditched the uniform."

Santana clenched her jaw, still refusing to look down at her feet as her hands followed suit, fingers wrapping tightly against each other before snapping at Brittany again, "How could you not _know_ about this." That spot on the side of her head, just above her ear, was fizzling in pain as unpleasant images of red and black hallways crashed into her thoughts.

High school had begun as her own personal kingdom and Santana had done everything in her power to make sure she remained on top. The ungodly short cheerleading skirt falling just at the tip of her thighs and tickling her tanned skin as she walked down the halls with her head held high, the people she bullied against the lockers and the boys she slept with to hide under were all part of the picture-perfect high school story.

But still, Santana had been miserable on the inside, hiding away behind a façade. It was what she had to do to keep alive, so she left her deepest secrets hidden and tucked away while ruling the school with an iron fist.

She had had everything anyone in high school could have dreamed of: she was head cheerleader, popular, accepted, and even in the Glee club. Conveniently enough, the woman standing in front of her had played a crucial role in her demise. Just thinking back to the events made Santana fight to keep from doubling over in pain.

Brittany opened her mouth to respond but no words found an escape. She looked helplessly into Santana's dark eyes, coaxing her to explain. Rachel beat her to it.

"You see, Agent Pierce. Santana and I went to high school together," Rachel quipped nonchalantly, pushing back from her desk and standing slowly. She walked over to the dresser, picked up a mostly-empty bottle of aged whiskey and poured herself a glass.

Even through the bile that was rising in Santana's throat, she had to bite her tongue from laughing at the choice of harsh liquid. "Whiskey? Really, Rachel… and I thought you had outgrown your weird aged-business man fetish. At least you're not dressed in one of your school-girl sweater and skirt get-ups," Santana said with a dry laugh.

"Ah, now that's the Santana I remember," Rachel said, replacing the top of the flask and picking up her now-filled tumbler. "Pre-fall from grace, that is."

Santana's eyes followed her until they landed on Brittany again. The color had drained from the blonde agent's face and Santana pieced together that Brittany really had no idea. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming, her heart rapidly approaching the same level of intensity that it was at moments ago on the dance floor, but this time for a completely different reason. How could the CIA have missed that? It wasn't an option that they just didn't know.

"I don't understand," Brittany finally spoke up, anger creeping into her tone. "Nothing ever came up about Lima in her files. Certainly nothing regarding a name change."

Rachel took a sip of her drink, smacking her lips slightly. "There wouldn't be. That Rachel doesn't exist anymore." A flashing image of the short brunette, plaid skirt and reindeer sweater burned in Santana's head, forcing her eyes shut as the memory lingered.

"But how?" Brittany asked, "How could you possibly have gotten that past us?"

Rachel didn't answer and Santana hadn't expected her to. Whatever this girl in front of them was involved with, it encompassed significantly twisted paths and skeleton-filled closets. Santana took a deep breath and opened her eyes to look at the tall agent next to her. Brittany turned back to her, fear paired with rage at her inability to control the situation mounted in her eyes..

"Quit the bullshit and explain to me what exactly is going on between you two!" The blonde snapped, making Santana jump slightly at the harsh tone.

"We were lab partners…" Santana said meekly in defeat, trying not to seem like her brain was currently tearing to shreds as image after white-hot image passed through her memory. She was lucky she wasn't passing out like the first time she had experienced that searing sensation.

She heard Rachel laugh, too light-heartedly for the situation. "That's right, isn't it? You used to be the head cheerleader, didn't make my life very enjoyable for a while, huh Santana?" Another memory, but this time of herself with hair in a high pony-tail and skirt swaying as she sat down next to Rachel at their lab bench.

The gritting sound of her clenched teeth as it echoed inside her head did nothing to help the increasing electrical pulses that were running through her. "You're one to speak, Rachel," Santana forced out.

Rachel laughed as she took another sip. Santana could see Brittany's stare dart back and forth between them out of the corner of her eye. "I never did anything to you, Santana. What happened was not my fault." There was a biting edge to her words.

Santana had to swallow the lump forming in her throat. She could feel her blunt nails digging into the skin of her palms and she was certain she would soon be drawing blood. "That's just it, you did _nothing_. You did _nothing_ and that made all the difference. Rachel, we could have been friends!" Santana spat. She could feel Brittany's still-lost eyes on her but couldn't bring herself to look fully at the blonde.

Santana would easily admit that she hadn't been the nicest person during her reign as head cheerleader in high school, in fact, she'd admit to being downright horrible. But she had had her reasons. The position had been for protection, and the attitude had come along with it because of what she was hiding under the skimpy uniform. She had always known a small, conservative town like Lima would never accept her for who she was, so she had bottled it up and allowed her feelings to make her bitter and cold. She had what every girl dreamed of, but she was never happy with who she had been, who she pretended to be.

She first met Rachel in Glee club, which she had only even joined because of her cheer coach's insistence - some sort of arch rivalry between her and the Glee club instructor. Santana had worried about it at first, that being in the club would bring the first bout of teasing and eventually drag her sexuality out of the closet. But initially, everything had been fine and life carried on as normal.

It wasn't the Glee club that did it. No, it was all thanks to her damned lab partner and the project their teacher had assigned in early spring of their junior year.

Santana had been careful with her giant secret and it wasn't that she went around hitting on girls left and right. She had known her position on the social ladder and had done everything to maintain her image while at school, but that didn't mean she had allowed herself to suffer in her confused haze of sexuality. She had met her at their Show Choir Regional competition. Santana had been nervous at first; she didn't know how to act around another girl who showed an interest in her, but her nervousness quickly melted away into excitement as they hit it off. She had originally thought she was lucky, to find a girlfriend close enough to actually visit while still being in an entirely different school district. Their perfect little secret… until it wasn't.

It had still been a secret to her parents but even so, that would have been better if it had been them who had caught her. Yes, she had been scared shitless about telling them, but it still would have been much easier that way. It was partially her fault for putting off the project and basically ignoring Rachel the day before, but the last thing she expected was for the other girl to come to her house looking, her boyfriend Danny dropping her off right on her front stoop.

There hadn't been any chance to make an excuse when they saw them. The fact that Santana had been heavily making out with another girl on her couch with the curtains left wide open was enough evidence for anyone. Even after hearing the echo of the doorbell ring through the house, Santana didn't get the chance to shove the other girl off before Danny was peering through the glass to seek her out. By the time Santana had scrambled to the front door, Rachel's boyfriend was already making his way back towards his car.

"Rachel," she remembers pleading at the small girl where she had remained rooted on her front steps, "It's not…" But Rachel had just stood there wordlessly before turning and following Danny back towards his car.

She knew from the second she walked through the school doors that word had already gotten around. The looks, the name calling, the not-so-accidental shoving into lockers - her secret bubble had been broken and it was only confirmed when she turned to find Danny standing directly in front of her, Rachel just behind his shoulder.

"Hey, dyke." His words had stung like ice as they slapped her in the face. Her eyes had flickered over to Rachel, searching and begging for her to put a stop to Danny's remarks. But the tiny brunette had remained passive, glancing away and showing Santana she had done nothing to stop the boy in front of her from outing her to the entire school.

That was when everything changed. Santana hadn't been able to take the hazing she received on the cheerleading squad, her teammates so keen on making their own captain live in hell. Handing in the uniform had almost been a relief.

The change had been so drastic, no longer having a protective shield of popularity around her, Santana remembered the way she had fallen in on herself, hiding away behind the glasses she had originally refused to wear and the textbooks she normally kept a secret.

She abandoned the Glee club, knowing that after her outing and shunning off the Cheerios that she was no longer safe there. Santana still remembered the cold, wordless stare that Rachel gave her as she argued with their instructor. His philosophy was that Glee was all she had left. That she needed a place to call home and they would be there to protect her. But Santana hadn't been able to feel at home in the choir room ever since the initial incident with Danny and Rachel. That wasn't her home anymore and she sure as hell wasn't going to let some dufus with curly hair tell her what was best for her. She had needed to get away, retreat into herself and hide until she sweated out her remaining time in high school. She never talked to Rachel again after that.

As she stared at the girl in front of her now, her rage still managed to boil to the surface. Sure some people would say it had all been for the best, that if she hadn't been outed she wouldn't have been able to truly be herself and hone in on her passion for science, but that was beside the point. At the end of the day, Santana hadn't been ready to walk out of the closet yet and the way she had been treated after she was forced out only solidified her claim.

She had come down a long and twisted path to get where she stood today in front of the now Rachel Berry.

"I never had anything against your sexuality, Santana. I do have two gay dads," Rachel said, snapping Santana's attention back into the room they were occupying.

"You could have stopped him, and you didn't."

"After the way you treated me on your high and mighty horse? Santana, we were never friends," Rachel continued, shaking her head at the girl.

"That didn't give you the right to stand by and watch me be tortured," Santana seethed.

Rachel kicked her head back in laughter, "Let's just call it character building. You should be _thanking_ me."

Santana clenched her fists even tighter, feeling her blood boil as image after of image of her in thick rimmed glasses and arms full of books continually being rammed into lockers and slushied in the face flashed through her mind. The day she graduated and moved away from that wretched town was one of the happiest days of her life. She never thought she would meet Rachel ever again. She had been avoiding high school reunions like the plague, only feeling bad for not returning home for her parent's sake. They had been the only supportive people in her life back then, for whom she was forever grateful. Santana wouldn't have been able to handle everything if it hadn't been for them.

"It's taken me a while to accept who I am, Rachel, but I never deserved what you perpetuated," Santana argued.

"You're just weak, Santana. You were always weak," Rachel said, carelessly checking her cuticles.

"Why'd you change your name then, huh? It's not like you were any better," Santana said, calling her out, "If _you_ hadn't been so weak and helplessly attached to that jerk, you could have put an end to it."

Rachel shrugged, "I wasn't getting anywhere with a name like that. I wanted to get away from that town just as much as you did, Santana. You did it with books; I did it by changing my name."

"And like Berry is any better? You never did cut it on Broadway, apparently."

Rachel smiled at her, "You can see for yourself that it worked out in my favor. I'm a star now, in a better way than I could have ever dreamed."

Santana scoffed.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of, Santana. More than you are, that's for sure." As Rachel returned to her desk and picked up the slim metal box, Santana felt her heart stop. "I'd say this is your biggest failure, wouldn't you?" she asked holding it up slightly.

Santana wanted to scream, she wanted to pry her life from Rachel's annoying hands and run far away, forgetting her past and present and everything Rachel Berry. But Brittany spoke before she could do anything.

"So it is you then. _You_ are part of New Directions."

Rachel lowered her hand, and subsequently the box, to the desk but her smile never faltered. It was the most unnerving thing Santana had ever experienced. She felt her legs tremble but she held her ground, forcing the memories to subside and focus on the current - on her future that Rachel held in her hands for the second time in their lives.

"I don't think I've ever heard that name before. What is it, a band? Do you think they'd fit in here at my fine establishment?" Rachel asked with a grin. "What about you, Lucy? Have you heard of New Directions?"

Santana immediately looked over at Quinn who ruffled her already messy, pink hair before re-crossing her arms.

"Never heard of them," Quinn answered, "Oh wait, wasn't that a British-Backstreet Boys wannabe back in the day? Weren't they around for a year or so?"

"No, Lucy." Rachel said, in what was an annoyed tone.

"Oh, then no."

Rachel smiled, glancing back at Santana and then Brittany before opening her mouth and turning towards Quinn, apparently Lucy, again, "Are you sure? Have you never heard of New Directions, Agent Fabray?"

Brittany let out a shocked squeak next to her.

"No Rachel, I haven't… wait, what?" Quinn spun around to face Rachel, a mix of terror, shock and anger playing on her features.

Rachel simply tipped her head back in laughter. "Oh please, do you really think I didn't know, _Quinn_?"

Santana was panting now, watching the scene spin out of control before her.

"That's not my name, Rach," Quinn snapped with a dry laugh.

Rachel just shook her head back and forth, smiling at the girl with the messy pink hair. Santana felt one of the guards next to her shift in confusion.

"Do I need to prove it to you?" Rachel's voice was harsh as she threatened Quinn from her desk.

"You're mistaken, Rachel," Quinn pushed further. "We're wasting time and we have work to do."

Rachel remained quiet with a menacing grin playing on her face. She let the seconds tick past and the air grow thicker as she looked thoughtfully at Quinn. This was nothing like the passive girl Santana knew in high school and it made her skin crawl to think about how different they had both become. It was obvious Rachel was done allowing people to control and manipulate her. Maybe Rachel was right. The old Rachel was gone and there was nothing but _this_ left.

The small girl finally moved, reaching and sliding open one of what Santana assumed to be many desk drawers, and pulled out a slim, manila folder. She looked at the creamy paper for a second before tossing it towards Quinn where it slid against the polished wood of her desk.

"As you can see, Agent Fabray, I've been well aware that Lucy is not actually your name. Not at all," Rachel said, "Not even close."

Quinn reached forward with trembling fingers before opening the folder Rachel had tossed to her. Santana watched as hazel eyes skimmed over the contents without a sound. When she had obviously seen enough, Quinn snapped her head up with a fresh scowl on her face.

"So you pretended to trust me?" Quinn shouted.

"Please, I needed to make you think that I trusted you. I never told you anything of importance," Rachel said, flicking her wrist to the side. It fell lazily back to the desk where it lingered on top of Santana's box. Rachel traced the edges with her small fingers, staring at it in thought.

Quinn was conflicted; Santana could see it in the way her back was tensing and her fists were clenching. Her hand twitched backwards slightly and it was then that Santana noticed the tell-tale shape of the gun underneath the back of the other agent's shirt-tail.

But before Quinn could reach for her weapon, one of the free standing guards already had his gun raised and loaded.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Agent Fabray," Rachel warned.

Quinn deflated and slowly raised her hands above her waist. The guard walked over to her and pulled the gun from her belt before roughly pushing her over to where Brittany stood. As Santana watched the other agent stumble across the room, she felt the heat begin to boil inside of her. The night had not turned out the way it had supposed to. They had fucked up down on the dance floor. They shouldn't have been standing here in this room at all. With each second that passed and as she watched while Quinn was grabbed and held in place with her hands behind her back, Santana felt the burn begin inside her eyes and her toes begin to twitch. She slowly turned her head to look at Brittany fully and she knew at first glance that Brittany had gotten her silent message.

The blonde agent didn't hesitate after that, immediately twisting in her captor's grip and throwing her elbow back. By the time Brittany's head was on its backward trajectory towards the man's face, Santana was already moving. She easily twisted out of the guard's grasp, his hands falling away like putty under her speed, feeling her muscles burn and her nerves ignite on fire. She side stepped and gave her best punch, aimed right at his throat before the man had even blinked an eye.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and watching the scene unfold around her slowly. The man she had just hit was lifting his hands to his neck, gasping for air as he fell to his knees, another guard reaching to help him. Quinn was in shock, mouth falling open as though she was trying to process the blur Santana knew she was seeing. Brittany already had one guard on the ground, a well-placed sweeping kick enough to take him down, and was on the move towards the man who held Quinn. Santana turned towards Rachel, who had been caught, almost frozen in time, getting up from her large chair with one of her hands placed flat on the desk in front of her and the other gripping at the slim metal box. That's what caused Santana to drop her gaze down to the contents on the surface of the desk.

Three quick strides later and she was scooping up Brittany's pistol from where it rested. The tiny brunette made a swipe for her, but didn't have a chance.

"Britt!" She yelled, momentarily halting her overdrive.

Brittany gave Quinn's guard one last blow to the face before turning to face Santana. She tossed the gun she was holding towards the blonde just as Quinn finally snapped into action and ran for one of the two remaining men in the room. Brittany snatched the pistol out of the air, spun in in her hands and used the butt of the weapon to whack the next oncoming guard in the temple. He went down with a thud.

The final guard didn't have a chance against two trained and lethal CIA agents. Santana instantly returned her focus towards Rachel, seeing her fumble with one of the desk drawers. She had an inkling as to what the other brunette was looking for.

She practically dove across the desk as she reached out for Rachel, her left hand stretching and slipping quickly around Rachel's throat before the brunette had even realized she was moving. Santana pushed forward with all her strength and sent her slamming against the window that overlooked the establishment. After all the pain the girl in front of her had caused throughout her life, it felt good to have control. Santana finally had the upper hand.

Rachel let out a shout at the hard impact against the glass of the window and, closer up, Santana could tell it was a double-sided mirror. She briefly made the connection as to why they hadn't noticed the hidden room when they were down in the club. Her mind flicked back to the present as Rachel coughed and squirmed slightly in her grasp. She glanced over her shoulder and was glad to see Quinn and Brittany had taken care of the remaining men in the room, both now standing in a similar position with their guns raised and aimed towards where Santana stood with Rachel.

"Nice to see you, Quinn," Brittany said curtly and Santana let a quick laugh escape her throat.

"You too, B. Who's your friend?"

"Long story."

"Awesome."

"What's with the hair?"

"It was in the job description," Quinn answered and Santana heard Brittany chuckle heavily before they both took a few steps towards the desk.

"Santana," Brittany addressed her, a slight warning on her tone. Santana felt her grasp around Rachel's throat loosen slightly as she stared into the brunette's eyes. Rachel stared back defiantly.

A grimace grew across Santana's face and she slowly dropped her gaze between them. Rachel still had the box grasped between her fingers, clutching the object to her chest. With her free hand, Santana slowly reached up, ignoring the burning want for action traveling through her arm and let her fingers slip around the cool material in Rachel's hand.

"I think I'll take that back now, Rachel," Santana said before quickly yanking the box from her grasp. She felt instant relief flood through her once it was safe inside her jacket pocket.

"San…" She heard Brittany warn again and this time Santana heeded completely, carefully removing her fingers from around the girl's neck and stepping back.

Rachel slumped against the window, stumbling after Santana removed her supporting arm. She coughed a couple of times before looking up at them.

"Now, what can you tell us about New Directions?" Santana asked as calmly as possible.

Her calmness diminished when that sickening smirk made its way back onto Rachel's face. It forced Santana's skin to an uncomfortable prickle; she dreaded opening her mouth to question the girl before her.

"Tell me Santana, when was the last time you saw your parents? I hope they're doing well," Rachel spoke smoothly.

Silence settled around them as Santana searched Rachel's large brown eyes. The calmness that radiated from the smaller girl seemed unfitting in her current situation. Realizing the implications behind Rachel's words, Santana felt her eyes widen as she stared at the other girl.

"Oh dear, you haven't visited in a while have you? After all the support they gave you… what would your mother say, Santana?" Rachel shook her head back and forth with a knowing smirk.

Images began to float through her mind like smoke, swirling and coming into focus as the pain flared behind her eye even greater than before. Hot saliva began to pool in the back of her throat as she recalled her nightmares from merely days before. Santana was certain she was going to be sick this time.

A bright flash filled her vision and she had no choice but to push against her eyes with the butts of her palms, digging further and further into them, willing the images to dissipate as she cried out in pain. First they were of her on the boat, of the dead bodies of her parents floating by on the smoking tides and Brittany standing beside her, lifeless as ever. She heard Brittany's voice call out in concern over Rachel's malicious snicker but could do nothing to respond. Not yet.

The images changed, flashing behind her eyes like an old, worn-out film being projected onto a wrinkled screen. These images were just as familiar as the first ones; Santana's palm pressed firmly against Brittany's as they watched themselves play, her parents still standing close by the sandbox.

And then it happened again – the explosion, and she was forced to recall for the fourth time the painful deaths of her parents as though the event was real. And this time, the visions felt even more material than the first three dreams, as though she was recalling an actual event in history, as she continued to watch the destruction before her like a documentary.

There was a weight on her shoulder and suddenly everything left her body as though it was being flushed away. When Santana finally pried her hands away from her eyes, she found herself crouching on the floor several paces back from Rachel. She didn't have to turn around to know the hand on her shoulder belonged to Brittany, her name falling gracefully from the blonde's lips. One glance up at Rachel, though, made her heart race a little more again.

Santana snapped to her feet, causing Brittany to stumble back slightly. Rachel hadn't broken her knowing and insinuating smile. If anything, it was daring Santana to do something.

"Santana, what's going on," Brittany called to her and Santana could hear the slight twinge of begging concern in her voice.

Santana spun on her heels, meeting Brittany head on where she had regained her footing and lifted her gun towards Rachel again. Her eyes flittered over to Quinn several steps behind the blonde, a look of curious pain on her face as she glanced between them and Rachel.

She could feel the fire behind her eyes and the way Brittany's eyes kept drawing back to hers. As hard as she tried to keep them on Rachel, Santana knew Brittany could see the flames, but behind that fire was sheer panic. She was face to face with Brittany in a second, rummaging through her jacket.

"Your phone, Brittany, where is your phone!" Santana nearly screamed at the taller girl as she wrestled with the white fabric of Brittany's jacket.

Brittany twitched back at Santana's sudden haste but the brunette didn't let up.

"Santana… San, wait," Brittany said, stepping back from the shorter girl. Santana looked at her pleadingly. Brittany quickly stepped around her towards Rachel's desk and Santana watched as the agent scooped up her confiscated phone where it had been resting next to her IDs. She barely waited for the other girl to turn back towards her before she plucked it from Brittany's hands in her anxiousness.

"What's going on, Santana?" Brittany asked but Santana was already busy tapping away at the screen, inputting the numbers she knew by heart and holding her breath as she brought the phone up to her left ear.

She held Brittany's gaze as she waited.

One ring and no answer.

A second. Silence.

Third ring… nothing.

Fourth and the line clicked open. Santana felt her throat clench, relieved that someone had answered.

"Mom!" Santana shouted into the device. Her eyes fell to the floor as she began pacing back and forth in the large office. She barely caught the raised posture of Brittany's eyebrows as she spoke. "Dad?"

"Santana…" Brittany began, but Santana didn't let her speak.

"Mom, Dad, it's me, Santana," she felt her legs move faster as the silence continued to dig in. "Please, are you there? Say _something!_" Santana practically screamed into the receiver as she felt hot tears begin to tickle the corner of her eyes.

Warm and strong hands found their way to her shoulders again and she nearly jumped out of her skin as she looked up to see Brittany staring straight down at her with intense, but calming blue eyes. "_Please_, say something," she begged as her eyes searched the blue in front of her.

There was a crackling on the other end and the distinct sound of shuffling before the silence was finally broken.

"Santana?" It was her mother's voice. Santana felt her knees tremble beneath her, Brittany's strong grasp the only thing keeping her upright. "Santana is that you? Oh San…"

She didn't let the other woman finish, "Mom! Oh my god, you're okay. Listen, mom you have to get out of the house, get dad and just leave… _please_, mom just leave. Go to Uncle David's or just anywhere just please mom, get out of the house!" She paused, panting heavily as she slumped against Brittany's chest, knees having given out long ago in her ranting desperation.

Her breathing quickened when she was met with silence again.

"Mom?" she asked helplessly into the phone still pressed desperately against her ear.

"I'm sorry," it was a man's voice, a man's voice that wasn't her father's, "but it seems as though Mr. and Mrs. Lopez are unavailable at the moment."

"Who are you?" Santana spat into the phone, "what did you do to them? Where are they?"

"Would you like me to take a message for them, Dr. Lopez," the mysterious man said. Santana didn't like the sound of his voice.

"Tell me what you did to them!" She screamed into the phone again.

"I'm sorry, but I am not allowed to disclose that information to you, I hope you understand as to why that is, of course."

"No," she spat. "What did you do to my parents?" Santana was seething. She was met with only silence. "TELL ME!" But it was hopeless. The line had already gone dead and as Santana pulled the phone away from her ear she could see the home screen burning bright, burning her eyes as tears continued to flow out and down the side of her face.

She gritted her teeth, staring at the device in disgust before clenching her fist tighter and banging it into Brittany's chest. She didn't mean to hit the girl, but she couldn't control her actions as she began clawing at Brittany's jacket and banging her balled up fist repeatedly against the tall agent.

"San! Santana!" Brittany called to her but with no avail. "Dr. Lopez!"

Brittany finally managed to get a solid grip on Santana's wrists and held on tight as the shorter girl continued to collapse against her chest, eyes slipping shut.

"Santana," Brittany's words were softer as Santana felt her own breathing settle under Brittany's grasp. "Santana, tell me what happened," the blonde requested against her temple, where her lips were resting.

Santana's eyes opened heavily, falling instantly on the small brunette on the other side of the room. Rachel still had a sly smile on her face and she raised one eyebrow in defiance. Finding strength restored to her legs and arms, Santana pushed roughly against Brittany and the agent stumbled backwards in shock at Santana's sudden actions.

Santana stumbled over to where she had left Rachel standing earlier, barely perceiving Quinn standing in the same position she had been; gun raised and aimed at the short brunette. Her hands felt the material of Rachel's shirt stretch and whine in her grasp as she balled it into her grasping fists and lifted. She brought Rachel up so they were face to face, barely visible through the tears that were still escaping from the side of her eyes.

"Tell me what you did with them," Santana choked out. "What did you do to my parents? Who took them?"

Rachel was quiet and smiled sympathetically back towards her. It made Santana sick; she had to turn away from the girl's scrutinizing gaze.

"You never really can get away from Lima, can you? It always finds a way to…" Rachel paused and waited until Santana had turned back towards her and looked directly into her eyes. She continued only after lowering her voice an octave, "weasel its way back in."

"Rachel, tell me," she was practically begging now, trying to choke back the irony of Lima coming back into her life, and apparently Rachel's too, after they had tried so hard to get away.

"Let me go free and I'll tell you," Rachel said calmly.

Santana's eyes widened and her grip slackened slightly against Rachel's shirt. She turned to face Brittany over her shoulder.

The blonde took a few steps forward, "We can't do that, Ms. Berry," she spoke with a heavy and warning tone. Santana's eyes widened and she felt her heart ache at Brittany's declaration. "Back-up will be here any minute, you don't have a chance."

Rachel smiled, "If you think I'm talking, you are greatly mistaken, Agent Pierce. You will get nothing from me unless we reach some sort of compromise. If you refuse… well I guess you'll have to explain to Santana why her family will be dead in less than 48 hours and she herself not long after."

"We can't just let you walk back out into society," Brittany proclaimed, stepping closer. Santana heard Quinn shuffle behind them anxiously. "You honestly expect me to just let you waltz out of here only to fuck with us later?"

Santana felt her heart ache at the agent's words, flinching at unusual profanity coming from her mouth. She didn't understand what Brittany was doing. She couldn't believe she had let herself come to trust the other girl. Her chest began to crack as she realized how stupid she had been. Did she not mean anything to the blonde agent after all? Santana swallowed the bile that was rising in her throat under the pretense that she had possibly been falling for the lethal woman. She cursed herself for letting her guard fall.

"Then it looks like it's all over Agent Pierce. I get taken in and you will never hear a single useful word come out of my mouth," Rachel claimed. Santana had to look away from the blonde who now stood next to her, the pain too great to bear.

"I'll tell you what, Berry," Brittany husked and Santana had to flinch when one of Brittany's hands shot out to push Rachel flat against the window. Santana's hands fell helplessly at her sides. "This is how it's going to be. You're going to tell me what we need to know and you? You get to sit in this miserable club with a throng of special agents breathing down your neck until we get what we want and shut you bastards down. Help us…" Brittany paused and leaned in closer, "And you'll have your freedom. Don't, and I will personally make sure you rot in prison."

Santana blinked heavily at Brittany's words, feeling her chest swell again as she processed the new information. She wasn't sure if the blonde had intended this route the entire time or if she had actually considered risking Santana's life and the lives of her parents. But the flame of trust that had barely been extinguished moments before reignited and something deep down told her that it was the former. Judging by the sudden whimpering look on Rachel's face as Brittany stood over her, Santana was sure Brittany's plan had worked.

Santana sucked in a deep breath. She wasn't sure how much more of this emotional roller coaster she could handle. It was all starting to take a toll on her.

"Now, what's it going to be, Ms. Berry?" Brittany asked coolly.

Rachel glanced over towards Santana who couldn't help but hold her breath, staring back at the girl and silently begging her to finally do the right thing until her lungs ached in protest. She let the carbon monoxide leak out of her lungs as Rachel slowly nodded her head up and down. But even under Brittany's intimidating stance, there was still a small smile playing on Rachel's lips.

"I thought so," Brittany said, releasing her grip and taking a step back. "Santana?" The blonde cocked her head, motioning towards Rachel.

Santana swayed on her feet before locking eyes with Rachel once more. "Who took my parents, Rachel?"

Rachel made sure to take her time to settle and readjust her sweater before answering, "The Teacher, of course."

Santana groaned. She should have been expecting that type of answer, cryptic and useless as ever.

Brittany reached out and gripped her shoulder briefly before turning to face Rachel. "A name, Berry. Who is 'The Teacher'?" A few seconds passed and the thickness of the air around them settled in. Santana could hear Quinn's breathing getting heavier in the background and the tell-tale echo of footsteps on the stairs leading to the office. Their shadow had pulled through after all and backup would be there any second. "Tell us!" Brittany all but shouted at the shorter girl.

Rachel didn't flinch at Brittany's outburst and she barely moved when the wave of agents came pouring into the large office. Instead, she just looked at Santana directly in the eyes, holding her gaze steady before declaring out in the suddenly quiet room.

"Schuester… William Schuester."

Brittany wasn't there to catch Santana this time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me your thoughts ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Once again, thank you for all the feedback I've been getting for this story! **

**Here is Ch. 14 and I am attaching a trigger warning onto it for violence.  
><strong>

**Let me know what you think ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Brighton Beach, Brooklyn, NY, March 29, 2025. 6:30 am.<em>

The stale smell of salt water hit her nostrils as Santana took a deep breath and watched the waves break against the sand in the light glow of early morning. She shivered at the coldness of the March air and wrapped Brittany's jacket tighter around her, holding it close to her body. She could just make out the first rays of sun peeking above the horizon as she gazed out towards the Atlantic, arms resting against the rusting railing of the boardwalk she was standing on.

She could easily make out the distinct sound of heated conversation going on behind her. She tore her eyes from the waterfront to glance over her shoulder at the special agents she knew were there. Brittany was talking adamantly with Quinn, the former agent pacing back and forth as Quinn and the others watched on. A small but pained smile tugged at her lips knowing Brittany was trying to figure out how to get to her parents.

Santana sighed and turned back towards the water. She was still conflicted about her emotions. It had almost been two weeks since she had met the blonde agent. From the moment Brittany had removed her helmet, just after being rescued by her, Santana had felt something growing deep inside her chest. She suspected it had been planted there the very first time she had locked eyes with the other girl from across Holly's lab, despite not then knowing who she was. The feeling had scared her and even caused her to push Brittany away. She had regretted it almost instantly and reuniting with the girl had resulted in the most relieving and strange feeling she had ever felt.

The strangeness was what plagued her. At this point she couldn't tell if she was actually falling for the blonde or if it was simply this weird chemical reaction that was taking place between them. It was almost as though Santana _needed_ Brittany, if not for her heart then just for her physical presence. But then again, even when Santana continued to tell herself to watch her back, not to let down her guard and not to trust the special agent, there was always something pulling at her heart.

That feeling that she got whenever Brittany looked into her eyes.

Or the way her skin would hum in anticipation just being near the other girl.

It seemed as though Brittany was starting to fill a part of Santana that had always been empty. It was like Brittany was the second half of her equation, one that was crafted meticulously to produce something truly unique and beautiful. After all of her time as a scientist, this was one mechanism Santana could not place. She couldn't figure out how.

That was the problem. The problem of _how_ this was happening to her, to them. The rational and logical part of herself was roaring in anger and confusion, constantly pulling her back from finally truly giving in to the mysterious girl who literally swept her off her feet. That same side had been the one to overpower her initially, pulling her from Brittany in an effort to extract herself from any emotional ties due to her current state of existence.

But now there was a different side of her that was beginning to work its way to the surface. This part of her was the part that was willing to take a chance, to take the plunge. As it was before, she was fighting to stay alive to prevent the seemingly inevitable deaths of millions of people, but her focus had quickly shifted. She would do anything in her power, humanly and chemically, to make sure the people she cared about most in her life made it out of this alive. If she could save them, then her job was done. Santana wasn't fighting to save everyone anymore; she was fighting to save just three of them.

She would give her life to see her parents live and she would sacrifice herself to give Brittany that fighting chance. It wouldn't be worth it any other way.

Santana picked at a piece of rust on the railing she was leaning against, peeling off some of the chipped and faded paint that no longer served any significant purpose. A seagull called and pulled her head back towards the water. The sun was now rising, the tip of the fiery ball finally making its way above the waves and breaking through the chill in the air.

She should have been exhausted. She had far too much anticipation circulating throughout her body. But Santana knew it was because of her anxiety, still feeling the aftershocks of last night's events.

Brittany hadn't been fast enough to catch her once her legs gave out. It was almost as though hearing that name pour from Rachel's mouth had taken a swift slice through her Achilles' tendons, causing her to collapse instantly. She had barely felt any pain because it had been too much. All she remembered was blackness as the white heat erupted out of every nerve and then nothing.

She wasn't sure how long she had been out but she had awoken long after the patrons had left the club. Delirious at first and only half-aware of the dull throbbing pain in her head, she had regained consciousness on one of the soft cushioned sofas in the VIP room and rolled over to see Brittany sitting quietly next to her. There had been other agents buzzing around in commotion but Brittany was there watching over her, waiting and making sure she didn't wake up alone. Just thinking about that small fact now made the pain residing in Santana's body subside and the ache of her parents' kidnapping slightly more tolerable.

Her shock at hearing their old Glee teacher's name seemed trivial now, almost as though she should have guessed it from the moment she recognized Rachel. But the small brunette wasn't lying when she said Lima always seemed to find a way back into the lives of people who tried to leave. Mr. Schue had, in fact, never left. At least Rachel had done the right thing this time and confessed, giving them The Teacher and their next destination with a single name. And since then all they had been doing was securing the club and investigating the location further. Santana anxiously waited for their departure.

The weight of a heavy hand on her shoulder had shaken Santana from her staring contest with the ocean. She flinched under the sudden intrusion, quickly snapping her head to the right to see who the culprit was.

"Easy there, champ, it's just me" Quinn said, removing her hand from Santana's shoulder and giving her a smirk. She seemed much calmer than she had been the night before, conveying that signature stoicism that Brittany so often exhibited. "You don't want to give yourself an aneurism and pass out again," she said, bumping her shoulder into Santana's and occupying the space directly next to her on the railing.

Up close, Santana noticed Quinn's eyes were a pale green. They were soft but mysterious as they contrasted against her exterior. She still couldn't get a read on the other girl as she settled against the rusty metal.

Santana couldn't help but glance behind her now that the other agent had joined her contemplation. She found Brittany immediately, now on the phone and pacing back and forth, talking animatedly as other agents looked on. It was nice of Quinn to come and join her but she would never admit to the girl that she wished it had been her agent instead. She paused at the term of endearment that passed through her mind. That's what Brittany was; _her_ agent and the thought surprisingly didn't scare Santana. It excited her in a way that was completely irrational.

"Hey," she heard Quinn say and she turned back to face the girl.

"It's going to be okay," Quinn assured her but Santana only offered a small smile in return.

"So I've been told," Santana said, removing her eyes from the girl and facing the beach again. She had to resist the urge to reach up and rub against her eyes, the colored contacts having been in place way longer than they should have been. "We should have left already, Fabray. Why are we _still _here?" she asked, frustration evident in her tone.

"She's organizing transportation now," Quinn explained, kicking at the splintered wood beneath their feet as she spoke about Brittany. "We just need to get everything in order before we move out, secure the facility and Berry. We don't want to jump the gun on this thing."

They stood in silence for a while as the sun made its way higher into the sky. Santana felt Quinn's eyes on her. She shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, nervously picking at her cuticles and wishing they were already far away from this grimy place.

"She's going to take care of it, Dr. Lopez," she said, drawing Santana's eyes back to her. "Brittany, she… she's not going to back down, you know that right?"

Santana held Quinn's gaze, eyes flickering back and forth between the agent's. She turned her head back towards where Brittany still stood next to the street and allowed a small smile to play against her lips. She dropped her gaze but nodded heavily enough for Quinn to notice. She did trust that her agent was going to do everything she could for her.

"You like her, don't you?"

Santana's head snapped up at the sudden and brash question. She was met with a playful smirk as the early morning sun reflected off of Quinn's pink highlights.

"What?" Santana breathed out, suddenly panicking. She couldn't risk losing Brittany now and if people found out about what was going on between them it would definitely be considered a liability. Brittany couldn't be pulled from this case. Not now. Not ever.

"No. I mean, yes. No. Just, she's a remarkably talented individual and I greatly value her expertise in the matters at hand. I mean I find her extremely interesting and I am glad to have her assistance," Santana rambled, cursing herself for her continuous slew of words. A smile twitched at the corner of Quinn's lips and she felt herself begin to panic.

"Our affiliation is purely platonic. I mean… even if I wanted, we… maybe to evolve into something more? No, that's illogical and inappropriate and rash on so many levels," Santana's eyes widened at the light chuckle that had escaped from Quinn's chest. "We're just friends," she finished curtly, hoping that was enough of an explanation for the confusion of words that had spilled from her mouth.

She felt her cheeks burn as Quinn's giggles erupted into a more heart-filled laughter. Santana shamefully turned her head away from the other girl.

"You talk strange," Quinn said as her laughter settled down and it only caused Santana to hang her head even further, clenching and unclenching her fists to remove some of the embarrassment.

"Yeah, she tends to do that, you just have to get used to it."

Santana snapped her head up at the familiar voice, turning to find Brittany walking towards them. Brittany's playful smile made her cheeks burn even hotter than they had before under. Quinn's teasing.

"But it can be all sorts of adorable, isn't that right, Sparks?" Brittany said, giving Santana a playful wink.

Santana couldn't risk looking at Quinn even though she could feel her green eyes laughing at her. She just stared helplessly back at the tall agent who was decidedly stealing her heart.

"Anyway," Brittany finally said, breaking her teasing stare from Santana and turning towards Quinn. "We're about ready to head out. The ride is here," she said and Santana instantly looked behind them, seeing a black SUV now occupying the space where Brittany had been previously pacing. "I think the driver is excited to see you," Santana heard her tell Quinn.

"What? Who?" Quinn asked and then it was Santana's turn to chuckle under her breath.

"Go see," Brittany said teasingly and Santana watched as Quinn's eyes rose excitedly before turning and jogging off towards the van.

Brittany turned back towards Santana, her charming smile still present as she scrunched her nose up slightly.

"Who?" Santana couldn't help but ask. Brittany simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Evans!" They heard from across the boardwalk, Quinn's voice easily cutting through the morning air.

"An old friend," Brittany said simply. Santana smiled back up at her as the blonde took a step closer. "How are you doing?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

Santana sighed and glanced back at the waves crashing on the sand. "Nervous. Anxious. I'm starting to feel weak again," she said honestly, her fingers trembling slightly.

Brittany took the final step into her personal space bubble and placed a hand on the middle of her back, applying just the right amount of pressure to let Santana know she was there without it being too intimate. It just made Santana long for more.

"Just hold on a little longer, San. We'll find it," Brittany spoke softly. Santana felt her warm breath hit her face even in the cool air of the early morning. "At least you haven't needed to use anymore Snix."

Santana sighed and unconsciously reached for the box against her chest. Brittany was right at least. But the dwindling number of vials had not been forgotten and she was certain Brittany was thinking the same thing. Maybe she wouldn't need anymore? Perhaps her resilience was growing and she could go longer without the protective substance. The longer she could go without experiencing the Earth-shattering pain and need to inject herself once more with the enigmatic liquid, the better.

"Yeah," Santana finally breathed out. "At least."

"Hey," Brittany said, pulling Santana's attention back towards her. She felt the pressure of Brittany's hand increase against her back and she wanted nothing more than to fall against the agent's chest and stay there safe and hidden. "I'll be there if it comes to that again. I promise."

Santana inhaled deeply at the words. If she needed to use the violet liquid once more, she wanted Brittany to be there. She stared up and into Brittany's eyes before dropping her gaze to pink lips. They looked so tempting in the early morning sun and Santana was suddenly very aware of the time that had passed since the last time she had been able to press her lips against the blonde's.

She subconsciously licked her lips at the thought and watched as Brittany pulled her lower lip between her teeth.

"You should take out your contacts now," Brittany breathed out, slightly heavier than normal.

"Yeah." Santana stuttered breathily as she managed to pull her eyes away from Brittany's lips long enough to stare at her eyes instead.

Brittany nodded, "I want to be able to see your eyes properly again. I miss them." She reached up and rubbed gently at Santana's left temple. "And take this makeup off. You don't need it."

Santana blinked, the dry burn of the old contacts suddenly more prevalent than it had been before. She definitely had to remove the offending objects as soon as possible. Her eyes dropped to where a pink tongue darted out to moisten slightly chapped lips. She could practically feel the electricity pulling her closer to her beautiful agent. It took all of her will power not to close the distance between them.

"Uh, so we're ready to leave?" Santana pushed out, still managing to keep her eyes on Brittany's lips. She knew they needed to keep on task. She had her parents to save, after all.

It took Brittany longer than expected to answer and Santana had already moved her eyes higher by the time words rolled off of the blonde's tongue. "Yes. We should… we should head over there."

Santana nodded as Brittany's hand slipped from her back. She frowned at the loss of contact but didn't hesitate to turn and follow Brittany towards the government issued vehicle parked against the boardwalk. She could see Quinn talking enthusiastically with a tall blonde man who stood by the driver's door. They stalled their conversation as they approached.

"All caught up there, Fabray?" Brittany called to Quinn.

"Hardly," Quinn answered sending a glance back towards the blonde man standing next to her. Santana gave him a curious look which Brittany obviously noticed.

"Santana, this is Special Agent, Sam Evans. Evans, this is Doctor Lopez," Brittany introduced.

Santana held out her right hand for the new agent who accepted it graciously. His hand was warm and strong and Santana instantly felt kindness spread through her. He gave her a dorky smile.

"Doctor? Doctor _who?_" He said in a weird voice, making Santana narrow her eyes at the tall man.

"Uh, Lopez," Santana answered. They were still shaking their hands slowly up and down making Santana shift uncomfortably.

"No, I…" Sam started to explain, voice now sporting southern twang and looking towards Quinn for guidance. The other girl just shook her head with a playful smirk.

"Never mind. It's a pleasure, Doctor," he said as he finally released her grip.

"Same," she replied, eyes still narrowed at the oddness of the boy in front of her and looking at Quinn for further explanation.

"Evans here was my partner," Quinn offered, giving Sam a wide smile. "Before I went under of course."

"But no way I could hold back now," Sam cut in. "Not when I heard Quinn was out," he paused, turning to give Santana his full attention, "And about you, Doctor."

Santana smiled at the man's kind words, suddenly realizing the odd family she found herself a part of. She looked back at Brittany who also had a warm smile on her face.

"Shall we get this show on the road?" Sam asked.

Brittany moved her attention towards the man and gave him a strong nod before walking around Santana to open the back side door.

"Doctor," Brittany said teasingly, holding open the car door for Santana. She smiled up at her as she made her way over to the vehicle and onto the dark leather seats. Her cheeks definitely felt warmer than they should.

She slid across the seats to the other side of the vehicle and was followed shortly by Brittany herself who occupied the remaining back seat. Quinn clamored through the passenger side door next to Sam. Santana reached up and managed to finally remove the bothersome contacts from her eyes, which she held shut to allow the moisture to rehydrate them as she heard the engine of their vehicle rumble to life.

"So we head for the GW. It's early so traffic should be light," Sam explained. "And then onwards to Ohio!"

Santana's eyes flicked open and she snapped her head towards Brittany, "We're _driving?_ To Ohio, Brittany that's going to take hours."

"Sylvester expects there to be a large presence of New Directions members waiting for us at Cleveland international," Brittany informed, leaning slightly towards her across the vehicle as Sam pulled out into the street. "And we don't know about the other, smaller ports either. She'd rather keep you on the ground than lose you in the air. We have more options with wheels than wings at this point."

"You can't be serious," Santana said, glaring at the blonde. "Don't you remember what happened the last time we were on the road, Britt?"

Brittany pursed her lips and nodded slowly, aware that Sam and Quinn were probably listening to the words that passed between them. "They're investigating the ports now, Doctor. Once they determine them open, air arrangements will be made. But for now, I figured you would appreciate it if we started moving."

Santana swallowed thickly at Brittany's heavy and professional tone. Her words made sense and she suddenly felt wrong for questioning the circumstances. Brittany seemed to only have her safety and best interests in mind all while she still managed to keep her trained demeanor under check.

"I understand," Santana said, meeting Brittany's gaze and holding it. "I appreciate it, Agent Pierce."

She saw a small smile flicker and pull at the corner of Brittany's mouth but the blonde couldn't hide the shine in her blue eyes at Santana's words.

"I'm glad," she said, tone softer now as Sam began to fiddle with the radio. She leaned back in her seat but kept her eyes on Santana, making the vehicle appear hotter than it should have.

Santana had to force herself to turn her attention to what lay outside of the SUV. She reached into her jacket and pulled out her most prized procession.

Her fingers traced absentmindedly over each of the slim corners and the small lock on the front while she studied the trees that lined the sidewalks. She played with the dials for a moment, just thinking of the work she had put into developing the substance inside of it. Her eyes dropped to her hands and she finally positioned the dials in the right order. The metal clinked open and she lifted the lid to look inside.

The two remaining purple vials caught the light of the rising sun as it seeped through the window, making them glow from the inside as it bounced around the cylindrical glass walls. They sat side by side, held in place by thin elastic straps. But they weren't alone, two twin syringes lay neatly placed next to them, ready for using when the moment arose. Just two of each for two more extensions of her life.

Santana ran through the numbers in her head. She was already beginning to feel the last batch wearing off. She felt slower and the ever-present throbbing felt heavier. Two more vials and at this rate Santana estimated she had barely ten days left; just ten more days to live, to save her parents, the world and to love the woman sitting next to her. Because that was happening: she was falling in love.

Long, pale fingers made their way into her field of vision and gently wrapped around the hand she still had tracing the violet vials. Santana raised her head slowly and looked back at Brittany.

The blonde agent was looking at her softly, blue eyes big, warm and comforting. Santana felt her heart flutter when she thought she saw love flicker through them as well. Brittany's thumb traced gentle patterns against the back of her hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

After spending the entire morning contemplating her growing feelings for the woman sitting next to her, Santana realized that their brief correspondence on the boardwalk had been their longest conversation with each other since before their moment on the dance floor last night. She was suddenly curious to know just where the blonde stood in regards towards their obviously growing feelings for each other.

Santana moved her attention towards the front of the car where Quinn and Sam were bickering back and forth about something playing on the radio. Even though they seemed distracted, it still wasn't enough for the privacy she wish she had at the current moment. A squeeze against her hand brought her back.

"Put it away, San," Brittany said. "Don't think about that now."

Santana nodded and allowed Brittany to help her close the lid of the metal box, lock clicking into place. But she made no move to replace it in her jacket pocket, simply opting to grip it tightly in her right hand as she held onto Brittany's with her left.

"I'm glad you took out the contacts," Brittany said as she continued to study her.

"Me too," Santana said causing Brittany to smile the smile that made her nose scrunch up and her eyes shine. She wasn't sure how much longer she was going to be able to last without kissing the girl sitting next to her.

A small giggle broke her daydreaming and Brittany was staring at her again. Brittany smiled at her like they shared the greatest secret in the world before the agent sat back against her seat, patting Santana's hand before removing hers completely. Santana instantly missed the contact but knew it was for the better. The scenery outside her window regained her flustered attention as they continued to meander through the Brooklyn streets.

By the time they had made it to Manhattan, Santana swore to herself that if she ever made it out of this alive, she would never drive in New York. There were too many people and too many cars. It was torture enough having to be stuck in such close proximity to her agent and not be able to touch her in the way she longed. This journey was already taking longer than she had anticipated and she instantly hoped they would be able to cut some of the journey out through the air like Brittany had conveyed a possibility.

At least Sam seemed to make the time pass faster with his boyish behavior.

"It's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly, timey wimey… stuff," Sam said in what Santana assumed to be a British accent.

"Sam, what the hell are you talking about," Quinn said with a laugh.

"Oh come on, the Doctor!" Sam said, taking his eyes off the road for a second to look at Quinn. "You guys don't know who the Doctor is?" He glanced quickly behind his shoulder at Brittany and then Santana.

She had to bite the inside of her cheek as she turned to face Brittany. She could tell the blonde was stifling her laughter but she could see it in her eyes. At least this explained his earlier comment somewhat.

"No, Sam," Brittany said with a light chuckle.

"Always bring a banana with you to parties!" He added, sounding more Australian than anything.

"I hate bananas," Santana said and she heard Quinn crack up in front of her.

"I can't believe you're still trying to do impressions, Sammy," Quinn said through her laughter.

"What? They're great!" Sam insisted and Santana saw his eyes flash in the rear-view mirror. "I could always do Sean Connery. I'm really good at him. Everyone loves that one!"

"Oh man, I don't know if I'll survive one of those," Quinn said, fiddling with the radio again and settling on a new station.

"Well Quinn, I think you own me a song, anyway," Sam said, smiling towards the girl next to him. "After all your time being under, how's about a song for old times' sake?"

"Sam, we have a very long drive ahead of us, let's save the singing for later. It's still too early for singing," Quinn whined.

Santana looked over at Brittany again, slightly taken aback when she realized the blonde agent had been studying her with her intense blue eyes. She narrowed her eyes in question and the other girl simply smiled and shrugged.

She gripped the box in her hand tighter than before, feeling her empty hand twitch in the direction of the blonde, still longing to have some sort of physical contact with the other girl. Her eyes dropped to where Brittany's hand was resting on the seat on the other side of the car. She saw a pale pinky tremble slightly and lifted her head to face the blonde again. This was just as much torture for the other girl as it was for her.

Sam's voice cutting through the air over the music on the radio drew her attention back towards the front of the vehicle. He was singing along to a song she hadn't heard since high school, back when she was in the Glee club with Rachel. It was unsettling but Sam had a lovely singing voice.

She glanced quickly at Brittany again, giving her a brief smile before slouching slightly against the leather seat. Quinn had caved and joined Sam in his singing and their voices melded together perfectly. It brought warmth into Santana's heart and she twitched when she felt the whisper of skin against her fingers.

Her eyes dropped to where her hand had been resting hotly against the leather. Brittany's hand had moved from its original position. Her pinky was gently ghosting against the edge of her own before it slipped under and locked around hers. She gave her smallest finger a tight squeeze and smiled softly at Santana when she finally looked back up at the blonde.

Even if it was the smallest amount of contact, it did wonders on Santana's nerves and she instantly felt relieved. A genuine smile tugged at her lips as she continued to watch the taxis dodge the pedestrians outside her window.

The brief enjoyment of impressions and singing had worn off soon after, however, as the congestion of the city seemed to grow exponentially. And on top of that, they hadn't been expecting traffic. At least that was what Sam had reiterated to them for the fourth time as they sat in bumper to bumper while they waited to cross over the George Washington Bridge.

"It's a Saturday!" He complained again as they inched forward slightly. "Since when is there rush-hour on a Saturday?" It had taken them long enough to get there and now it was taking even longer as they inched closer and closer to the structure in the distance.

"Relax, Sam," Quinn said, reaching for the radio that was built into the dash board.

Santana wasn't paying attention to their bantering, Brittany's voice cutting through occasionally as she rested her head against the window. She briefly processed the distorted voice coming back through the radio to inform them that there was indeed an accident on the Bridge that was blocking almost all the lanes.

She felt Brittany slide towards the middle of the seat so she could poke around at the radio in front, arguing lightly with the other agents that occupied the vehicle. It was only then that she realized their pinkies had been linked that entire time. She instantly missed the connection once Brittany moved her hand away.

The disconnect made Santana realize how claustrophobic she was starting to feel. Even though her body was riddled with exhaustion, her limbs seemed to ache for the opportunity to move, even if for the slightest moment.

Santana tried to stretch out her legs before finally giving up and collapsing back against the cool window. She let her eyes drift shut, willing herself to forget about her protesting body and the commotion going on around her. Perhaps if she just let herself fall asleep she would wake up to better circumstances.

When her eyes opened again she had to blink several times to gain her bearing. Santana wasn't even sure if she had fallen asleep or simply blinked very slowly but when her eyes opened she noticed a different intensity in the air around them. Everything was quiet, eerily so. Sam and Quinn had stopped arguing and Brittany had appeared to have moved back over to her side of the car where she tapped mindlessly against the glass of the window. It was the only sound that filled the vehicle.

Adjusting herself, Santana sat up and fixed the seat belt that had twisted slightly around her waist. She looked around, rubbing her eyes as she yawned and peered out of the window next to her.

They were still in traffic.

She turned and looked out the windshield and saw that they were finally on the ramp leading up to the bridge, the first tall archway much closer than it had been before. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but Santana was certain something had roused her from her brief slumber.

Brittany's tapping stopped against the window and they were immersed even deeper into the thick silence.

"Brittany?" Santana asked throatily, causing her to clear her throat at the harsh sound of sleep that was still evident.

"Santana," Brittany answered, Sam checking them in the rearview mirror. "What's up?"

Santana looked at Brittany momentarily before peering back out at their surroundings. She shifted slightly in her seat. Everything seemed to be normal, other angered motorists complaining about the delay as well and the day carrying on as normal around them.

"Santana," Brittany said again, shifting so she was no longer leaning against the window. "Are you okay?"

Quinn twisted in the passenger seat, turning so she could look back at her as well. She felt a vibration begin to grow in her chest as they inched slightly closer towards the bridge.

Santana sat as still as she possibly could, allowing her eyes to fall shut as she focused on her breathing. The vibration grew stronger as the seconds passed slowly.

She opened her eyes and turned towards Brittany, swallowing heavily. The whole situation felt too surreal for her liking. Too similar to something she had fabricated previously in her sleep. Maybe she hadn't woken up after all.

"Pinch me, Brittany," Santana instructed, needing to know.

"What?" Brittany asked, obviously confused by the interesting command. "Why?"

"Just do it," she said. "Please."

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows as she unclasped her seatbelt and slid across the car. She reached out and grasped a small portion of skin on Santana's forearm between her thumb and forefinger before pinching them roughly together.

Santana instantly flinched away, the sharp and uncomfortable pain snapping through her body lightning fast.

"Ow," she grimaced, rubbing the skin Brittany had just harmed.

"Hey, you asked," Brittany pointed out, frowning slightly. "What's going on?"

Santana continued to rub the sensitive skin, turning her attention towards the sky outside. "Definitely not a dream," Santana spoke more to herself than anyone else in the car.

"Santana, what do you mean?" Brittany asked. "San, talk to me."

But Santana wasn't listening to Brittany's pleading words. Instead she was listening to a sound that was oddly familiar. It grew louder as the vibration against her chest grew deeper and stronger and she listened until everything clicked together in her head.

She turned to Brittany, eyes wide as the whistling grew even more distinct in the heavy silence.

Santana didn't think she had ever stared so deeply into her agent's eyes as the next word tumbled from her lips.

"Shit."

Brittany scrunched her eyes together, until the noise finally became audible to the rest of the people around her. The blonde managed to tear her eyes away from Santana towards the bridge a mere second before the missile hit.

It didn't explode right away. Santana saw it hit and for a sliver of a second it just sat there and Santana watched as the fire within ripped the shell open just above the center of the bridge. Silent and almost beautiful, until the screams began.

Santana could see the bridge buckle against the shock of the explosion; they were close enough to hear the strain of the steel wires that had been working to keep the bridge suspended and the road whining in protest of its unnatural movement. For a moment it seemed as though the structure was resilient enough, pausing before the stress became too much and the first of the suspension wires snapped. Then the road cracked.

Through the wave of fire, the first wire whipped down against the field of vehicles parked in the road, glass shattering and metal twisting. The second wire snapped, moving at a sickening speed as it swung down and hit a car with enough force to send it flying.

It landed on top of the car next to them.

"Holy shit!" Santana heard Sam yell, trying to maneuver the car as best as he could in the traffic. It was hopeless though, especially after a car rammed into them from behind.

They were jolted forward roughly, only stopping when the front grill of their black SUV collided with the car in front of them. Brittany was able to brace herself from falling where she still sat next to Santana not wearing a seat belt. She had barely managed to shoot her hand out to prevent her head from whipping forward against the passenger seat.

Santana met her eyes briefly before looking back out towards the bridge, now consumed in fire. Cables continued to snap and they watched in horror as the archway closest to them began to lean heavily towards one side, now lacking proper suspension.

The road was crumbling, the two levels of the structure having been terribly damaged in the explosion and Santana could see the cars begin to drop one by one into the river down below. She wished she couldn't hear the splashes over the screams of the people around them.

Outside of their car, Santana could distinguish people beginning to run back down the incline towards Manhattan. Quinn was already on the radio, shouting into the receiver.

"We have to leave!" Sam called to Quinn over her shouts and glanced back towards where Santana still sat with Brittany.

"You okay, San?" Brittany yelled, her voice cutting easily through the mayhem.

Santana turned towards the blonde whose shoulders trembled slightly as she attempted to keep herself cool and collected. Her blue eyes were on fire, one arm braced on the seat behind them and the other on Quinn's with one leg tucked under her body on the seat.

Santana already had her mouth open to respond when she saw blue eyes widen in fear at something behind her. She turned, just in time to see the tail end of the explosion that was close enough to send the jumbled mess of cars next to them flying in their direction at an unstoppable force.

It hit the side of their car right where Santana was sitting, the impact throwing them all to the opposite side of the vehicle, Brittany hitting the far side with a sickening thud due to her lack of restraints. The metal box Santana had been holding escaped from her grasp and went clamoring across the vehicle floor.

She had just managed to get her feet up high enough so they weren't crushed under the impact of the vehicle from the explosion. The pressure was building against her door and Santana yelled out as she tried to push further away from the collapsing metal but her seat belt held true.

She tried to scramble across the seat, now turned towards the door and trying to shove away from the increasingly constricting area. The straps twisted and protested with all their might and Santana had to reach behind her and frantically search for that small red button to release the clasp.

Brittany groaned from somewhere behind her, making Santana work even harder to free herself from the net she had been caught in. She twisted her neck around in an attempt to see her blonde agent.

Brittany lay crumpled against the far door, a small line of red growing from her temple and making its way slowly down the side of her cheek. It only made Santana work harder, giving up on trying to release the clasp and just yanking helplessly at the seatbelt, feet now placed firmly against the destroyed door and pushing for extra leverage.

She screamed in protest as she pushed as hard as she could with no avail.

"Santana!" She heard Quinn call to her and she briefly opened her eyes to see the pink haired girl leaning over the passenger seat towards her.

She had a knife in hand.

"Hang on," Quinn instructed, as Sam banged against his door in an attempt to open it. It was no use though. The force of the explosion had packed them tightly against the other vehicles around them.

Quinn brought the knife under the belt that was twisted across her lap and Santana held her breath, tensing at the closeness of the metal to her body. A brief image of Finn flashed through her mind and she quickly shut her eyes.

But then she felt the constricting tightness around her release as the durable material was sliced through. She tumbled backwards with the sudden release of pressure.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, twisting in his seat.

"I think so," Santana answered, immediately turning to face Brittany. She gingerly touched the wound on the blonde's head as blue eyes fluttered open to look at her.

She smiled down at the girl. The wound wasn't bad.

"We're going to have to smash our way out," Sam told them, twisting back around and bringing his feet up to the wind shield. He used the butts of his heels to kick against the glass. It held strong and whined in protest.

The fire in front of them had grown, spreading to the neighboring disabled and abandoned vehicles. The bridge was just a twisted ruin with only a portion of the archway still being supported by a single woven cable.

The groaning of the steel was loud enough to be heard above the noises around them, causing all of them to halt their escape efforts.

The rest of the archway was giving out, pulling the wire impossibly tight until it finally snapped. It came rushing towards them in a heated fury as they watched the remainder of the bridge collapse into the awaiting river below.

Something exploded the moment the cable whipped the ground, the tip landing several yards in front of them to their right. Debris was flying everywhere and Sam made no movement to continue to kick out the windshield. A construction truck nearby was the next victim as the fire engulfed it, causing the gas tank to blow almost instantaneously.

She sensed it because the trajectory sounded different than the others. She watched it moving towards them at an impossibly slow pace, but Santana knew it was only slow for her and she had to react instantly.

"Watch out!" She called, hoping the agents in front would hear her in time. She twisted around and grabbed Brittany by the shoulders before diving towards the other side of the vehicle.

They landed in the space below the seat, Santana on top as she covered Brittany from the rain of metal rods that had been projected their way. She could hear Quinn screaming and scrambling to get to cover over the sound of shattering glass.

She cried out as the cold bite of metal ripped through the flesh at the back of her leg and embedded itself into the seat where they had previously been sitting.

Brittany groaned underneath her, no doubt at the less than graceful impact they had with the bottom of the car. Santana slowly lifted her head from where it had been buried against a pale neck. When she felt the bump of Brittany's nose against her own, she opened her eyes.

Their breath was hot against their lips, both panting from the sudden burst of adrenaline. Brittany's eyes were on fire and she could just make out the reflection of her own in the blue mirrors. The lightning from hers flashed against Brittany's.

A heaving pant left Brittany's lips and landed against her own making Santana realize just how impossibly close they were. She felt Brittany's fingers flex against her waist.

A heavy second passed between them but then Quinn's voice pulled them out of whatever trance they had found themselves in.

"SAM! Oh my god, Sam, No!"

Santana blinked and broke eye contact between her and Brittany.

"No, no. No… SAM!"

Santana twisted above the blonde to look towards the front of the car, the movement causing the metal against her leg to send shockwaves of pain through her body as it scraped against raw flesh. She clenched her eyes shut and gritted her teeth.

When she opened her eyes, she realized the cause of Quinn's hysterics. Santana's leg had been sliced open. But the metal rod that had done it had passed through the driver's seat to do so.

Santana could already see the red stain seeping through the material on the back of the seat and she watched as a trail of blood trickled down the embedded metal before dripping slowly onto her legs. She could just make out the pattern of blood-spattered blonde against a second piece of twisted metal right below the head rest.

She swallowed thickly and turned back to face Brittany. Their eyes locked once more as Quinn cried out again.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So I'm sorry if the end of last chapter grossed you out at all. I tried to leave a warning but I didn't want to give too much away so I guess it was vague. My apologies. But I will tell you that the violence isn't over and probably won't be. There are going to be other instances of extreme violence in this story so if that bothers you, you may not wish to continue. I'm not doing this to discourage readers, it's just how I planned this story. My apologies once more if it bothers you. **

**The warning continues through this chapter_.  
><em>**

**As always, thank you for your feedback and response to this story. I read every review and comment back when I can. I also meant to get this out sooner but I was really busy last week. _  
><em>**

**Anyway...**

* * *

><p><em>Manhattan, NY, March 29, 2025. 10:15 am.<em>

"Santana," Brittany spoke softly against her lips.

Quinn was calling their names. Santana twitched at the sound as Brittany spoke again.

"Move," she panted against her lips, fingers digging slightly into her hips. "Now."

She blinked a few times at the command, nothing but the thud of Quinn kicking ruthlessly against the glass of the windshield making its way towards her ears. The shattering of the glass broke her trance and soon Santana was scrambling off of Brittany.

They didn't have much room to maneuver in; the back seat of their SUV was basically destroyed in a mess of twisted metal. Santana felt something yanking at her jacket from behind and she was quickly pulled across the center console towards the smashed-out windshield.

She yelped in pain as her wounded leg grazed against one of the metal bars that had embedded itself into the seat cushion. The sound died on her lips as she took in Brittany's whitened face in front of her. Santana turned her head towards where she knew Brittany was looking.

Nausea rushed through her and she instantly regretted caving into curiosity as Quinn continued to heave her out of the trashed vehicle.

The first thing she noticed was the jagged gash in Sam's neck, blood staining the headrest and the jacket covering his shoulder until Santana couldn't tell what color the material used to be in the first place. His head rested at an unnatural angle, pulling the wound open enough to see the mangled flesh where the metal had severed the main artery. Blood was still trickling out in short spurts.

Her eyes dropped to the next shaft where it lay embedded just below the boy's heart. Santana knew that was the one that had gone all the way through and torn up her leg.

The last thing she noticed was the way Sam's hands still clung to the protruding object in his chest. She realized then that he hadn't died right away. He had suffered first before the final blow that nearly decapitated him.

She hoped that one hadn't been as painful and slow.

His shaggy blonde hair was matted with crimson, dried blood and she watched as it dripped into his still-open eyes, staring at her and begging for something she couldn't provide. She couldn't pry her eyes away from his.

Quinn gave her one last yank and her back landed unkindly against the hood of their car.

"Brittany!" she shouted, nervous as to why the other agent wasn't directly behind her.

A blonde head appeared instantly, a blood-covered hand shooting out and gripping the edge of the broken windshield to pull herself up. She was beside Santana in an instant, her breathing surprisingly calm and collected.

Their eyes met and then it was Brittany who was pulling Santana across the hood and away from the car. Santana gripped at the other girl's forearm to steady herself as she landed wobbly against the debris-covered concrete, a slight pain shooting through her injured leg.

She held her breath as she took in the sight around her. Where the towering suspension bridge once stood now remained a smoking and flaming pile of steel. Santana couldn't see anything above the top of the ramp but she dreaded the view from across the river.

Cars were twisted and broken, and glass littered the ground every which way Santana looked. She could hear the sirens beginning to blare in the distance.

"Santana!" She heard Brittany call to her again accompanied by a strong tug on her arm. "We have to leave, Santana. It's not safe here."

Santana allowed Brittany to pull her away from their car. The movement broke her from the hypnotic landscape around them and her hand traveled to her chest on mere instinct. She felt blindly at the pockets of Brittany's riding jacket.

Her feet stopped moving when her fingers came up empty.

Brittany shouted over the roar of the crowd at her sudden resistance to their departure.

"No!" Santana cried, pulling her arm from Brittany's grasp and stumbling backwards.

"What are you doing?" Brittany yelled at her, making an attempt to grasp her arm once more. Santana was too fast and soon she was scrambling back on top of the black hood of their SUV towards the destroyed windshield, the pain in her leg forgotten in her sudden anxiety.

"Snix!" She shouted down at her agent over her shoulder. Brittany instantly ceased her yelling. And then she saw the other girl begin to weave her own way back to the previously abandoned car.

Santana turned back towards the opening she had been pulled through moments before. She tried not to look towards the driver's side but her eyes acted on their own accord, flittering helplessly to her right where she saw Sam's mangled body through the splintered glass, red spatter blurring the image. She felt bile rise in her stomach again but she knew she had to reenter the vehicle. The sirens were growing louder and there was another explosion behind her.

She dove into the vehicle, shards of glass biting into the flesh of her arms as she crawled across the center console and back into the back seat. She looked over her shoulder and saw Brittany waiting for her on top of the hood.

"Is it there?" Brittany asked, urgency in her voice.

Santana dropped her gaze to the leather seats, finding them devoid of her precious cargo. She glanced back at Brittany one last time before dropping to her hands and knees.

She twisted and turned between the collapsed door and field of metal until she could place her face directly on the matted carpet. Her heart was beating in her throat, dread slowly beginning to fill her veins.

The glint of silver caught her eye and her hand immediately shot forward and groped under the seat until her fingers latched around her prize. Once she had the box in her grasp, Santana was clambering back towards Brittany, barely breathing as she let her eyes slip one last time to Sam.

Even though she had barely known him, it felt like a part of her was missing as she looked into his lifeless eyes. In their short time together, Santana felt as though she and Sam could have built a friendship together. She had seen the life and excitement in his eyes and now felt utterly responsible for his death. She felt her heart clench as she remembered all the other people whose deaths she had inevitably caused.

She reached behind her, silently requesting Brittany's hand, which immediately gripped hers.

Brittany pulled her out with one giant yank until they were rolling off the hood of the car. Strong arms were around Santana in an instant, holding her close for a brief moment before Brittany pulled away to look down at her.

"Did you get it?" Brittany asked nervously. Santana nodded through her shaky breaths and held the box up just enough for Brittany to see it. The agent leaned forward and rested their foreheads together just long enough to convey her relief.

"Can you walk?" Brittany asked. She must have seen the blood on Santana's leg.

"I, I think so," Santana answered. She flexed her leg up and down slightly, grimacing when the wound pulled apart uncomfortably. But it wasn't debilitating. Brittany nodded her forehead against hers.

"Come on," Brittany said a second later. "It isn't safe here."

She held Santana's gaze for a split second longer before turning on her heels. Santana quickly found her hand in Brittany's, squeezing it tightly so as not to be torn apart by the mayhem around them.

They met up with Quinn a few yards away where she was still shouting into her phone. Santana took their pause as an opportunity to turn and take in the sight behind them one last time. She swallowed against the thickness in her throat as her mind returned to her flame-consumed lab in LA. She would never forget the heat of the flames as they licked slowly against her face and the burning torment when she was exposed to barT-16.

A generous tug against her hand forced her to turn back around.

"What do we do?" Santana asked automatically.

"Quinn is on the phone with HQ now," Brittany informed. "We have to get off the road."

Santana didn't question it. She followed closely behind the two special agents as they weaved their way in and out of the jumbled parking lot of abandoned vehicles. She wasn't sure when it had happened but somehow she had managed to lace her fingers with Brittany's. It only made her hold on tighter than before, wanting to never let go.

The fire trucks had begun to arrive but were blocked by the sea of stalled cars at the end of the road leading up to the bridge. Santana heard sirens from every direction and the roar of the fire behind her.

Quinn slid across the hood of a car to their right and Santana followed promptly behind Brittany. On the other side, Santana realized they were by an onramp that jutted out of the main road. She took a moment to compose herself before setting off at a steady jog next to Brittany. They didn't speak, they just ran.

They ran until they finally reached the bottom of the road, catching up to Quinn where she stood amongst the plethora of emergency response vehicles and sirens just under the elevated roadway of the bridge. She no longer had the phone attached to her ear. It was loud but Santana desperately needed to ask what information she had received.

"What's going on, Fabray?"Santana shouted over the noise.

"What?" Quinn yelled, stepping closer.

"What did they tell you!" Santana felt Brittany squeeze her hand at the tone in her voice.

Quinn nodded but glanced around them, taking in their surroundings before ushering them around a corner. The noise lessened slightly but Quinn still had to talk loudly in order to be heard.

"Intel is minimal right now," she said, looking around them to make sure no one was listening. "They think it was a targeted missile. It took out the entire bridge."

Santana felt her legs tremble slightly at the thought of car after car falling into the dingy river below. How many lives had ended that day? Brittany held her firmer and she felt stronger, hatred growing in her heart at whoever would do such a thing.

"They suspect it was New Directions," Quinn spoke, looking directly at Brittany instead of Santana, almost as though she was afraid to make eye contact with her.

There was no shock at hearing the name tumble from Quinn's lips. She had suspected it from the beginning and Quinn's words only confirmed it.

The hate in her heart grew even greater than before, jaw clenching in an effort to remain calm.

She felt another wave of guilt pass through her for what had just happened. The missile, the bridge lying in ruin, the deaths of countless people… _Sam's_ death: it felt as though everything was her fault. She couldn't help feeling as though none of this would have happened if she hadn't been in New York. It made her skin crawl.

Brittany nodded next to her but when Santana remained silent, Quinn took the opportunity to start moving again.

Santana didn't move and her fingers that were still entwined in Brittany's caused her agent to come to a sudden stop as well.

"Santana?" Brittany asked curiously.

She looked over to where Quinn had finally stopped, realizing that she was no longer being followed.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked as calmly as possible. The way Brittany looked at her made it obvious she wasn't doing a very good job. Her hands were practically shaking with rage.

Her heart was starting to beat abnormally fast again, her fingers tingling with her emotions as anger began to bubble under her skin. Tiny bursts of electricity were beginning to make their way up and down her spine and she could feel fire burning in her eyes.

Quinn took a steady step towards them. "We have to go back down to HQ. They'll help us but we have to start moving. Now."

"And my parents? What about them? What about Evans?" Santana started to rant. She turned to face Brittany. "You can't let them keep me here," she said, taking a step back from the special agents in front of her, the fear of being withheld from her mission sinking into her once more.

"They're not going to get away with this, Dr. Lopez," Quinn said, "You must understand that. They already have a team assembled working on locating the missile's origin. They have our full attention now"

"They should have already had your full attention!" Santana screamed. "_My_ life… my parents' lives are on the line and you waited for this to happen before actually trying!" She felt her body losing strength as her anger continued to flare.

"Dr. Lopez," Quinn started but Santana didn't hear the rest of what she had to say in their defense.

Her breathing picked up and her chest began to heave. She could feel her injured leg shaking violently underneath her trembling body and she looked desperately into Brittany's eyes, "We have to leave. We have to get to Ohio." Her grip tightened around Brittany's fingers, nearly crushing them.

Brittany grimaced and pried her hand away from Santana's. But then both her hands were on Santana's shoulders, grasping tightly. She gave Santana a little shake to stop her hysterics.

"Santana, stop. We can't do anything here," Brittany told her. Her grip on Santana's shoulders tightened, steadying her trembling only slightly. "We have to go back. There is nothing here, do you understand?"

Santana closed her eyes and took a steady breath. The dull pain in her leg was a mere ghost compared to the racing of her heart and the shocks passing through her system. She nodded her head.

"We have to leave," Quinn said. "We don't have much time."

Another small explosion broke Santana from her trance.

"Now. Leave now!" Quinn frantically yelled.

Santana followed that time.

They reentered the crowded streets that were filled to the brim with people of all age and sizes, fleeing the mayhem of fire behind them. Santana was relieved to still be hanging onto Brittany, their hands having found their way back into each other on instinct. Quinn was maintaining a close distance as she worked her way down the block in front of them.

"Quinn!" Brittany shouted.

The pink-haired agent glanced over her shoulder and when she did so, Brittany lifted her free hand, motioning to their left.

They worked their way over and Santana found herself in front of a Subway station. People were attempting to run down the steps as fast as possible, hoping to quickly get far away from the attack, but the sheer volume of people formed a living blockade down into the station. Shouts filled the air as people pushed and shoved their way underground.

Quinn worked her way into the crowd, carving a path for Brittany and Santana to follow. But the wall of people became too great and she helplessly turned around to look back at them.

Brittany lifted herself as high as she could in the crowd of people, looking over the heads of everyone around them. She locked onto something in the distance before dropping back down to the balls of her feet.

"Over here," she instructed, pulling Santana roughly through the crowd as it shimmied forward slightly. "Quinn!" Brittany yelled, motioning her head to the side. When the people had cleared enough, Santana saw what she was motioning to.

Quinn didn't hesitate and jumped up on the divider between the escalators. She easily slid down the slippery metal incline that parted its way between the people. Brittany followed suit, hoisting Santana up with her.

Santana knew they had to move quickly; people were already shouting at them and attempting to make the same move. They clamored down the divider as fast as they could, with Brittany landing much more gracefully than Santana where they met Quinn at the bottom. The rest of the people behind them frantically tried to mimic what they had done, some falling heavily against the dirty subway floor. The turnstiles at the bottom of the steps were being completely ignored as people clamored over and under them, not bothering to pay the fare.

"Come on, this way," Brittany directed towards the trains leading downtown.

She was holding Santana's hand tightly against her chest, right next to her heart and Santana could feel the rhythmic drum of the organ against her skin. It was racing.

Quinn hurdled easily over the turnstile in one graceful leap.

Brittany released her grasp on Santana's hand to use it to catapult over the offending bars. She immediately turned after her landing, holding out a hand towards Santana for aid.

Santana knew Brittany was offering because of her injury and her current state but the adrenaline was pumping through her veins at a blistering pace. She jogged towards the gate and similarly managed to haul herself over it. Her landing was a little less graceful than Brittany's had been but the blonde made sure to catch her with strong arms.

She barely had time to regain her balance before being dragged away.

It was almost as though they were carried along by the swarm of people as they made their way down the next flight of stairs and onto the platform.

There was one train there.

People were struggling to get into one of the few accessible cars that lined the track and Quinn was fighting to break through the mob, Brittany and Santana following close behind.

Once they broke through the main horde of people they picked up their pace. Soon Quinn was sprinting as fast as she could down the platform in an effort to find a car that wasn't filled to the brim. Brittany had to pull her hand away from Santana just so they both could keep up.

The signature bell indicating closing doors rang through the station.

"Quinn!" Brittany shouted before immediately calling behind her for Santana as well. "San, over here."

Brittany bolted towards the closing door and Santana saw Quinn do the same one door down. The blonde agent managed to catch the door right in time, holding it open with her back pressed against one side and her arm stretched out towards the other.

Brittany reached out, fingers extended and waiting for a diving Santana until she grasped them with her own. A strong pull against her arm caused Santana to tumble directly into the over-packed train car through the gap Brittany held open.

Her agent fell in after her, barely pulling her ankle out before being caught between the mechanical doors.

The train jerked forward and Santana was instantly pushed flush up against Brittany, packed in by the other people fleeing the chaotic scene taking place above ground.

Brittany's strong arms instantly wrapped around her body, providing a protective shield from the excessive amount of people as she leaned back against the now closed doors. Santana let her eyes drift shut as she breathed heavily against Brittany's chest. She brought her hands up and they automatically wrapped themselves in the material of the agent's jacket between their bodies.

"Brittany!" Quinn's voice rang through the crowded subway car.

Santana's eyes snapped open at the sound and she felt the sigh of relief coming from the girl she so desperately clung to. She could tell Brittany was worried Quinn hadn't made it in time.

"Q! Over here," Brittany called back.

Santana heard a loud commotion near the other end of their compartment. People began yelling and complaining, undoubtedly due to Quinn's attempt to make her way through the dangerously tight car.

She listened as the noise traveled through the car in a slow wave, each shove and each curse word getting closer and closer until finally the other agent managed to break through.

"Q!" Brittany removed one of her hands from around Santana and reached out towards the pink-haired girl. She managed to successfully pull Quinn from the complaining riders.

"You made it," Quinn said, sounding relieved and saying what Brittany was undoubtedly thinking as well.

Santana could feel the girl's eyes on her but she made no attempt to remove her head from where it lay buried in Brittany's jacket.

"Is she okay?" The other agent asked.

Brittany had already replaced her arms around Santana. She felt them tighten possessively around her as Quinn asked Brittany about her wellbeing. She clung even tighter to the girl.

"She'll be fine," her agent spoke gruffly.

"Are you sure? She doesn't look…"

"Yes," Brittany snapped, interrupting Quinn's statement.

Santana felt Quinn twitch at Brittany's harshness, "Like it…" She trailed off, finishing her original statement.

"Quinn, I assure you. She's going to be fine," Brittany said.

Santana felt as though Brittany wasn't talking about their immediate situation.

Quinn didn't answer but Santana felt her shuffle from where she stood closely next to them. She didn't even bother checking to see if the other agent had acknowledged Brittany's statement.

The train rumbled along the tracks, metal screeching as they made a rough turn. The momentum made everyone shift harder to one side. They jostled back and forth roughly before effectively pinning Santana against Brittany and Brittany against the door harder than before.

Santana shifted, finding the best possible position for her to press fully against the blonde. She ignored the uncomfortable and sweaty presence pressing into her back and focused purely on the warm heat radiating between her agent and herself.

Brittany adjusted slightly underneath her, causing them to meld together even tighter. The blonde lifted her head slightly until Santana felt soft lips trace the shell of her ear.

"You're going to be fine."

It was barely a whisper. Santana was positive that it had been too quiet for Quinn or even a normal person to register but she heard it. She pulled Brittany impossibly tight against her body.

"You hear me?" Brittany whispered again, the touch of her lips against her ear sending shivers down her spine. "You're going to be fine."

Santana whimpered against Brittany, nuzzling against her chest.

Brittany didn't stop. "We're going to get through this. I know it."

Each whisper was quieter than the last but louder in Santana's head. She felt every single word race through her body.

"And I swear, when we find them, I'll do everything in my power to make them pay."

The icy fire was making its way through her body. Wave after wave of it rushed through her, leaving tiny shivers in its wake.

"We're going to find it."

Brittany's words were hot against her skin, tickling.

"And you're going to be alright."

The sparks rushed through her body until there was barely any pain left in her.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Santana sighed audibly and she could feel her body giving into Brittany's words.

"You're too important to me, Santana."

She couldn't help it anymore. Santana lifted her head from where it had been buried against Brittany's chest until she felt her lips hit the hot skin of Brittany's neck.

Her smell was intoxicating and Santana didn't hesitate to bury her nose into the new but familiar territory. She paused for a second, simply enjoying the feel of Brittany's skin against hers before placing the tiniest of kisses against her agent's neck.

Nearly all her restraint had been lost by that point.

A distorted moan reverberated against her ear and Santana knew it had been against Brittany's will to do so by the sound of it.

It was only confirmed when she heard Quinn cough awkwardly next to them. She figured the other agent must have heard the last sound to emanate from Brittany.

Santana tensed against the blonde but Brittany simply held her tighter than before. She felt Brittany's head shift from where it was resting against hers, turning to face the other agent.

They didn't say anything though, and Santana shivered at the picture of Brittany's hard blue eyes staring down at Quinn.

The car swayed heavily again and Santana opened her eyes to look out the doors Brittany was leaning against. She saw a platform packed with people across another set of tracks as they bustled along until they were consumed by darkness again.

At the next station, Santana was pretty sure they were supposed to stop. Hoards of people were running after their train as it moved slowly along the platform. But the doors never opened.

It continued that way for another few stops, sometimes bypassing the platforms altogether by staying on the center track while other times never stopping almost in fear that the people waiting on the platform would knock the train off the track. There were simply too many people.

Not a single word had been spoken between the three of them since Brittany stopped whispering in her ear. Occasionally she would feel the tall girl turn her head and press the side of her face against Santana's. Her lips would always ghost against her ear as if to make sure she was still there.

Santana counted the numbers on the platforms as they passed each station, counting down towards their destination.

The sudden, deafening screeching sound of the breaks as they were thrown into action was most unsettling. The abrupt change in momentum threw everyone towards the front of the car and Santana found herself dislodged from her agent's grip and leaning against Quinn instead.

She glanced towards the door again and saw they were nowhere near where they needed to be, HQ being much further downtown than where the train was stopping.

A garbled message broke through the intercom, "All transit transportation throughout the boroughs has been halted. All passengers are required to exit the station immediately."

The doors chimed open causing Brittany to fall out of the car. She stumbled slightly and looked up to where Santana still lay fallen against Quinn. It seemed as though everyone in the car was simply watching her, fascinated by what had just happened.

The moment the distorted voice began to repeat its message over the intercom, every passenger began to pour out of the train car. Brittany only had moments to jump out of the way to avoid being trampled. She turned and pressed her back up against the exterior of the subway car just as the passengers began to fall out.

"Britt!" Quinn called.

Both her and Santana had been trapped inside the rapidly emptying car. Santana soon found herself being held from behind by the other agent and the touch felt so _foreign_.

Santana pushed off of the other girl and joined the swarm of people. The second she stepped out of the car she felt a hand grab around her arm and yank her to the side. She yelped and swung out on instinct.

Brittany must have been anticipating it because she snatched out and grabbed Santana's hand before she could land the punch. Santana relented instantly, locking eyes with the other girl.

"Q!" Brittany shouted, breaking their gaze to stare over her shoulder.

The other agent fought her way over to them.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Quinn said.

Brittany nodded and moved past the other girl towards the street exit. Santana followed closely behind and glanced at Quinn as she passed her. Green eyes met her curiously and Santana had to duck her head, feeling scrutinized under Quinn's watch.

They were at the tail end of the crowd now as the other people began to push their way up the stairs. Santana looked around her for any indication as to where they had been forced to disembark.

A sign off to their right caught her attention: Columbus Circle.

The station spit them out right into mayhem. A sharp shove right to the center of Santana's back caused her to stumble into Brittany. She whipped around to find a young man trying to shove his way past her relentlessly.

She shoved him back. Her anxiety was beginning to rise again. All the commotion going on around them was causing her senses to overload. One moment everything would be normal and the next it would be slow enough to see the wing beats of a hummingbird. Her reality kept shifting back and forth and it was maddening.

Santana somehow managed to hear Quinn talking through the confusion. She turned, palms pressed against the sides of her head and saw that the agent was back on the phone.

"San? Santana, can you hear me?" Brittany asked her. Her voice flickered in and out.

Santana shook her head back and forth, slowly at first and then so fast it felt as though it might fall off.

Brittany stepped towards her, hands finding her shoulders and holding her in place. It helped slightly but it was still too much.

"Come on, Santana. Hang in there. We have to get downtown," Brittany said, voice rising over the crowd.

Santana managed to nod her head to show she understood, but before they could make any significant movement she saw Quinn's hand shoot out and grab Brittany's arm. The pink-haired agent shook her head back and forth before lowering her phone.

"Code red has been issued," Quinn said. "They're locking down the entire island of Manhattan. In 20 minutes all transportation across the rivers will be halted. No trains, cars, buses, nothing."

Brittany clenched her fist where it still lay resting on Santana's shoulder. "You're telling me that we have 20 minutes to get back downtown before they lock us here?"

"It's not possible, B. We won't make it in time," Quinn argued.

"Twenty minutes!" Brittany spoke, almost yelling. Santana flicked back into real time and noticed a small cluster of people around them flinch.

Brittany removed her hand from Santana's shoulder, instantly throwing her back into her malfunctioning state. She tried to watch as the blonde brought both hands up to her head and ran her fingers through her golden hair. She held them there and turned her head to the sky in frustration.

Santana could just see the scattered movement of Brittany's eyes as they searched the sky for an answer.

There was another shove to her back and Santana fell forward again. She sped up and swung behind her but was met with nothing. She shook her head as it filled with confusion but was soon pushed from the other side. She whipped around again and noticed everyone around them was now even more frantic than before. The news of the lockdown must have reached their ears as well.

She was hit a third time and finally managed to actually catch the culprit on the side of the head, her speed too fast for her own good as the chemicals raced through her system and caused these seemingly spontaneous reactions to take place.

Brittany snatched her wrist out of the air, pulling her out of the crowd and closer to where she and Quinn stood. She must have drifted in her confusion. Brittany seemed calmer than she had been after Quinn gave her the news.

"We can go to Port Authority. It's closer," Brittany told her. Santana nodded as best she could.

"What?" Quinn shouted, "That's 15 blocks!"

"It's better than nothing," Brittany snapped at the other agent. "And standing here wasting time isn't helping the situation."

Someone rammed into Brittany, almost knocking her over and causing her to stumble. A heat flared through Santana's body and she was on the offender instantly.

"Watch it, asshole," she screamed, giving him an unnecessarily hard shove. It only provoked the man more, diving back in his frightened state of mind.

A shoving match began. Santana suddenly felt like she was fighting off throngs of wolves. They just kept coming. But she could no longer tell if anyone was even attacking her or if she just couldn't find it in herself to stop. People were screaming all around them but she kept going.

"Santana! Stop, please stop!" Brittany called for her. She wanted to stop but it was nearly impossible by this point.

She felt her elbow connect with someone's head and a familiar voice cry out in pain. That halted her instantly.

"Britt?" She asked, turning to find her agent in the swarm of people. Brittany was there, only a step away and grasping at the side of her head right next to the cut on her forehead as a fresh trickle of blood made itself apparent from behind her hand.

"Britt, I'm… I'm sorry," Santana stuttered, her body feeling useless as nerves fired every which way.

"It's okay," Brittany heaved, wiping the blood away, "Santana, it's fine but please, we have to move."

Santana nodded even though her heart was clenching, glancing at Quinn briefly before the other agent took off into the crowd. Brittany was next and she had no choice but to follow.

Santana lunged forward, groping for Brittany's hand until she felt their fingers lock, relieved when the blonde's held hers just as tightly. She knew she would completely lose it if they were separated.

The streak of smoke passed directly over them. The mayhem and the noise was great enough to block out the sound this time but the second Santana looked up and saw that all too familiar streak for grey heading towards the east side of the island, she knew the New Directions weren't done with their attack.

That missile didn't land anywhere near them, but the explosion ripped through the air like a razor, sending vibrations all the way through Santana's body. She wasn't the only one who heard and felt it either.

Her hand was ripped from Brittany's as she was carried away in the mob of people. No one cared who they trampled on or who they kicked anymore.

Santana called out for her agent into the crowd, searching frantically for a flash of blonde or a glimmer of blue; anything that would lead her back to Brittany.

The world was pulsating around her, the mixture of slow and fast coming back. She could no longer control her advanced speed and each shout and fury caused a new rush of adrenaline to course through her body. Her synapses fired at a blistering pace. Her eyes burned incessantly.

A voice cut through her haze. It was a voice so familiar yet so distant sounding. She fought against her own body to try and focus on the voice as she continued to take hit after hit from the onslaught of people.

"Santana!"

It was there again and Santana focused with all of her might, opening her eyes and searching.

She caught a flash of gold and that was all she needed. She blindly battled her way through the oncoming river of bodies.

"Brittany!" She shouted blindly. She felt the fire in every one of her limbs, in every fingertip and every toe.

She tried to gain her bearings on the blonde she had seen before but found it nearly impossible. So instead, Santana pressed her chin to her chest and blindly pushed forward.

A hard hit from the side sent her flying into a man that was too big for her to handle in her weakened state. He didn't pay her any mind as he rammed into her at full force.

Santana somehow managed to keep her footing but her idling position acted as a target. She was ripped into from the front, something catching onto Brittany's jacket making her spin at the momentum.

The ripping sound somehow made it through to her ears. Santana managed to open her eyes while she fell to the ground and watched in horror as something slim and silver smashed against the concrete.

She hit the ground painfully but paid it no mind. Her eyes were frantically searching for that small metal box. A silver glint caught her attention and she started to crawl her way over to it, people nearly trampling her, but she didn't notice.

A foot connected with her abdomen, knocking the wind out of her. She rolled over, clutching her stomach tenderly. But she continued searching – she had to.

Santana found the box a few feet away, feet of all sorts just barely missing it. She managed to cover it with her hand just as one foot connected with it, hitting her fingers painfully. She held it in place until she could make her way over to it fully.

She sat, crouched against the concrete as she lifted the box with shaking hands. The latch had broken, either smashed upon impact or trampled by some frightened person. She brought the ruined remains back to her body and looked at the damage.

The syringes were scattered, wasted and bent on the dirty New York street. But the syringes weren't important. Santana swallowed thickly as she took in the remaining contents of the box.

She lifted her eyes and they immediately fell on what she was looking for. The tiny shards of glass were glistening in the rays of morning sun that had managed to break through the smoke and fear.

"Santana!"

Brittany's voice cut through her foggy haze. She blinked, feeling a single hot tear fall from her left eye and roll down her cheek.

Strong arms wrapped around her shoulders, lifting until her feet were under her again. She turned instantly, hoping to find her agent there. Instead she was met with green eyes.

Quinn stared at her, slowly dropping her gaze towards what was grasped in Santana's hand.

"San!"

Santana's eyes flicked to behind Quinn and she saw Brittany sprinting towards them though the crowd. The blonde burst past Quinn and immediately enveloped Santana in a bone crushing embrace.

Her legs gave out beneath her and she allowed Brittany to just hold her. She pressed her head desperately against Brittany's chest and she shook it back and forth.

Her breathing was ragged. She could feel more hot tears beginning to pool in her eyes and she felt her heart breaking under the realization.

Brittany finally pulled back, pushing slightly against Santana's shoulders until there was some distance between them. Santana kept her eyes lowered, not wanting the agent to see her cry.

"Santana?" Brittany asked in a worried and anxious tone.

Santana lifted her eyes, staring intently back at the blonde trying in every way to convey what she was feeling without words.

She slowly opened her hand where it had been resting between them against Brittany's chest. She tore her eyes from Brittany's and lowered them once more until she was looking at her open hand.

Brittany's eyes followed.

"No," Brittany said, barely above a whisper.

Santana could only nod, her words lost long ago. She lifted her head so she could look into Brittany's eyes. She needed them now more than ever.

She was instantly met with a heartbroken gaze and she felt Brittany's grasp tighten around her shoulders. Time was running out and Santana preferred looking into Brittany's eyes rather than thinking about the future before her. Because the last thing she wanted to think about was the single vial that remained in her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: So how do you guys feel about ND blowing up the busiest motor-vehicle suspension bridge in the world?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Well then, I meant to have this out by last weekend but life got in the way. I saw this story got rec'd on the ontd_glee fic rec Saturday and I almost died. No, I did die a little so thank you all so much and for all the reviews and "follows" for last chapter. Now if this site will just stop with the changes and bring back the alerts lol.**

**In other news... I am dedicating this chapter to my friends (you know who you are hehe) who just officially tied the knot this week. I'm so happy for them so congratulations on the wedding, you are beautiful. So this chapter is for you.**

**My best wishes, enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Manhattan, NY, March 29, 2025. 8:49 pm.<em>

Her eyes remained locked on the vial as she held it between her fingers, turning it and twisting it so it caught the light just right and seemed to glow. Santana knew she needed to be more cautious now that she had so little left. It needed to be kept safe and guarded with her every breath. But at that moment, all she wanted to do was observe what little life she had left. As that thought flicked through her mind, her eyes lifted to the blonde agent who was on the other side of the room.

Santana stilled her movements, gripping the vial in her palm as she observed the chaos-filled room around her. TV monitors lined the far wall, each one showing a different news channel, but all of them reporting the same story. Image after image of the ruined GW Bridge flicked in and out. Broken coverage came and went of the half-submerged 59th Street Bridge. Reporter after reporter reiterated their lack of knowledge as to who was responsible for the attacks. Agents filled the room, all arguing back and forth, shouting about friends, families and loved-ones over the evil that brought about the events that had come to pass.

She watched Brittany as she talked amongst the higher-ups that were also in the room. They had barely made it all the way to the CIA headquarters and it had taken them long enough to get as far as they had. After the second missile, they knew any chances of escape from the island had been cut off. It had been confirmed only seconds later when Quinn had gotten the call. There was no way out. In an effort to prevent any more deaths, all transportation had been suspended. All tunnels, trains and remaining bridges had been blocked off. They had found themselves stranded in Midtown Manhattan with Santana almost incapable of movement due to emotional shock.

The island of Manhattan was on permanent lock down until further notice after the worst terrorist attack since 9/11 nearly 24 years earlier. It had been a fight to get Downtown after that. People were rioting in the streets and still attempting to flee the island.

After the adrenaline had worked its way out of Santana's system, the pain from her injured leg came back with a vengeance and she could barely walk. Brittany had tried to support her as best she could on their trek downtown, even stopping long enough to wrap the wound in a makeshift bandage.

The metal had sliced through the muscle on the back of her right calf, leaving a giant gash in its wake. Santana had known the fabric Brittany had ripped from her shirt would hardly help the bleeding that had saturated her pant leg.

"Come on, Santana, you can make it, I know you can," Brittany had told her. Santana had made sure to grit down the pain long enough to keep on her feet and moving.

Quinn had been less talkative after finding out about the vials. Brittany explained what they contained to the other agent in order for her to understand the significance of there only being one left. The pink-haired agent had stared down at Santana where she had been sitting slumped against a wall. Santana had stared back, waiting for Quinn to say something but had simply been met with silence and a calculating gaze. It had puzzled Santana as to why Quinn seemed to know nothing about her prototype. The pointed look Brittany had given her once Quinn had started walking again had made it clear Brittany had left certain details about their situation out.

Brittany had extended her hand, helped her to her feet and made sure her hand never left Santana's as they slowly made their way further down the island. They kept to the side streets, not knowing if New Directions had anyone on the island or not and stayed close to the buildings in an effort to escape being trampled again. Santana already had too many bruises on her body, her breathing becoming harder and heavier the further they walked. She didn't need any more.

By the time they had finally gotten to where they needed to stop, she could barely stand. Her leg had already bled through Brittany's bandage and a sickening purple and green bruise had started to appear where she had been kicked in the ribs earlier.

They all had injuries to tend to when they nearly collapsed into the lobby. Agents were on them in a second, taking them upstairs where they had stumbled in on an odd combination of both CIA and FBI agents. And that was where they found themselves, sitting in another conference room as Brittany, Quinn and the other CIA agents argued the jurisdiction between their agencies with the FBI Director.

Santana broke her eyes from the agents across the room. She lowered her eyes to her right leg, now covered in thick gauze to protect the stitches that held her skin together. She winced as she took a deep breath at the pressure against her bruised ribs.

It had taken Brittany's insistence of Santana's weakening state before either of them had received any sort of medical treatment for their wounds. Quinn had stayed behind, forcing Brittany to have her head checked out as well. Santana knew her agent would have come anyway but she was glad Brittany was also taking care of herself.

She didn't like the medic who had stitched her leg for her though. Each prick of the needle and drag of the thread brought back memories of Santana's second day with Brittany. She still remembered the way her skin tingled as Brittany tended the gunshot wound on her shoulder. The injury itself was nearly forgotten at that point but Santana could still feel the press of Brittany's lips against the raw skin.

There had been no healing lips pressed to the newly mended wound on her leg, however and it was throbbing in pain as Santana sat and waited in the conference room.

She still felt out of place sitting there. She could feel all the eyes of the scrutinizing agents, both CIA and FBI, all around her. The whispers were hard to ignore but Santana did her best and instead focused on going over the formula for the toxin in her head. She just had to figure out what the missing link was.

The commentary from the reporters brought her attention back towards the TV monitors.

"Investigators report that the source of the missiles is still unknown."

"Government officials have yet to comment at this time."

"Sources claim the attacks to be that of a rejuvenated Al Quaida, years after the War on Terror."

"Could this mean the United States is returning to war?"

"Some conspirators have made accusations that the attack came from a local source. These reports, however, appear to be false."

Santana clenched her fist that was holding the vial even tighter while, somehow calmly reaching for the glass of water in front of her with the other. She slowly raised the now room-temperature liquid to her lips and sipped it slowly, the old condensation on the outside making it slippery in her grasp. She had figured the news reporters were either kept in the dark or withholding information before more conclusive evidence surfaced. Quinn had made it obvious that the CIA had suspected New Directions from the first explosion. Obviously they were keeping everything very low-key to prevent even greater panic. Santana didn't want to give New Directions that small victory yet.

She understood why every channel was reiterating their lack of knowledge but what she still didn't understand was why the FBI was there and giving them such a hard time. Brittany and Quinn were still standing by as Director Beiste argued with Director Tanaka of the New York FBI unit as to why the other agency hadn't known about the terrorist group prior to the attacks.

"Agent Pierce, Fabray," Tanaka spoke snidely over the commentary, "I understand your previous involvement in the matter but you have no authority here."

"What?" Quinn shouted, Brittany placing her hand on the other girl's shoulder. "Do you have any idea what we've been through? You have no right to interfere with our operations."

"Agent Fabray, this is a matter of national security and until this morning, the FBI had no knowledge of this group calling themselves the 'New Directions'. We have every right to know what is going on," Tanaka said, turning his attention from Quinn to Beiste instead. "Beiste, if you know something, come clean right now. If you have any information on the location of this group, you better tell me immediately so we can order a counter attack as soon as possible. They crossed a major line with a death toll in the hundreds that is still climbing."

"Director Tanaka, while your cooperation is desired, we cannot disclose any further information to you at this time. The intel we have on this group is very sensitive and any premature attacks will only cause more damage," Beiste said in a very calm manner.

"Any more damage? You were obviously doing a fantastic job, _Beiste_," Tanaka sneered. "I can assure you that none of this would have happened had the FBI known about this group before. Is that your philosophy on everything over at your top secret headquarters? Wait until something else gets blown up to do anything about it?"

"We had no idea they possessed such weapons, Tanaka. We have been investigating them for some time and have been taking preventative measures-"

"Preventative measures? Well your 'preventative measures' just allowed hundreds, maybe thousands, of people killed," Tanaka said, his round face growing redder with each word that spat from his mouth.

"You have no idea," Santana's eyes flicked up at the sound of Brittany's voice, "What measures we have taken to prevent a disaster, Director Tanaka."

"And who are you, Pierce?" Tanaka huffed, "Some sort of wannabe field agent? Are there no men available that they had to send Barbie and Pink to do a man's job? I'm sure the CIA can find a suitable replacement for you two. Stellar job."

Santana growled under her breath, gripping the water glass in her hand nearly hard enough to shatter it.

"Director Tanaka," Beiste cut in, using her height to overpower the short, obnoxious man. "I take extreme offense to that comment and I'll have you know that Pierce and Fabray are two of our top agents. One has been undercover for the last three years investigating a member of New Directions while the other is escorting our greatest preventative measure. I'll have you know that Dr. Lopez is working to foil a greater disaster than the one you have witnessed today."

"And what makes her so special? I'm sure our scientists could have done whatever she's figured out by now. What is she even doing here? This is a classified area and she is a civilian!"

"I'll have you know," Brittany said, stepping up to the man, "that she is brilliant and will be responsible for saving the entire damn country."

"How dare," Tanka said, mirroring Brittany's movements until he completely invaded the girl's space, "you use that language towards me, _agent_."

"Tanaka," Beiste cut in, "Agent Pierce is right. Dr. Lopez has been a great asset and her continued assistance is required. She will remain under our protection until necessary."

"I highly doubt she is any good to you here, Beiste. Shouldn't she be in a lab with her head stuck in a book?" Tanaka said.

Santana could feel her blood boiling. She was sick of everyone in the room arguing over her while she sat listening in the corner. She may have been battered and bruised but her heart ached for retribution, her fingers and legs twitching in anticipation. She lowered her eyes to the liquid in her hand and tried to calm herself by taking another sip of water from the sweat-covered glass.

Her name continued to be thrown back and forth in front of her, each time making her feel less and less necessary in whatever game they had found themselves in.

A wave of anger rushed through her resulting in her slamming the glass down against the polished wood of the conference room table, the remaining contents jumping over the rim and splashing against her heated skin. The sound caused all the conversation to halt upon impact and Santana watched as a small crack began and worked its way to the rim of the glass. She calmly removed her hand before the rest of the glass shattered.

"Dr. Lopez?" Director Beiste spoke hesitantly.

Santana lifted her head slowly, staring at the agents across from her.

"Santana?" Brittany spoke softly.

Her eyes met Brittany's before she spoke. "Not to bother you or anything, because obviously you have all forgotten I'm just sitting here and can hear every single word you say about me," Santana sneered, taking a moment to glance over at Tanaka.

"But while you all argue about the intricacies of intergovernmental participation or whatever your fucking problem is, I'd like to point out that, my clock? It's ticking faster than ever right now. And not to mention the possibility that my parents are kidnapped with the high likelihood that they are being tortured as we speak, so I would appreciate it if you all cut the bull crap and figure out a way to get us off this damn island," Santana spoke, never breaking her focus on the agents across the room. "Please," she added for good measure.

"Dr. Lopez, we understand the magnitude of the situation," Director Beiste said.

"No," Santana snapped, rising to her feet. "I don't think you understand. You are putting my parents' lives, _my_ life, _your_ lives, on the line by keeping us here. So why don't you all shut the hell up and find a way to get out of this fucking city before they blow something else up!"

"Santana," Brittany spoke and Santana could tell her agent was trying her best to calm her down from a distance.

But she was fuming. Whatever calm that she had tried to cultivate had long since dissipated and she could feel what little energy she had left rushing through her veins and pounding in her head.

"Excuse me," Tanaka snapped. "But who do you think you are? How dare you come in here and pretend like you know what is going on!"

"On the contrary," Santana said, "It's you who is rather clueless."

"What did you say to me?" Tanaka growled stepping forward.

"Tanaka!" Beiste barked, "I would suggest you step down. Dr. Lopez, please forgive our rudeness. We are working as hard as we can to garner transportation out of the city."

"You _what?_" Tanaka said in disbelief. "The island is on complete lockdown, _Beiste_. Code red. That means no one in or out until it is deemed safe. You have no authority to-"

"Director Tanaka," Beiste interrupted, "You have deterred us long enough. If you knew how important Dr. Lopez is to this country-"

"I'm right here!" Santana shouted causing everyone to abruptly halt their arguing once more.

Her eyes flickered over the numerous bodies in the room. The TV monitors continued to hum in the background, their commentary long forgotten even though the events they covered were not. Her eyes finally landed on Brittany and the agent held her gaze. She watched as Brittany took a few deep breaths before stepping forward.

"You know what," her agent said, "I've had enough. Dr. Lopez is right."

The tone in Brittany's voice made her shiver unintentionally. She looked taller than normal as she stood to her full height against her superiors.

"Agent Pierce, we all value your opinion but this is a sensitive matter-"

"Forgive me for speaking out of place, Director," Brittany said calmly towards Beiste, "But There must be some sort of negotiation we can come to. How about we get Director Sylvester on the phone, I'm sure she can explain the situation to Director Tanaka here." Santana watched as Brittany gave a pointed look to the FBI man standing next to her.

"S-Sylvester?" Tanaka said and Santana could feel the uneasiness in his voice.

"I think you heard her right," Quinn said. "Director Beiste, Agent Pierce's judgment is perfectly correct. Director Sylvester will be able to settle this."

"Right," Beiste said, rocking back on her heels. "Tanaka, ladies, if you will escort me to my office, I'm sure we can work something out."

Quinn nodded as Tanaka was already halfway out of the conference room door. Beiste turned to follow him out of the room.

Santana took a step forward but was stopped by Beiste's sudden and unexpected voice.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Lopez, but you're going to have to wait here."

"What?" Santana said, a shock rippling through her.

"Santana," Brittany said, stepping towards her.

"No, _Brittany_," Santana whined, eyes flittering between the other agents in the room.

"We'll only be gone a minute. I promise."

"Brittany, don't leave me here," Santana made a reach for her agent. Brittany stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, steadying her. "Please," she barely whispered. She saw Quinn give Brittany a pointed look over her shoulder.

"Santana, I'm going to get this sorted. You're safe here," Brittany reiterated, "I'll be right back, I promise."

And then Brittany was gone, leaving Santana to shiver in her wake at the sudden loss of warmth. She had nothing to do but wait, once again in a conference room, as her attention was drawn back to the monitors that lined the wall.

She retook her seat at the end of the long conference table. Some other agents remained, talking in slightly calmer voices amongst themselves and occasionally glancing over at her. It was unnerving. Santana kept her eyes trained on the TV monitors to avoid their questioning glares. She didn't listen to the commentary. She already knew what they were saying anyway. Instead, she zoned out the words and focused on the flashing images that made their way across the screens.

By that time most of the fires had been put out but the steel wreckage was still producing smoke. The burned out cars were nothing but mere blackened shells where they lay abandoned in ruin and Santana watched second-hand as emergency services worked to pull vehicle after vehicle from the rivers.

She swallowed the thick lump that had been growing in her throat as she watched. The last vial of her prototype sweated in her clenched hand. Santana allowed herself a breath of relief knowing that her computer chip had survived the carnage of Upper Manhattan. At least she would be able to leave that small bit of information behind as her legacy if the worst came to pass. Santana had handed the chip over to Beiste as soon as she came back from getting stitched up. She knew she would no longer have the means or the time to continue her work any further and the most she could do was provide what she knew to the people who were trying to help her.

Santana couldn't help the thought that snuck into her mind that maybe, just maybe if they couldn't find the antidote that the other scientists working for the CIA could develop one in time. But then again, her doubt overruled that hope. They had hired her to figure it out, after all. What could they possibly find that she hadn't already?

"Dr. Lopez."

Santana was broken from the hypnotic glare of the TV screens across the room as Director Beiste's voice made its way to her ears. Her eyes moved over to where the woman was re-entering the room. Tanaka followed behind her with both Quinn and Brittany on his tail. She slowly pushed her chair back and rose to her feet.

"It seems like we have been able to reach a common ground," Beiste said, glancing back at the FBI director. "Tanaka here has provided us with a helicopter to take you across the river."

"Still ludicrous if you ask me," Tanaka growled.

"We had to push a lot of buttons to get clearance," Brittany said making Santana jump at her sudden closeness. Santana turned to face her agent as she spoke. "They really didn't want give any sort of authorization for transportation."

"Rightfully so, I don't care what tricks Sylvester has up her sleeves," Tanaka grumbled.

"But luckily Director Sylvester was able to gain clearance," Beiste said giving her a small smile. "You only have a small window however and Tanaka has been gracious enough to lend us one of his helicopters. It's landing on the roof in five minutes and we only have a small window after that."

"O-okay," Santana stammered. She felt Brittany's hand envelope hers and gently pry her fingers open. Her agent calmly removed the vial from her grasp, giving her a reassuring look.

"Let me take that, San," Brittany whispered, eyes meeting Santana's. "I'll keep it safe." Santana nodded, taking a deep breath before looking at Beiste again.

"And then what? What happens after?" Santana asked, her throat dryer than she remembered.

"We've set up a car for the three of you to head towards Ohio," Beiste said making a point to nod at Quinn and then Brittany where she continued to stand next to Santana. "It's unmarked, typical and unnoticeable. All air transportation has been grounded nationwide so you have to travel by car. But Sylvester is working on putting together a team to meet you in Lima as we speak."

Santana nodded and looked back at Brittany again. She had a small and encouraging smile pulling at her thin pink lips.

"We're going help you find your parents, Dr. Lopez. We want to stop these guys just as much as you do and you continue to have our full support," Beiste said sincerely.

Santana felt her heart rate drop to its normal pace. Her nerves were becoming calmer now that some sort of progress had been made. She smiled up shyly at Brittany before looking back at the CIA director across from them.

"Thank you, Director Beiste. It really means a lot," Santana said honestly.

"Right," Tanaka said, turning to Director Beiste. "Not to break up all this heartwarming communication going on between you ladies, but the helicopter isn't waiting. If you want on this thing I suggest you head up to the landing pad. This is going to be the last vehicle allowed out of the city for God knows how long and I can only imagine the rioting that it will induce."

Brittany rolled her eyes at the arrogant man but nodded her head in the direction of the door. Beiste mumbled something inaudible to Tanaka before heading out of the conference room after him.

"Let's go, Pierce," Quinn said, "Lopez, you ready?"

"Yeah," Santana said breathlessly.

Brittany stepped to the side and held her hand out allowing Santana to exit first and throwing her a charming smile. Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes at Brittany's playful nature but was grateful for the welcome distraction.

She jumped a little when she felt Brittany place a hand on her lower back to lead her out of the room. The sudden touch was unexpected even though the pressure of the blonde's hand felt comforting even through her jacket.

The hair at the back of her neck prickled when she felt eyes boring into her from behind. Santana glanced over her shoulder as Brittany led her out of the room and saw Quinn staring at Brittany's hand against her back.

Santana took in a deep breath and tried to analyze the other agent's gaze. It wasn't scrutinizing or precarious but just curious - almost as though the other girl was working something out in her mind. But it made Santana uncomfortable and she purposefully stepped away from her agent, causing Brittany's hand to drop from her back.

Brittany gave her a confused look. Santana simply glanced over at Quinn briefly before making her way over to the elevator where Beiste and Tanaka were waiting for them. She didn't bother looking back to see any sort of unspoken conversation that might have taken place between the two special agents.

They all filed into the small compartment, the walls of brushed metal catching the fluorescent lights of the elevator at an odd angle and making the space feel even more cramped. Santana sunk in, moving to one of the far corners and resting her back against the wall, the metal handrail jutting into her lower back uncomfortably. Brittany stood tall next to her but kept her eyes trained on the front of the lift.

Santana watched as Beiste slipped a key card from her belt and slid it through the card reader on the elevator panel. She punched a random order of buttons before landing on the final one designating roof access.

The lift jolted to life and rose quickly. Santana wasn't even sure how tall the building they were in was or what floor they had been on before so she slipped her eyes shut and counted the seconds until they stopped moving.

32 seconds later and they slowed to a halt, rustling slightly before they finally ceased moving. The doors chimed open and they were met with at least a dozen armed men standing on the roof-top landing pad. The wings of the black helicopter were already moving but Santana guessed they had never stopped. She could make out the yellow FBI insignia on the side of the bird in the spot lights that were trained on the machine.

"Director Beiste, Director Tanaka, the bird is ready to fly," one of the armed men said to the superiors. Santana watched as Beiste nodded and spoke to the man, her voice inaudible with the rhythmic beat of the helicopter blades.

"This way, Dr. Lopez," another one of men on the roof addressed her over the roar of the engine. "Pierce, Fabray, follow me."

Santana looked at Brittany and followed her lead as her agent made her way towards the aircraft, focusing only on the girl walking ahead of her and the machine in front of them. They were halfway across the roof when Santana felt a strong grip at her elbow. She tensed instantly.

She followed the arm attached to the hand up until she was met with Director Beiste's kind eyes. She relaxed slightly under her grip but gave her a confused look as to why the Director was stopping her from boarding.

"Dr. Lopez, a word?" Beiste said, jutting her head off to the side slightly.

Santana looked over her shoulder and noticed Brittany had turned to face her right by the door of the helicopter. Quinn had already boarded but her agent was waiting for her, drawing her over with pleading eyes. She first gave Brittany a curt nod before turning back towards the Director. "Of course, Director."

Beiste led her back towards where they had exited the elevator and the sound of the engine diminished only slightly. They still needed to practically shout to be heard.

"Dr. Lopez, I want to apologize for earlier. We should have been faster in finding you a way out of here. But frankly we were just pleased you made it out of there alive," Beiste said, looking over Santana's shoulder no doubtedly at her agents. "But please believe me when I say you can have faith in us because I have faith in you."

Santana swallowed thickly and continued to look up at Beiste through her eyelashes. Some of Santana's hair had broken out of the confines of its ponytail and whipped her across the face, but she held Beiste's gaze.

"I have no doubt that if we survive this chaos and havoc that we will be able to thank you for it, Doctor. Now, go. Find your parents and find your cure," Beiste finished, placing a strong hand on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Santana held her gaze for a few more seconds before nodding slowly. "Thank you."

She felt her heart swell slightly under the Director's words. Knowing that she had enough people on her side, particularly one person, made her want to continue her fight. She gave Beiste a shy smile before turning and heading back towards the helicopter, towards her agent.

Brittany was still waiting for her there and offered a hand to help her into the vehicle with a sly smile. Santana slid into the helicopter until she was flush against the other window. Santana looked up and saw Quinn sitting across from her as Brittany took the seat right next to her.

"Here, put these on," Brittany shouted over the engine, handing her a head set to cover her ears.

She took them without question, the sound instantly cut out and she was left with nothing but a dull silence. Quinn gave her a thumbs up from across the seat and she returned it with her own and a chuckle. The girl across from her smiled toothily and winked before looking out the window at the agents they left on the tarmac.

Her gaze followed the agent's and caught Director Beiste just as she raised her hand in farewell. Santana barely got the chance to give her own wave before she felt the helicopter lift off the ground.

They rose steadily higher and higher. Santana's eyes instantly turned north, drawn by the search lights that cut through the hazy Manhattan air. They were even visible over the signature glow of Times Square and the swirls of smoke danced in their burning light and blocked out what few stars would have been visible.

Even from miles south Santana could still make out the twisted wreck of the once majestic feat of human engineering. The emergency and search squads were certainly going to be working through the night and the wreckage would take days if not months to clear away. She could make out the boats that worked tirelessly into the night as they worked their way up the Hudson.

Her eyes never left the wreckage until a jolt from the helicopter brought her back to the present. They were over the river and rushing towards the shore on the other side. Santana brought her palms up to her eyes, rubbing furiously after realizing she hadn't blinked. She couldn't remember the last time she closed her eyes and they dryness had triggered a subtle burn deep within.

When she finally lowered her hands and blinked a few times to clear her vision she was met with another set of lights. This time not aimed at the remains of a terrorist attack but instead streaked out like spreading fingers from every road away from the island. Nothing but a sea of red dots in every direction as everyone attempted to flee the destruction.

Santana tore her eyes from the window and looked over at Brittany. The blonde agent was sitting impossibly still as she watched out of the window, tall and composed as ever but Santana was drawn to a subtle movement on the seat between them. Her eyes dropped to where Brittany's hand rested, clenching and unclenching ever so slightly.

Her eyes snapped up and she allowed herself to study Brittany's face, to take in the way her chest was expanding ever so heavier than normal and the way the curve of her jaw clenched every other second. Santana could easily make out the veins running along Brittany's neck and the blood pulsing through them.

Brittany's blue eyes were jolting back and forth over the span of the window she was gazing out of and that was when it clicked for Santana. The special agent next to her was searching the skies for the one thing that could ruin them at that moment. There had already been two attacks. All transportation had been suspended for a reason. They weren't supposed to be in the air right then and that made them the largest target in a war zone, putting the agent on edge.

She looked over at Quinn, making sure that the other agent was paying her no mind before reaching across the small seat and linking her pinky in Brittany's. It was the least she could do because she also felt the tense nervousness Brittany was feeling. She wanted to let her agent know that she was not alone, but that they were in this together. It had been a risk taking flight, but a necessary one. But even in the tense atmosphere Santana already noticed their altitude dropping, signaling that their ride was almost over,

Brittany's finger instantly hooked in hers, drawing the agent's blue eyes towards her own. Santana watched as Brittany took a deep and calming breath, licking her lips to rehydrate them. They stared at each other until they felt Quinn's eyes on them. But Brittany only linked their pinkies tighter when Quinn's glance dropped down to their entwined fingers.

* * *

><p><em>Mile Marker 201, I-80W, Pennsylvania, March 30, 2025. 6:27 am.<em>

Santana opened her eyes at the sudden feeling of falling that jolted through her body. The shock made her lull forward, rocking slightly against the soft fabric of the car seat and gripping her ribs in pain. The bruise there must have gotten worse in her sleep. She blinked a few times as she focused on taking deep, calming but painful breaths to relax her suddenly overstimulated nervous system. Her fingers flexed against the fabric as she smoothed her palm over the cushion until the pain against her lungs dulled.

She stretched, as much as she could in the position she found herself in without causing any further agitation to her wounds. She must have fallen asleep after the oddly hypnotic sound of constant car horns and pulsing glow of the red tail lights finally got to her. Her body was spread out along the back seat of the car that had been provided for them once their helicopter had landed. It had been a sigh of relief for all of them once they had made it safely to the ground without being shot out of the sky.

The impact of the sea of red she had seen when they were in the air didn't make itself known until they had joined the attempt to flee the city. The agents in the helicopter and back on the ground had made it very clear that no more air travel had been authorized, reiterating what Beiste had told them earlier. They had to brave the traffic just like everyone else and hopefully get lost in the mayhem.

So that's how they found themselves packed into a champagne Honda Civic and stuck in stand-still traffic, attempting to get as far away from Manhattan as possible. The only calm thought Santana had allowed to pass through her head as she finally gave into the taunting torture of sleep was that they had at least gotten across the river alive and were that much closer to reaching their next destination.

It was still dark when Santana was finally roused from her slumber, her body torturing her more and more as the hours ticked by. She could just make out the difference between her injuries and the throbbing that seemed to now persist constantly as her fingers twitched. She slowly pushed herself up from the soft seat she had been lying on and rubbed her eyes through a yawn.

Staring out of the window for a few solid seconds let her know they were at least no longer stuck in traffic. She squinted in the dull morning light that filled the car.

"Good morning, beautiful," Brittany's voice cut through her sleepy haze.

Santana stretched again as she moved her attention back towards the interior of their car. She squinted at the time on the dashboard, groaning when she realized just how much time they had lost stuck in the ocean of cars outside of Newark.

"Sleep well?" Brittany asked, eyes flicking towards Santana's in the rear view mirror.

The blonde was driving; had been ever since the helicopter landing. Santana figured Brittany needed to feel like she was in control of the situation, as though her driving would make all the difference if they ran into conflict on the road.

It had just made Santana even more nervous, though, but she had kept her mouth shut and allowed her blonde to take the reins. Her eyes met Brittany's briefly before looking over at Quinn where she sat passed out in the passenger seat.

Santana hummed deep in her throat, answering Brittany's question. Brittany grinned at her where she sat in the back seat.

After making sure Quinn was sufficiently snoring against the window, Santana shimmied forward on the seat cushion and rested her head against the Driver's seat. She found a position that didn't distress her wounds and leaned as close to the blonde as possible.

"As good as I could have without you," Santana hummed, moving her head slightly to the left to place a chaste kiss against Brittany's exposed shoulder. The side of her lips grazed against the soft fabric of her tank top.

It was Brittany's turn to hum her approval until they were left in a comfortable silence. Santana let her head rest heavily against Brittany's shoulder as they simultaneously watched the cars driving on the interstate.

Brittany clicked on the blinker, moving over to the left lane in order to pass a semi-trailer. She moved back into the right lane once they had cleared the truck. It seemed to have rained sometime during the night, the road still covered in a thin layer of water that caught the light from the headlights and sparkled just slightly. Brittany flicked on the wipers to remove the mist that had settled on the windshield.

"I think she knows," Santana said quietly, breaking their silence. She placed another, slightly longer kiss on Brittany's shoulder as she flicked her eyes over to the sleeping agent to convey her meaning.

She waited for Brittany's response, keeping her lips resting against pale skin.

"She's very perceptive," Brittany finally said, leaning her head into Santana's ever so slightly. "You can't sneak anything past her."

Santana chuckled slightly but then scrunched her eyebrows at Brittany's words.

"Rachel did," she said, reasoning to herself out loud.

She raised her eyes to watch Brittany's face as the blonde chewed on her lower lip in thought.

"It's not easy going undercover, Santana. You have to work your way in until they trust you. If they have any suspicion that you might be a fraud it means the difference between life and death," Brittany said more sullenly than usual. "I have a feeling Berry was a hard nut to crack open. Probably never let anyone in and therefore made it easier to hide."

Santana listened to Brittany's words, rolling them over in her head and trying to piece them together. "Do you trust her?"

Brittany sighed and flexed her fingers against the steering wheel. "I want to… I'm trying. No, I do trust her. I know I do," she mumbled under her breath.

"Britt?"

Brittany let out a little huff, laughing coldly before looking at Santana's eyes in the rearview mirror. "It's just crazy right now. Quinn and I were really tight before she started the Gold Star gig. With everyone giving us such a hard time and Tanaka back at headquarters, I guess I'm just grateful that she's stuck with us." Brittany paused and looked at Santana again, "Do you?"

"I trust you," Santana said without hesitation, glancing over at Quinn as she said it.

Brittany laughed heartedly, trying to stifle the noise to prevent the other agent from waking. "I remember when you didn't," she said with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah well, you're different," Santana said quietly, not giving Brittany any more indication to exactly how special she was to Santana. She watched Brittany furrow her eyebrows slightly as she attempted to understand the weight of what Santana had said.

"So you don't then?" Brittany asked, returning to the other agent.

Santana let out a long breath against Brittany's shoulder, watching the goose-bumps form in its wake. "I guess I haven't figured it out yet."

"I've know that girl for a very long time, San," Brittany said after a moment. "We went to the academy together." The blonde chuckled under her breath, pausing to reminisce about something that had happened between them long ago.

"She saved you, San. She saved you when I couldn't," Brittany mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"When you lost Snix. I couldn't find you, Santana. I searched everywhere but I couldn't find you. But she did, she saved you from being trampled to death."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I tried, I really tried."

Santana didn't know what to say. She could hear the sadness pervading Brittany's voice and wanted nothing more than to hold the other girl in her arms.

"I know, Britt," she said. She reached forward and tugged gently at one of the hands gripping the steering wheel until it broke away. Pale fingers instantly threaded through her own and held her hand tightly against Brittany's chest.

"Do you think it's a bad thing? That she knows?" Santana asked shyly after a moment of silence. She moved as close as she could to her agent in their new position and as far as possible from the other not even minding the added pressure against her ribs. With Brittany's hand in hers she barely felt any pain.

"About us?" Brittany asked, obviously confused by the change is subject.

But behind the confusion was a second question. Brittany asked as though she wasn't even sure what was going on between them, like whatever was happening was still new and foreign to her. It made Santana wish she had never asked but she nodded her head against Brittany's shoulder.

"No," Brittany finished after several moments of thinking. "I doubt it. I mean, Quinn is rather traditional when it comes to relationships. She's always been accepting of me, but also very protective at the same time. She's probably just trying to get a read on you, too." She paused and chewed nervously on her lip as Santana looked up to study the girl, listening intently. "But if she does know, we're lucky it's her and not someone else. I would lose you if Sylvester found out."

Santana sucked in a breath at the statement. Sure it had occurred to her before that their blossoming relationship could compromise their ultimate mission but Santana had long concluded that she would rather take the risk than brave the tasks ahead of them without the blonde by her side. But it wasn't until the words slipped quietly from her mouth that she realized the full weight of their relationship, whatever it was, and the implications it imposed.

She turned her head against Brittany's shoulder and watched the steady rise and fall of the girl sitting across from them. The angle of her neck didn't look very comfortable but she seemed content in her position. As Santana mulled over Brittany's words she came to realize something about the other agent.

"Well, I guess I can learn to trust her," Santana reasoned.

Brittany squeezed Santana's hand tighter, "I think you can."

As she watched the smaller agent in her slumber a sudden ache entered her chest. There was a slight furrow in Quinn's brow, almost as though she was reliving a painful memory. Santana guessed she was.

"Sam," she started, trailing off and not knowing what else to say about the blonde man.

Brittany nodded her head slowly and Santana felt her flex her jaw.

"I just… I just can't help but feel like he died because of me," Santana choked out, her voice wavering. "They all did."

"Santana," Brittany sighed and she could hear the sympathy in the agent's voice. "Santana don't do that to yourself."

"But none of them would have died if I hadn't been there-"

"You _don't_," Brittany cut her off, voice stronger than before, "know that, Santana. There is no way you can know why they did what they did."

"It's just too coincidental, Brittany. And now Sam… how many more people have to die because of me?" Santana asked helplessly.

Brittany sighed again, looking intently into Santana's eyes through the mirror for as long as she could while still driving. "Remember what you are doing for them, San," she said softly. "If it weren't for you, they might not have any chance at all. Don't forget that."

Even as the words sunk into her chest the only person Santana could think of was the girl who was staring back at her. Eyes a shade of dark blue that were warm and inviting. What Brittany said didn't remove the guilt she still felt deep down in her heart but it reminded her of what she was trying to achieve. It reminded her of what was important.

"Were they close?" She settled on asking, accepting the events which had come to pass with a heavy heart.

"They used to be," Brittany said after a moment, returning her eyes to the road. "Things change once you go undercover. No one will ever know if they would have been the same after she got out. If she ever did... not everyone is so lucky"

The last words that fell from Brittany's mouth were cold and bitter. They hit something deep within Santana's heart that made it cry out in misery. All she wanted was to hold the girl in her arms.

"He was a great guy though," Brittany said, sadness still evident in her voice. "I'm sorry you never got to really know him."

Santana could only nod her head in agreement. Sam's bright and playful eyes flashed across her vision and the pained expression on Quinn's face as she slept was now more evident than before.

"Hey, Britt?" Santana started, not sure of the waters she was venturing into. But the indication in Brittany's previous tone was too great.

Brittany hummed warmly underneath her, Santana taking it as a sign to continue.

"Do you have a partner?" She finally asked. It came out quietly with the breath of air she had been holding in.

She watched as Brittany's knuckles stiffened against the steering wheel. "Like I said," she began, "not everyone is so lucky."

The words struck her like an arrow and her heart broke for the girl in front of her. The idea that Brittany had to go through a loss like that made Santana angry. Brittany deserved happiness on so many levels, but life just seemed to be unfair.

"Britt, I'm sorry," Santana said, placing a small kiss on her shoulder and trying to send all her comfort through her lips.

"It's okay," Brittany said.

"When?"

"A few years ago. They reassigned me to your case right after."

She placed another gently kiss against Brittany's skin. "Were you close?" She asked again, this time with different meaning,

"Mike was a great guy. Honest. Loyal," Brittany shared. "I tried to visit his wife and kids as often as I could after but… it was hard." She ended dully, insinuating that she no longer wished to discuss the matter any longer.

Santana hummed her understanding, gripping Brittany's hand even tighter than before, needing to send the other girl all of her strength. All of her… love. They sat in silence for a while, simply contemplating and enjoying the first small amount of privacy they had gotten in the last few days. Even with the heaviness that had sunk into Santana's heart as they talked about Sam and Brittany's past, it was peaceful and relaxing just to be close to the blonde again. She enjoyed the buzzing coolness that emanated from their clasped hands, fading into a thick and persistent warmth that radiated through her whole body. Santana worked on memorizing the sound of Brittany's breathing as she watched the mile markers tick by.

At marker 172, Brittany spoke again.

"Are you okay doing this?" She asked quietly.

"Doing what?" Santana asked, she could feel her chest tighten, dreading what Brittany was asking, her mind quickly jumping to whatever was growing between them.

"Going to Ohio," the blonde clarified.

"Oh," Santana sighed almost in relief before furrowing her eyebrows. "Of course, Britt. I have to find my parents."

"I know, Santana. But," Brittany trailed off, drumming the fingers of her free hand against the steering wheel.

"Britt?" Santana asked again, urging her agent to continue.

"But we still don't know where headquarters is. We still don't even know if the antidote will even be there and now with only" she trailed off again, turning her head away from Santana.

Santana felt Brittany's shoulders tremble slightly and she squeezed at the hand holding hers. Brittany took a few deep breaths before sitting taller in her seat. Blue eyes met hers in the mirror once more.

Santana took a trembling breath before saying anything, "I have to do this, Brittany. I would never be able to live with myself if I didn't try and save them. But I know Rachel. She's changed a lot but she will always be devious. She wouldn't have brought my parents into this if we weren't getting close. This isn't just some wild goose chase. She wants us in Lima for a reason."

"Besides," Santana continued. "That's where we grew up. And Mr. Schue." Saying the name now made her skin crawl in disgust.

"He was your teacher, wasn't he?" Brittany asked quietly.

Santana shifted uncomfortably in her crouched position behind Brittany's seat.

"He was. Both Rachel and I."

"What did he do?"

Santana tilted her head to look out of the window. It had gotten significantly brighter since she had woken up.

"Nothing. He did nothing. Just like everyone else," she explained. "He had a crazy philosophy that everything could be fixed with a song and dance. But he never made an effort to actually fix the real problem. Singing about it didn't stop me from getting shoved into lockers."

"I'm sorry, Santana." Brittany's voice was quiet.

"Whatever, it's over. It's just unfortunate that the past is working its way into my present," Santana paused and looked at the side of Brittany's face, drinking in every feature. "Especially when I want to be thinking about… my future."

She had wanted to say our – _our future_ – but the word had caught in her throat. She wasn't strong enough, wasn't sure enough to let Brittany know just yet.

Brittany gently traced her thumb over the back of Santana's hand before lifting it to her lips and pressing a chaste kiss against it.

"Well no matter what, I'm here, Santana. I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you," Santana whispered, burrowing her nose into the back of Brittany's neck the best she could. She reveled in the cooling burn that radiated between them. "For everything."

"Did you mean what you said on the train?" She asked quietly, shivering slightly as she remembered the ghosting feeling of Brittany's lips against her ear, the words like smoke as they continued to tickle her skin.

"Mmm," Brittany hummed, leaning into Santana and shivering in return. "Every word. For you, I'd do anything Santana."

Santana let the words envelope her once more, holding them deep within her chest and letting the small fire flare even brighter. There was just one damper on the flames.

"Brittany?"

"Yeah?" The blonde answered breathily.

"What if," Santana swallowed thickly, "What if I don't make it."

"Santana you will-"

"No, but what if," Santana cut her off.

Brittany's chest trembled under the weight of her next breath, "Then I won't stop. Not until I stop every last one of them. Not until I find Abrams and the antidote. Even if," her breath caught in her throat slightly and Santana felt her take a reassuring breath before continuing. "Even if it's too late for you."

"But Santana, you have time," Brittany followed up quickly, voice stronger. "You have time."

"Time," Santana echoed against Brittany's skin. She couldn't help but wonder how much time she had left with Brittany. How much time she had to melt into her touch and to savor the feel of her lips pressed against her skin. She turned her head and pressed hers against the span of Brittany's neck, trailing them higher until they reached the curve of Brittany's ear. "Time…"

A moan broke through the air but it belonged to neither of them. Santana jumped back slightly as her gaze was drawn back to the sleeping agent in the other corner of the car. The movement caused their hands to unclasp and a sharp pain to pass through her chest as she strained her bruised ribs. Quinn was stretching, eyes still closed but rolling her neck until it popped and let out another audible moan before collapsing back against the window with a heavy yawn.

Santana turned her eyes back on the rear view mirror where she wasn't surprised to see Brittany staring back at her with both hands gripping the wheel tightly. Her blue eyes were dark in the young morning light, emphasized by her dilated pupils.

Santana subconsciously licked her lips before stifling a yawn of her own.

"You should go back to sleep," Brittany said, eyes flicking between the road and Santana's. "We still have several hours on the road. You need your rest."

Santana tore her eyes from Brittany's and looked down at the seat cushion she had woken up on. She lifted her head and looked out the window at the passing road signs.

Three signs later she read the words "Snow Shoe" in fluorescing white. She let out another yawn and looked back at Brittany. There were so many things she still wanted to ask the blonde. Just talking to the agent brought peace into her chest and there were so many moments she didn't want to miss with the other girl. She didn't want to waste any more time without Brittany and wondered if she would ever be able to fall asleep in her powerful arms ever again.

"Go to sleep, San. I'll be here when you wake up," Brittany said softly. "I promise."

Santana sighed, giving in to her exhaustion reluctantly and nodded her head against the fabric of the bench as she curled up on it. "Time," she whispered to herself once more before drifting off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>You know what to do! xo<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Well all I can say is its been a crazy few weeks for me and thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciated all of them and try to fit suggestions into the story. I've seen a lot of questions popping up in the reviews as well and while I remain a spoiler-free replier, I hope this chapter answers some of those questions.  
><strong>

**Anyway, I'm moving tomorrow (basically the reason why it took me so long to get this one out too) and will be in transition for just over a week or so. I'm not too sure what my writing schedule will be like but I'm hoping for some down time later next week so I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible.  
><strong>

**Happy Olympics!**

* * *

><p><em>Lima, Ohio, March 30, 2025. 2:35 pm.<em>

The car came to a screeching halt on an impressive but modest-looking street of suburban homes. The sight of her familiar childhood home merely a few houses away caused a noticeable increase in Santana's heart rate. She almost forgot to move after Quinn brought the car to a complete stop, pausing for a few torturous seconds before her body caught up. It was a stark contrast to her constant unease throughout the last leg of their journey.

Ever since Brittany had pulled over to offer Quinn her share of the driving, Santana had been awake and on edge. She had pointed in every direction to try and guide Quinn towards Lima, begging her to drive faster until the pink-haired agent gripped the wheel with white knuckles and laughed dryly back at her anxiety.

However, once they had finally swerved around the last corner and arrived at their long-anticipated destination, Santana found herself suddenly floored.

The seconds passed by slowly with none of them acting to break the silence. Once her heart rate reached its critical point, Santana's body jolted into action.

She was moving before either of the agents had a chance to protest, stumbling out of the car in her haste to get to the front door of her old house.

"Santana!" Brittany shouted as Santana nearly fell out of the car.

Santana managed to regain her footing and took a step forward only to feel a strong hand gripping her bicep right above her elbow. She spun around at the sudden feeling, yanking her arm from the invading grasp.

Quinn pulled back her arm and raised a thin eyebrow sternly in her direction, but a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, threatening to break free.

"Santana, stop," Brittany called again, rushing around from her side of the car.

Santana held her ground and held Quinn's gaze as she breathed heavily.

"Yeah, Sparks, you've got to slow down," Quinn said through her smirk. "Calm yourself."

Santana narrowed her eyes at the other girl, not favoring her use of the nickname Brittany had given her. "Don't call me that," she said harshly while she looked at the other agent. "I'd like to see how calm _you_ would be if it were your parents in there instead of mine."

Quinn raised both her hands defensively and took a step back, "Okay, okay, easy there, tiger."

Santana nearly growled, clenching her fists and staring the other girl down.

"Santana," Brittany said softly, startling her at her sudden proximity. "Quinn's right."

She turned to face her agent, lifting her eyes to meet piercing blue. She heard Quinn chuckle from next to her but kept her focus on Brittany.

"You need to calm down," Brittany told her, "We can't just go rushing into the house. You have no idea what could be in there. Remember, it's just us. Sylvester and the others won't be here for another 48 hours. Now is not the time for rash actions."

"Yes, and we do not want to draw attention to ourselves at this particular moment. If we do this, we do this as a team and as quietly as possible," Quinn said, drawing Santana's attention back to the other agent. But Quinn wasn't looking at either of them. Her gaze was focused on her drawn pistol as she inspected the clip before loading and clicking it into place. Her eyes only raised to meet Santana's once she was satisfied with the weapon. She held Santana's gaze as she placed the weapon back in its concealed holster inside her jacket.

Santana swallowed thickly, turning to Brittany again. "As a team," she echoed causing Brittany to grin and nod at her.

"So how we are going to do this, Britt?" Quinn asked, tossing her head in the direction of Santana's house. "I mean, we should have talked about it while we were driving, but it's better late than never."

"Me and you will split up, cover what angles we can," Brittany said towards her fellow agent, nodding her head in agreement to Quinn's statement. "Santana, you need to stay with me. You're unarmed so it would be pointless and just stupid to let you in by yourself. Q, go in through the back. We'll search the first floor and make sure it's secure before proceeding."

Quinn nodded, "I agree. I'll go in first. Follow after 30 seconds." She turned her attention towards Santana, "You going to be okay?"

Santana looked at her with unblinking eyes as she tried to get a read on the agent. After a few seconds she finally caved and nodded in response.

Quinn smiled at her, "Good. Just stick close to Britt here. She's got your back."

"Ready, Q?" Brittany said

"Ready, B," Quinn answered. She glanced fleetingly at Santana before making her way carefully down the block towards her childhood home.

The weather was getting warmer, but after years in Los Angeles, Santana still found herself shivering in the cooler afternoon air. Her neighborhood had always been a quiet one, peaceful and welcoming. But now the typical lack of people made everything seem colder, the Sunday afternoon an eerie reminder of her past. A sigh of relief rushed through her when she spotted a young girl on a bike down the street, a mother and their dog close behind.

"Easy, San," Brittany said, close enough to her so that her voice was almost a whisper.

Santana nodded silently, taking a steady breath as they inched their way across her neighbor's yard.

They came up on the corner of the house, Quinn motioning for them to stay close to the walls and out of view of the windows.

"Stay low and work your way to the front," Quinn said. "Stay behind Brittany, Dr. Lopez. Follow her lead into the house. Can you breakdown the layout for us?"

It took a second for her to realize the other agent was talking to her, a slight nudge from Brittany's elbow prompting her to start talking.

"Oh, yeah. Kitchen is in the back," she started through her dry lips. She took a second to run her tongue over the cracking skin. "There is a breakfast room leading to the backyard. Across from the kitchen is the family room."

The agents remained silent, forcing her to continue.

"On the other side of the house, we have our dining room, living room. There's a den and bathroom down there too. Garage is connected to the den. Basement is furnished lower level, three rooms. Upstairs: four bedrooms, office and bathrooms."

When she was finished, Santana turned to look at Brittany. The other girl was smiling softly down at her, eyes warm with something she couldn't quite place, almost as though her agent was trying to imagine Santana running around her house as a child. Whatever it was, Santana felt her cheeks begin to grow hot and she forced herself to look away.

"Right, I'll cover the left side through the kitchen, Britt cover the other and we'll meet at the bottom of the stairs near the family room," Quinn said, crouching lower. "Remember, 30 seconds."

"30 seconds," Brittany reiterated.

Quinn nodded and sent Santana a sly smirk and a playful wink before rounding the corner of the house towards the backyard.

Brittany's gentle grasp on her arm brought her attention back towards their part of the mission. Santana mimicked the crouched position Brittany was in and followed her quietly towards the front of the house.

The gentle pressure of Brittany's body against her own was enough indication that they had come to a halt. The blue-eyed agent turned towards her, breaths deep and steady.

Brittany held her gaze, the girl's heart beat keeping time.

"Santana," she said breathily. Santana slowly nodded her head once. "When I move, move with me. As though you are a part of me."

Santana swallowed thickly. If only Brittany knew how much she completed her, she would understand the deepness of the words she had just spoken. Santana was a part of her no matter what.

"I step, you step," Brittany said, "You understand?"

"Yes," Santana said, her voice light and airy.

Brittany smiled at her, eyes darting back and forth between hers, searching, understanding and _feeling_. It made Santana's heart race.

The agent drew her gun, the last of their seconds drawing to a close and she took their first step towards the door.

Santana watched in awe as the trained agent worked, the way her body moved so elegantly in a stressful and unnerving situation. Brittany moved up against the front door, moving to check the handle. The door creaked open before she had the chance to investigate and Santana felt the now too familiar sense of dread spread through her body.

The look Brittany threw her briefly begged her to remain calm before she continued forward through the already open door.

There were no lights on from what Santana could tell, but the house was being illuminated by the afternoon sun. It seeped in through the windows and fell against the furniture casting light shadows throughout the rooms. The hallway was the darkest when they took the first tentative step into the house, closing the door behind them.

With each step Brittany took into the shadowed house, Santana followed. With one hand holding her pistol, Brittany had her other reaching behind her, holding Santana against the wall and against her back. It made Santana feel safe, knowing the blonde was protecting her in every way possible.

Santana focused on the rhythmic beat of Brittany's heart, until she was certain they were synchronized perfectly.

At every corner, the agent would stop, peek around the edge until she was certain the room was clear.

Only once Brittany was sure the last room on their check list was empty did she turn around to face Santana again. Still silent, she mouthed Quinn's name.

She was still cautious, moving slowly until they reached the base of the stairs. There was no Quinn to greet them.

Santana could see the way Brittany's eyes furrowed in confusion and it wasn't until a faint and artificial flickering light from the room next to them that she sprang back into action.

She found herself being gently pushed against the foyer wall, held in place by Brittany's strong arm. Santana couldn't help but peer over her agent's shoulder towards the entrance to the family room. The flickering was even more apparent now that they had noticed it as it jumped and danced over the entranceway.

She felt Brittany take a deep breath only a split second before the first tentative step. Santana fell in line easily once more, waiting for Brittany to dictate their movement.

With her gun raised, Brittany took a quick glance around the edge of the entrance way only to pull back a split second later. She looked directly in Santana's eyes again, holding a pale finger to her lips in a request for absolute silence.

One finger turned into three as they held gazes and by the time the count had dropped down to two, Santana understood Brittany's intention.

The second the last finger disappeared, Brittany rounded the corner, gun raised and poised. Santana followed, keeping low and as hidden behind her agent as possible.

They were met with silence.

When Brittany made no effort to move and after no words had been spoken, Santana slowly raised to her full height to take in their surroundings. The blonde slowly dropped her raised gun to hang lifelessly against her thigh.

Quinn was standing in the archway leading to the kitchen, eyes glued to what Santana was assumed was the television on the other side of the room and arms hanging limply by her sides. A confused expression stretched across her face. Moving her head in the general direction, Santana determined her reasoning to be true when her eyes fell on the flat screen against the wall.

But while Brittany remained silent and stoic with her gun lowered and her focus shifting between Quinn and the television, Santana's full attention was on the images flashing across the screen. A small pain erupted and began to coil around her lower spine, growing as she continued to watch.

She hadn't seen the video in years, probably over a decade, the poor quality of the video such a stark contrast from the modern technology. It was one of those videos Santana used to hate her parents pulling out on her in middle school, and yet she grew to appreciate them later. Even though the set was muted, Santana could still remember her mother's laugh as her younger self splashed happily in the kiddie pool on the screen.

Her father wasn't in the shot. Someone had to hold the camera after all, but that didn't stop her mother from glancing up at the man behind the camera with such love and devotion before turning back to the little girl.

The slight prickling on the left side of her head made her stomach drop in a sickening familiarity to the images. Her mind shifted to one that was much more recent as she remembered a different time she witnessed herself as a child, playing with her parents.

She was so caught up in her thoughts and memories that she didn't notice Quinn finally moving.

"Brittany," Quinn's voice echoed through the otherwise silent room, only the hum of the television adding to the atmosphere.

Santana blinked, broken from her trance by Brittany taking a step forward to where Quinn stood by the television.

Quinn shifted her eyes towards Santana briefly. "There's more," she said, trailing off and holding up a slim jewel case Santana hadn't noticed before.

Santana scrunched her eyebrows and watched as Brittany gingerly took the case and examined it, turning it over and over in her hands. The blonde glanced over her shoulder at Santana.

Their eyes separated and Santana's gaze dropped to the case. She could just make out the blocked lettering scrawled across the front: _Dr. Lopez_.

Brittany popped open the case to reveal a micro DVD, unmarked and glistening in the light that was passing through the bay windows.

Santana always loved this room. It was consistently warm and welcoming, with the afternoon sun catching just right. It was her favorite room in the house besides her bedroom and one she felt most comfortable in, save but that very moment when all she felt was a weary cold permeating her body that left her shivering in place. The pain in her back rose higher.

Brittany popped the disc from the case and silently asked Santana's permission before proceeding. Santana couldn't move, so she tried her best to convey her answer with her eyes, almost unable to keep them open due to their uncontrolled burning.

After spinning the disc around her finger and chewing her lip in thought, Brittany slowly handed the item back to Quinn. The other agent took it, all while looking back at Santana, before turning and replacing the one previously in the player. Brittany took a few steps back towards Santana as they waited for the new film to begin.

The childhood video had come to an abrupt stop when Quinn ejected the disc, no more visuals of herself as a young girl playing in the waddling pool.

Her eyes darted back and forth in horror as she watched her aged parents come onto the screen. The small breath of relief Santana allowed herself after seeing her parents alive was short lived when she realized what exactly they were watching.

Quinn had unmuted the television, the room now filled with the sounds of her parents' screams as they watched them be kidnapped from the very room they stood in. The members of New Directions were all dressed in black, hidden under masks but their voices still audible.

Santana strained her ears and could make out a few recognizable voices, making her stomach churn even more and the pain in her back reach between her shoulder blades. She was still rooted in position but Santana was well aware of the tremors that had started to flash through her system.

Bits of dialogue broke through the ache and reached her ears.

"_Why are you doing this?_"

"_Your precious daughter should have never gotten involved._"

"_Please, what have you done to Santana?"_

"_And now you're going to pay her price."_

"_Santana!"_

"_But why!"_

"_Nothing is going to stop us, not even your little bitch."_

"_If only she joined us."_

"_For the cause!"_

"_Please!"_

"_For the Direction!"_

She was so lost, so confused as to what was going on in front of her. She could hear the voices of her parents calling out to her until they were gagged into mumbling silence but she couldn't process them. She could see the look of desperation in her mother's eyes just before her head was shoved into a black sack, hiding her from the world, but she didn't know what to do.

Santana continued to watch in horror until it was no longer her family in front of the camera, until their muffled cries could no longer be heard. The disguised face of one of the members suddenly took up the entire screen, Santana's name tumbling from their lips, drawing her broken attention.

The words flickered in and out as hot tears prickled her eyes. Santana could barely make out what they were saying but knew the three of them couldn't stay in that house anymore. Her parents weren't there. They had been taken and god only knew what was being done to them.

The video went dark, the picture fading from the LCD leaving an imprint behind. Santana felt her body trembling, willing herself to move voluntarily until something inside of her snapped. Brittany must have sensed it, there was no other way to explain how the blonde had made it to her so quickly when Santana felt her body shift into overdrive and begin to bee-line for the door. There was no way Brittany would have reached her in time unless she had already started moving, so instead of speeding towards the door, Santana felt strong arms wrap around her waist from behind, holding her back with great difficulty.

Santana didn't even know where she was trying to go, all she knew was that she had to leave the house, they had to keep looking. The irrationality was a rough contrast to the way her mind normally functioned but nonetheless she continued to fight against Brittany's grip.

"Quinn!" She heard the blonde shout.

Soon there was a second set of hands on her.

"We have to calm her down," Brittany whined but Santana twisted from her grip.

She stumbled, nearly falling over as her balance was skewed by Quinn's hands grasped around her bicep. On instinct, Santana swung out, catching Quinn in the nose roughly with her elbow.

With a yelp of pain, the agent promptly removed her restricting hands to care for her nose.

The sudden release of her restraints caught Santana off guard and she spun to gain her bearings, only feeling the pain from earlier begin to erupt throughout her entire body.

"Santana!" She heard Brittany call.

She spun, trying to locate the sound of comfort only to be met with an intense wash of vertigo. The next step she took landed awkwardly against the wood floor causing her to fall into the table at the end of the stairs. She tried to stand but Santana was met with wobbly legs that trembled in pain.

"Britt," Santana choked out as she collapsed against the furniture for a second time. It was the last voluntary movement she managed to squeeze out before her entire body went rigid and the first spasm ripped through her spine.

Her jaw locked as her body hit the floor, relenting to the onslaught of pain she could no longer avoid. Her eyes flashed open and closed, a blinding violet overtaking her vision every time light seeped through her eyelids.

"San!" She heard Brittany shout from somewhere that sounded way too far away.

The hands that gently cupped her cheeks contradicted that distance. A small amount of liberation from her pain allowed her to force her eyes open long enough to look up at Brittany's face hovering over hers through the purple haze.

She struggled to keep her eyes open and focused on her agent as she felt her body begin to lose its battle.

"I'm here, Santana. Hold on, I'm here," Brittany begged, moving until Santana's head rested in her lap. "Quinn! Go to the car, I need the first aid. Now, Quinn!"

The sound of the front door echoed in her head as Brittany continued to hold her where they had landed on the floor. Brittany rhythmically began to rock back and forth as her eyes held her gaze open as though Santana's life depended on it. The shots of pain that still corrupted her body made her realize it probably did.

"I've got you San, stay with me," Brittany spoke to her. "Please."

The door crashed open and Quinn came skidding to a halt next to them. "Brittany, what's going on?" Santana heard her ask in confusion.

"The toxin, Q," Brittany said, bitterly. "Quick, I need the 5 cc syringe. Quinn, please."

Santana heard Quinn fumble with the kit and dig through the contents, counting the seconds until she heard Brittany's voice again.

"San, Santana, I need you to stay with me," Brittany said, "Keep fighting, Santana."

The pale hand left her face, causing her back to arch in an unnatural position.

"Quinn, hurry!" Brittany cried.

After counting a few more seconds, she felt the unfortunately familiar feeling of a needle tip break through her skin and the welcome soothing rush pass through her body, reaching every pore.

"Remember what I told you in New York, Q?" She heard Brittany ask quietly with a heavy sadness laced through her tone.

Santana's eyes fluttered open briefly, just long enough to see Brittany staring back down at her and bringing her hand back up to caress her cheek. She couldn't wait for Quinn to answer as her eyes fell shut and she was consumed in heavy sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Lima, Ohio, March 31, 2025. 10:12 am.<em>

The warm tickle of the late morning light as it played across her closed eyes was enough to finally bring her back into consciousness. With her body waking up mere seconds after, Santana let out a low groan as her joints stretched and ached in turn. She blinked a few times, squinting through the light until the familiar image of her old bedroom graced her vision. It was only after that she registered a different warmth permeating through every one of her pores. It made the hairs on the back of her neck prickle with every hot breath that passed over her sensitive skin.

It took more effort than she would have preferred to shuffle and shift her body until she was facing the other direction, but it was worth it when she was graced with one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen.

Brittany was there on the pillow next to her, her arm supporting her head against her elbow as blue eyes met hers. The light that had crept through the window to waken Santana also illuminated Brittany's face, her hair splashed with highlights that almost made it seem like she was surrounded by a halo. Her blue eyes caught the sunlight and reflected it perfectly, making them shine in a way Santana had never seen.

Santana felt all the breath in her body leave, making her chest and lungs hurt and her heart ache for an entirely different reason than what she had felt the night before.

"Hi," Brittany said quietly, making Santana swallow against the dryness in her throat.

"You're here," Santana said. The words came out breathlessly, almost as though she couldn't believe what she was seeing, as though it was a dream.

"Of course," Brittany answered. "I promised I would be." She smiled down at her but Santana could see through the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. There was a sadness there that her agent was trying to conceal.

"That was the last of it," Santana stated in understanding. There was no need to ask.

The smile fell from Brittany's lips, as well as her eyes from Santana's. She followed their new trajectory until her eyes met what garnered Brittany's new focus.

The blonde slowly opened her hand to reveal the once tinted vial, now only showing the clear glass that had mere traces of the violet it used to contain. Brittany nodded her head anyway, answering the question that didn't need to be asked.

Santana closed her eyes, a sadness washing through her as she took deep, steadying breaths. A warm hand against her cheek prompted her eyes open.

The empty vial lay forgotten between them as Santana stared up into Brittany's crystal-blue eyes. Their pain as evident as the pain Santana felt in her heart.

Santana lifted her hand to envelope the one against her cheek, allowing herself to indulge in the comfort it brought. "Thank you," Santana whispered. "Thank you, Brittany."

They laid in silence, talking with their eyes as they continued to study each other. Santana's mind jumped back and forth over the events and through her mess of emotions.

She thought back to what it was like before, when she was just another graduate student and just another post-doc. She remembered all the late night study sessions trying to memorize cellular pathways before any of this had taken place. And then it was her research; what her life revolved around as she spent countless nights alone and searching for the missing piece.

It was only when her mind drifted to when she first saw Brittany back in Holly's lab that she began to go over the happenings that led them to their current position. Now she was dying, fighting for whatever grasp of life she had left to save the people she cared about. It wasn't a question about saving herself anymore. It was about Snix and the real antidote that New Directions held firmly in their grasp. It was about her parents, her old mentor and Sam, none of them deserving to die. And it was about Brittany and how the charming agent had come into her life under such unfortunate circumstances. Her mind was consumed by all thoughts of the agent who was cradling her cheek so gently.

She pressed her hand further into Brittany's, resulting in their fingers twining together and falling into the barely-there space between them. The blonde traced her thumb over each one of her knuckles in turn before returning and starting over once more.

This girl in front of her seemed to make all the difference. Just the thought of being with her seemed to give Santana a new breath of life, one she knew wasn't just due to some chemicals her brain may have been releasing. She had considered that option already when she first started analyzing her growing feelings for the other girl. Now, however, whatever she felt between herself and Brittany, it was genuine; a different type of chemical reaction that only took place between two halves of a whole. Santana never thought she would feel that way towards anyone and she certainly never went looking for it. But looking back into the deepness in Brittany's eyes, Santana knew she had found it anyway.

"I love you," Santana said, voice barely above a whisper but eyes never wavering. She spoke the words she realized she always knew but had been too afraid to admit.

Brittany blinked, lips parting as she took in a sharp and deep breath. "Santana…"

"I love you, Brittany," she said again, voice stronger and more certain than before. "And I know I'll be dead in a few days but I'd die right now if I didn't tell you."

Her voice was trembling as the words came pouring out of her mouth. The grip she had on Brittany's hand tightened, forcing the blonde to stop her previous ministrations and grasp just as tightly back. Brittany leaned in, inching closer on the mattress.

"I love you and I need you to know that. I think I've always loved you and I can't hide it anymore. So I need you to know that for whatever little time we have left," Santana choked out.

"I-," Brittany began to mumble, her eyes glimmering even brighter than before.

"No, y-you don't have to say anything. I just needed you to know that you have my heart," Santana said, holding Brittany's eyes as blue darted back and forth between her own. "My body and my soul. They're yours."

"Santana no, I-" Brittany started, words failing her usual witty charm.

"It's okay, Britt, I underst-"

Her words were cut off by Brittany's lips, forcefully pressed against hers in a heated passion unlike any other. The connection was instantaneous and she felt herself melt into the kiss, reaching forward until she could tangle her fingers in the golden hair she loved.

Brittany's mouth slid effortlessly against hers, not hesitating to slip her tongue between Santana's lips to move against her own. She moaned at the feeling and it unkindly reminded her of just how long it had been since they had been able to share an intimate moment together.

Santana could feel the thump of Brittany's heart against her chest where they were pressed tightly together, hammering faster and faster. There was a harsh nip of teeth against her lips followed by the soothing swipe of Brittany's tongue and Santana found herself in a new form of bliss. Her entire body hummed with the coldest fire that fizzled electrically through every one of her pores until radiating into absolute warmth, all stemming from the love she could feel pulsing from her agent as their lips continued to move in sync.

She poured every ounce of feeling into the kiss, hoping and praying that Brittany would understand. The whimper coming from the blonde made her heart swell when she realized the meaning behind their kiss.

When Brittany finally pulled away, making sure to seal everything with one last chaste press of her lips against Santana's, she simply fell forward and pressed their foreheads together, breathing heavily as she held Santana close.

"No, Santana. You won't be gone in a few days. I won't let you," Brittany panted against her lips.

"Britt," Santana whined, pulling her agent impossibly closer and tangling their legs.

"Santana, we'll have time. I know we will. And I," Brittany paused, searching Santana's eyes while her heart rate doubled. "I… you need to know that… I'm yours."

Santana took a deep breath. It wasn't the answer she was expecting. She had been certain that in some way, in some manner that Brittany had loved her back, even though she told the girl it didn't matter. She furrowed her eyebrows at her agent, searching for a deeper meaning and hoping she hadn't misinterpreted the kiss.

Brittany smiled a genuine and loving smile that reached her eyes and made them glisten. The look penetrated into Santana's very core and she knew that the answer hadn't been the wrong one. There was love there and she felt it radiating from her agent. Her eyes continued searching.

"You love me," Brittany said softly, holding Santana close. "But I know you're going to make it. So tell me then, Santana. Tell me when this is over and then," she didn't finish; instead, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Santana's slightly parted lips, making sure to take the top one between her own.

Santana felt the shiver run through her when their lips parted, her eyes fluttering open to look at Brittany again.

"Until then, you will always have my heart," she lent in and placed a softer kiss against her lips, "my body," another kiss, "and my soul, just as I have yours," she whispered, sealing it between them with one last press of their lips.

She didn't pull away that time and Santana didn't want her to, the firm press of Brittany's hand to the back of her neck keeping her firmly in place. Inside her chest, Santana's heart was trembling, sending reverberations through her entire being. She knew Brittany loved her, but her agent just couldn't tell her yet. It would mean Brittany had accepted the fact that Santana was going to die before the end of the week. Knowing that Brittany hadn't succumbed to that idea yet made Santana fight that much harder and made her fall even more in love with the girl. She focused all her effort on the kiss.

With every swipe of her tongue against Brittany's she remembered the first time she had seen Brittany's eyes, with every nip she remembered their first kiss and what it felt like to wake up in her arms. As her head tilted to follow Brittany's lead she remembered the way their bodies had moved in sync what seemed like ages ago in Philadelphia and she trembled at the memory realizing she may never get the opportunity to feel Brittany's body against hers ever again.

It wasn't until Brittany trailed a hand down her spine did she realize she had been topless the entire time. Brittany must have removed her clothes before settling her into her old bed with only her undergarments to keep her modesty. The feeling of Brittany's hand against her skin made her eyes roll back inside of her head. Overcome with the sudden need to feel even closer to the other girl, Santana pried her hands from where they had been grasping Brittany's back and worked them between their bodies until she could feel the hem of her agent's shirt. She tugged helplessly at the fabric, willing it to disappear.

Brittany moaned and wiggled back to allow Santana more room to work.

"I love you," Santana panted against the blonde's lips as she began to work the material higher.

"I know," Brittany said, eyes playful and bright before returning her attention to Santana's lips.

They were just about to break apart to fully remove the troublesome shirt when a light knock on the bedroom door broke the trance they had both found themselves in. Their lips ripped apart and Santana stiffened in Brittany's grasp, her hands still toying with the shirt that was in a less then modest position.

"Brittany," Quinn's voice broke through the door, "I need you for a minute. I'm sure Dr. Lopez will be fine on her own for a while."

They breathed heavily against each other for a few seconds, eyes wide and hearts hammering, before Quinn's insistent voice called for Brittany again.

"I'm coming," Brittany said, wincing at the hoarseness of her voice. "Go, I'll meet you downstairs."

There was a moment of silence as they waited in their position curled up in Santana's bed. Santana had lowered Brittany's shirt back into place but had refused to let go, choosing instead to cling to the thin material where she still felt the taut muscles of Brittany's stomach jumping under her grasp. It wasn't until they heard Quinn turn and her footsteps retreat down the hall did either of them release their held breaths.

"I have to go," Brittany said, trying to extract herself from Santana's grasp best she could without destroying the moment.

"_Britt_," Santana whined, not wanting their rare, intimate moment to end.

"I'll only be gone a moment, stay here and get some rest," Brittany told her. "I'm sure Quinn is just trying to make plans."

Brittany managed to free herself and swing her legs over the side of the bed. That was as far as she got, however, because Santana shot her arm out to stop her agent from standing.

"Brittany, don't leave me here," Santana asked, hating how helpless she sounded, she needed to be stronger for the other girl now. She looked around her room until she found the clock on her dresser, her eyes widening at the time and the memories from the day before hit her like a freight train. "No, Brittany _we_ can't stay here. The video! Brittany, we have to leave."

She released her grip from Brittany's wrist and clambered out of bed, stumbling as her limbs readjusted to holding her body upright. She tried with all her effort not to appear weak to her agent as she searched for something fresh to wear.

"Santana," Brittany said, this time her arms reaching out to grasp Santana's. "Please, you have to stay calm." Her blue eyes instantly grounded her.

A smile tugged playfully at half of the agent's mouth. Santana nodded and took the shirt Brittany was suddenly handing her.

"Quinn has been working on it ever since you fell asleep," the blonde spoke softly. "I'm sure she just wants to go over the plan and our options but as long as you're ready, I'm sure we can leave."

"Thank you," Santana said, leaning forward to rest her head against Brittany's chest.

"Only for you," she felt a light kiss being placed against her temple. "Now get dressed and meet us downstairs."

Brittany pulled back and moved towards the door. Santana's eyes dropped to the shirt the agent had given her. She turned it over in her hands, familiarizing herself with the soft, black fabric and tracing the letters she found printed on it. _Pierce_.

She reached out again and stopped Brittany before she had fully exited the room, tugging slightly until her agent was facing her fully.

"I love you," she said once more, the words happily rolling off her lips as she smiled up at the other girl.

"I know," Brittany giggled just before she was cut off by one last heated kiss.

* * *

><p>Santana found herself stumbling down the steps towards the agents as soon as she had found a suitable pair of sneakers to wear. Quinn chuckled under her breath where she stood in the kitchen across the counter from Brittany at Santana's less than graceful entrance and slid her a cup of coffee before jumping into the details of their next endeavor. After taking a tentative first sip, Santana realized it was nowhere near as accurate as the cup Brittany had prepared for her on the day of their first kiss.<p>

The only thing Santana remembered from the video of the kidnapping had been the images that it contained. It surprised her to know that the video had in fact been a ransom, providing a rendezvous and requesting Santana turn herself in for her parents' sake. One glance towards her agent made it obvious Brittany did not approve of the situation.

"This is a sticky situation," Quinn said, her own hands grasped around a mug of steamy liquid. "But, through all this intricacy, they forgot to give us a time – a deadline for your delivery, which can be both good or bad news."

Santana grimaced at the terminology.

"Quinn," Brittany said in a warning tone.

"Okay, okay, sorry," the pink-haired agent said. She ruffled her hair. "Now obviously we're not just going to give you up, Dr. Lopez. But we have to act fast. No deadline could mean we can negotiate at any time or we could already be too late."

Santana nodded her head slowly in concurrence, she knew by this point there was no reason in arguing or rushing their approach to the situation. Brittany still loodked less than thrilled and Santana had to stop herself from jumping when she felt Brittany's hand snake over her knee and grip her possessively. She was thankful for Quinn deciding to situate herself across from them, the kitchen counter obstructing any view she had of their lower halves.

"So I say we go in. They have no idea you have the both of us," Quinn motioned towards Brittany and herself. "Rachel's been detained and they're probably clueless as to your location. Even if they have firepower, they're no match for Britt and me. We've gotten through tougher situations."

"Quinn," Brittany cut in, a sound of condescendence in her voice. "You have no way of knowing that. You know what type of fire power they have now, we could be walking into an ambush. The others will be here tomorrow. I say wait." She gave Santana's knee a gentle squeeze as she finished her words.

"Wait? Brittany, she was out for more than twelve hours recovering," Quinn countered, motioning towards Santana. "We've waited long enough."

Santana could sense Brittany's hesitancy, grateful that her agent was so protective of her. She watched on as the agents waged a silent battle between one another. Even Santana didn't know which would be better. She was so tempted to go with Quinn's offer, but her ever persistent uneasiness was making her shy away from the situation. But even with the nagging feeling at the back of her head, Santana couldn't help but feel like they had waited too long. This was her last run of Snix after all and she needed to make sure her parents survived.

"Come on, B," Quinn said, leaning forward on the granite counter top. "Trust me."

Santana studied the way Brittany's face worked its way through the silent debate in her head. Her agent was no doubtedly playing over the words from their conversation in the car while Quinn had been asleep. Santana was definitely rolling their shared words around in her head. Brittany made sure to gently squeeze Santana's knee before finally nodding her head in agreement.

Santana followed Brittany and Quinn back out onto the street after they had finished their coffee and discussed their coordinated plan of attack. Brittany had wrapped her jacket back around Santana's shoulders and Santana engulfed herself in the warmth. She liked wearing Brittany's clothes.

"Alright, the ransom rendezvous is on the other side of town, a place called '_Lima Heights Adjacent_', ever heard of it Lopez?" Quinn asked, sliding into the driver's seat.

Santana opened the back door to climb in. "Uh, yeah. My Abuela used to live there." She slid onto the fabric seat and was surprised by the hand that shot out to stop her from closing the door.

Brittany leaned down and tossed her a smirk before sliding in next to her.

"What am I, a chauffeur?" Quinn asked, irritation evident on her voice.

"No," Brittany said. "I just thought it would be better if I sat back here with Santana in case she decided to go running out again." Brittany winked at her as she placed their supply bag on the floor by her seat.

Santana had to bite back a smirk as Brittany discreetly shifted closer to her. It was almost as though her agent didn't want to be apart from her at any moment now. But Santana wasn't complaining as she leaned in a little closer herself. She felt the adrenaline begin to run through her veins again, her prototype beginning to adequately mask the effects of the toxin, making her arms buzz in anticipation. But above all of that she felt the warm hum of everything _Brittany_.

"Whatever," Quinn mumbled under her breath while Brittany laughed next to Santana.

The drive didn't take long. It being a weekday and early enough to avoid any lunch rush, the streets were relatively empty. Quinn parked the car on the other side of the street from their destination. She pulled up right behind a pickup truck parked next to the sidewalk.

Santana didn't jump out of the car that time, wanting to remain as calm as possible for both the benefit of her parents and herself. She waited until she was the last one remaining in the car before joining the agents outside. Quinn started her approach first but Brittany reached out to prevent Santana from moving. Turning to question the blonde, Santana caught a glimpse of Quinn's annoyed face before facing her agent.

Brittany threw a stern look back at Quinn before returning her attention to Santana.

"Remember, I'm with you no matter what, okay?" Brittany said quietly. She figured Brittany didn't want Quinn eavesdropping on their conversation. "Stick close to me and trust me, okay?"

Santana nodded, "With my body and soul," Santana told the blonde. She wanted nothing more than to press her lips against Brittany's at that moment but remained as stoic as possible. The fear stemmed from her parents' involvement was bubbling up once more. She wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to last without snapping again. Santana had to remind herself to keep her breathing steady and not go rushing into the building in front of them, for all of their sakes.

Brittany smiled warmly down at her, a sparkle in her blue eyes that was infectious. Santana couldn't help but return it briefly to help repress her fear before Brittany started walking past her towards Quinn.

They worked their way across the street and it felt as though they were back outside of her house again, moving methodically to avoid giving away their presence. It wasn't long before the two agents had situated themselves on either side of the front door they had been instructed to meet at. Their guns were drawn, ready to be used if necessary and Santana pressed herself against Brittany's back, ready to move with her.

Just before Quinn picked the lock and pushed through the door, Santana heard Brittany whisper, "Go with your gut, San. I trust you."

She followed every one of Brittany leads, just like the day before. Even though Santana wouldn't have thought it possible the first time they were in this position, her heart was beating faster than ever. She felt it in her throat, the buzz of electricity revving her body as she held onto the back of Brittany's jacket with one hand and fought to keep her fear at bay.

They meticulously worked their way through the rooms of a house Santana had never been to before, the unfamiliar living room providing a damp, permeating stench. Their movements caused a stir of dust after every piece of furniture they passed along their path. It was obvious no one had lived in this house for quite some time.

It seemed like mere seconds before she found herself crouched at the base of the stairs with Brittany and Quinn after making sure the first floor was secure even though it had been several, long minutes.

A dull thud against the ceiling made her jump. A small noise barely had time to escape her throat before Brittany's hand was carefully placed in front of her mouth. She looked up at her agent, her silent pleas of forgiveness begging Brittany not to be angry. The gentle smile was welcome when Brittany slowly pulled her hand back, placing a finger gingerly against her own lips and imploring Santana to try to be silent.

A second thud brought their attention back to the second level of the house and echoed deep within Santana's chest. She watched on as the two agents in front of her had a silent conversation, complete with hand movements and nods of understanding.

Quinn stepped first, slowly making her way up to the landing at the top of the stairs. She quickly peeked around the corner before entering the first room on her left. Santana held her breath until Quinn's pink hair appeared at the top of the steps, a hand motioning them up.

They walked carefully up the stairs, praying their feet wouldn't hit a squeaky step. When they reached Quinn, the other agent was already motioning towards the remaining rooms in the house. A shuffle and dull moan ripped through their self-induced silence.

Quinn turned towards Brittany again, using her fingers to dictate their movement towards the source of the sound. They inched slowly towards the room, light spilling from inside and reflecting off the dusty surface of the hallway floor where a few footprints could just be made out.

When they reached the doorway, Quinn stopped, her back flush against the wall as she took deep and steady breaths. Brittany had her shoulder pressed against the wall, using her free arm to hold Santana against her back and the wall with a soft pressure.

A nod from Quinn gave the cue to move forward. Santana watched as Quinn mimicked Brittany's move from the day before, her fingers starting at three and descending until Santana felt Brittany begin to move again.

She stayed as close to her agent as possible as they rushed into the room, guns raised and at the ready. Santana wasn't sure what they had been expecting when they entered the room. She had been held captive by these people before but this was different. So she crouched behind Brittany for protection until the silence became nearly deafening as it encompassed them.

Santana rose to her full height but kept her place behind Brittany, only moving enough so she could peer over Brittany's shoulder.

The room they had entered was large, devoid of any furniture and had doors connecting to each of the adjacent rooms. An elegant ceiling lamp seemed out of place as it illuminated the space. Even though the room felt empty, they were not alone.

A single figure kneeled hunched on the floor in the center of the room, head concealed by a black sack Santana immediately recognized from the video. She squinted at the figure devoid of anything that would give away his identity, save for the jacket that graced his shoulders. That was her father's jacket.

"Britt," Santana whispered, feeling herself press against her agent's back. She used the action to prevent herself from running forward. The subtle shake of Brittany's head was enough to tell Santana not to move and Santana doubled her effort. Brittany moved her other hand to join the first around the butt of her glock.

There was a shuffle next to them and Santana saw Quinn take a few tentative steps forward.

"_Q_," Brittany whined, her own posture slipping forward slightly. "We have to check the other rooms." Her voice was a desperate whisper.

"It's him," Quinn tossed back over her shoulder, stepping closer.

"_Q_, you don't know that. This was too easy," Brittany said, her voice getting harsher as Quinn continued to step forward. "Don't be rash, Quinn. No!"

The small shout from Brittany's mouth was too late, Quinn had already reached forward and yanked the sack from the man's head.

Brittany tensed and Santana gripped her jacket harder than before as the man fell forward against the dirty floor, his hands still tied behind his back.

"San… Santana?" A rough voice broke through the air, familiar in its own way but not the one Santana had expected. The man in front of them wasn't her father.

Brittany heard it too, arms tensing in their upraised position. The laughter that started slowly and made its way around the room made Santana's knees wobble. Quinn stumbled back from the man she had revealed.

"Saaantaaaanaaaa," the man sing songed, egging her on as he flopped around on the floor like a fish until he was kneeling again. The sly smirk on his face grew more evident the higher he raised his thick head. Santana would recognize those clueless eyes anywhere.

"Well, well, well, it looks like you survived our little attack back there in Manhattan. Good for you, Doctor."

"_Hudson_," Brittany gritted through her clenched teeth. Santana could tell she was radiating Santana's discomfort at seeing the familiar face.

"What? How?" Quinn stuttered, gun raised towards Finn where he kneeled in the center of the room.

"Dammit, Q, I told you," Brittany said taking a step towards the door leading back into the hallway. "We have to leave, NOW."

Finn tossed his head back in laughter. The bandage that had once graced the bridge of his nose was gone but Santana could still make out the unnatural angle she had caused during their first encounter. Santana was certain she nearly ripped the jacket from Brittany's back in her disgust for the child-like man in front of them.

"I don't think so, _Brittany_," Finn sneered, "That is your name, isn't it? The good Doctor over there couldn't stop _moaning _it in her sleep. I don't think you're going anywhere."

"That's Agent Pierce to you, big boy. Don't say it too hard or you might hurt yourself," Brittany snapped.

"Shut up, _bitch_," Finn shouted. "I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my foot, you little dyke."

"You fucking-" Santana growled, stepping out towards the man in the middle of the room, she was no longer able to stop herself as her veins pulsed with anger and absolute hatred.

"Careful, Doctor Lopez," a fifth voice cut through the room. Santana's eyes widened at the sound. Finn merely smirked back at her, clearly satisfied with himself.

"Rachel," Brittany breathed out in disbelief from next to her.

Santana snapped her head up in time to see Rachel entering the room from one of the side doors. She was quickly followed by an armed man dressed similarly to what Finn had donned in Philadelphia. She saw Quinn take a step towards the door the three of them had originally entered from.

"Oh, Quinn, I wouldn't if I were you," Rachel said.

Brittany flinched, backing up slightly to get a good view of the next man blocking their retreat. A third entered through the remaining door and Santana watched as Quinn's eyes darted between the three armed men and Rachel.

The short, brunette walked gracefully into the room and kneeled to untie the restraints that held Finn's hands behind his back. The grin hadn't left his prepubescent-face as he continued to stare back at Santana. It wasn't until Rachel was helping the abnormally tall creature to his feet that Santana perceived the distortion in his gait.

"Bring me my crutches, Rach," Finn said through his smirk.

She promptly filled his request, returning with the items so Finn could lean his heavy body against them.

"How," Brittany began, a slight tremble evident in her voice, "How the hell did you get away?" She asked Rachel.

Rachel just chuckled, checking her cuticles before answering. "It was only too easy. You have to admit the diversion we concocted was pretty genius."

"Diversion!" Santana shouted, "Rachel you killed people. Lots of people."

"Well that was the point wasn't it," Rachel said dryly, looking at Santana with cold eyes. "But we missed a few and now we're here to clean up the mess."

"But how did you even know we survived?" Quinn asked, voice surprisingly calm.

"Call it… intuition," Rachel said with a smirk. "And you fell for our trap all too easily."

"Not quite, Berry," Brittany said, the strength in her voice calming Santana slightly. "You have three armed oafs and a cripple against two lethally trained agents. I'd say the ball is in our court, wouldn't you?"

Santana heard the click of Brittany's gun as she armed the weapon. Quinn's gun still aimed at one of the armed men that flanked Rachel, their arms also raised.

"I'm pretty sure Quinn and I could take you all pretty easily, isn't that right, Q?" Brittany said, forcing a faux smirk.

"You're forgetting something, Rachel," Santana said, hands clenching at her sides. "Or do you not remember the way I squeezed the breath from your throat with my bare hands. It would be over in a second and you wouldn't even realize what was happening."

Santana felt Brittany fidget next to her, steadying her raised arms.

"You know, you're probably right," Rachel said, sounding totally indifferent to the situation. "Let's say we even that playing field out a little bit."

"You wouldn't even have the chance, Berry," Brittany sneered.

"Not if I have anything to do about it."

Santana's head snapped towards the pink-haired agent, her voice unexpected and definitely not welcome in that context. Brittany mimicked her reaction perfectly just as Quinn moved her arms so the end of her weapon was pointing directly towards Santana.

"_Quinn_?" Brittany's voice broke as they watched the girl side step her way over to where Rachel and Finn stood, only one hand keeping her gun raised. The smirk Santana had grown accustomed to over the last few days was plastered on the other agent's face.

Her knees threatened to give out at the sudden revelation, her eyes burned at the thought and she could feel Brittany losing her resolve next to her.

"Why, Q?" Brittany asked.

Quinn simply smirked wider, making sure to send Santana a torturous wink before turning towards Rachel. Santana was pretty sure she felt bile rise in her throat when she watched Quinn press her lips against the smaller girl's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well then... how many of you hate me? Let me know how you feel about everything that happened cause I'm curious to know what's going on in your beautiful heads. I must mention that everything that happened in this chapter had been planned from the very beginning.  
><strong>

**Also, I found humor in imagining Santana thinking of today's technology as out dated and of crappy quality. This story does take place 13 years in the future after all. I wonder what technology will be like then...**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello, so first my apologies for taking so long to respond to all the reviews for last chapter. You know how you always have to forget one thing when you move? Yeah, I forgot my computer charger. So sorry for that. But Thank you for all the reviews! I got some great feedback and had some good conversations. So even after forgetting my charger, family visits and moving I still managed to bang this chapter out and it's the longest one yet. Some questions are answered, others are not but will be. This chapter was originally supposed to be even longer but I decided to cut it short.**

**I start my new job on Monday so I'm not sure what my writing schedule will be in the coming weeks. Hopefully I will be able to keep updating at the current pace. **

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews and all the feedback. Let me know what you think and enjoy, this one is a special one ;)_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>Lima, Ohio, March 31, 2025. 11:41 am.<em>

Anger was the first thing Santana felt pulse through her body. It wasn't shock or fear, but anger. She felt it bubble under her skin, burning every ounce of her being and urging her to move. The kiss was torturous as it lingered, mocking Brittany and herself in a cruel manner; Santana could see the smirk on Quinn's lips every time their lips reconnected.

She instantly felt one of Brittany's hands shoot out and grab her wrist almost painfully. She winced at the feeling but flicked her eyes over to the blonde's. She saw the pain radiating from Brittany's eyes as they searched her own and that was what pushed her over the edge.

Santana felt a flare of adrenaline flash through her body. She took a long, steadying breath and turned back towards the scene unraveling in front of her. Finn had a disgustingly aroused look on his smug face, one that almost made her gag as he looked down at the two girls next to him, leaning heavily on his crutches. Santana grimaced at the man but her attention was drawn to the armed henchman closest to her.

Much like Finn, he sported an amused look on his face, his attention no longer on his raised and armed weapon. Santana didn't hesitate after that. She pushed off of the floor with all her might, her muscles contracting and releasing at their blinding rate and she was on the man in an instant.

He cried out as he hit the floor, his vocalization breaking the sudden trance that had filled the room.

Quinn and Rachel broke apart, both seeming rather dazed and confused. They didn't even have time to see Santana moving before she had supplied a swift blow to the man's neck with her clenched fist, causing him to gasp for air.

Santana lifted her calculating eyes, taking the extra time she had to her advantage as the room began an awkward and slow shuffle. A shot rang out and by the sound of the trajectory Santana knew it had been aimed at her. She dove to the side, tucking and rolling as the bullet whizzed by a split second later. She took in her bearings from her crouched position on the floor. Brittany had reacted with her, that much she knew - she had felt it the second they had locked eyes. She watched the blonde agent grappling with the second of the henchmen. She was fast and precise, blocking a punch and easily capturing the man's arm in her own.

A second shot rang through the room but this one wasn't aimed at Santana. It hit the wall just behind Brittany's shoulder and Santana nearly felt her heart stop. The agent twisted and turned, still holding her man captive until she was using him as a human shield just as another shot was fired.

The bullet hit Brittany's shield right below the right shoulder, the man crying out in agony. Brittany followed the momentum of the bullet, twisting their bodies around until she fired two shots with her enemy's gun, still grasped in his hand.

The remaining henchman collapsed to the floor, the whole ordeal barely lasting a few seconds by the time it was over.

Santana heard Rachel shout out and before she knew it her feet were moving again. She sprinted back across the room with blistering speed towards her agent, passing Finn on the way. She yanked out one of his crutches, twirled and swung it up as hard as she could until she felt it connect with the underside of his chin. His head instantly snapped back.

She barely had time to process the sickening crack and the splash of blood that hit the back wall before she was dropping the crutch, diving into Brittany and back through the door that lead to the hallway.

They landed against the far wall, Santana essentially pinning her agent against it as light continued to spew from the room they were just in. They heard Rachel calling Finn's name just before a bullet imbedded itself in the wall just a foot shy from their heads.

"Rachel, leave him!" Santana heard Quinn call. She could tell the girl was already sprinting towards their position.

Brittany ducked under Santana's arm, wrapping her spare one around Santana's waist as the other raised her gun and fired a shot back through the doorway.

"Fuck," Quinn spat through the fire, no doubt trying to avoid Brittany's shot.

"Stairs, now," Brittany said and Santana could hear the tremble in her voice even though her body felt strong and sturdy against her own.

Santana turned towards the stairs, now moving normally, not wanting to leave Brittany behind and alone with the people she hated the most. Brittany walked backwards towards the landing, keeping her eyes and gun on the door and her body in front of Santana.

A flash of pink popped out and fired just as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Shit," Brittany hissed through clenched teeth as they fumbled to get as much cover as possible from the banister, slipping down the first couple of stairs in their haste.

They slid down another step as bullets hit and splintered the wood just behind them sending shards everywhere, a few stray bullets hitting the banister across from them.

The fire stopped and Brittany was instantly pushing Santana back down the stairs. "Go, go, go!" she cried, nearly tripping down herself as Santana heard footsteps on the platform behind them.

Santana slipped on the last few steps and went crashing to the floor. It hurt, but was nothing compared to the pain she had felt previously the other day.

"Front door, quick, San," Brittany hissed.

Santana scrambled towards their gateway to freedom but they weren't fast enough. The wood in front of them exploded with a new onslaught of bullets. Santana ducked her head, holding it down with her hands as the once special agent continued her fire from the top of the stairs. She was tackled into from the side and shoved into the living room by Brittany, just out of Quinn's line of fire.

Brittany scrambled to her feet and made it over to the entranceway, her back to the wall. She took a deep breath before creeping out and peeking back up the stairs. A shot fired and she instantly pulled her head back, bullet shattering the molding near her head.

Her face grimaced at the reverberation before she turned, firing her own shots back up the stairs and pulling back before Quinn could get a clear shot.

Santana crouched next to the sofa, feeling helpless. She was unarmed and their main form of escape was blocked off completely. A shifting in the hallway drew her attention as Brittany once again fired a few shots up towards the top of the stairs. It took Santana a second to register the movement on the landing above the entranceway. She realized her vulnerable position just before Rachel took her shot. She easily evaded the bullet but had no choice but to join Brittany against the wall.

"Rachel," Santana explained to Brittany's questioning eyes. The short brunette must have picked up one of her henchmen's guns or had a weapon the entire time. Either way, Brittany looked at Santana apologetically as she released the empty clip on her pistol and loaded a new one. It was two guns against one.

"Britt, I'm-"

"No," Brittany cut her off with fiery eyes. She clearly didn't want to bring up anything about their current situation until they were out of it, apology or not. She tossed her head back until it thudded against the now ruined wall, arming her weapon as she did so.

A stray shot fired from above them to remind them that the escape route was closed. They both winced as the bullet hit the wall.

"Santana, make this easy on yourself," Rachel called down to them.

Santana growled deep within her throat. Rachel expected her to just give up and let them take her in after all this time, after all the pain and after Brittany. There was no way she was going to take the easy way out.

She looked up at Brittany who held her gaze and nodded towards the room next to them. Santana turned to find the kitchen and beyond that she could just make out a back door. She felt hope swell in her chest as she turned back towards Brittany and nodded.

Her agent gave her a half-hearted smirk as her lips twitched briefly before her frown returned. The blonde turned and fired one last shot back up towards Quinn and Rachel before pulling her towards the kitchen.

They made it about halfway across before a shot to the refrigerator stopped them. Santana ducked and instantly pulled Brittany behind the counter island in the middle of the kitchen, crouching low and pressing their backs into the wood.

"God dammit," Brittany swore making Santana shiver at the words. She could feel the anger, frustration and also sadness radiating off of her blonde.

Shot after shot rained down at them as the two girls in the other room continued their fire. A few seconds later they were met with an echoing silence.

"Give it up, Britt. You never could beat me. I don't want to have to kill you. Not after losing Sam," Quinn called to them. Santana turned her eyes towards Brittany to take in her reaction.

The blonde was panting heavily, obviously trying to keep her dwindling resolve from completely crumbling.

Santana reached out and pulled at one of Brittany's hands until she could grasp it with all her might. Brittany instantly latched on and held tight.

"I'm so sorry," Santana mouthed, barely a whisper.

Another shot fired forcing the blonde to tense up and shut her eyes.

"Come on, B!"

"_Fuck_," Brittany hissed under her breath, grasping Santana's hand and slamming her head against the cabinet. "Why, Quinn! Why did you have to do it?" She suddenly called out and Santana could hear the slight waver in Brittany's voice.

There was a pause, a cease of fire and a moment of silence before Santana heard Quinn chuckle lightly almost as though she was thinking deeply about Brittany's question.

"I fell in love, Britt. And with it came clarity. I knew then what I wanted, what I needed and _who_ I needed," Quinn spoke lightly. She chuckled again before continuing. "_Love_; it turns our world upside down and makes us do things we never expected. Crazy things. I'm sure you know what that feels like, don't you, Brittany?"

Santana felt her heart clench the moment the words tumbled from Quinn's lips. She sucked in a deep breath through her nose and flicked her eyes towards Brittany.

She was met instantaneously with a shade of blue she had never seen before. Brittany's eyes were deep, almost navy, waves of light with their white tips crashing through them as she took deep and wavering breaths between slightly parted lips. The grip on Santana's hand didn't lessen for even a moment as they stared intently back at each other.

With those words and those eyes boring into hers, everything seemed to make sense in that moment. She knew what Quinn was implying and even through everything they had experienced in the last two weeks, everything seemed clearer. She could see the love in Brittany's eyes and in that moment, Santana knew what she needed to do to get them out of the house and away from Quinn.

A stray shot ricocheted off of the oven making them both jolt in their hunched positions.

"_Rachel!_" Quinn sneered.

"What? I'm growing weary of these stupid games."

"Britt," Santana whispered as Quinn and Rachel bantered mindlessly behind them. "Brittany, listen to me."

Brittany nodded, holding her gaze that still burned into her.

"Brittany, when I say, I need you to run for the back door, go around the house and get to the car. I'll meet you there."

"What?" Brittany said clenching her teeth together a second after at how loud her exclamation was. "Santana, that's easier said than done, we step and they'll shoot us," she whispered.

"Britt," Santana said, turning slightly to take Brittany's hand in both of hers. "I know. But trust me okay?"

Brittany narrowed her eyes, searching between both of Santana's as she tried to figure out what Santana was getting at. Santana just hoped her agent would understand.

The slight widening in blue eyes made it clear Brittany had figured out where Santana was going with everything. "Santana, no. I can't let you do that. What if…"

"Britt, we have no choice," Santana cut her off another bullet whizzing just above their heads.

Brittany huffed and quickly rose above the island to fire three counter shots before dropping back down next to Santana. "What if you're not fast enough? They're too close."

"I'll be fine, Britt."

"It's fucking crazy, Santana," Brittany said shaking her head back and forth.

"And I love you," Santana said simply. Brittany's eyes shot up and met hers, filled with understanding as Santana watched the pulse quicken in Brittany's neck. "Wait until I move and then don't hesitate. I'll draw their fire enough so you can get clean. Then you can cover me, okay?"

Brittany nodded and Santana caved momentarily, leaning forward and capturing pale lips between her own just as another shot hit the island they were hiding behind.

They pulled apart taking a moment to compose themselves as Quinn's voice called back to them once more.

"Now." Brittany said breathlessly.

Santana nodded, "Now."

She slid back from Brittany and slowly rose to her feet. She held her fingers up to her agent asking her to wait for until the opportune moment. Santana then slowly raised both hands, fluttering her fingers slightly to show her unarmed state.

"Santana," Rachel said, an inkling of surprise in her tone. Santana watched her peek out from where she had been hiding on the other side of the entranceway to the kitchen. "So this is you coming to your senses, is it?"

Santana stood her ground, holding Rachel's gaze as she laughed lightly. She saw Quinn peeking out from her own cover out of the corner of her eye.

"I knew you'd come around in the end," Rachel continued as she fully stepped out into the kitchen. "Brittany, you should learn something from your _girlfriend_," she called to the special agent.

Santana felt her heart flutter at the word and sacrificed a glance down at her agent who was still crouched against the cabinets.

"I'm sorry, Rach, but I can't do this. I can't just give up. You're going to have to kill me."

"That can be easily taken care of," Quinn snapped, taking a tentative step towards Santana with her gun raised.

"I'd like to see you try," Santana sneered as her eyes flickered over to the girl who had deceived them.

"Challenge accepted," Quinn said, punctuating her words with a pull of her trigger.

The shot rang through the house and was followed by a fluster of movement. Santana was the first to move as she watched the bullet leave the barrel of Quinn's gun. Brittany moved next, diving out from their previous hiding place and landing gracefully with a clean roll out.

By the time the first shot was passing over her right shoulder, easily evaded, a second shot was being fired. Santana twisted again, stepping forward and sliding under the second bullet. A third followed just as she was vaulting over the island. She slid over the countertop and fell to the floor with a thud, rolling once.

Brittany had made it to the other side of the kitchen. She fired a shot towards Rachel making the girl shriek and dive for cover. Santana felt a smirk pull at her lips as she saw Brittany slip out of the back door out of the corner of her eye though her attention was fully on the ex-agent in front of her.

Quinn's eyes were searching frantically back and forth, trying to lock onto Santana's ever-moving and blurred figure. She shot almost blindly and Santana stepped back and to the side as the bullet rushed past. She knew Quinn's heart was racing as she saw it rise and fall at a steady pace as the arteries in her neck contracted rhythmically.

Before Quinn could even focus on her, Santana had appeared in front of her. Santana's mind raced back to her time sparring with Brittany back in New York, to all the techniques Brittany had taught her as she tried to recall them.

Shocked by Santana's sudden closeness, Quinn swung out with her pistol-bearing hand. Santana caught it easily, no longer holding back her movements and speed. She deflected the pistol effortlessly and took a steady swing at Quinn's head, hitting her just below the eye before dropping and spinning to knock the pink-haired girl off her feet.

She didn't wait to see what damage had been done. She didn't wait for Rachel to recover from Brittany's surprise shot. Instead she made a beeline for the front door that was filled with bullet holes and splintered wood. Santana ripped it open and sprinted out into the street as fast as she could.

Brittany was just making it to the car and sliding into the driver's seat. Santana jumped and slid over the hood of the Civic and fell less-than-gracefully on the pavement on the other side. When she ripped open the door she was met with a panting and disgruntled looking agent.

"The keys are gone," Brittany panted.

"What?" Santana gasped, eyes falling to the ignition where Brittany's fingers had met air.

"Quinn drove," Brittany said simply.

Santana huffed, "Shit."

"Come on," Brittany said, slipping quickly into the back seat and grabbing the bag she had placed on the floor previously.

Santana stepped back from the car and watched her agent slip from the vehicle and crouch next to it.

"Got to keep moving, can't stop now," Brittany said with a weak smile as she held out her hand for Santana.

Her ears perked up at the first sound a siren in the distance. Santana gladly took Brittany's outstretched hand and tugged her to her feet and towards the houses closest to them, sneaking in between them.

Santana paused a second before the house they were just in disappeared from view. The sirens were still a long way off but gaining ground. She briefly saw a flash of pink hair before Brittany tugged her to secluded safety.

* * *

><p><em>Lima, Ohio, March 31, 2025. 7:25 pm.<em>

They were running again and Santana couldn't help the strange feeling of déjà vu as they ran in between houses and alley ways. However the only difference between that and the first time Santana found herself playing this same game of hide and seek was that they weren't trying to escape the city. While Santana had been fighting to leave Los Angeles before, she was now trying to stay within Lima. When it came down to it, they had nowhere else to go and no way of getting there even if they did.

Santana found themselves sneaking around the center of Lima, the most heavily populated area of her old suburban hometown. Neither Brittany nor herself had any idea about how many members of New Directions could be walking around, especially with their uncanny meeting with their least favorite people earlier. So they figured the more people there were around them, the less likely anyone would be to cause a scene.

Santana could tell Brittany was torn up about Quinn. Her agent had been quiet during their entire evasion, barely saying two words to Santana and only to direct her where to go if she felt they needed cover. Santana could tell Brittany had really wanted to trust Quinn. The blonde had given her the chance and the other agent had destroyed every shred of connection between. And from what Santana remembered Brittany telling her about the other girl, that damage ran as a deep scar back into her past and out into her future.

A rumbling pain in Santana's stomach reminded her that she hadn't eaten all day, the only thing providing her body with energy was the cup of coffee Quinn had prepared for her earlier. She knew Brittany was losing energy just as fast as she panted a little heavier at each stopping point. The latest rumble from Santana's obviously weary body made her agent scrunch her eyes slightly.

"We need to find some place to stop, this is getting out of hand," Brittany said through deep breaths. That had been one of the only things Brittany had spoken to her earlier; insisting that they find a safe place to stop and wait until the rest of the agents arrived.

She was merely reiterating it now but it didn't help that Santana had absolutely no idea where to go. They couldn't go back to her house, which would be like walking into a death trap, and she didn't know who they could trust, let alone who was still left in Lima.

"And we need to get some food," her agent said as she pulled her down another alley. "Can't have more than a couple granola bars in here." She patted the bag on her back but didn't have an amused tone.

"Couldn't agree more, Britt," Santana said with a sigh as she leaned against yet another wall to catch her breath.

Brittany sighed as well and turned to face her after searching up and down the busy evening street. "Come on, Sparks. This is where you grew up, there must be some place we can go that New Directions won't know about."

There was a twang of urgency in her voice as Brittany spoke to her. Santana could tell the blonde agent was trying to make it seem as though everything was okay but the pain in Brittany's eyes gave her away. Santana arched her back to push off the wall slightly but didn't look away from the other girl. She searched Brittany's eyes as she searched her mind looking for a place they could go to get away, even just for a little while. And then it hit her.

"There may be one place," Santana said slowly while holding Brittany's gaze. "It won't be easy to get in though, and we can't get caught or we'll have nothing."

Brittany's shoulders perked up at the new information and Santana could tell that her agent was at least pleased with the prospect of being able to rest their weary feet.

"Is it close?"

Santana slid off the wall and walked to the corner of the building. She squinted her eyes in the fading light and took in her surroundings. "Yeah, it's just a few blocks away."

Brittany was smiling at her when Santana turned back around. "Well then, lead the way, Doctor."

They continued along as they had been previously checking to make sure everything was safe, clear and inconspicuous before making their move. Brittany had even managed to procure a McDonald's bag that had been left unattended for a second too long, grinning widely when she showed Santana their prize. The blonde agent hadn't wanted to risk waiting in line for food somewhere, they were too recognizable.

When the theatre came into view Santana slipped around the corner that led to the back entrance. It was a move she felt memorized in her bones as she recalled late nights of doing the same thing. It was sufficiently dark so Santana had no problem easing between the shadows towards the dumpsters that held hundreds of old popcorn boxes and half-filled soda bottles. It was a smell she didn't miss.

The door was right on the other side, the employee fire exit where teenagers who worked at the theatre would sneak out from to have a smoke between flicks. She was glad to see the area deserted and silently thanked the stark drop in cigarette usage over the last decade. She turned to Brittany and pointed towards the door.

The blonde nodded and came up behind her just as Santana was testing the handle. Her eyebrows knit together when she found it locked. She didn't remember the door ever being locked.

"Can you pick it?" She asked quietly to Brittany.

The agent slipped around her and knelt before the door, investigating the lock. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly before she reached down into her boot to pull out a thin knife.

"I should be able to… see if you can find me a pin of sorts? A nail would do," Brittany said as she slipped the knife into the key-hole on the doorknob.

Santana nodded but turned to the dumpster. She kicked around the ground and searched down the alleyway until she found something that fit Brittany's description. She returned to the blonde and handed it to her.

"Will this work?" Santana asked while looking over her shoulder.

Brittany looked up at her and took the scrap of metal, testing it in her fingers for a few seconds before nodding quietly.

Santana sat back and watched the other girl work. A few minutes passed and Santana was certain she hadn't breathed more than two breaths before Brittany rose triumphantly and turned the knob on the door. It popped open silently.

"M'lady," Brittany spoke, feigning a bow as she cleared the path for Santana.

She smirked at her agent before slipping between the girl and the door into the dark hallway of the theatre on the other side. Brittany followed behind and closed the door as silently as possible, enveloping them into darkness. The muffled jumble of movies could be heard floating through the air.

Brittany raised a thin eyebrow in her direction, silently asking her to continue. Santana smiled and reached for her hand.

"We have to be super quiet," Santana said as she began to pull Brittany down the hall.

"Really?" Brittany asked and Santana had to sharply squeeze the blonde's hand at her cheeky tone.

"Come on," Santana said. Brittany relented instantly and allowed her to lead them further into the establishment.

The sound of voices drifted down the hallway making Santana tense slightly. Her eyes darted around until she found what she was looking for and slipped through the door with Brittany directly behind her. They were met with a set of stairs that Santana didn't hesitate to pad up, making sure her footfalls couldn't be heard over the soundtracks in the background.

"San?" Brittany asked quietly when they reached the top and didn't move.

Santana didn't answer. Instead, she held her breath and listened to the hallway on the other side of the door. When she was certain there was no one on the other side Santana cracked the door open and finally released the held breath in relief. She slipped through bringing Brittany with her.

They weren't in the most attractive looking hallway, but then again the general public wasn't supposed to have access to this area. The dark doors lined the walls up and down the hall, each with a number above them. They were a mirror image of the theatre below but with a different purpose.

Fearing that they wouldn't have much time, Santana bolted to the nearest room, knocked once and yanked it open when she didn't receive a response.

"A projector room?" Brittany asked quietly as she stepped forward as Santana closed the door behind them.

"Yeah," Santana said, walking up behind her agent where she stood next to whirling machine. She could just make out the film being projected on the wall in the room below.

"Do I even want to know how you know about this place?" Brittany asked with a forced chuckle.

Santana merely shrugged. "I used to come here a lot in high school," she walked over to the little window next to the projector so she could peer down at the people filling the theatre below, it was relatively empty being a Monday night. "It was one of the only places I could go after, you know." She trailed off, not wanting to go into the story of her past and not wanting to talk about Rachel in any way.

Brittany walked over to her and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and pulled her close. She hummed into her ear in understanding. "Why here?"

Santana melted into the embrace, "I felt safe here. I would come to the midnight revivals of Rocky Horror," she let out a small chuckle. "I could dress up and no one would even recognize me. They accepted me."

"I made a few friends who worked at the theatre and they would let me help set up the films," she finished, enjoying the way Brittany seemed to be rocking them back and forth softly.

"Are we safe here?" Brittany asked after a few moments, an obvious worry lacing her tone.

"Until someone has to change the reel," Santana motioned towards the projector. "We're going to have to hide between the shelves or something. Or find a different room." She paused, thinking to herself and wondering if there was any other place she could have taken them. "This was the only place I could think of," Santana said, settling her own mind.

Brittany hugged her tighter from behind. "Well we'll make it work, don't worry. You know the area better than me, after all."

The tone still hadn't left Brittany's voice and the tightening arms around her waist made her heart throb. "Britt?" Santana asked, "Are you okay?"

Brittany stiffened behind her but didn't answer for a few long seconds and when she did, Santana felt deflated by her words. "I'll be alright, San. Come on, let's eat something before we both starve."

The arms removed themselves from around Santana's waist, leaving her feeling colder than she would have preferred. She turned to watch as Brittany lowered herself to the ground next to the bags she had dropped in the corner. The blonde reached into the bag of fast food and pulled out their prizes.

"You want the chicken or the burger?" Brittany asked, displaying the hastily wrapped food in front of her.

Santana let out a sigh of consent and made her way over to where her agent sat. She could tell Brittany was hiding some of her feelings, but she didn't want to push her to talk about them if she wasn't ready too.

"Chicken," she said as she sat down close to the blonde.

Brittany shifted closer until they were shoulder to shoulder and pulled a bottle of water from her other bag.

"So what do we do now, Britt?" Santana asked quietly after taking a bite of her sandwich and chewing slowly.

Her mind was racing over thoughts of Rachel and Quinn, specifically how Rachel seemed to be playing such a critical role in the sick game of cat and mouse they were playing with both Rachel and Mr. Schuester. The connections were too unsettling. It truly was a small world.

"We contact Sylvester, of course. Let her know about Agent Fabray," Brittany said after swallowing. Santana watched as the blonde opened the bottle of water and brought it to her lips, taking a slow sip. Her gaze remained on the floor in front of them, her eyebrows furrowed just enough to be noticeable but without leaving any wrinkles in her skin. Her entire body was tensed and Santana couldn't help but shiver at the way she spoke Quinn's name.

"But I mean, after that?" Santana asked almost hesitantly.

Brittany took a deep breath and shrugged her shoulders while picking at her bun. "We'll have to wait until everyone else gets here. I'm not going to walk blindly into another situation like the one we just did. It was stupid."

"Britt," Santana said, dropping her food. "It wasn't stupid. She tricked us both, you have to know that."

"I wanted so much to find them for you, Santana. I wasn't thinking."

"Britt," Santana said with a soft tone.

"Are you not afraid?" Brittany asked suddenly.

Santana sighed, reaching forward to pick at Brittany's fingers while the movie played in the background. "I am, I guess. For my parents, of course, but I feel so helpless. And I know I'm dying but that's not what scares me," Santana said, choosing that moment to lift her eyes and search for Brittany's. When she found them she continued, "I'm okay with dying because I've learned the greatest thing there is to learn. I'm okay with it because when I do die, I won't die as the broken person I once was, but as someone who has been completed. I don't know how I fell so hard and so fast, but I did and I'm okay with it because through all of this I've learned how to love."

Santana laced her fingers through Brittany's as the agent's blue eyes darted back and forth between hers, listening and comprehending every one of her words.

"I'm afraid – I'm afraid because when I die, that means I have to leave you behind, right after I finally found you," Santana said, barely above a whisper.

A breath caught in Brittany's throat and Santana felt her hand tighten in her own.

"I love you, Britt-"

"I don't think I can live without you, Santana," Brittany interrupted catching Santana slightly off guard.

Santana stared at her agent, noticing the way her shoulders rose and fell faster than normal; she could feel the slight shake in her hands. She searched Brittany's eyes as she understood what the girl had just said, seeing the fear that riddled them deep within. It was the first time Brittany had ever said anything about her feelings and it was the first time she had let any emotions show.

She lunged forward, pressing her lips against Brittany's in a sudden hunger to feel the other girl as much as possible.

The air left Brittany's lungs in a hot puff as Santana pressed their lips together, automatically taking Brittany's bottom lip between her own and sucking, licking and asking for entrance. Brittany answered fully, moaning in approval as their tongues danced together.

The sound of music playing in the background felt almost perfect for the first few seconds but with it came a harsh reality that Brittany was first to realize. She pulled back causing Santana to moan and reach for her lips again but she held her ground.

"Santana, Santana stop," Brittany panted, giving her a quick peck before pushing back on her shoulders slightly. "The movie, it's over."

Santana opened her eyes at the words and swallowed heavily. She could just make out the rustle of people moving about in the theatre below them.

"Shit," she breathed out and her eyes darted around the room. She reached down and scooped up the remnants of their forgotten food. "The bag, Britt."

Brittany leaned over and grasped the handle on the bag just as the rustling of the doorknob turning made itself apparent. Santana reached out and grabbed Brittany by the wrist and pulled her into the darkened corner behind the shelves of movie reels. They crouched, holding their breaths and trying with all their might not to make a sound.

The door to the small room opened and two adolescent boys walked in, bantering back and forth with divided attentions. Santana turned her head towards Brittany and buried it against the agent's chest as they waited and listened.

They were talking about work: about boring shifts and bitchy customers. One complained about smelling like popcorn all the time. One mentioned that they at least didn't have to worry about homework while they were working and continued on to discuss an upcoming math test.

Santana heard their words but was focused on the steady drum of Brittany's heart against her ribs as they sat, crouched in the shadows, waiting silently. She counted the beats.

After what seemed like ages, and a close call when one of the boys walked over to their corner to place the reel back on the shelf, they finally left without a care in the world and simply happy for their shifts to be over.

They waited for a few minutes to make sure they were enveloped in silence. Only when the light streaming under the doorway from the hall flickered out did they finally remove themselves from the corner, the room shaded in darkness save for the dim lights that lined the outskirts of the room. Brittany walked over to the door and creaked it open. She closed it after looking up and down the hall a few times.

"I guess that's all for the night?" Brittany asked after turning to Santana.

"Seems that way," Santana said, glancing out through the window at the theatre below before retaking her previous position on the floor where they had been eating. She bent her knees up and rested her elbows on them while she watched her agent.

"Unless there's a midnight revival tonight, yeah?" Brittany said throwing in a sideways smirk. Santana could tell it was forced, though.

"Those are only on Wednesdays, if they even still do them," she said with a shrug.

Brittany walked over to her and sat down without saying anything, the air suddenly tense again.

"Want to watch a movie?" Brittany asked suddenly but it was the tone that caught Santana's attention. The pain was back, hidden deep within but audible none-the-less.

"Britt…" Santana trailed off.

She watched Brittany's shoulders begin to shake slightly and was taken aback by the agent suddenly raising to her feet and pacing back and forth. Santana furrowed her eyebrows at the other girl, wishing she could know what was going on inside her head. They had shared such an intimate moment before they were interrupted and now Brittany was pacing back and forth at a blistering speed.

"Britt, what's wrong?"

"How can you be so calm?" Brittany asked, eyes snapping up to Santana causing her to furrow her eyebrows.

Brittany was the one who always seemed to be unnaturally composed under their stressful circumstances. It seemed suddenly odd that she was asking Santana why she was calm when Santana felt like she was anything but.

"Brittany, what do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Brittany said, walking up to Santana briskly and kneeling in front of her.

It was then that Santana realized Brittany was finally letting some of her emotions break through again. She reached for Brittany's hands.

"It's just that… before, in the house and today you seemed just so calm about your parents and everything and, and… it's just so different than a few days ago." She trailed off, not mentioning the name Santana was certain had been on the tip of her tongue.

Santana sighed and tugged on Brittany's hands until she was sitting across from her on the floor. "A few days ago I was still confused about us, Britt," Santana said, smiling shyly. "But after I reached that clarity, everything else just seemed so heavy. Just thinking about what could be happening to my parents or how much time I have left just makes me feel so exhausted. All I want to think about is you and what you mean to me. The fear and anger are there, bubbling at the surface but I can't access them. It's almost as though everything is just a dream which makes everything worse because it feels like my nightmares are coming to life…"

She trailed off, lost in thought as she studied the floor next to them. She hadn't meant to ramble and she didn't even realize all that she had said was inside of her, waiting to get out.

"You never told me about your nightmares, San," Brittany said, drawing Santana's attention.

"What?"

"You never told me."

Santana opened her mouth to speak but shut it shortly after. She had tried so hard to forget about the dreams that haunted her and now Brittany was asking again what they were.

"Please, Santana," Brittany said, begging her to tell her with a desperate plea. It pulled at Santana's heart strings.

"You die," Santana said simply. Brittany held her gaze as tightly as she held her hands.

"In both of them," Santana said, licking her lips. "My parents and you, all dead. It all felt too real after I found out my parents got taken. And then the missiles and Manhattan… I can't let you die, Britt." She stumbled over her words as they fell out of her mouth.

"Santana, slow down," Brittany said, inching closer and surprising Santana by her sudden comforting nature when it had been Brittany who was freaking out before. "Start with the first dream."

Santana took a deep breath before nodding and launching into the story. She talked about the boat and the bodies in the water and she talked about watching herself play as a child. Santana told her about the ghost Brittany and the missile hitting above the park, burning them all to a crisp. And she detailed the way her parents were in each of her dreams, reiterating that their kidnapping felt too close to home.

"What if I live, Britt? What if I live but you die? I don't think I could handle that," Santana said and she could feel her voice catching in the back of her throat. She could feel the trembles on every fingertip and in every toe. And Brittany had thought she was the calm one.

"Oh, San," Brittany said, reaching forward and pulling Santana into a tight embrace.

Santana instantly buried herself into Brittany's chest, pulling the agent as close as possible as a weak sob fought its way out and broke through her lips. She felt her back begin to shake with tremors. But the wetness she felt passing through her shirt made her pull back and lift Brittany's head.

The agent in front of her was crying, stray tears escaping and sliding down the curve of her cheeks. They were silent tears, ones that unlike Santana's did not riddle her body with tremors and shivers. Santana looked back at her agent, amazed by the sudden and uncharacteristic show of emotion in Brittany's eyes. She reached forward, forcing her own tears to subside as she trailed her thumb over each rosy cheek, collecting the moisture.

She leaned in slightly, stopping to lock eyes with Brittany as the blonde took in a shuddering breath before finally closing the distance between them once more. This time, when their lips met, it wasn't heated or hurried but rather slow and calculating. Their lips slid against each other languidly as Santana continued to stare back into Brittany's ice-blue eyes.

Only when Brittany brought her hand up to apply a slight pressure at the back of Santana's neck did she allow her eyes to slip shut, melting into her agent. She leaned into the other girl, applying more pressure and deepening the kiss with a soft swipe of her tongue against Brittany's lips.

A shiver spread through her body making her tremble and break the kiss. Santana took in a shaky breath as she rested against Brittany, just feeling the agent in their proximity. She let out another shaky breath.

"I love you," Santana said against pale lips, claiming them briefly.

"I know," Brittany replied and Santana opened her eyes at the words. She held Brittany's gaze and realized that hearing those words come from Brittany's mouth brought an odd sense of comfort, more so than any others that her agent could have possibly said. Brittany still hadn't consented to what Santana thought was her ultimate future.

Brittany looked at her lips then, for only the briefest of moments but it was enough to pull on the tether she had around Santana's heart. They met halfway in a soft kiss, humming into the touch and simply enjoying the way their bodies seemed to just mold together.

Santana felt Brittany's hand slip from behind her neck and down until it gripped the fabric of her jacket. Pale fingers grasped and tugged until Santana was shuffling forward into Brittany's lap. When she was there, legs wrapping around Brittany's waist and locking at the small of her back, Brittany brought her free hand up to join her first. The kiss never ended.

The jacket was pulled from her shoulders in what seemed like a slow haste. Brittany's tugs were almost desperate but there was a calm reserve that had settled between them. Santana could feel Brittany's hands trembling as she pulled the material from Santana's arms. Her skin tingled where Brittany's fingers brushed as they traveled down her arms.

When her hands were free, and the jacket tossed aside, Santana reached for Brittany's trembling hands and parted their sealed lips. She grasped her agent's hands close together, twining their fingers and holding them to her chest in hope that Brittany would be able to feel her shuddering heart. Her breath came out in pants as she stared back at Brittany who was breathing deeply.

After a few long and silent moments, Santana was certain their heartbeats were synchronized and she released Brittany's hands only to use hers to remove Brittany's jacket as well. It was just as slow as hers but with just as much strength blossoming in her chest.

Their lips met again, that innate hunger to have them molded together overtaking her until that connection was reformed. They kissed slowly, lethargically sliding their mouths together with soft and hot tongues searching, knowing and learning. The dull thrum of cold fire was ever present beneath Santana's skin but she only used it to emphasize the fire burning between them.

Brittany's hands fell to the hem of Santana's t-shirt and Santana replied by arching her back and locking her legs tighter around the blonde's waist.

Her shirt was removed slowly, the fabric that was branded with Brittany's last name being peeled away as though it was a second skin. It left Santana covered in goose bumps when Brittany neatly deposited the garment on the floor next to them. The hairs on her arms rose even higher when Brittany brought her hands down on them bristling with the electricity that passed between them.

Their eyes met as Brittany gently caressed her arms with long and subtle touches until her right hand rose higher, trailing over Santana's shoulder, up her neck and over the curve of her face. Pale fingers gently ghosted over her left cheek. They rested against her temple as Brittany stared deeply into her eyes.

The blonde lifted her chin and leaned forward, gently placing a light kiss just below her fingers. Santana let her eyes slip shut and a second kiss landed lightly on her closed lid. She felt the heat from Brittany's lips pass through the thin skin and send fire to the back of her head. She hummed at the soothing feeling and Brittany trailed light kisses down the side of her face, following the marks until she reached her lips.

Santana sighed into the next kiss as Brittany's hands searched her body, learning every crevice. They trailed up both her arms and gently wrapped around her throat before dropping slowly over her bra-covered chest as it heaved. Brittany's hands were mesmerizing as one and then the other trailed between the valley of her chest to finish by mapping the muscles that rippled on her stomach.

She shivered under the touch of her agent who silently continued their kiss with a calm heat that burned indefinitely, closing her eyes and enjoying the shocks that fizzled through her. The hands moved to trace the contours of her back as it arched, pushing their centers as close together as possible. Santana gasped against pale lips as the angle forced their lips apart. Brittany didn't stop her mouth from moving, however, as she dropped to lick and kiss up Santana's stretched neck.

Her head dropped forward as Brittany sucked on a particularly sensitive area. Santana fisted the shirt Brittany was still wearing and pushed into the other girl. Her own trembling hands found their way under Brittany's shirt, fanning themselves out over the perfectly taut stomach Santana knew was hidden underneath. She scratched lightly before grasping the material.

Brittany twitched under her touch and removed her lips from Santana's neck only to find her lips again. With a slight tilt of her head, Santana locked their mouths together perfectly, slipping her tongue between waiting lips. The fabric of Brittany's shirt rose higher until it was passing full and rounded breasts and forcing them to pull apart to let it pass. It was dropped next to the other.

They pressed together then, gasping into each other's' mouths as their bodies burst with the memory of being close together. Santana felt safe and at home for the first time since they had initially taken the plunge together. A silent curse floated through her mind, wondering why she ever fought to deny her feelings for Brittany.

She sighed, moving her head slightly to the left so she could let it fall softly against Brittany's shoulder. With her legs still wrapped around Brittany's waist, they sat there, hands exploring and chests touching as they stayed wrapped around each other. Santana lifted her head and groaned into Brittany's ear, flicking out her tongue to catch the lobe between her teeth and sucking slightly. She felt Brittany shiver beneath her only to hold her tighter.

Clasps were undone and fabric removed with as much need as the previous garments had been shed with. They didn't hesitate to bring their exposed chests together and once more feel that rippling shock pass through them.

Santana was content with just sitting like they were, with Brittany holding her closely, hands stroking and bodies rocking. She wouldn't have complained if they spent the entire night in that exact same position, alternating between deep kisses and roaming caresses. Santana clutched at Brittany's shoulder blades, holding the blonde impossibly close as she sunk her teeth into the protruding collar bone, just below where shoulder met neck.

Brittany hissed, gripping her closer and, hand moving to the curve of her backside, pulled Santana further into her lap.

"Kiss me," Brittany husked into Santana's ear. "Please, just kiss me."

Santana didn't hesitate to answer her agent's plea. She lifted her head, dragging her teeth up a pale neck until her lips found Brittany's as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

It was, Santana realized, because kissing Brittany and holding her as close as she was made Santana feel more complete than she ever had before. It made her realize how much she had been missing from herself until she had met the girl that now clung so desperately to her.

The girl beneath her shifted, bringing Santana's thoughts back to the movement of lips against hers. She squeaked when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and Brittany begin to lower her onto her back. Where she expected to meet the cold linoleum of the projection room floor, Santana was glad to feel her jacket from earlier beneath her back as Brittany gently placed her on the ground.

The tall agent was on top of her, pressing her hard into the floor as they continued their kiss. Her tailbone dug into the floor and it should have been uncomfortable but all she could think about was the weight of the girl on top of her. Santana's legs were still wrapped around the other girl's waist but in their new position, Brittany could roll her hips down pressing into her with a deep need that she reciprocated gladly.

"_Britt_," Santana whined as her hands slipped down Brittany's back, all the way until they slid under the waist band of the both her jeans and underwear and were met with hot skin.

Brittany moaned against Santana's lips, pressing further into her as her hands slid down Santana's arms and grasped her wrists.

The next thing Santana knew was that her hands were being pulled from Brittany's pants and pinned above her head. The hold wasn't powerful, and Santana knew Brittany wasn't seeking dominance; this wasn't that type of dance. Brittany just needed to lace their fingers together and be able to press their bodies flush against one another. Santana arched her back as pale fingers held hers tight and tangled in her long, dark hair.

She felt teeth sink into her bottom lip, followed by the soothing swipe of Brittany's tongue. She moaned and arched even further until their kiss broke and Brittany peppered kisses down her neck. Each one was wetter than the first, even more hot and open-mouthed as they descended towards her exposed chest.

Their hands fell apart, Santana's instantly finding Brittany's golden locks and getting lost in them and Brittany's following the path of her mouth as she cupped Santana's breasts softly.

Santana whimpered at the feel of Brittany dragging her tongue over skin and then flicking over a dark nipple. It tightened under the ministrations as Brittany continued to swirl her tongue around it before taking it between her thin lips. The fingers in Brittany's hair tightened and Santana tilted her head back, eyes slipping shut.

A thumb and forefinger caught the other dusky nipple between them and gently rolled it, tugging and teasing until Santana was panting heavily under Brittany's sturdy body. She clenched and unclenched her hands, pulling and tugging at the blonde roots. She couldn't help but yank slightly when she felt teeth gently scraping over her sensitive flesh.

She moaned and arched her back further and was about to protest when the strong and knowing hands disappeared from her chest but caught her words when she felt them trail down her stomach. She could feel her own muscles jumping in excitement under the touch only adding to the fire running beneath her skin and pooling between her thighs.

Her head was swimming by the time nimble fingers located the button on her jeans and popped it open. Santana's hands were still buried in Brittany's hair as the blonde slowly and almost teasingly pulled at the zipper. She could feel the agent trembling, though, and it only made Santana hold her even tighter.

Brittany's lips left her chest only to be replaced with the press of her forehead against her sternum. She could feel the heavy and hot gasps of air against her bristling skin followed by Brittany's fingers wrapping around the material at her waist.

"Lift?" Brittany asked quietly with a shaky breath, lifting her head and allowing Santana to stare into lust-filled and deep-blue eyes. She answered with a nod.

Her hips slowly and carefully lifted off the ground, just enough for Brittany to slide all the material down, off her thighs and over her knees until her feet were finally pulled through, sneakers discarded along the way. Santana licked her drying lips as the clothes fell away and she was left bare and exposed to the woman who had stolen her heart.

She reached out for her, needing to be close again and Brittany threaded their fingers together before lowering herself to waiting lips once more.

Her hips jerked when she felt Brittany's stomach press against her center. The pressure was glorious against her skin as one of Santana's hands reached around to press against Brittany's back. Their lips continued to work in tandem.

They rocked together, one of their hands clasped together while the others caressed the skin they found underneath. Brittany's free hand moved to cup Santana's right breast and she arched into the feel, her nails scraping down the blonde's bare back.

"Britt," Santana sighed, moaning as the agent's name rolled off her tongue.

Brittany swallowed the sound, covering Santana's mouth with her own and sucking. She released Santana's tongue only to kiss the side of her mouth and along her jaw.

The kisses lowered, trailing down her neck and over her collar bone. No words escaped from the back of Santana's throat and all sounds seemed to get stuck before they could escape. With every inch of skin Brittany covered with her lips, Santana's breathing became more and more erratic. A tongue circled her nipple again and she felt herself freeze under the ministrations, forcing her eyes shut to revel in the pleasure that radiated through her body. Only her hands, pulling at blonde locks could do the speaking.

Brittany heard her and moved slowly down her body. Her skin never left Santana's, dragging down her abdomen, between her thighs without releasing any of the pressure that had built there and pushing Santana higher.

The tongue moved lower, trailing down her stomach before dipping and swirling around Santana's navel. She felt her muscles clench at the feeling and tried to keep her breathing as steady as possible as the air around them chilled the hot, wet trail against her skin. Pale hands covered the areas the tongue had left behind, feeling and kneading, teasing until Santana was writhing beneath her agent.

Santana knew where Brittany was headed, and her body ached with a need to share herself with her lover, a pulsing that had become all too familiar. But she felt her heart beating erratically against her chest and heard how sporadic her breathing had become. The power Brittany had over her body and soul still managed to astound Santana. She arched her back in a silent plea to let the other girl know she was ready.

Hands slipped from her chest and found the divots left by her hips, allowing Brittany's thumbs to fit perfectly beneath the V and hold her in place. Santana pulled at Brittany's hair, lifting the blonde's head so she could look down at her.

Brittany met her gaze, placing a wet kiss at the juncture of her thigh, a smile hidden underneath it. Santana stared back, her eyes burning with a deep pleasure and joyfulness to be this close to Brittany again. She knew she couldn't wait much longer in fear of not being able to have another moment like this one ever again.

As though Brittany could read her mind, she lowered her head the final distance and brought her mouth to Santana's core, eyes never leaving each other and easing her aching heart.

Her back bowed at the new sensation, her insides screaming in pleasure as Brittany ran her tongue up through her folds. She felt it flick against her bundle of nerves and her body found her voice again.

She screamed at the feeling, fingers knotting themselves in Brittany's hair as her tongue moved in slow and unhurried strokes. It was almost as though Brittany was trying to memorize every intricate detail of Santana with her mouth, her tongue making maps against her searing skin. Something was snapping inside of her and she felt even more wetness gush out of her.

Brittany moaned into her, tongue dipping inside of her and twisting.

"Oh _shit_, Brittany," Santana moaned, her voice scattered and harsh in her lust and love for the girl between her legs. Her thighs fell apart impossibly wider and her hips bucked up into the blonde's waiting mouth.

Brittany simply pushed down with her hands, gripping Santana's thighs to hold her in place. But Santana couldn't prevent her hips from bucking against the hold, her body taking over and forcing her eyes open to watch the other girl with her weaning control.

Her mouth fell open when she felt a thumb press against her clit and Santana briefly wondered if her voice had vanished once again. When the thumb swirled as Brittany's tongue swirled, Santana let out a deep and guttural moan, answering her own question.

She was close. Santana was pretty sure she had been close ever since their first kiss of the night but now she was losing her focus. She was losing her ability to focus all her energy on the feeling of Brittany against her body. Her senses were beginning to take over and Santana was certain they would dominate at any second.

Her hips rocked with a new found force and Brittany moaned deeper into her, removing her thumb to replace it with her mouth. She sucked hard once, twice, three times before Santana cried out at the feeling of Brittany slipping two fingers into her core.

She felt her muscles clamping around the new but glorious intrusion, her back arching even further off of the cold floor. The fingers inside of her curled and pumped, providing the magnificent friction her body craved.

"Fuck, fuck, Brittany…" Santana couldn't comprehend anything around her except the feeling of her agent inside of her, of her nerves firing in every direction and blossoming into a white hot heat. "Don't, d-don't stop."

Her body was jutting out of control, frantically moving to bring more of Brittany into her as she mirrored the girl's movements. She never wanted the moment to end, wishing she could be this close to Brittany always. When she felt the fuse inside of her light and burn, leading to the inevitable explosion, all Santana could think about was the blonde. All she could comprehend was the feeling of Brittany inside of her, as close to her as she ever would be and all she ever wanted as her body burned.

The first wave hit her and her entire body spasmed almost violently, Brittany's lone free hand trying her best to hold Santana in place and failing for a spilt second. Brittany's mouth left her core and Santana cried out in desperation as the second wave approached her.

Brittany answered, lunging forward and pressing into her harder and tongue delving deeper than ever before as Santana crashed over the edge.

Santana cried out, Brittany's name falling from her lips over and over again as she felt the fire run through her. It burned in pleasure, consuming her every nerve as it fizzled and persisted. The slow swirling of Brittany's tongue against her clit brought her down with ease. Aftershocks jolted her body as her hips twitched on their own accord.

She forced herself to blink and sucked in deep and ragged breaths into her lungs. Brittany hadn't stopped her movements and Santana already felt herself building up once more. But the rest of her body ached for contact with her agent and she used the hands still buried in Brittany's hair to pull her up.

They met halfway when Santana lifted herself into a sitting position, instantly attaching her mouth to Brittany's. She kissed her hard, over and over again, nipping and biting at the swollen, pink lips in front of her.

Her hands immediately fell to Brittany's belt, pulling and yanking, needing to feel their bodies flush against each other once more.

Brittany followed her movement, reading her perfectly until she was left in nothing but her skin.

Santana reached and pulled the blonde into her lap, wrapping her arms around the strong torso and holding her close. Long legs locked around her waist and she could feel Brittany's arousal against her stomach. Fingers threaded through her hair and they just held each other, comfortable to be that close again.

She sighed against Brittany's skin, tilting her head up so she could place gentle kisses against Brittany's neck. The hips nestled against her bucked sharply, rocking them back and forth in the smallest of motions.

"_San_," Brittany whined into her ear, voice husky with need.

Santana pulled back slightly, providing just enough room between them for a hand to slip from Brittany's back and find her bare chest.

It was the blonde's turn to arch into the touch, Santana's mouth finding Brittany's in a hot and open kiss. Her tongue darted out and filled the blonde's mouth as her hand massaged the flesh beneath it. She pinched at a pink nipple, pulling and tweaking it to fullness and marveling at the way it pebbled in her fingers.

Her mouth dropped to the pale neck once more when Brittany rolled her head backwards, jutting her hips further into Santana's lap. Santana sucked at the skin provided to her, no longer caring if she left a mark or not. She was Brittany's and Brittany was hers. In the little time she had left, she wanted everyone to know but most of all she wanted Brittany to know beyond any doubt.

"Touch me, please," Brittany moaned into her ear, pulse beating beneath her lips. "_Please_, Santana."

She moved her hand from Brittany's chest, memorizing the feeling of the skin beneath her finger tips, trailing over the jumping muscles and between the crevice of her thighs. They moaned together at the feeling of two of Santana's fingers sliding through the wetness she found between Brittany's legs, hips pushing into the feeling.

But Santana pulled back, lifting her head to look into Brittany's eyes as she pulled her hand free. Brittany had gotten to taste her and she needed the same. She needed to taste the girl in front of her with more need then she ever though imaginable.

Her fingers rose to her lips and she sucked them in. Their gaze never broke and Santana swore she saw Brittany's eyes grow a shade darker. She swirled her tongue around her fingers, savoring everything Brittany had to give her and she moaned at the taste. Her eyes slipped shut as she slowly removed her fingers from her mouth.

Brittany's lips were on hers less than a second later, tongue thrusting into her mouth and claiming hungrily. She swallowed Brittany's moan gladly and immediately returned her hand to the space between them.

She traced the skin she found there, wet and waiting for her touch. Brittany jutted her hips over and over again as her tongue continued to search Santana's mouth. Knowing the need that radiated from Brittany's body, she didn't hesitate and swiftly entered her with the two fingers she had previously licked clean.

A sharp cry left Brittany's mouth only to be swallowed by her own. Santana moved her free hand to rest on Brittany's hip, gripping it tightly and urging her to move in time with the hand between the other girl's legs. She moaned into Brittany's mouth at the heat that surrounded her fingers, drawing them in greedily.

She pulled and Brittany followed, her hips moving back and forth as Santana's fingers left and re-entered her at a steady pace.

Brittany gasped and pulled their mouths apart, breaking the kiss but keeping their close distance. Their noses bumped slightly against each other, slipping slightly from the light sheen of sweat that covered their bodies and their lips grazed with open mouths as Brittany rocked above her.

Santana caught Brittany's bottom lip between her teeth and sucked, not surprised when the blonde didn't return her kiss and moaned instead. Her hips twitched harder against Santana's hand and their chests slipped together.

Twisting the angle of her wrist, Santana moved her thumb to press against the blonde's clit, slowly alternating between constant pressure and deliberate swirls. Her fingers curled, dragging them along sensitive flesh as she pulled them free and thrust back in.

"Oh god," Brittany panted just after Santana released her bottom lip with a wet pop. She kissed Santana hard before breaking away and pressing their foreheads together, almost bruising.

The agent's breathing was faltering, her pants becoming more struggled than the thrusts of her hips, almost as though she was trying to remind herself how to breathe.

Santana pulled at her hips again, pulling and pushing and helping Brittany maintain their pace, increasing it when she felt the blonde begin to twitch uncontrollably.

She could feel the muscles of Brittany's inner walls begin to clench around her fingers. It made it more difficult for her to sustain the steady rhythm she had started, pulling out and thrusting in harder than before. The tone of Brittany's moans rose higher and she knew the other girl was close.

"Brittany," Santana whispered into the other girl's ear. Brittany answered with a moan and teeth sinking into her shoulder. The hips in her lap bucked wildly. "Britt… I love you."

The agent ground her hips against Santana's hand harder than before, over and over again as the teeth sunk deeper into her shoulder. She felt Brittany frantically nodding in the crook of her neck, conveying the words she could no longer control.

"I love you," she whispered again, pushing in and holding her fingers as deep as possible without pulling out. She curled them; pressing against the sensitive skin she knew was deep inside and marveling at the wetness within.

Blunt nails scraped down her back as Brittany arched her body into Santana's touch. The movement was accompanied by a deep and throaty moan that reverberated deep within Santana herself, pooling between her own legs.

The legs around her waist clamped even tighter, holding her in place and she felt the muscles rippling against her fingers. She held them still, save for her thumb which traced lazy patterns on the wet and sensitive bud beneath it.

It was only when she felt Brittany's hands move from her back to gently cup her neck that Santana pulled back to look at her blonde. She was trembling on top of her and Santana instantly moved the hand at her hip to wrap around the agent's sturdy frame.

She had to crane her neck up to kiss the swollen lips above her as Brittany stared down but she didn't hesitate. The need for her lips to be against Brittany's would never leave. So she sat there, with Brittany in her lap and their lips pressed together, enjoying the rippling aftermaths that passed through Brittany's body and not thinking about their future.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay, so I AM SO SORRY. Oh man, this has taken forever and ever to get out. I've been crazy busy with work so I do apologize (11 hour days sometimes). Unfortunately this is kind of a filler chapter and a way for me to get over my temp writers' block and finished what was left from last chapter. Since Ch. 18 was so long, I ended up cutting out the last half page of my outline. This chapter is shorter because it just finishes what I emitted. Next chapters will be longer again. **

**I want to thank everyone who commented last chapter. I'm sorry I didn't respond like I normally do. I'll try and respond to any new reviews. I also want to thank everyone who helped motivate me to keep writing and bang this chapter out, even if its not the best (sorry).  
><strong>

**We're almost done guys so stay in there!**

* * *

><p><em>Lima, Ohio, March 31, 2025. 11:13 pm<em>

She finally pulled her lips away from the agent's, breath heavy and eyes still closed. There was a deep vibration coming from Brittany's chest and Santana felt more then heard the warm humming noise that followed as the blonde nuzzled further into her.

Her heart rate still hadn't slowed down. It thumped heavily inside her chest where it remained molded against Brittany's.

Santana sighed and dropped her head onto Brittany's shoulder, slipping slightly on slick skin until her nose was buried into the crook of the other girl's neck. She breathed in deep, enjoying Brittany's smell and licking her lips. The salty tang her tongue picked up made her moan and she gripped Brittany even tighter.

She allowed her body to dissolve into the electricity that was passing between them, enjoying the tiny jolts that erupted over every inch of her skin.

"Perfect," Santana whispered into Brittany's neck causing the other girl to giggle.

"Tickled," Brittany mumbled into her ear, holding her tighter.

"Can we just stay like this?"

Brittany hummed and nodded against her shoulder. "Now _that_ would be perfect."

Santana pulled back, looked deep into Brittany's eyes and smiled softly at her. She leaned forward and placed a loving but chaste kiss against thin lips.

"And as much as I enjoy this," Brittany breathed out after they pulled apart, nodding at their position, "we can't really sleep like this, can we?"

Santana moaned in disapproval as Brittany chuckled and tightened her grip against the other girl.

"Sannn," Brittany whined, pushing her back slightly against her shoulders. "Let me just get something for us to sleep on."

A deep sound, one that could easily be mistaken for a growl, left Santana's throat as her agent shimmied off her lap and rose to her feet. Santana shivered as cool air enveloped her as it flowed into the electrically stimulated space they had been consuming.

She watched as Brittany sauntered over to their duffle bag that was still hiding in the corner. There wasn't much light in the small room, but Santana's eyes had long adjusted. The shadows that fell against Brittany's skin only highlighted the way it glowed in the dim light. Her legs looked longer, her body stronger. Santana felt the familiar burn grow brighter.

Before, she had needed to share herself with Brittany, to show the other girl how much she loved her. The fire had burned inside of her, craving for the closeness of something she was afraid to never have again. But as she watched her agent shift through her belongings and pull out bits of spare clothing to lay on the floor, an even deeper fire erupted in the pit of Santana's stomach. While before the flames had burned low and bright, this fire raged and Santana was overcome with a primal need, just like the passion she felt the first time she was allowed to explore Brittany's body.

Her body cried out for her agent again and she craved to consume the other girl.

Brittany must have been shocked by her sudden appearance, judging by the slight jump that came from the other girl when Santana wrapped her arms around her, spinning Brittany until they were face to face again.

"Santana, wha-" Brittany's words were lost against Santana's lips.

Her hands instantly found their way back into the slightly mussed blonde hair. She pressed their bodies together, pushing forward with all her might as she sucked Brittany's bottom lip between her teeth and bit down.

Brittany hissed against her lips, merely driving the fire burning in Santana's chest even higher as Brittany's lower back came in contact with a small table against the wall. The momentum knocked a few movie reels to the ground, their clatter echoing as they hit the cold floor.

"Fuck, San… what?" Brittany mumbled, a moan escaping her throat after Santana's mouth moved down to her neck, sucking lavishly. "Mm, Santana."

Santana groaned against her agent when she felt dull nails scrape down her back, pulling her flush against Brittany's still naked body. "Need you," Santana mumbled against the salty skin of Brittany's neck. "I just… always."

Brittany moaned, reaching up to pull at Santana's face until their lips melted together again.

Santana's hands dropped from Brittany's hair as their lips worked together. Her fingers traced over damp skin, scratching slightly as they wandered over the curves of Brittany's hips. They trailed lower and lower until, without providing her agent any warning, they slipped under her thighs and lifted.

Their lips parted for a second as Brittany let out a squeak of surprise. Her arms wrapped around Santana's neck as she was lifted and placed roughly down on the edge of the table.

Santana had to crane her neck slightly to press their lips together again. The movement caused Brittany's legs fell apart instantly, allowing Santana to fit her body perfectly between them. She ground her hips into Brittany's core, still exposed and hot from only minutes before.

Her hands moved back around, over the tops of Brittany's thighs, until they rested at their very apexes. The tips of her fingers dug into Brittany's skin and she pulled her tightly against her body. The feeling of their bodies pressed flush together was enough to push her close to the edge again. Every passing second only fueled the need for her agent even more.

Legs wrapped around Santana's waist, fingers became lost in her hair and tugged, and a hot, probing tongue searched for her own. Something exploded every time Santana slid her tongue against Brittany's. The moment of slow and languid passion had passed and now their tongues dueled, each fighting for dominance as Santana fought to keep her knees from collapsing, thick clouds of lusty haze filling her mind.

Her head was spinning, Brittany's scent filling her lungs and making her muscles twitch in anticipation. She took a deep breath and held it, hoping to never let that scent go. She bit down on Brittany's tongue, keeping it in her mouth and sucking as her fingers continued to dance in invisible patterns against Brittany's skin.

Brittany hissed as she pulled her tongue from Santana's mouth, teeth dragging against it, only to lunge forward and claim Santana's mouth with her own again.

Santana yelped, pretty certain Brittany had drawn blood as teeth sunk into her top lip. A hot tongue darted out and lavished it with a soothing swipe. She dug her nails into the flesh beneath her hands, slipping them in and closer to Brittany's overheated core.

She felt herself trembling against her agent. Her body was overcome with a passionate need that felt as though it could never be quenched.

The jerk of Brittany's hips and the scratch of dull nails down her back lit trails of fire against her skin. She could feel Brittany's arousal against her, making hers flare even more.

"Brittany," Santana hissed through clenched teeth as pale hands made their way back towards her chest, putting the smallest of spaces between them.

She lowered her forehead and sucked on the skin at the base of Brittany's neck, causing the blonde's head to fall back as her hands continued to massage Santana's breast. The slight thought of marking Brittany made her need grow even more.

"I-I know, I know…" Brittany trailed off, hips jutting up into Santana's sturdy frame as her fingers pinched dusky nipples.

Santana twitched, moaning at the shocks of pleasure that erupted inside her body under the blonde's touch. She could feel the muscles contracting and relaxing under Brittany's skin, her thighs clenching against her hips with every thrust, her stomach rippling.

She brought her hands up, between the space that Brittany had created and ran them over the blonde's chest and cupping small but firm breasts. Her fingers toyed and pinched, eliciting a deep moan from her agent.

"God, you set my body on fire," Brittany moaned out. Her hands slid over Santana's skin until she was gripping her hips, pulling her lower half flush against her own.

"You have n-no i-idea," Santana stuttered, surprised by the failure of her voice. It was no-doubt due to the inferno inside her chest.

Her tongue slipped out, tracing Brittany's collar bone and moaning at the salty taste. She felt another wave of dizziness rush through her head as only Brittany's strong grasp kept her on her feet. That didn't stop her from slipping down further, though.

Santana traced her tongue torturously over the curve of Brittany's breast and down, her hands slipping lower as they followed her decent. The taste of Brittany's skin made her recall a different taste, one that was still Brittany but so much better - one she had merely gotten a sample of earlier.

Her fingers dug deeper into Brittany's skin at the thought, feeding the fire and making her shiver. She gave up fighting her failing knees, allowing them to collapse and drag her body lower. She pushed at Brittany's thighs, the locked ankles that had been around her waist falling open, welcoming her.

She landed on the floor with a loud thud, face to face with Brittany's center and she felt her own arousal continue to build.

Brittany was breathing heavily from where she sat on the small table, breasts heaving and knuckles white as they gripped the edge.

Santana smirked, growling slightly as her hands ran up Brittany's thighs and under. Once she had a firm grip, she pulled her agent to the edge of the table, her shoulders spreading Brittany's legs even wider and making the agent cry out quietly at the sensation.

Lifting her eyes from the glistening core of the girl in front of her, Santana searched for Brittany's in the dim light. They weren't hard to find, burning brighter than anything else in the room, but managing to radiate a dark and innate need.

Santana smirked up at her agent, leaning in to kiss the inside of one creamy thigh as she did so. She felt the muscles tremble underneath her lips; she felt the goose bumps that formed against them, prickling her skin.

Santana let her eyes slip shut, mesmerized by the coursing fire that chilled her to the core. She turned her head further and buried her nose against the soft flesh at the inside of Brittany's thigh, nipping and sucking it slightly.

Brittany moaned above her, her hips twitching from where they rested above Santana.

So Santana moved her left hand higher, making sure to trace every dip and curve of the girl's hip before fanning out against her stomach. She felt Brittany stiffen beneath her and she inhaled deeply, taking in Brittany's scent to the fullest.

She was drawn to it, her nose moving even higher to nuzzle the soft skin at apex of Brittany's thigh. She was so close, so near to being able to learn about Brittany in an entirely different way. A few seconds passed as she paused, simply enjoying the closeness and radiating in Brittany's heat as the girl twitched and jerked against her subtly.

But her need quickly overpowered everything, the passion she felt for Brittany making the rubber band deep within her snap. It only took a small roll of her head until she was met with Brittany's source.

Her tongue darted out instantly, not even allowing her lips to be coated in the sticky substance she found waiting for her. She would explore Brittany's folds with her lips later, what she needed the most was to be inside of her agent and taste as much of her as possible.

A deep moan vibrated through her body as her tongue slipped out and into the scorching heat of the girl on the table above her. She instantly felt Brittany's walls clench around her as a gasp escaped the girl's lips. The sound spurred her on and she pushed forward as far as possible, slipping against sensitive skin until she couldn't go in any further. She groaned her disapproval and pulled her tongue back out before thrusting back in, trying to go deeper and become even more consumed in Brittany as her agent cried out.

Her nails scratched against Brittany's trembling flesh, attempting to hold her in place as her hips twitched and jerked involuntarily, along with husky moans and cries of need.

Santana could just make out the whites of Brittany's knuckles, clutching desperately and tighter than before at the edge of the table, trying to hold on. The muscles in the thigh Santana held were quivering and clenching sporadically, each one followed by a deep moan from Brittany's throat

"San," Brittany gasped above her.

Hips twitched and Brittany let out a squeak as she slipped slightly off the table. Santana caught her, keeping her tongue buried between Brittany's legs. She dragged it upwards through Brittany's folds until she could circle it languidly around her clit.

Long fingers threaded through Santana's hair, yanking slightly. The needy tugging urged her forward harder but Santana flicked her eyes up to meet Brittany's before burying herself any deeper.

The agent above her was breathing heavily and Santana slowed the movements of her tongue. There was no need to rush and Santana wanted to savor every part of their connection. She trailed her tongue up, down and in tiny figure eights around every part of Brittany's core, all while holding her smoldering gaze. Where her tongue traced, her mind mapped, saving the information of Brittany's most intimate place deep away for another time. Or so she could only hope. The thought didn't deter her from memorizing the intricacies of Brittany's body though.

There was a fire burning in her blue eyes that kept Santana from looking away, especially combined with the slight part of Brittany's lips and the heavy breaths moving her exposed breasts up and down at an erratically mesmerizing pace.

She dipped her tongue down again, gathering some of the wetness and tracing the contours of Brittany's folds. Her fingers dug deeper into Brittany's strong thigh while her other hand stretched higher to capture a hardened nipple, forcing her agent to slide further into her mouth.

Santana rolled it between her fingers, in time with the next roll of her tongue. Brittany moaned again, arching into the touch and pushing her hips further into Santana's waiting mouth, forcing her to latch on and suck on the tight and throbbing bundle of nerves.

The movement of Brittany's hips bordered on violent as Santana applied more and more pressure, fighting to maintain the eye contact that had formed earlier. Santana felt her own arousal continue to build just by looking at the other girl so she held her gaze, her own eyes burning just as brightly back at her agent.

Brittany pushed further into her mouth and Santana felt her knees dig into the cold floor she was kneeling on. The discomfort barely registered as the movement pushed her legs open wider and tugged at the wound on her leg. Cool air hit the heat radiating from between her own legs and Santana was forced to roll her eyes back into her head, breaking the smoldering eye contact she had been sharing with her agent. Pale hands dislodged from the table and found their way to the base of Santana's neck as Brittany arched into the slightly new position. The blonde's hands roamed, smoothing over and scratching at the skin on Santana's back until Brittany groaned above her, almost in disappointment that they were no longer holding each other's gaze.

Santana fought to reopen her eyes.

She needed that connection again.

Santana dug her knees in further and forced open her eyes, meeting Brittany's in a heated fury and daring not to blink while long fingers threaded through her hair and held her in place. Her tongue searched and her fingers traced patterns up and down what she had discovered to be flawless skin.

"_Shit_, Santana," Brittany gritted out, panting above her, her other hand reattaching itself to the edge of the table, white-knuckled once more.

A groan was all Santana could release as her lips closed around Brittany's clit and sucked, flicking her tongue over it at a building pace.

"_San_, I'm-I-I lo-," the agent above her stammered, words failing as she sucked in a deep breath and trembled against Santana. "I'm… I'm gonna."

The arch in Brittany's back and the trembling beneath Santana's lips finished the sentence for her. It was all Santana could do to thrust her tongue deep within the girl above her one last time as Brittany rolled out on the release that was pulsing through her body.

A second set of long fingers threaded through Santana's hair and she found herself roughly lifted off her knees with a strength that she hadn't been expecting from the blonde at that moment. She was met with parted lips and a probing tongue as Brittany brought their mouths together to ride out the rest of her orgasm.

Santana groaned into Brittany's mouth as the special agent pulled their bodies together. Ankles reattaching and locking behind her lower back while Brittany continued to rock into her.

"You are amazing," Brittany mumbled into Santana's mouth, lips still brushing together. "So amazing, San."

Santana leaned in and captured the words from Brittany's mouth, wondering how someone as amazing as Brittany could say that about her.

She shivered into the kiss when she felt the familiar and exhilarating scrape of dull nails over her heated skin.

Brittany sucked in her bottom lip, biting less than lightly as her hands scraped lower. The reaction between them still amazed Santana. Even a simple nip of Brittany's teeth against her lip set off thousands of spontaneous reactions throughout her body and mind. Those reactions only added to the arousal of Brittany's essence she knew the blonde was tasting on her lips.

The heavy haze that had settled throughout her body, fogging her head with the feeling of Brittany's body rocking against hers, shaded the movement of pale hands that had traveled down her back and over her hip. It wasn't until fingers tickled over the curve and ghosted the apex of her thigh that Santana realized Brittany's destination.

Their heated kiss broke as soon as two of Brittany's strong fingers slid between their bodies and buried themselves deep inside Santana. She let out a short scream, not expecting the sudden but welcome intrusion as she slumped slightly against the other girl.

Brittany's ankles tightened in their lock behind Santana's back to help keep her in place, leading her to start moving her hips while Brittany's fingers began to dance inside her.

Her body was already on fire, burning immeasurable already in her state of pleasure. Being united with Brittany like this for the second time in barely more than an hour was overwhelming. She wasn't sure how much more her body would take before imploding.

"Britt," Santana whined against the blonde's lips as they rolled together. Brittany stole her words, slipping her tongue back into her mouth.

Something was tugging deep inside of her, a fuse burning low and bright as Brittany's hand struggled to keep its pace from where it was wedged between them. The flames licked against her skin with every thrust and made her body shiver with every pull. Santana's body was on overload, all her senses overpowered with the feeling of Brittany against her and inside of her.

She had been holding out for too long, her arousal had been ready to explode long before Brittany had even touched her. She knew she wouldn't last long.

Santana thrust her tongue deep into Brittany's mouth in an attempt to swallow her screams as her hips bucked and jerked against Brittany's fingers.

"Let go, Santana," Brittany whispered into her ear after breaking the kiss and holding Santana closer. "Let go for me." She placed a lingering kiss against Santana's left temple and that was enough.

What little reserve Santana had left dissipated the second Brittany's lips brushed against her skin, against her scars. They sparked a chain of reactions that plummeted to the pit of her stomach and exploded along every nerve until she could only see white.

Her legs gave out completely and she slumped against Brittany where she still sat on the table. She would have fallen if it wasn't for Brittany's legs that were still wrapped tightly around her torso. But as she groaned and lost all her strength under the hands of the woman she loved, Santana could feel Brittany's body slip slightly.

Before she knew it, they were both collapsing into a heap on the floor of the projector room, landing on the abandoned clothes Brittany had pulled from their bag earlier.

The weight of Brittany's body against hers pushed her further into the floor. Santana's body still trembled against her agent's; the rhythmic rise and fall from Brittany's breathing was hypnotic and she allowed her eyes to slip shut, not caring about their position or what would happen when they wake up. A light kiss from Brittany's lips against her neck was the last thing her mind was able to register before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

><p>Santana trembled when she regained consciousness. It was still dark and she could tell she hadn't been out for very long but it wasn't until she felt the gently trailing motion of soft fingers up and down her arm that she realized what had pulled her from sleep.<p>

She shifted slightly, noticing they had changed their position at some point and Brittany was now below her instead. Brittany's fingers stopped their motion at Santana's movement, coming to rest just below her shoulder and griping slightly.

Santana groaned, all the aches and pains in her body hitting her at once as she lifted her head to look at the blonde agent she was resting on. Their chests rubbed against one another and Santana remembered they were still very much naked.

"Britt?" Santana croaked out, her voice raspy and dry from their earlier exertions. It wasn't until she shifted again, falling perfectly into place between Brittany's hips, that she noticed the weight of Brittany's jacket against her lower back. It warmed her skin where Brittany's hands weren't resting.

Brittany tilted her head down slightly to look into Santana's eyes, a little smile falling across her lips as she resumed her stroking motions with her fingers, this time a little harder than before.

"Hey there, Sparks," Brittany said, just above a whisper, almost as though she was afraid someone would hear. But Santana's heart clenched slightly when she heard the sadness behind Brittany's voice.

"Britt, what's wrong?" Santana asked, slipping her arm tighter around her agent and holding her closer.

When Santana's eyes re-adjusted fully to the darkness surrounding them, she already knew what Brittany's answer would be. She could just make out the dried streaks of tears outlining Brittany's bright-blue eyes and she could see the slight furrow in her brow. She could feel the way Brittany's chest was no longer providing the secure, strong and steady heartbeat that it usually did and Santana felt the weight of everything pushing her down again. After a brief moment of relief and passion, their grief and fears had to come back to haunt them.

The room suddenly felt colder and impossibly darker, the warm leather against her lower back no longer provided the heat that it had. It was as though Brittany's sadness negated its effect and removed what little light illuminated them, so Santana gripped Brittany even tighter, clinging to her in an effort to let the other girl know she was loved.

"Back to reality already?" Santana asked, trying to inject a hint of sarcasm in her words to lighten Brittany's spirits.

The response she got from the other girl was so uncharacteristic from the agent she had gotten to know and Santana knew Brittany had lost all that was left of her stoicism when she let out a slight whimper, almost inaudible, in return, her smile wavering slightly.

Santana released her grasp from around Brittany's waist and lifted her fingers to trail over the contours of Brittany's face. They moved over the curve of her jaw, smoothed out the furrow in her brow and wiped away the dried tears that ghosted her cheeks. She felt her eyes begin to burn again, her own tears threatening to escape. The girl below her had been so emotionally strong throughout their journey together, carrying the weight of both of their fears on her shoulders. The memory of Brittany's first tears flashed through her mind and she felt her heart explode for the Special Agent. Brittany cared about her enough to let her show Santana her vulnerable side; the part of Brittany no one was allowed to see, the part of Brittany that lost its resolve and allowed that painful whimper to escape.

Brittany's hand came up and wrapped around her own, slowly bringing Santana's fingers to pink lips and kissing them lightly. Blue eyes slipped shut as Santana traced Brittany's lips.

"What are you thinking about?" Santana asked quietly, curious as to what memory or thought spurred this sudden batch of emotion.

Brittany was quiet for a second before answering, opening her eyes to do so, "Just… everything really. You, us, your parents, Quinn… you," Brittany rambled, kissing Santana's fingers again. "This was so… perfect," Brittany said, making Santana blush as she referenced the events that had just come to pass. "Even if it wasn't in the perfect location, it was perfect because it was with you and I was happy. I am happy, with you. But the second I closed my eyes, everything came back."

Santana shifted, propping herself more on top of her agent, allowing her to look down at the girl beneath her but keeping their bodies closely entwined.

"Everything you said before just reappeared and I'm so afraid to lose you, Santana," Brittany said. "And…"

She trailed off, brows re-furrowed and eyes focused on the wall off to their side. She was avoiding Santana's gaze and was obviously deep in thought. Santana moved her hand to gently grasp Brittany's chin and turn her head until blue eyes flicked to hers again.

"Tell me, Britt," Santana whispered against her lips, kissing them lightly in a hope to draw out the words that were stuck behind them.

Santana watched Brittany's eyes flash back and forth between her own, landing longer still on her left eye, lingering at the marks she was sure were barely visible in the dim light until pale lips finally parted and a single name fell from Brittany's lips. "Quinn."

Santana felt her heart stop for a second, skipping a beat. The moment Quinn had taken her initial step towards Rachel Santana had feared how Brittany was going to take the turn of events. She knew her agent was struggling afterwards, she knew Brittany had received a large blow. Santana wanted nothing more than to help Brittany through it, besides hurting Quinn even more than she already had, of course.

She had waited, not wanting to break the dwindling resolve Brittany had left and respecting the girl to continue when she was ready. The only insight into Brittany's mind had been glimpsed just before they had been interrupted by the theatre employees earlier. The moment had seemed lost until now, with Brittany clearly playing over everything in her mind and no longer holding the strength to keep her emotions subdued.

"It's just… why would she do that?" Brittany asked. "I've been running through it in my head, everything from the beginning." The blonde underneath her sucked in a breath, stretching her neck to look up at the ceiling.

There was a subtle change in Brittany's voice. The sadness was still there but under everything, Santana could just about perceive the sound of anger. She tightened her grip around the girl, hoping her embrace would keep her from exploding into rage. To her, it was important to see the vulnerable Brittany.

"Britt," Santana spoke softly, resting her chin against Brittany's sternum and staring up at her agent.

Brittany was quiet for a while once more, eyes darting back and forth over the shadows on the ceiling, landing anywhere but Santana's eyes. Her chest began to shake and Santana could make out the pricklings of fresh tears forming in the corners of her eyes until she shut them tight and held them closed, steadying her resolve.

"I trusted her!" Brittany spit out, eyes still held tight. Her voice was broken, filled with sorrow, anger and disbelief. "I-I wanted to trust her," Brittany amended. "I wanted to trust her so bad. After everything we've been through, I didn't think she would do that to me."

Santana stayed quiet. She knew Brittany was talking about a part of her Santana didn't know, the part of her that knew Quinn and Puck and Sam before any of this had happened. It was a past Brittany, one Santana longed to get to know, but to that Brittany, she didn't exist. And now the one remaining person from that past was gone. She just hoped she could be Brittany's future.

"How could she be so stupid? So blind?" Santana tried to swallow the pressure that built in her throat at Brittany's next words. Quinn's words echoed through her head and she remembered the way Brittany's eyes had met hers in understanding back on the cold floor of the kitchen. She continued to watch Brittany's face, angled towards the ceiling with confusion and sadness still evident in her features. Santana couldn't help but think of the old saying and wondered to herself if she was being blinded by her love for Brittany.

Even if she was, she'd rather be blind by that point, knowing what little time she had left.

"She betrayed me. We always said we wouldn't be swayed. No matter what. But she betrayed me." Brittany blinked open her eyes, the first fresh tears escaping and rolling down her cheeks.

Santana lifted her chin and reached up to catch the tears, slowly dragging her thumb over the curve of Brittany's cheek.

Brittany sucked in a shaky breath, flicking her eyes down and finally looking at Santana again. "First Mike was taken from me, then Puck, Sam and now Quinn… I can't lose you next, Santana. I can't."

Santana moved to cup Brittany's cheek fully. All of Brittany's fears were being laid before her and they only made her heart ache worse. Even though she searched every corner of her mind for words of hope to give to her agent, Santana knew it was all in vain. She couldn't see the light at the end of her tunnel and had the dull sparks of pain shooting through every part of her body as a reminder. There were moments when she could zone them out, but now they couldn't be ignored, so she did the only thing she could think of to help them both. She kissed Brittany.

She kissed her slowly, longingly and painfully, but she needed that connection again. Santana knew their bodies were too exhausted for anything else so she just kissed the girl beneath her lazily and hoped she needed that connection as well.

Brittany's kisses still amazed her and she doubted if they would ever stop. Each time she kissed Brittany was like the first time. It was as exciting and nerve-wracking as it had been back on the Pacific, yet warm, familiar and electrifying every time.

The second their lips would touch, Santana's mind would go blank. It was as though a thick white fog would roll into her mind and blot out everything that was worrying her. And then, with the first touch of their tongues would come clarity - clarity coupled with a pulsing pleasure that baffled Santana, though she allowed herself to indulge in anyway. It was as though Santana could sense everything around her, around them, when she was kissing the blonde. It was almost as though Brittany became an extension of herself and she could witness the world from Brittany's view point. Her mind was racing with everything and nothing simultaneously, shifting and sorting all while staying focused on the movement of Brittany's tongue against hers.

Santana figured it was another side effect of her exposure, a rewiring of neurons in her brain that allowed her to process several things at once. Most of the time she found it highly annoying and cumbersome, wishing the invading and ever constant flow of thoughts would simply cease. But every time she kissed, or touched Brittany, every fiber of her being would ignite so while she could ignore the complex processing her brain was working through, she was never able to truly silence her thoughts. Especially once the fog lifted and the reaction between Brittany and herself brought its sharpness of perspective into the picture.

Her eyes snapped open and she pulled her lips from Brittany's. The blonde pushed up slightly in a failed attempt to follow Santana's retreating lips, opening her eyes when she wasn't met halfway to continue their kiss.

"San?" Brittany asked, her voice weak and inquisitive, still vulnerable.

Santana lifted herself slightly to look at the girl below her. She didn't know how she hadn't realized it before. Now that she had pieced everything together it was blatantly obvious. Santana cursed herself for not thinking of it earlier. She should have known the second Rachel let his name spill from her lips and Brittany would have been able to make arrangements through her agency. Deaths could have been avoided.

Brittany's bright blue eyes continued to search hers as Santana allowed her mind to flit through all the information it had been processing. The teenagers that had been in the room earlier should have sparked the idea sooner. Rachel was right, there was no way to get away from Lima, or more notably, McKinley High School.

"I know where their headquarters is, Britt," Santana finally said, licking her dry lips and slowly moving her eyes from Brittany's lips up to blue eyes, meeting her head on.

Brittany blinked once, twice before responding, "What?" She asked, letting the word fall out in a quiet whisper of disbelief. "How?" The question came out with a familiar sharpness and burn and Santana instantly recognized the resolve of her agent returning.

Santana nodded slowly against Brittany, still processing everything, running over it in her head again and again until she had never been more certain. Suddenly she was pushing herself up, off of Brittany and scrambling away, hastily looking for her clothes. The jacket slid lazily from her bare skin, hitting the floor with a dull thud.

"Santana?" Brittany asked, her voice continuing to grow stronger. Santana could feel her presence and shivered at the lack of heat that had been warming her naked body. She longed to return to Brittany's embrace but she couldn't sit still knowing where she had to go.

"Santana, stop. What are you doing?" The agent asked, reaching out and grasping Santana around one strong bicep.

"No, we have to go, Britt. We don't have any time," Santana said, words stuttering and falling from her mouth in a rushed pace. She quickly pulled a t-shirt over her head, not even realizing it was on backwards.

"Stop!" Brittany said, raising her voice just enough to cause Santana to jump slightly in her place. Two strong hands gripped her arms and turned her so she was looking straight into blue eyes. "Talk to me, Santana. What did you realize?"

Santana sighed, allowing Brittany to win that small battle and relaxing in her grip. "The high school, Britt, McKinley High. My high school," Santana took a deep breath and flicked her eyes to the door before turning her attention back to Brittany and continuing. "It's a stupid enough place to have a secret headquarters for it to be overlooked. So, it doesn't surprise me at all, especially because of the way Rachel talked about always finding a way back here. It seems no matter what I do, I can't escape what happened in that school or the nightmares that line its hallways."

Brittany's grip hadn't lessened on Santana's arms but her thumbs were gently caressing up and down the skin just under the sleeves of the shirt Santana now donned. Santana shivered under the touch and took Brittany's silence as a sign of understanding. She shrugged out of Brittany's grip and continued her search for their discarded clothing.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brittany's voice broke through the darkness.

"We've lost so much time already, Britt. We can't waste anymore." She bit her tongue at her own words, knowing none of the time she had shared with Brittany had been a waste. She wouldn't trade it for anything.

"Santana," Brittany said disheartedly. Santana tried to ignore the way Brittany's voice turned her into clay, ready to do the blonde girl's bidding.

"Santana, will you stop?" Brittany snapped, reaching out and pulling Santana into her.

Santana let out a squeak at the rough and sudden impact of Brittany's still naked body against hers.

"Did you forget about everything that happened today? Yesterday?" Brittany asked her harshly, piercing blue eyes digging into her own. "Everything we just talked about, and you want to walk into an unknown situation in the middle of the night?"

Santana flinched slightly at Brittany's scolding tone. She knew she was being irrational and she knew her agent was right. She had just been so caught up in the realization that she hadn't been thinking. But now that Santana knew where they needed to go, she wasn't so sure she'd be able to stay in their current location successfully for the remainder of the night. She shifted her weight back and forth between her feet, her body suddenly thriving for action and attention.

"I need to do something, Britt," Santana finally settled for, feeling the growing need build deep within her stomach.

"I'm not going to let you go, Santana. I'm not making that mistake again," Brittany said solidly. Her grip tightened on Santana's shoulders. "Not with you and not about this. Not with what's on the line this time. I won't let you and you know we can't."

"Then what?" Santana asked, her body humming.

A tiny smile tugged at the corner of Brittany's mouth but the rest of her features stayed firm and stoic. Her agent was back and it sent a shiver down her spine. "Sylvester has already deployed a unit but I'll call her and give her the update, otherwise, we wait."

Santana felt her shoulders drop at the words. It was comforting knowing they wouldn't be alone in the next part of their journey, but she was tired of waiting and tired of running. They wouldn't be able to stay where they were for very much longer and then they'd be on the move again.

"We wait and I get to have one more night with you," Brittany said, voice dropping to a whisper as she leaned in slightly. "The first one of many." Santana heard the unspoken word Brittany kept in her head. She had the same one. _Hopefully_.

Their foreheads landed against one another and Brittany rolled her head to the side slightly, resting their temples together and placing a small kiss against the prominent violet but shadowed marks against Santana's skin.

Santana sighed and fell into the blonde's warm embrace. She would wait forever if it meant waiting with Brittany and extending what little life she had left. A sudden yearning for staying where they were overtook Santana's body and she shifted her arms to cling to the girl resting against her.

Brittany's words seemed so sure and sincere, she almost believed them. She hoped those nights to follow were more than mere dreams in the haze of her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: So I hope that was okay! Leave your thoughts and I'd love to hear your predictions.**

** I also wanted to use this to tell you fans of The Something Series that part 4 is underway. I've been working hard on the outline and my wonderful Beta already has some graphics made up. Unfortunately (but fortunately?) its going to be long. Very long compared to the others. So its going to take a while to write but I am definitely working on it. Please stop by my tumblr page (also smallfrost) to check out updates of progress and to ask any questions. I give the occasional spoiler here and there ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I meant to get this out last night so sorry for the slight delay. I'm trying to get the next chapter done asap and then one more after that. Thank you for all the reviews last chapter, I'm very curious to know what you all think of this one. I'm not sure I'm 100% satisfied and it isn't what I had originally planned when I wrote the outline for it months ago so I guess we'll see...  
><strong>

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Lima, Ohio, April 1, 2025. 5:32 pm<em>

The smell of the grass was familiar, but not in a welcoming way, similar to the sound of a whistle blowing and the shouts of the girls on the field in front of them, red and white uniforms swaying in the young spring air.

It put Santana on edge, even more than she already was.

She heard shuffling behind her but didn't react to it. Santana knew it was just Brittany, she could feel her presence radiating off of her, and didn't flinch or lash out when she felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind.

"I always hated being on that squad," Santana said, voice dry and unemotional. "It made leaving so much easier after… you know."

She continued to watch the girls practice between the slits in the bleachers they were taking refuge under. After waking up that morning, they found themselves once more with nowhere to hide.

Brittany had called Sylvester like she said she would and was glad to hear that more agents would be arriving later that day. While it was a comforting thought, Santana still convinced Brittany to go back to McKinley, claiming it was probably safer to be close by than running away at that point. Either way it would have been a risk, so Santana figured if they were near the school during regular hours, New Directions was less likely to make a scene.

They had been hiding under the bleachers for hours already. It allowed Santana to watch the old routine of her high school days from a distance, dreading when she would have to set foot inside the halls once more. But the waiting was deafening and starting to cause Santana actual physical pain the more she kept her body at bay.

She took to forcing herself to focus on little things, after she almost took out a squirrel that happened to run out from where they were hiding. Much like how she was counting the steps the cheerleaders took, memorizing their routines from afar or how she focused on the sound of Brittany's heartbeat and how it varied every time she got closer to her agent.

Brittany nodded her head from where it rested against Santana's shoulder, swaying back and forth slightly.

The movement helped sooth Santana's racing heart. It helped sooth the frantic images of what could be happening to her parents and it helped sooth the blood rushing through her veins.

Brittany lifted her head and bumped Santana's ear with her nose.

"I think I just realized that we're under the bleachers," the blonde said, a laugh on the tip of her tongue.

Santana furrowed her eyebrows, "Yeah, Britt. We've been under here for quite some time, rather unfortunately if I might add. How much longer?" She could hear the frustration coming from her lips but she was getting tired of waiting. All she got from Brittany was a chuckle in response.

"What do you say, beautiful" Brittany said, turning her lips in to brush against Santana's ear, "Wanna skip class and make out under the bleachers?"

Santana couldn't help the small shiver that traveled down her spine at Brittany's lips against her ear but the blonde's words weren't what she was expecting. As wonderful as the idea seemed, Santana was in no mood for the joking tone in Brittany's voice.

She groaned against her blonde, "_Agent_ Pierce."

Brittany just laughed it off and pulled back slightly before turning Santana in her arms.

"I'm just kidding, San," she said with a large grin, "maybe." The playful wink was enough to cause Santana to slap her arm and push away.

She knew Brittany was trying to lighten her mood. It was obvious the girl was just as nervous as she was, if her blatant and obvious attempts at flirting were any indignation.

"Come on, Britt, it isn't funny," Santana said with a huff.

"Don't deny you love it," Brittany said, sauntering closer to Santana and causing the brunette to roll her eyes.

"The problem is, you know I do, but please?" Santana asked as Brittany brought their bodies together again. She hoped the agent would understand it wasn't helping her nerves.

The groan came from Brittany that time as she let her forehead fall against Santana's.

"You're no fun," the Special Agent said.

"I am too," Santana said, "Usually. But not much room for fun right now, Britt."

Brittany sighed, relenting, but not before leaning in and stealing a long and much needed sweet kiss to which Santana instantly gave in. When Brittany pulled back, Santana's mind was slightly foggier than before.

"You're right, sorry. Besides, I wanted to give you this," Brittany said, pulling back and holding up the watch she always wore.

Santana lifted her eyes to look at Brittany quizzically.

"It's a tracking device. They give all the agents one," Brittany said, answering Santana's silent question. "I want you to take it, just in case we get separated."

"What? What about you?" Santana asked, looking at the small device.

"I'll be okay," Brittany said with a firm and reassuring jaw.

"Brittany," Santana said with a warning tone.

"Please, San?" Her agent asked. "Just take it, okay? You need it more than I do."

Santana held Brittany's pleading gaze, eyes flicking back and forth between the blonde's blue ones before finally lifting her wrist slowly. Brittany smiled warmly at her and took her wrist in her hand, turning it over before adjusting the strap securely around it.

She whipped out her phone and tapped on the screen a few times before a map popped up. Holding the phone out to Santana, Brittany said, "See, there you are."

Santana peered down at the screen, a blipping red dot clearly showing their position by the McKinley High football field. Brittany tapped the screen again and zoomed in, pinpointing their position under the bleachers.

"Now I'll never lose you," Brittany said quietly, voice deep and low.

Santana moved her eyes away from the device in Brittany's hand and looked up at her agent. The warn leather band of the watch against her wrist felt warm with a double meaning. It made her feel safe in more than one way.

"Thank you," Santana whispered before leaning up to capture Brittany's lips in hers.

Practice was over. Santana could hear the cheerleaders making their way over to the bleachers and back towards the school. She could feel their presence as they walked past them unknowing and she could hear their heavy footfalls against the track that surrounded the field. But Santana let them pass and focused her lips against Brittany's, applying the perfect amount of pressure and pull to allow their lips to work together.

At least that was until she heard the distinct cock of a pistol from somewhere behind her agent.

"Don't move, or your blonde girlfriend gets it, Dr. Lopez."

Their lips froze against each other's, something falling to the pit of Santana's stomach. She pulled back slowly, feeling the heat that escaped from between their lips as they parted and opened her eyes to see fear-filled blue ones.

Santana didn't know how she hadn't heard them. She didn't know how she hadn't felt them approaching. But then it hit her and she simply cursed herself for focusing on Brittany instead of the ruckus the passing students had been making. And now they were standing under the bleachers with a gun firmly planted against the base of Brittany's neck and no way to get out of it.

A million thoughts passed through Santana's head, many of which consisted of different scenarios she could possibly create to get them out of the new situation. She was fast enough, she knew she was, but looking into Brittany's eyes she knew she couldn't risk it. While her life seemed expendable, Brittany's was not. The slight nod from Brittany for consent was enough to convince Santana that their hands were tied.

Santana nodded slowly back at Brittany.

"Good," the man said, "Now then, we have someone who wants to see you."

She felt a rough grip against the back of her neck as another man pushed her from behind, past Brittany and towards the school in the distance. After recovering from stumbling, Santana risked a glance back at her agent.

Brittany had her hands raised slightly, showing her surrender as she was hunched forward slightly, no doubt from the gun that was still pressed to the back of her neck. Santana watched as her body relaxed by the slightest bit as the gun was lowered to a more concealed position and the hammer returned to its unarmed place.

She felt herself twitch at the opportunity but caught herself. They were too close. At least the barrel wasn't being pressed against Brittany's neck anymore.

Santana waited, standing as tall as she could until Brittany was forced towards the school as well, only turning to walk towards the building once they were side by side again. The blonde's arms dropped back to her sides as she was pushed forward. Santana might not have been in control of the situation, but she would do everything in her power to maintain some sort of dominance over the men holding them hostage.

As they approached the familiar structure, Santana couldn't help but slow her pace just slightly, dreading what lay within the walls. She reached out and grabbed a couple of Brittany's fingers that were hanging limply by her side, not wanting to risk grasping the blonde's whole hand just yet. Relief and comfort rushed through her body when she felt Brittany's fingers curl against hers ever so slightly. It was enough to cover the snickering of the men around them.

Walking through the doors was almost surreal. Santana had been avoiding the hallways of this building for years, focusing everything on her studies and wishing deep in her mind that she never had to return to this place. Yet there she was, standing in the entranceway with her unexpected love and death in her veins. It hurt in more ways than one as the cold radiated off of the red-metal lockers around them.

Brittany's fingers gripped hers a little tighter as though she knew exactly what Santana was thinking. It wouldn't surprise Santana if she did, her agent could sense her just as much as Santana could sense her.

Brown eyes fell on the banners that lined the walls, many of which were hanging limply and forgotten, as they took their first step into the building. The hallways were empty, Santana figuring it was late enough in the day for the extracurriculars to be over. While she silently hoped for a stray cheerleader or some over-zealous teacher to pop out and break up their convoy, she realized it was just wishful thinking. All the students from the field seemed to have dissipated and it seemed like her idea of hiding closer to the enemy turned out to be the wrong idea after all. Santana was left cursing herself for not finding somewhere safer to stay until help arrived.

The walk down the hall seemed to take them forever. Perhaps time was finally playing on Santana's team, giving back some of what had been stolen from her. When they reached the crossroads and turned left, Santana knew where they were headed. It was a path that she had walked down numerous times before.

They got about halfway down the next hall when Santana felt her feet stop. She wasn't sure what had caused the sudden halt but it just felt normal, as though she had expected to do it. Brittany's voice could be heard faintly over her muddled thoughts, as well as the dull prodding against her back. She shook her head, trying to clear it before looking around to gather her bearings.

When her eyes fell on a certain four digit number, it made everything seem even more real. It was just a locker number; Santana didn't understand why it was making her stop. But she stared back at her old unit, just as though she was going to walk over and take the worn dial in her fingers and twist.

The faint sound of music drifting through the air broke Santana's trance. The noise echoed and coiled around in the pit of her stomach and she felt her fingers clench tighter against Brittany's.

Brittany furrowed her eyebrows slightly, not pulling her hand back from the constriction grip Santana was putting on it but leaning back slightly to get a better look at her. Santana let her eyes roam over Brittany's face before she was prodded unkindly in the back once more.

"Keep moving, Doctor."

Santana tensed slightly, letting out a huff before tearing her eyes away from Brittany's and continuing down her path towards the last door on the left one painfully slow step at a time.

As they got closer, the sound grew stronger; a distinguishable voice lifting above the soft acoustics of a piano. They didn't enter the room when they reached the choir room door, at least not fully. Santana should have figured this would be the one club still left this late on a school night. She didn't expect any less. The sound of his voice was sickening to Santana's ears as she watched the students in front of her listen to the teacher perform.

She made sure to zone out the words to the song, not wanting to know what he was polluting into the minds of the teenagers in front of him. Glee club had been one of her favorite things and she remembered a time when she was in their place. But even then she had seen through his fake guise and known him for what he really was: a terrible and disrespectful teacher.

Some of the students had taken notice to them where they were standing in the doorway. Santana could almost hear their whispers and feel their pointing fingers. It didn't stop the performance, however and Santana found herself drifting closer and closer to her agent, feeling the need for her protection in any manner possible.

Somewhere in the back of her mind Santana registered that the music had ended, enveloping the room in a tense silence. She blinked once, refocusing on the room around her and looked up to be met with a sly and sickening grin.

"Ah! Santana, we were hoping you would join us today," he said, standing up and walking towards them. "Actually, we were expecting you yesterday. But I heard you ran into a little bit of trouble along the way?"

His hand reached out and gripped at her right forceps. The contact instantly made her skin burn and she tried not to hiss in pain. She applied only the slightest resistance when he pulled her forward, not wanting to let go of Brittany's hand and be left without the guard of her agent. The slight cough from one of the men behind her forced her to move her feet though and soon her fingers were slipping out of Brittany's as she was being pulled further into the room by Mr. William Schuester.

"The kids have been dying to meet one of my famous past students," the man said lowly for only Santana to hear.

Santana looked up nervously as her eyes sought out those of the teenagers that filled the chairs across from her. They were all staring at her with quizzical gazes, questioning her presence and those of the people standing in the doorway behind them. She glanced back at Brittany and took in her tall and strong posture. Santana had hoped the gun pressed to her agent's back would be visible to the students that lined the wall but she could tell it would be impossible at their angle. Her eyes pulled away and focused on the floor in front of her so she wouldn't trip on her own feet as she shuffled further into the room.

Their eyes continued following her, drilling holes into her head until she was pulled to a halt directly centered in front of her audience. She could feel the veins pulsing in her neck.

"Guys, I want you all to meet someone very… _special_," Mr. Schuester said, the tone of his voice distorting slightly on the last word in a way Santana couldn't read. It was almost as though he was being sincere.

"This is my good friend, ex-student and fellow alumna, _Doctor_ Santana Lopez." A few of the students in front of them clapped slowly while others continued to stare at her judgmentally.

"I am _not_ your friend," Santana hissed, trying to subtly remove her arm from the man's grasp. She must have said it louder than expected because whatever light clapping had started, abruptly ended as soon as the words left her mouth.

Will stared at her, eyes hard and threatening before letting go of her arm and smiling sweetly at her.

"Santana was in the Glee club during her stay at McKinley. She had the most amazing voice."

Santana furrowed her eyebrows, still holding her ex-teacher's eyes, feeling increasingly uncomfortable as he did the same.

"So what do you do now?"

Santana blinked, taken aback by the sudden question and turned to find the student who had asked it.

"I-I'm sorry?" She stuttered, more-so to delay answering the kid. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about her life in front of these strangers.

Mr. Schuester smiled at her again, catching it out of the corner of her eye before repeating the question. "James was asking what you do for a living, Santana. Why don't you take a seat and talk to them."

His hand was on her lower back, pushing her into the four-legged bar stool in front of the room shortly after. It stung even through the layers of clothing against her skin.

"I'd rather not," Santana gritted through her teeth.

"Oh, I think you would love to," William said, giving her a final push towards the stool.

Santana eyed it apprehensively until finally giving in and sitting down on the edge, ready to move if need be. She glanced back at Brittany whose steel-blue eyes were hard and calculated and watched as the blonde gave the smallest of nods while holding her gaze. Her eyes flicked over to her old teacher one last time, hating the stupid smile on his face before turning to face the students.

"Uh, I'm a scientist," Santana said, wincing at the awkward manor in which the words rolled off her tongue in an effort to keep her description short and concise. "A researcher," she added to be more exact.

"So you make pills and stuff," another boy asked, head perking up a little too much for Santana's liking. She narrowed her eyes at him before answering.

"N-no, I'm not that type of researcher. Nor do I work for any large-profit generating biotech company that produces your medication." She said, glaring at the students, feeling as though she was calling them out for being part of the overprescribed throng of children that had been arising over the last decade.

"Sooo… what do you do then?"

It was a girl that time and Santana cleared her throat. "I'm a neuroscientist. A, uh, neruo-chemist actually."

The students were silent for a while and it put Santana on edge. She longed to glance over at Brittany but didn't want to draw any attention to the others in the room. So she stayed silent and waited for what felt like an eternity but only ended up being less than thirty seconds. She was sure her body was playing tricks on her.

"So where _do_ you work then?" It was the same kid that had started the current line of questioning, the one Mr. Schuester had referred to as James.

"UCLA," Santana answered slowly, wondering if the kids in front of her even knew where or what the acronym stood for. "Well… used to."

"What do you mean 'used to'? Did you get fired or something?" An overly snooty girl in the corner asked, looking up from her iPhone and eyeing Santana up and down.

"I was not," Santana said simply.

"Then why did you leave? Must be crazy to leave Los Angeles to come back to Lima, dude."

Santana studied the boy who had spoken, taking in his somewhat rough and rebellious demeanor. At least he knew what the last two letters stood for. She slowly turned towards her old teacher and looked him straight in the eyes as the words left her mouth, "Let's just say I was _dying_ to get out."

She could see the man's jaw twitch and his teeth grinding together by the subtle movement of his chin while he held her gaze. Santana continued to stare back defiantly, allowing the awkward haze to settle over the choir room.

"I think that's enough for today, guys," Mr. Schuester said, finally breaking the silence but not his gaze. "I'm sure Santana is in need of a good rest. I heard she's had a long trip."

"What about her?"

Both their heads snapped up to fall on the girl with the out stretched hand. Santana followed its direction and swallowed hard when she saw it landing on Brittany.

Brittany seemed slightly taken aback at first but it was only there long enough for Santana to notice before she was answering in a practiced perfection. "I'm Brittany, I'm a Felinologist… I study cats."

Santana furrowed her eyes at Brittany's sudden and obscure answer. A quick glance towards her old teacher told her he was confused and doubtful of her answer as well.

"That's not a real profession," one of the students said.

Brittany simply shrugged, looking unfazed before countering, "Ask me anything about cats and I'm your girl. Ever watched My Cat from Hell?" When no one provided any sort of rebuttal Brittany simply smiled and winked at Santana. "Exactly."

Everyone is silent for a few moments after the agent stopped speaking. Even though she felt a smile tugging at the corner of her lips because of Brittany's answer, Santana still fidgeted nervously until William finally spoke up.

"Alright, guys. That's enough for one day. Remember to keep practicing the songs for the assignment next week."

Santana watched as the students nodded and shuffled around to get their belongings. A few of them glanced her way as they wandered past and she instantly picked up on the way they stared at her face a little longer than what would be considered acceptable. She couldn't bring herself to break away from their stares, holding each one defiantly as her old teacher followed them out of the choir room. She wondered what the assignment was.

Seconds later and Mr. Schuester had re-entered the classroom, stopping by where the men were holding Brittany in the corner. He looked at her agent, slow and calculated, running his eyes slowly up her body from her boots to her blue eyes before clucking his tongue.

"I must say I'm disappointed in you, Santana," William started saying. "You really did have such great talent, it's a shame you let it go to waste."

He turned his gaze away from Brittany, back towards Santana until he was staring at her unbroken.

"The world doesn't need more scientists, Santana. Money is being taken away from the arts and spent on training people to make smaller, faster and 'smarter' cell phones, computers etc," he said, waving his hand around erratically.

Santana scoffed, "You are such a fucking hypocrite, Schue. Science made those missiles you shot at innocent people…" She took a step towards the middle-aged man. "Science," she spoke, dropping her voice an octave and staring straight into Will's heartless eyes, "made that sick idea of a weapon that's coursing through my veins right now, and you're going to tell me that _science_ doesn't matter?"

Will held her gaze, unwavering in Santana's attempt to show him that he held no control over her.

"Well it looks as though you have certainly failed at that profession too, Santana."

The words stung like a slap in the face, forcing Santana to blink. She felt her resolve dwindle even further.

"It seems as though you never really put effort into anything, Santana. You were always late and pushing your due dates when you were my student." He began walking around the room as he spoke, Santana's eyes following his movement over to the piano, fingers sliding silently over the white keys. He couldn't be more wrong about her. She had devoted her life to her research and towards her career. He had just been too blind to see it.

"I can't say I'm surprised that it took you so long to figure out where we were. They train you to think so…. Obscurely that you can't even see what's right in front of your face." He lifted his head and smiled sweetly at Santana before glancing back towards where Brittany and the other men stood in the corner.

"Let's not forget the fact that you're fucking this '_Felinologist'_ over here. Screwing the girl who was sent to protect you," William rolled his head back towards Santana. "Stooping pretty low, Doctor, don't you think?"

Santana wanted to smack him. She wanted nothing more than to stride across the dull linoleum, choir room floor and cause serious pain to the crude man standing by the piano. She could feel the hatred boiling in her blood: the tension surging through her nerves and making her twitch. But she knew she couldn't. A quick glance over at her agent showed her that Brittany hadn't moved her ground, staring unwavering at Mr. Schuester while the gun once again dug into the nape of her neck. So she swallowed thickly and dug her toes further into the soles of her boots.

She's had enough of this man disrespecting her life choices.

"Where are my parents, Schue." Santana stated, the words falling from her mouth as a demand rather than a question.

William's hand trailed over the black polished wood of the piano, watching the way his fingers left a trail of brief condensation in their wake before answering her.

"I'm sure they're at home, Santana. I haven't heard or spoken to your parents since before you left."

Santana gritted her teeth, her skin burning from the outright lie that poured from the man's mouth.

"Don't lie to me, Schue," Santana gritted through her teeth, fists clenching tightly together.

He must have noticed her urge to act and laughed in return, "Oh, Santana… you move and she dies," William stated firmly, smile falling from his face and jaw setting tightly. He held her gaze for a few seconds before grinning slightly at Santana. "It's a real shame you don't know where your parents are, Doctor. I'm guessing you don't call them very often, what with your big important job with Holliday. Silly woman."

"Don't call her that."

"Oh come on, Santana, we both knew it. How did you even end up with her anyway? Actually," Mr. Schuester stopped suddenly, grinning to himself before sitting down on the piano bench and lifting his ankle to rest on his thigh, "You should tell me about your journey, Santana. What happened after you left Lima?"

Santana bit her tongue. She wanted nothing more than to turn around and find Brittany's eyes with her own, knowing they would provide the comfort and guidance she desperately needed at the moment. She could feel the heat radiating off of Brittany's body, the electricity bouncing off her skin and she longed for the opportunity to make a move.

"Well?" He prompted.

She stood her ground, trying her best not to flinch towards her agent.

William sighed, feigning defeat and rising to his feet. "You always did have a problem listening to your superiors, Santana. We're teachers, we know more than you do."

The words caused something in her chest to snap and Santana found the ability to speak once more. "You are no teacher," she spat, "I know more about the real world than you ever will. You didn't even know the language you were trying to teach when I went here! I swear to god, or whoever is listening, that I will do everything in my power to make sure you go nowhere near children again. My children will never be taught by someone like you."

Another laugh ripped painfully through her ears. "You don't think you're actually ever going to have a family, do you Santana?"

He was out the door before Santana could retaliate against his words. Seconds later and she found herself and Brittany being herded out of the choir room and down the hall after him, her head still filled with the daze and confusion from Will's last comment. The words that had left her mouth had surprised her. Santana had never really thought about having a family, yet now on the dusk of her death she thought about a life she could have in the future.

Santana allowed herself to steal a glance in Brittany's direction only to see her grimacing as the gun pressed further into the back of her neck. Her cheeks began to grow hot.

Her head snapped forward when she heard Will sigh and laugh out shortly.

"Oh these hallways, don't you miss them Santana?" He held his hands up and allowed his fingers to trail over the metal of the lockers as they continued down the hall and around the corner.

"Haven't changed much. I find it quite nostalgic, don't you?"

"I think you've been here far too long, Schue," Santana snapped back, unable to hold the words in and shaking her head clear of any thoughts.

William threw a mocking smile at her over his shoulder before disappearing through a door Santana was certain had only been a janitor's closet when she was still in school.

"But I must say I've made a few… _adjustments_ with our Nationals funds," William said once Santana had been pushed into the small room after him, Brittany clambering not far behind.

With one last smirk, Will opened the door that he had been standing next to, sliding a key in effortlessly and turning the knob. If he hadn't been standing there, Santana probably would have never noticed it. The small elevator that was on the other side, however, was noticeable and Santana felt the cold sweat start to accumulate on her brow.

"This way, Doctor," Will said derisively as he backed into the elevator. "Alice, you can come too, this rabbit hole is big enough for all of us," he said towards Brittany. Santana saw her agent's eyes scrunch in confusion and her hatred for her old teacher grew even more.

The way Will had been positioned in the elevator made it impossible to be comfortable. He stood directly in the middle of the back wall, forcing Brittany to flank his one side while Santana occupied the other. Santana was forced to catch Brittany's blue eyes across Will's face and memorize the way the barrel of the gun trailed slowly up and down the vein in her neck. She could see Brittany's elevated heart rate pulsing through her pale skin.

Once they had all been situated, Will's voice broke through the small compartment just as the door closed, "And I have some people who are dying to see you, Santana."

There was a lump in her throat that she couldn't swallow as the elevator moved down. She had anticipated seeing certain people again. It ended up being a short ride, with the lift coming to a stop after only a few seconds. When the doors opened Santana thought she might be sick and felt her knees begin to tremble in their effort not to give out.

"Especially one man in particular," Will said against her ear, referencing the figure standing on the other side of the doors.

She wanted to look at Brittany, she wanted to find comfort and strength in her eyes, but as she watched the slick grin of one Finn Hudson spread across his face, she could not tear her eyes away.

Her mind was instantly flooded with questions as she replayed their last encounter in her head. Santana remembered the force of the blow she had landed against the man in front of her. She remembered the blood.

While she played through everything in her mind, the image of the man outside of the elevator became drastically clearer. She could see the deep swelling to the right underside of his jaw, just under the neck brace that he donned. His smile was even more hideous than it had been before with the lopsided and disfigured appearance that his face had become. Santana felt a brief moment of pride surge through her when she wondered just how many teeth she had knocked out of his disgraceful face.

Santana finally found the strength to tear her eyes away from Finn and glance towards Brittany. Her skin was paler than usual, at least from what Santana could tell in the dim fluorescent lights of the new facility. Blue eyes were locked onto the overgrown man-child in front of them with such an intense portrayal of hate that it made Santana shiver in her spot.

But Finn didn't say anything. He simply grinned at them as though it was the most carefree thing in the world, leaving his eyes to linger on Santana longer than she felt necessary.

"You will have to forgive my man Finn here, ladies. It seems as though he had a run in with a few rogues. But we very much plan on putting them in their place, don't we, Finn?"

Santana watched as Finn nodded as best he could with the giant foam brace around his thick neck. He leaned slightly to one side causing Santana to notice the crutch he still supported himself with. She briefly wondered if that was the same one that she used to do a number on his face.

"Unfortunately for him though, I'm not letting him touch you, Santana. It's just going to be me and you, like old times." She shuttered internally at the hint of innuendo that dripped from his mouth. "I told him he could have your girlfriend though," Will said over his shoulder as he walked past them and down the long hallway in front of them. It led them away from the elevator and further into the bowels of McKinley. She felt a brick settle in her stomach as the blood drained from her face.

Santana didn't even realize her feet were moving, her mind still fogged with Will's words. She felt bile rise in her throat, not even caring what was in store for her but simply over imagining Finn's hands against Brittany's skin. Touching her. Feeling her. Causing her pain. She thought she was going to be sick and desperately searched for Brittany's eyes.

When she caught them she saw the bravery hidden deep within, even though she could tell her agent's nerves were rising, she was still brave. Santana turned to face Will with renewed vigor.

"Where are my parents, Schue," Santana demanded again.

William scoffed. "I hardly think you are in any position to talk to me so rudely, Santana. Remember, I have control of this situation."

He paused, right before a set of double doors and turned to face them.

"Welcome to New Directions, ladies."

The doors were pushed open to reveal a large room on the other side. It was industrial, crude in its fashionings, but expected for being hidden in the lower levels of a high school. They definitely tried to renovate the space, though; Santana could tell by the haphazardly painted white walls and the equipment that scattered about, accumulating mainly in one area riddled with computers and monitors.

They were shoved into the room, Brittany hissing slightly while Santana stumbled. She was acutely aware of how much her body was humming, itching and waiting. It seemed as though everything intensified the further she traveled down into the school.

The room was large enough to draw attention to every corner, and that is what Santana would have done if her focus hadn't already been commandeered. There, in the far front of the room stood the indisputable figures of Quinn and Rachel, each standing tall over two hunched figures, heads covered in bags.

Santana's feet were moving before she could stop them only to be halted moments later when they caught against something hard that hadn't been there moments before. She went flying headfirst into the cold concrete floor. Her head hit the ground with what she was sure to be a sickening smack.

Everything was spinning as Santana sat up slowly, Will's laughter filling the air while she brought a hand up towards her head.

Soon, her old teacher was kneeling before her, grin still on his face. "Going somewhere? Seems like Finn is still good for something. You've got to watch where you're going Santana. Don't want to lose your footing again."

He pulled her to her feet, hating the way his touch burned her skin and instantly trying to shy away and back towards Brittany. He didn't let her, though, and soon she found her hands tied tightly behind her back.

"You try that move again and your girl gets it," William warned, jaw set tightly as he turned to look at her directly. His eyes were dark and full of hatred and he held her gaze momentarily before turning to walk the rest of the way towards Rachel and Quinn.

"This can go one of two ways, Doctor Lopez!" Will shouted over his shoulder right before coming to a stop between the two girls across the room and the hostages. His voice echoed off the walls of the open room.

A sly smile crossed his face followed by his declaration, "You can give yourself up or…"

As if perfectly orchestrated to do so, Quinn and Rachel each grabbed one of the bags and yanked them off of the people kneeling on the floor.

"Or they die."

Santana didn't understand why she felt shock upon seeing her parents' faces beneath the sacks. She knew they were there all along, somewhere at least. But the painful, pleading and confused looks that were painted over their faces were enough to make the suspected reality more shocking than Santana had anticipated. The worst part was that her parents were probably clueless as to why any of this was happening.

"It's quite simple, really," Will continued.

Santana let out a squeak, eyes searching frantically back and forth between her mother and father, mouths gagged and silenced. The organ in her chest picked up its already blistering pace, the cold sweat that had formed on her temples boiled as her skin erupted into flames. Her legs trembled but she stayed rooted in position. Her worst nightmares were coming true before her very eyes and she felt utterly powerless.

"W-what about Brittany?" The words forced themselves out of her mouth, surprising Santana herself that she even had the ability to speak.

Will nodded his head and pretended to think. "Same choice. Though we might want to hang on to her if you give in. She'd make a great asset to the team."

Santana opened her mouth to respond but Brittany's voice overpowered hers, strong and steady as she spoke. "And what about everyone else?"

Will's head snapped towards Brittany, an unwelcome snarl evident on his lips, almost as though he didn't think she was worthy to speak to him.

"If Santana turns herself in… what about everyone who will fall victim to one of your pointless vendettas? Her parents will die anyway." Her agent continued. Santana was grateful for Brittany's strong voice, asking the questions she couldn't find the words for.

The snarl remained on Will's face and Santana couldn't tell if it was because Brittany had foiled his sneaky attempt of a plan or if it was just out of pure hatred for the blonde. The man in front of them stayed quiet for a moment, never breaking his glare at Brittany until he finally turned back towards Santana with a sugary-sweet smile.

"They will be spared if any attack is necessary, of course. You have my word, Santana."

The words made her head spin and her wrists strain against the ties that held them in place. It made the entire situation worse and she couldn't stop her eyes from falling on Finn next to Will. Her mind drifted back to the last time her hands were bound.

The constant dripping. The knife. The apple. Brittany.

Through all the haze and confusion, through all of the so called options she had been given, Santana continued to question how they had gotten to this point. Less than a month ago, things had been normal, she had her research and she had her freedom. Now she was standing in the basement of her old high school, bargaining for the lives of her parents and the girl she loved. She wasn't even certain Will had what she had traveled all this way looking for. For all Santana knew, she could be giving herself up to certain death anyway. But in her opinion, she'd rather give up and die in Will's hands, giving the three people bound to her decision a fighting chance over risking their lives.

She had made up her decision just as Brittany spoke again and Santana was certain her agent could read her mind in some way.

"What about the antidote?" Brittany asked loudly, breaking Santana's thought process. She was bargaining, taking a gamble the same way she had with Rachel back in New York. Although, this time Santana wasn't so sure it was the best move.

Anger shot through Will's face and he strode instantly over to Brittany. Santana let out an indistinguishable sound of fear as she turned to watch Will yank the gun from Brittany's previous guard and hold it directly under her chin. The clicking of the hammer filled the open room as he snarled up at her.

"I'm tired of you interrupting us, Blondie. Now why don't you shut the fuck up before I reconsider my decision to spare you," Will snarled.

Blue radiated defiantly from Brittany's eyes as she stared down at the man with the gun. She held her jaw tightly in place making Santana swallow the lump that had formed at the top of her throat.

Will's actions made Santana reconsider her previous decision. She didn't like the way this man was handling the woman she loved. How would he handle her if she just gave herself up?

"What about the antidote, Schue." Santana asked, forming the question as though it were more of a statement of obviousness than anything else.

"I give myself up for what? So I die in your hands and can't witness their pardons?" Santana jerked her head towards her parents before flicking her eyes over to Brittany. "How can I trust you'll keep them safe after everything you've put me through?"

"Well maybe if you had just listened to me fourteen years ago, you wouldn't be in this position, Santana!" Will shouted, making Santana flinch slightly. The spontaneous reflex ricocheted through her body, more painful than it had been in days.

"Like you're idealistic views could have helped me," Santana growled through now clenched teeth.

Will pulled the gun away from Brittany's jaw, allowing the blonde's head to return to its unstrained position while he strode over to Santana. She felt herself let out a breath of relief until she was nose to nose with her old teacher.

"I dare you to say you never wonder '_what if?'_" Will seethed.

Santana flicked her eyes up towards where Rachel stood by her parents, finding her eyes and holding them. "I ask that question about a lot of things, but not about you," she said louder than expected.

It put Will over the edge.

"Do you think I'm bluffing, Santana? Or do you not think I have it in me to show you the magnitude of your impending decision!" He shouted at her before marching back towards where her parents remained kneeling on the ground with fear filled eyes. "You're forgetting that I don't have to bargain for anything here, Santana. All I have to do is kill them and wait for you to die and my problems are solved. Why should I even offer you a choice?"

Santana twitched at the venomous tone coming from his mouth.

"I'm sick of people not understanding, I'm so sick…" He paused, bringing the barrel of the gun up to his temple and rubbing it in small circles before bringing it down to wipe the sweat off his top lip. "Sick of people not _listening_."

He brought a hand up to run through his thick, curly hair, pulling slightly with whitened knuckles.

Santana used the opportunity to direct her attention towards Will's companions. Finn was staring directly at her, eyes unwavering and filled with a hunger that made her skin crawl. Rachel was staring at Will like he held the answer to all of life's problems while Quinn was staring intently at Rachel.

Before she could ponder the rogue-agent's demeanor, Will's words broke through the air again.

"And here you are, standing there and questioning me? I'm offering you _life_, Santana. For you, the people who brought you into this miserable, stinking world and your little whore over there and you stand there and have the nerves to question it? Do you think I'm kidding when I told you you had a choice?"

Santana shook her head as clearly as she could, not liking the sudden downward spiral her old teacher seemed to be on. She saw Brittany shake her head slowly as well out of the corner of her eye.

"Make your choice, Santana," Will stated flatly, lifting the gun and aiming it at Brittany.

Her body burst into fire, everything humming and ready to move. She would jump in front of the bullet if it meant keeping everyone else alive.

"Do you think I'm kidding!" Will shouted, voice louder and angrier than before.

"N-no," Santana stuttered, or at least she tried to. She forced the word out of her mouth, shaking her head and trying to show the unhinged man that she would cooperate.

It went unnoticed.

"I'll show you kidding!"

Her feet were moving before the shot. She knew it was coming. But Santana hadn't anticipated the effect her bound hands would have on her balance. The world was a blur as she fell stumbling to the ground.

Santana lifted her head just as the crack echoed through the room. Everything came into focus just as she saw the bullet pass through her mother's head.

Words no longer had any trouble leaving Santana's mouth as she cried out in fear and pain.


End file.
